


An Infinite Space

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, ciencia ficción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 80,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Cuatro chicos se ven envueltos en una situacion que nunca esperaron ni creian posible vivir...Conoceran seres fantasticos y entes nunca antes descritos por la humanidad, pasaran por momentos descabellados y aprenderan que nada es imposibleSolo recuerden una cosa...No estamos solos...Au/Ciencia FiccionYugiohPuzzleshippingTendershippingBronzershippingPuppyshipping
Relationships: Bronzershipping, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Konishiwa a todos mis bellos lectores!
> 
> Aqui estoy con una nueva historia que espero les guste XP
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Un pequeño tricolor salia del instituto donde estudiaba con una enorme sonrisa siendo seguido por su amigo, un rubio mucho mas alto y con apariencia algo descuidada - Joey, nos reuniremos hoy para hacer el trabajo de ciencias? - pregunto el tricolor mas pequeño.

Si, en cuanto salga de mi trabajo ire hasta alli - asintio despeinando los alocados cabellos - ya veras que lo terminaremos en un instante Yug

.... No creo que gracias a ti, pero bueno - suspiro con resignacion aunque luego sonrio, su amigo podia no ser el alumno mas listo del salon pero si era el amigo mas fiel que tenia.

Ambos se separaron y el tricolor continuo alegremente su camino a casa, caminando despacio llego hasta la residencia donde vivia y entro - _ummm me pregunto si el abuelo esta en la tienda de juegos o aqui_ \- penso a penas paso por la entrada - abuelo? Estas en casa?

Si hijo, pasa, justo estaba terminando el almuerzo - escucho respuesta desde la cocina y vio salir a un anciano parecido a el - sientate, ya sirvo y me cuentas tu dia

Yugi sonrio dejando su bolso en un perchero y aflojandose un poco las ropas para sentarse a la mesa, despues se cambiaria a algo mas comodo, por ahora comeria.... Dejar que la comida de su abuelito se enfriara seria un pecado - hoy no fuiste a la tienda abuelo?

No, me tome hoy el dia libre - respondio el anciano dejando el plato frente al chico - hoy casi nadie va a la tienda, asi que preferi quedarme aqui a estar alla sin hacer nada - termino sentandose el mismo con su almuerzo - como te fue a ti?

Bien! Aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas y pues... Ah! Cierto abuelo, Joey viene hoy cuando salga del trabajo, tenemos que hacer un ensayo interpretativo - comento recordando.

Mas tarde te dare dinero para que vayas a la tienda por bocadillos, seguro Joey se queda a dormir - dijo el abuelo

Umm! - Yugi asintio rapidamente con un bocado en la boca, en cuanto trago sonrio - hay que mantener abajo el monstruoso estomago de Joey, yo termino abuelito y voy a comenzar a buscar informacion

El mayor asintio - De que es el ensayo?

Sobre la vida fuera de la tierra, el profesor quiere que le demos nuestra opinion sobre el tema... Si creemos o no que hay y el porque de buestra respuesta con argumentos concisos - explico Yugi encogiendose de hombros - se supone que pasado mañana debemos exponerlo.... Era esto u otros temas muy vergonzosos como educacion sexual, hay un grupo que le toco las relaciones homosexuales.... No me veo exponiendo eso y Joey menos!

Jejeje ciertamente que no - murmuro al ver el rostro algo sonrojado y avergonzado de su nieto.

No dijeron nada mas y pronto Yugi termino su almuerzo - voy a comenzar el ensayo abuelo - El anciano asintio recogiendo la mesa y dejando que el tricolor subiera a su habitacion, total el siempre le ayudaba mucho en casa y si hoy necesitaba estudiar no le diria nada.

Por su parte Yugi se habia cambiado de ropa con rapidez y tomado su lapto para comenzar a investigar, el mismo no tenia ni idea de si creia o no en la vida fuera de esta tierra. Asi que decidio que investigaria y se las arreglaria con lo que encontrara, iria trabajando sobre la marcha y listo. Tambien adelantaria si podia la parte de Joey, si no este ensayo seria eterno.

* * *

Oye Bakura... Estas seguro que esto es buena idea? - gruño un rubio a su compañero que se reia mirando con atencion la tienda.

Naa! Lo hago todo el tiempo, tu solo actua lindo y amable como aparentas ser siempre Malik, mientras yo hago mi magia! - responde un peliblanco sonriendo con malicia - entreten al anciano encargado con tu adorabilidad, a esta hora no hay nadie y el esta solo ya que es la hora del almuerzo de sus empleados

Si nos descubren y este tipo llama a la policia me matan Bakura, mi padre no necesita mucho incentivo para medio matarme de todas maneras - recordo con el ceño fruncido - asi que tu te llevas la culpa si te cachan, despues veo como demonios hago para pagar la fianza y sacarte... Otra vez

Eso fue hace años, ya he perfeccionado mi tecnica idiota - gruño el peliblanco de mal humor - de todas maneras ambos tenemos hambre y ni tu padre o el mio hara algo por solucionarlo, asi que muevete que tenemos que buscar nuestro almuerzo y cena

Malik suspiro pero asintio y sonrio dulcemente mirandose en un charco para cerciorarse que su apariencia era lo mas inocente posible, no le era muy dificil... El sonreia asi hasta que su vida se fue a la mierda. Entro a la tienda con apariencia algo perdida y miro al anciano en la caja como si acabara de ver a un dios - buen dia señor, podria ayudarme con una cosa?

Si querido, dime... Que necesitas? - pregunto el hombre sonriendo.

Ehh... Estoy algo perdido - Malik miro brevemente a Bakura entrar sin ser visto y esconderse entre los estantes para comenzar a llenar sus bolsillos y bolso con cosas comestibles - ummm necesito llegar a... La casa de mi tio, me explicaron mas o menos donde era y pues... Llego un punto en que me perdi y me telefono murio para llamar a mis padres

O querido, no te preocupes, dime la direccion que te dieron y yo te oriento - asintio el anciano amablemente sin darse cuenta de nada.

Malik se mordio el labio con apariencia apenada, aun no habia visto a Bakura salir asi que debia alargar esto lo mas que podia. Comenzo a dar puntos de referencia y direcciones al azar con tal de parecer confundido y confundir aun mas al anciano, duro un rato mas en eso hasta que miro a Bakura salir con el mismo sigilo con el que entro.

Era hora de terminar con esto, asi que le dio una ultima referencia mas o menos cercana y el anciano sonrio recordando - ya se por donde es pequeño, solo ve derecho por esta misma calle y luego cruza a la derecha, sigue recto y veras que llegas a donde supongo vive tu pariente

Muchas gracias de verdad - dijo Malik reverenciando para salir con rapidez, llego a la misma esquina donde antes estuvo con Bakura para mirar al complacido peliblanco - lograste conseguir suficiente?

Mas que suficiente para ti y para mi amigo, vamonos de aqui - asintió mostrando el bolso y bolsillos repletos - ten, un regalo por un buen trabajo

En la manos de Malik fue empujado una enorme barra de chocolate que le hizo sonreír de alegria - joder...! Tenia siglos sin comer de esto

Lo se, consideralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado - dijo Bakura comenzando a caminar - donde nos vamos?

Ni a tu casa o la mia, no tengo nada de ganas de ver al viejo bastardo y dudo mucho que tu quieras ver al tuyo - respondió Malik con mala cara - vamos a la casa abandonada de siempre!

Aquella que parece salida de película de terror? - pregunto el peliblanco con mirada brillante.

Malik se apresuró a aclarar - Si esa, pero al patio! Detesto esa casa por dentro

No seas marica, vamos y quizá hasta nos quedamos a dormir allí, yo me traje una muda de ropa extra - Bakura sonrio para comenzar a correr

Y donde carajos nos bañamos cochino! - grito el rubio siguiendole

Bakura solo sonrió tronando sus puños - Nos las arreglaremos, y si no... Pues que importa, ya quiero ver a alguno de los mocosos de la escuela quejarse o decirme que apesto

El que me voy a quejar soy yo maton vicioso - gruño Malik negando con la cabeza - y vamos a ver si racionamos lo que tenemos para desayunar mañana, eso de robarles el desayuno a los mocosos ya se esta volviendo aburrido

Ellos tienen madre que les hagan desayuno, que aporten a quienes no la tienen no tiene nada de malo - gruño Bakura fastidiado - vamos, vamos de una vez que estoy cansado - Malik nego con la cabeza fastidiado, pero aun asi siguio a su amigo... Era un idiota, pero era el mas fiel y único amigo que tenia, siempre le cuidaba y se encargaba de que estuviera bien incluso mas que su propia sangre.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, lejos de la tierra y de lo conocido se encontraba una especie de nave gigante flotando en la inmensidad del espacio. Junto a ella estaban una buena cantidad de de naves mas pequeñas, todas con tecnología y cosas que la humanidad ni siquiera ha descubierto. Dentro de la mas grande, en uno de los tantos salones y habitaciones estaban reunidas una poca cantidad de seres extraños, con escamas, apéndices de mas o formaciones inhumanas en el cuerpo.

Todos rodeados de computadores y monitores con hologramas mostrando distintas cosas, aunque el ser mas curioso era el que estaba en el centro de todo sentado descuidadamente - y bien...!? Encontraron algo? - grito saliendo a la luz y mostrando aun mas su increible parecido a un humano, de cabellos rubios alborotados y expresion psicopata

Perdon señor, no hemos encontrado ningun planeta que contenga lo que buscamos - respondio uno apenado y algo nervioso.

Tsk! Solo es agua y alimento joder, no puedo creer que llegamos a la unica maldita galaxia que ni siquiera tiene vida temprana - gruño enojado - lo que nos faltaba, justo cuando estamos cortos de todo y tengo a cierto jefecito desesperandome por encontrar algo - murmuro para si mismo pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - amplia ese maldito escaner y busca hasta en los planetas enanos, algo debemos encontrar para al menos salir de esta galaxia de mierda y conseguir otra mejor

A la orden señor - dijeron todos comenzado a moverse, todas las pantallas, monitores y hologramas pasaban y cambiaban con rapidez. Todos miraban las imagenes concentrados, incluso el rubio en el centro que ya queria terminar con esto.

Alto alli! - ordeno señalando una cierta pantalla donde el escaner parecia mostrar algo, era tenue y parecia no mostrar mucho pero bueno.... Era algo - amplia eso!

Esta mucho mas lejos de lo que Ry... - un gruñido enojado le detuvo.

Se que esta mas lejos de lo que dijo que duraria todo, pero es la unica mierda que he visto asi que muevete y enviame las coordenadas, yo me las arreglo con el! - ordeno de mal humor y rapidamente fue obedecido.

Un pequeño circulo dorado en su mano se ilumino en cuanto recibido la informacion y con unos cuantos movimientos una voz comenzo a salir - **Marikkk!! Dime que conseguiste algooo!**

Tsk! Si, pero esta un poco mas lejos de lo que querias - dijo con voz un poco mas suave.

 **Que tanto mas lejos? Fue lo unico que habia? -** pregunto con apuro

Si joder, lo unico que hay en kilometros, todo lo demas esta absolutamente muerto y vacio - respondio suspirando - ya te envie las coordenadas

Por un segundo nada salio y Marik se imagino la nariz de su amigo arrugarse mientras pensaba, como deseaba estar alli para pellizcar de forma molesta esa nariz respingada adorable - **si llegamos, pero dile a Seto que ponga todo a maxima velocidad... Usare de las reservas para emergencias pero bueno, supongo que en ese planeta deberiamos reponer todo**

No dijiste cuando comenzo todo este desastre que usabas precisamente esas reservas? - pregunto el rubio sin darse cuenta del pequeño ceño fruncido que llevaba.

 **.... Ehh yo... Torci un poco la verdad para que se apuraran, se que si digo que aun tenermos reservas esperaran aun mas para buscar suministros** \- regaño la vos apenada y mosqueada

Mentira, todos... - Marik se detuvo, casi podia ver la mirada incredula de su amigo - bien joder! Si soy un descuidado, lo abmito, feliz?

 **No, aun no, seres feliz en cuanto todas nuestras bodegas y las demas naves esten bien suministradas de todo!** \- le gritaron y Marik supo que era momento de moverse, su amigo tenia paciencia, pero basta que faltara algo para que comenzara a impacientarse.

Toco unos cuantoa botones en la esfera en su mano y cuando escucho la estatica del silencio supo que tenia la atencion del que piloteaba toda esta mierda - Setoo! Mueve todo a estas coordenadas antes de que a nuestro doncel residente le de algo por el estres - grito y siguio escuchando estatica... - _como odio a ese bastardo odioso_

Me escuchaste...!? - grito a trave de nuevo.

De pronto escucho movimiento y una voz respondio - **gran hermano si escucho, pero esta muy ocupado como para responderte** \- respondio una voz aniñada y luego no hubo nada mas.

Marik miro el objeto en su mano con un tic debajo de su ojo - mira que este... - pero despues de un rato suspiro y lo dejo estar, total el era siempre asi

Duro un rato mirando hacia el techo blanco con aburrimiento hasta que recordo cierto detalle - joder... Se supone que estoy a cargo de la seguridad aqui - murmuro pateandose a si mismo - oigan! Que clase de seres viven alli?

Un segundo y se lo mostramos - respondio uno rapidamente comenzando a tocar y hacer cosas.

Derrepente aparecio un gran holograma frente a el donde salian todos los seres que habitaban el planeta, con especificaciones fisiologicas y demas - umm... Esas son bestias interezantes, no hay seres con raciocinio?

Pues si, la raza predominante se llama a si misma "humana" - respondio pasando ampiando la imagen.

..... Eso se me parece conocido - murmuro Marik mirando la foto mientras pensaba en cierto doncel amigo de el - sera muy problematico traernos unos cuantos especimenes para verlos? También necesitamos ampliar la variedad de razas por aquí

No creo, deje que estemos mas cerca para que el escaner busque a los especímenes perfectos - respondio tecleando un poco mas

* * *

Por fin! - grito Joey en cuanto habían terminado el trabajo - esto es una molestia!

No fue para tanto Joey... Yo lo tenia casi listo para cuando llegaste - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa divertida.

Igual fue un fastidio, un tema tan tonto... Vida en otro lado? Tonterias, si las hubiera ya lo sabríamos - gruño Joey

Umm... Yo no lo niego ni lo afirmo, hay tantas cosas que no sabemos... - murmuro el tricolor encogiéndose de hombros - tambien era este tema o el otro...

Joey hizo una mueca ante eso ultimo - Bien tienes razon... No me veo hablando sobre parejas de raritos

No seas malo Joey, no son raritos, son personas con gustos distintos a los nuestros nada mas - regaño Yugi con el ceño fruncido

Naa! Tonterias, son raritos y punto - aseguro tajante el rubio haciendo que su amigo negara con la cabeza - mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde

Yugi suspiro pero asintió, ambos estaban ya en pijama asi que fue cosa de simplemente meterse bajo las sabanas despues de recoger todo y minutos despues estaban profundamente dormidos. Nadie noto las extrañas "extrellas" en el cielo esa noche y tampoco notaron en su debido momento las desapariciones de cientos de animales, los cultivos robados o los seres que bajaron a la tierra para cerciorarse que nadie notara su presencia... Este lugar aun no estaba listo para el conocimiento que llevaban, algun dia si, pero en este momento eso no estaba cerca.

Ni siquiera los cuatro adolescentes profundamente dormidos sintieron cuando seres inhumanos y extraños los levantaron. Ni se inmutaron cuando fueron sacados de sus respectivos lugares y mucho menos cuando fueron subidos hacia las naves para que antes del amaneces estas despegaran. Dejando el lugar como si nada fuera pasado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste esta nueva idea que les traigo mis amores!
> 
> Jejeje ya saben que sus votos y comentarios son lo unico que me hacen feliz, eso y el choco XP
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje aqui vine con un nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Hola, como estan? XP
> 
> Espero que les este gustando esta historia tanto como a mi...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Yugi entre abrio sus ojos sintiendo una rara pesades en su cuerpo, miro hacia arriba y al instante tuvo que cerrar de nuevo los ojos escandilado por la fuerte luz sobre el - _ummm abuelo porque abriste mi ventana..._ \- gimio sumamente adormilado y con su cabeza dando vueltas.

Escucho levemente el murmullo de voces diciendo algo, pero no sabia si era el sueño o algo parecido pero no entendio nada de nada - Joey... Deja de murmurar dormido y deja dormir... - gimio suspirando y girandose sobre su helada e incomoda cama.... Momento, desde cuando su cama era tan fria y dura? Casi parecia ser un metal

Las voces que antes sonaban a su alrededor se callaron dejando todo con un silencio algo pesado, Yugi abrio un poco los ojos aun un poco escandilados y borrosos para saber porque su habitacion se sentia tan extraña.... Parpadeo una, parpadeo dos... Tres... Cuatro y mas veces... - _ehhh... Esto debe ser uno de esos raros sueños muy vividos que a veces hay_ \- penso Yugi mirando e intentando entender que era lo que le rodeaba.

Yugi se sento en la.. Camilla de metal donde antes estaba recostado y miro directamente a todo - _ya sabia yo que comer tantos dulces de noche alborotaria cosas raras en mi, mi abuelo siempre me lo dice_ \- penso mirando impresionado todo lo raro y al parecer congelado en su lugar a que tenia su alrededor

Su mirada aun adormilada y somnolienta de pronto se posó sobre una de las.... Cosas que parecían estar alrededor de la habitación, esta pareció salir del estado congelado en que las demás cosas (a falta de algo mejor con la cual referirse a lo que tenía a su alrededor) y comenzar a teclear en una máquina ante la mirada curiosa del tricolor - _que raro... No vimos una película del espacio como para yo estar soñando con extraterrestres.... O cierto! La tonta tarea, quiza habria sido mejor tomar el otro tema_

Bien... No, eso no habría sido mejor. Yugi se sonrojo intensamente cuando se imagino teniendo un vívido sueño sobre relaciones Homosexuales - _bueno prefiero los extraterrestres, mil veces prefiero este sueño..._ \- penso haciendo muecas y demas que tenía muy confundido a las "cosas" que tenía a su alrededor.

De pronto un sonido de deslizamiento llamo su atencion y una puerta se abrió al mas puro estilo de películas futuristas, deslizándose hacia un lado y dejando entrar a... Un hombre rubio que parecía al borde de un ataque de algún tipo? O bueno eso le daban a entender a nuestro divertido tricolor las venas sobresalientes en su frente y algunas partes del cuerpo - _y yo que pensaba no tenia ni gota de imaginación, mira lo que pueden llegar a crear algunos dulces antes de dormir_

Y mas porque el recién llegado tenia toda la indumentaria de un hombre del espacio, Yugi aun muy entretenido con su "sueño" mirada desde su lugar al rubio recién llegado gritarles e intimidar a las pobres "cosas" que había a su alrededor. De pronto el hombre pareció suspirar fastidiado y girarse hacia el, Yugi sin problemas dejo que tomaran su mentón para que el rubio lo viera bien... Total esto era un sueño y pronto se despertaria, mejor seguir la corriente y en la mañana se reiria junto a Joey del sueño.

Escucho al rubio murmurar algo y fue evidente el poco entendimiento del tricolor, los amatistas y desequilibrados ojos fueron rodados con fastidio antes de que el mentón de Yugi fuera soltado. El más pequeño le miro dar vueltas por la habitación, en apariencia buscando algo y pronto regreso con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. En sus manos tenia algo parecido a unos auriculares muy pequeños, Yugi sintió demasiado bien para ser un sueño como el hombre los ajustaba de forma en que quedaron sólidos en su lugar y el ni siquiera podía sentirlos puestos.

Bien, espero que ahora si me entiendas... Si no sacare a Ryou de donde sea que se metió para arreglar este problema, el es mejor tratando con otros que yo - escucho Yugi decir casi gruñendo enfurruñado al rubio,casi parecía que se esta hablando a si mismo - no entiendo porque no te habían puesto esa cosa ya... O te dejaron despertar en un principio, debieron esperar a que Ryou llegara para que tratara contigo

Pero señor... Usted fue el que los trajo, bueno el que ordeno traerlos... Pensamos que usted debía - la "cosa" que estaba hablando fue interrumpida por el rubio gruñendo.

Tengo cara de doncel? - pregunto el rubio casi burlonamente, Yugi no tenia ni idea de lo que era un doncel... Su mente estaba creando cada cosa nueva y curiosa - este es mi trabajo?

.... El trabajo del Señor Ryou tampoco es este.... - dijo otra "cosa" con timidez

Ryou hace todo, no has visto!? Es casi utility en este lugar - Yugi parpadeo, eso le sonó algo abusivo - si le fueran llamado seguro venia

..... Pero no está revisando lo que consiguieron todas las naves?.... - murmuró otro en voz baja - eso no se hace de un segundo a otro.... No queríamos...

Un estruendo fuera de la sala les detuvo y el rubio se pellizcó el puente de la nariz - a _lgo me dice_ _que Ryou me regañara..._ \- pensó saliendo de la sala donde el tricolor aun estaba mirando alrededor con curiosidad - _si Ryou me dará un regaño monumental_ \- pensó el rubio al ver a un peliblanco... Curiosamente parecido a Ryou zarandear una... Una vara de metal? Contra los pobre seres que intentaban calmarlo.

 _Joder... Ryou no me dejara olvidar esto nunca_ \- Marik suspiro y se adelantó a los seres atareados con el peliblanco agresivo, con un poco de concentración de parte del rubio el cuerpo del peliblanco fue cubierto con una fina película morada y dejo de moverse - están seguros que este es un ser pensante y no una bestia?

Ehh... Bueno segun el escaner era un ser pensante - respondió uno de los seres que aún miraban asustados al peliblanco enojado - sera que presentó una falla...?

 _... Ummm no se de fallas, pero... Si puedo solucionar esto antes de que llegue a oídos de Ryou... O de Seto... O de Yami... Mucho mejor_ \- pensó Marik mirando directamente al peliblanco - cuantos especímenes trajeron?

Ehh... Cuatro señor - le respondieron con rapidez.

Marik asintio y miro con atención al peliblanco inmóvil en una pose graciosa - _es una versión no doncel de Ryou... O bueno creo, este no ha pasado por las modificaciones genéticas del suero... Sería muy gracioso si resulta doncel este ser agresivo_ \- Marik se rio y el peliblanco frente a el le grito algo inentendible haciendole recordar un "pequeño" detalle - podría alguien ser tan amable de traerme un traductor para este!? - grito fastidiado.

Uno de los seres aun alrededor asintió para desaparecer y regresar rápidamente trayendo consigo aquel curioso aparato, Marik sin muchos problemas se acerco y acomodo el aparato bien - bien! Ahora creo que si me entiendes.... O eso espero

No quiero que ninguna de esas cosas me toque, no dejare que me coma una de esas cosas - fue lo primero que le escucho decir con voz mosqueada al peliblanco haciendo a Marik parpadear.

.... Comerte....? - el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, prefería comerse a un Kuriboh que a la cosa rara y agresiva frente a el - acaso eres comestible en tu planeta? O se devoran entre ustedes?

No! Pero seguro esas cosas quieren comerme! - chillo el peliblanco aun luchando contra lo que sea que le tenía inmóvil

.... Aquí nadie va a comerte, la mayoría de los que trabajan en el sector de investigación son especies vegetarianas - explico Marik encogiéndose el hombros - los carnívoros van a otros sectores, Yami siempre se asegura de que cada uno de los que trabajan en la nave tenga un trabajo conveniente

Aunque el peliblanco no parecía estarle escuchando, desde que la palabra "Investigación" salio de los labios de Marik pareció palidecer - tampoco dejare que hagan experimentos raros conmigo! No seré una pinche rata de laboratorio

Bueno... No puedo prometerte que no habrán ciertos procedimientos para saber tu biología y de que tu cuerpo puede dañarse, pero lo que si te aseguro es que nada perjudicial a tu vida se te hara - explicó Marik sin demasiado tacto.

De pronto un grito llamo la atención de todos e hizo a Marik soltar el agarre mental que tenia sobre el peliblanco - Malik! - grito el peliblanco reconociendo ese grito algo afeminado al instante, se dio cuenta que podía moverse y salió corriendo en dirección al grito.

Por su parte el rubio se había despertado atontado y adormecido solo para fijarse en su entorno, pronto se dio cuenta que no era un sueño y soltó el grito más aterrorizado que habia hecho en su vida. Escucho un estruendo venir desde quien sabe donde y corrió a refugiarse en una esquinita aterrorizado imaginando miles de monstruos que podían salir de cualquier lado, aunque pronto sonrió ampliamente cuando vio llegar a su mejor amigo y posarse junto a el - K-Kura... Eres tu...? No eres una cosa horrible y que quiere comerme verdad!?

No Malik, soy yo... Y si fuera una cosa que quisiera comerte tampoco creo que te lo dijera - dijo Bakura y Malik supo que era su amigo... Solo el podía tener tan poco tacto en un momento así.

Bien esta era la situación muy delicada en la que Marik se encontraba, tenia a cuatro especies de un planeta al parecer no lo suficientemente desarrollado como para conocer de federaciones galácticas y todo eso... Asustados y agresivos, atrincherados en una esquina con todas las intenciones de atacar - bueno... Supongo que es hora de aceptar mi regaño como el macho que soy y llamar a Ryou - murmuró Marik soltando un suspiro y tomando su esfera de comunicación. 

Duro un rato en recibir respuesta, señal de que Ryou estaba bastante atareado y que su regaño iba ser aun peor por buscarle mas trabajo. Por desgracia el universo estaba en contra de Marik ese dia al parecer, ya que antes de recibir respuesta sonó un tercer desmadre que le dijo que esta situación estaba escalando y más rápido de lo que quería - yo y mis ideas, todo por que pense que Ryou estaba solito... Con eso de ser el único en su especie en la nave, yo por buena gente... - Los seres alrededor de Marik se miraron confundidos... Desde cuando Marik era buena gente?

El rubio salió casi rastrillando sus dientes para ver al ultimo de los cuatro especímenes que trajeron correr de un lado a otro seguro asustado y tan agresivo como los dos atrincherados que dejaba detrás - _bien... Que haria Ryou si estuviera aquí?_ \- intento pensar Marik buscando la mejor forma de solucionar todo este problema.

Después de un rato sin nada que le llegara a la cabeza simplemente se rindió y decidió hacerlo al "Modo Marik", se concentro un poco en el cuerpo del rubio y con sus habilidades psíquicas detuvo la loca carrera del chico - diganme que a este y al otro chico le colocaron los traductores - gruño Marik mirando a los cobardes seres a su alrededor... De verdad que no sabía quién estaba más asustado, si los idiotas que trabajan en la nave con los recién llegados o los recién llegados con los que trabajan en la nave.

A ninguno se les fue puesto un traductor Señor - respondió sumiso uno de los seres asustados

Marik suspiro y regreso a donde estaban los otros dos aun atrincherados, detrás de el el rubio parecía flotar siguiéndole el paso - ponganle un traductor a el, no se preocupen, le tengo bien sujeto - ordenó señalando al rubio más alto.

Con un poco más de dificultad el atrapo bajo sus poderes al peliblanco y al rubio detrás de el, gruñendo y refunfuñando para si mismo le coloco al que faltaba aquel aparato y suspiro sintiendo que estaba avanzando en el control de la situación - _je! En tu cara Ry, despues dices que yo no sirvo para más que meter golpes y recibirlos_ \- pensó sintiéndose muy satisfecho... Los tres seres locos estaban contenidos y si bien era a la fuerza igual no estaban causando problemas, eso era bueno verdad?

Yugi mientras no se había movido de su lugar esperando despertarse, pero cuando paso bastante tiempo y no se despertaba comenzó a sentirse ligeramente inquieto. Se pellizcó y nada - _..... Esto es un sueño... Esto es un sueño.... Esto es un sueño... Verdad?_ \- se decía Yugi a si mismo repitiendose aquello una y otra vez, solo que a cada segundo que pasaba y veía todo igual pues... La preocupación comenzaba a llenarle.

Pronto la inquietud no le permitió seguir sentado en aquella camilla de metal, a cada instante que pasaba todo se volvia mas espeluznante y atemorizante. Se levantó y tímidamente se asomo por la "puerta" aun abierta de la sala donde estaba, miro los pasillos blancos y vacíos con aun más inquietud. Lentamente salió del lugar y miro de un lado a otro intentando decidir qué dirección tomar, encogiéndose de hombros siguió su instinto y fue por la izquierda - _cuando sera que me despertare...?_

Perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones camino hasta toparse con alguien haciéndoles caer a ambos - auch! Que golpazo, ya me decía mi abuelito que no caminara sin fijarme por donde iba - murmuraba el tricolor mientras se acariciaba la espalda donde seguro tenía un nuevo moretón.

Estas bien? - preguntó una voz suave cargada de dulzura y preocupación, Yugi miró hacia arriba encontrándose con una suave mirada esmeralda - perdona que tropecé contigo, es que venia rapido por ver que le sucedía a un amigo que me dejó como 20 notificaciones

Ehh... No te preocupes tambien venia distraido - Yugi aceptó la mano ofrecida sonriendo con timidez.

Frente a el había un... Chico o Chica, aun no podía diferenciar su género. Bastante bonito (o bonita?) de largos y abundantes cabellos blancos, vestido con un ligeramente femenino traje a juego con todo el entorno. Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando... La persona que tenia en frente le sonrió con ternura - yo me conozco a todos los seres en esta nave, pero a ti no te conozco... Es más no eres una raza que habite en esta nave... No eres un Nashion, o un Tebaracleon... Tampoco un Shion - Yugi parpadeo cuando el peliblanco le observaba pensativo.

Te pareces demasiado a mi, o al menos a simple vista pareciera ser así - dijo el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido - soy el único de mi especie en esta nave, como llegaste aquí pequeño?

Ehhh... Estoy soñando - respondió Yugi casi de forma mecánica.

.... Estás soñando....? - los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron algo shockeados - como que....? Marik! Voy a...! - todo el semblante suave del peliblanco pareció cambiar a uno más estresado - pequeño me temo que tendrás que acompañarme, hay mucho que debo explicarles y se supone que tengo 5mil otras cosas mas que hacer.... Pero esto ya se está volviendo prioridad

Yugi parpadeo y tuvo que admitirse a si mismo algo que no quería - .... Yo no estoy soñando verdad?

No pequeña lindura, no estás para nada soñando - explicó con voz algo triste el peliblanco - soy Ryou, uno de los administradores de la Nave Sennen y me temo que estas a miles de kilómetros de tu hogar

....... Pueden regresarme? Y-Yo tengo un abuelo... Tengo amigos, tenía... T-Tenia una v-vida - murmuró Yugi con voz quebrada, sintiendo como si la desesperación comenzaba a embargarlo - y-yo no dire nada lo p-prometo!

O pequeño ven aquí! - exclamó Ryou atrayendole hacia su pecho para acariciar sus cabellos - si por mi fuera te enviaria de regreso... Pero el protocolo lo prohíbe, una vez que despertaste dentro de la nave eres uno de los nuestros y no puedes retornar a tu planeta de origen... Perdoname por favor, no se suponía que trajeran a nadie, no estamos escasos de personal

Pero entonces qué hago aquí..? - pregunto Yugi sollozando un poco

Eso es lo que yo también me pregunto - gruño Ryou y aunque sus movimientos no dejaron de ser suaves, Yugi sabía que alguien iba a salir muy mal parado y no podía encontrar en el un sentimiento de lastima con el pobre desgraciado que lo alejo de todo lo que conocía y amaba.

* * *

**Así se viste nuestro Ryou**

**Y así se viste Marik**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos.una próxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia! Como estan hoy?
> 
> Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Marik sonrio cuando vio a los tres sin moverse frente a el - _je! En tu cara Ryou, pude solucionar esto y sin..._

Se puede saber que hiciste Marik? - dijo una voz suave de pronto y todos los seres en el lugar se timbraron reconociendola en seguida.

Yugi con una nueva prespectiva (ya no tan divertida e inocente) miraba desde su escondite detras del peliblanco a su alrededor los distintos seres extraños que parecian haber sido regañados por su mama, miro de reojo al peliblanco y si... Estaba parado de brazos cruzados como una tipica madre esperando una explicacion por el desastre de sus hijos.

El rubio de antes se adelanto timidamente, tal como aquel hijo que habia hecho el desastre y miraba a su madre esperando ya el regaño - ehh... Estaba... Umm... Yo estaba cuidando a la nueva especie que conseguimos, mira! Se parecen a ti

Primero Marik... A ti se te olvido que existe un protocolo y que debes informar antes de sacar a alguien de su planeta natal!? Solo Yami puede sacar a alguien sin permiso y eso es por que los permisos los da el! - regaño Ryou haciendo que el pobre rubio parpadeara como si le fueran apuñaleado - segundo... No puedes dejar a que lo que sea que traigas corra suelto sin induccion! 

Pero no les deje... - una mirada afilada le detuvo.

Y que es este pequeño con el que me tope hace un instante? - gruño Ryou sacando a Yugi de detras de el y haciendo que todos se recordaran de su existencia - y tercero... No sabemos si son de mi misma especie o no, tenemos que hacerles los estudios reglamentarios!

Pero se parecen a ti - insistio Marik como un niño pequeño

No solo porque se parezcan a mi significa que somos lo mismo, tu tambien te pareces a mi si a esas vamos! - recordo el peliblanco de mal humor - tengo muchas mas cosas que hacer y ahora tengo que ocuparme de... Cuantos trajeron!?

.... Cuatro... - respondio Marik en voz muy baja.

Genial, de cuatro seres.... Marik se supone que tengo que entregarle el informe sobre los nuevos suministros a Yami y justo estaba contabilizando todo cuando veo las yo no se cuantas notificaciones tuyas! - reclamo haciendo que Marik de pronto pareciera un pequeño chibi enfurruñado - ahora Yami tendra que esperar y se enojara!

.... Si se enoja es conmigo por ocuparte mas, nadie se enoja contigo... Ni siquiera Seto - murmuro el rubio en voz muy baja y sintiendose como un idiota

Nada de escusas Marik, iras a informarle a Yami lo que hiciste **ahora** \- y por la voz en que fue pronunciado eso ultimo Marik ni ganas le quedaron de negarse, es mas desaparecio de la sala como si se teletransportara - bien ahora... Entreguenme los informes de estos cuatro

Mas tiempo le tomo a Ryou decir eso que en aparecer un pequeño cuadrito en sus manos, nadie desobedecia en ese lugar al peliblanco... No por el chico que era tan tranquilo y sereno, si no porque si le amargaban la vida se las verian con el lider de todo esto y eso no era bonito - ven conmigo pequeño, necesito hablar con todos despues de que lea esto

Yugi asintio y aun escondido detras del peliblanco camino seguiendole, Ryou mientras tanto parecia tocar algunas cosas en aquel cuadrito negro de su mano - sientate a...

Yugiii! - grito Joey saliendo de la esquina donde se habia atrincherado y corrio al reconocer a su amigo tricolor - a ti tambiente secuestraron estas cosas!? Estas bien!?

Ummm... Ustedes se conocen? - pregunto Ryou con una sonrisa divertida

Si, y que clase de cosa rara eres tu!? - gruño Joey sospechando que el peliblanco solo escondia su horrible apariencia detras de esa linda o algo asi... El habia visto peliculas por dios!

Yo no soy raro y nadie de aqui lo es, cada uno de lo que vivimos aqui somos seres pensantes, asi que los ofendes cuando les dices asi - regaño suavemente Ryou que nunca le habia gustado discrinar a ningun ser... Por mas extraña que sea su apariencia siempre trataba a todos con amabilidad - pronto aprenderan que aunque las apariencias de algunos son extrañas muchos son bastante tiernos...

Tsk! Esas son puras mentiras, seguro quieres que bajemos la guardia para hacernos algo! - grito un rubio que estaba detras del peliblanco con expresion arisca.

Ryou solo giro la cabeza hacia un lado adorablemente con una pequeña sonrisa - no quiero hacerle nada, solo quiero hablar sobre la situacion en la que estan ahora... Por eso necesito que se calmen chicos, tenemos mucho que hablar

Como sabemos que estas siendo sincero? - pregunto Malik desde atras de Bakura aun, este no habia querido soltarle por seguridad.

Umm pues... Ni idea, supongo que deben confiar en mi... Digo no tienen mucho que hacer en contra - murmuro Ryou con una sonrisa algo apenada, los demas tuvieron que abmitir que el peliblanco tenia razon asi que se sentaron donde el peliblanco les indico esperando a ver que sucedia.

Por su parte Ryou revisaba la informacion que tenia el pequeño dispositivo en su mano con atencion - _... Umm Bakura y Malik tenian problemas familiares, sus progenitores eran bastante negligentes... Yugi, solo vivia con su abuelo y no tiene mas familia... Mientras Joey vive solo... Candidatos muy buenos para ser traidos aqui, todos creeran que Bakura y Malik se escaparon... Por Joey nadie buscara y Yugi solo tiene un anciano con problemas cardiacos como tutor, por eso fueron escogidos por el escaner_

Ehh... Tu... Como te llamas? - pregunto el peliblanco frente a el algo arisco sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Ohh mil perdones, soy Ryou, el unico doncel este lugar y uno de sus abministradores - respondio el peliblanco sonriendo con suavidad - presentense ustedes mismos porfavor para seguir con esto

Todos se miraron entre ellos cohibidos y no queriendo ser los primeros, hasta que Yugi suspiro y se adelanto - soy Yugi Muto

Y yo Malik Ishtar - gruño el moreno enfurruñado.

Bakura Touzuoku - dijo el peliblanco aun de mal humor por la situacion en la que estaba.

Joey Wheeler - se presento al ultimo el rubio suspirando.

Oye... Y que es un doncel? - pregunto Yugi curioso al haber escuchado varias veces aquel termino.

Es algo muy curioso pequeño y raro de existir incluso para nosotros, para que se creer uno necesita tener niveles muy especificos y cerrados de estrogeno en su sistema aun cuando sea un hombre - explico Ryou sonriente - si eso sucede en cuanto te suministren el suero te convertiras es un doncel, si no tienes esos niveles la solucion no tendra otros efectos que los normales

...... Que es el suero? - pregunto Bakura nada complacido con la forma en que sonaba eso.

Es un compuesto hecho a partir de una criatura extraña cuyo periodo vital era bastante prolongado, se utiliza para alargar el tiempo de vida de criaturas que mueren demasiado rapido para ser funcionales en una nave - respondio el doncel sin dejar de sonreir - no podemos tener criaturas que solo vivan unos pocos años, por ejemplo mi especie tiene un tiempo de vida estimado de 70 años y de esos solo 40 se consideran utiles... Asi que en cuanto me trajeron me lo aplicaron y pues resulte en un doncel

.... A nosotros nos pondran esa cosa verdad? - pregunto Malik medio asustado

Umm depende... - volvio a revisar el cuadrito y asintio sonriendo - si, se les debe colocar

Yugi aun teniauna duda - Que es lo que diferencia a un Doncel de los otros?

Pues simple, es un hombre que posee la capacidad de darle hijos a su pareja - respondio encogiendose de hombros - son bastante codiciados ya que como somos hombres y una mutacion genetica pues damos hijos mas sanos y fuertes que las hembras de cualquier especie, tambien al ser una mutacion somos geneticamente compatibles con la mayoria de especies existentes en el universo...

No es recomendable a veces dar a luz a cualquier criatura aunque podamo gestarla ya que podriamos sufrir de desgaros o complicaciones peores pero... A veces esas cosas no son tomadas en cuenta - eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y por primera vez parecia algo enojado - afortunadamente Yami es bueno conmigo y se asegurara de entregarme a una buena criatura que me cuide en el momento que sea necesario, si no encuentra esa criatura pues sere suyo o de Marik... O de Seto... aunque no me toquen o haga algo con alguno

... Y tu que tienes que decir ante eso? - pregunto Joey con una ceja arqueada.

Ryou coloco una mirada algo agria - Pues... No mucho, para que decir algo si igual no sera tomando en cuenta? Yami es bueno, pero igual no me pregunta mucho de nada... A los donceles no se les pregunta mucho sus opiniones, son demasiado escasos para detenerse en esas "nimiedades"

.... Pero es su opinion, no son "nimiedades" - murmuro Yugi algo triste por lo que escucho y deseando no ser uno de los desdichados que se conviertan en un doncel.

Tienes razon pero intenta cambiar la manetalidad del universo y me avisas - ante eso fue evidente que Ryou no estaba para nada feliz de esa situacion, pero pronto suspiro y parecido dejar el tema de lado - cambiemos de tema, vamos a hablar sobre lo que sucedera a partir de ahora

Ante eso todos volvieron a timbrarse recordando exactamente su situacion, Joey con algo mas de seguridad en la situacion se adelanto - ehh... No podrian regresarnos? Tengo una hermana menor que depende de mi y cuido

.... Tienes un pariente que depende de ti? - murmuro Ryou incredulo, se suponia que el escaner detectaba esas cosas! Estaba prohibido separar familias y menos sacar al apoyo del nucleo familiar - cuantos años tiene tu hermana y como se llama?

Serenity Kawai y tiene 13 años - respondio el rubio cruzado de brazos.

Ryou se mordio el labio, en cualquier lugar del universo esa era una edad muy temprana para quedar sola - veras Joey... Regresarte sera imposible, pero podria hablar con Yami para organizar una busqueda de la niña... Podrian vivir aqui y recibirias el apoyo en el cuidado de ella, yo ya tengo experiencia cuidando de pequeños niños de distintas razas

.... Es la unica forma? - pregunto Joey con mala cara.

Pues si, es eso o que la niña se quede sola en tu planeta... Cosa que me haria sentir en extremo culpable - respondio el peliblanco.

Yugi por su parte tambien se sentia bastante culpable por dejar a su abuelo solo asi qur se adelanto para murmurar - Ryou-san... Mi abuelito tambien se quedo alla... Solo nos tenemos mutuamente...

... Es un anciano, normalmente no traemos a ancianos ya que el suero no funciona en ellos igual que con personas jovenes - murmuro Ryou mordiendose el labio - pero dejame ver que puedo hacer por ti, hay una personita que me debe varios favores y cumplirme el capricho no le costara demasiado

Yugi sonrio de manera brillante, si ya estaba en todo este problema al menos no queria dejar solo a su abuelito - muchas gracias Ryou!

De nada cariño - asintio el peliblanco feliz - ahora... Alguien mas necesita saber algo?

Bakura y Malik se miraron, ellos al contrario de los otros dos no les podrian importar menos las personas que dejaron atras. Es mas, ya medio sentian que esto podria ser para mejor... Ya no tenian que sufrir para ver que comian al dia siguiente. Ryou al ver que nadie dijo nada mas sonrio encantado para volver a hablar - bien chicos... Como dije anteriormente este es el Complejo de Naves de los Sennen, una de las criaturas mas incluyentes e importantes del Universo... No solo por su antiguedad y poder, si no pot su extenso conocimiento y capacidades fisicas, ademas de que son una de las razas mas extrañas del Universo

Nosotros somos algo asi como exploradores, vamos de galaxia en galaxia buscando cosas nuevas con las que potenciar y mejorar el planeta de los Sennen - explico Ryou sonriente - buscamos fauna, flora e incluso recursos que en el planeta de los Sennen no existan con el fin de mantener siempre al planeta e incluso la galaxia completa de los Sennen con el poder que tienen

Y porque secuestran personas? - pregunto Malik algo mosqueado.

Pues... No lo llamamos secuestro, simplemente cuando necesitamos de capital de trabajo tomamos algunas especies pensantes para el trabajo - respondio el peliblanco haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad - nos beneficiamos ambos, al ser que traemos le damos la oportunidad de ser parte de algo mejor y nosotros tenemos el puesto de trabajo ocupado.

Pero es que... Igual quedamos en la misma, y si esos seres no querian eso? - pregunto Yugi con el ceño fruncido - si no querian venir es un secuestro como sea que lo disfracen

Pues... Les toca acostumbrarse, ademas siempre buscamos seres solitarios en sus respectivos planetas... Asi que ellos no extrañan mucho de su planeta y nadie los extraña alli - explico Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa - .... Y no es como si yo hiciera las reglas o protocolos, solo debo seguirlos... Si no me meto en problemas...

Eso es una mierda - gruño Joey enojado - como hiciste tu para acostumbrarte a todo esto?

Ryou suspiro con resignacion - bueno.. Yo cuando fui traido aqui fui un pequeño bebe, mi biologia decia que tenia 5 años y fui criado aqui.... Yo no se de donde vine realmente, solo conozco esta nave y el planeta de Yami

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que Ryou sonriendo llamo la atencion de todos - quieren venir conmigo a dar una vuelta? Tambien podriamos buscar algo de comer, no se cuando fue su ultima comida y como es su ritmo metabolico... Asi que hasta que no sepa prefiero darles de comer

Los otros cuatro sin mas opcion asintieron y siguieron el paso del peliblanco, salieron de la sala donde antes estaban y caminaron por blancos pasillos. Los cuatro curiosos comenzaron a analizar sus alrededores, pero con desepcion notaron que todo era blanco y esteril - .... Todo es asi de aburrido? - pregunto Yugi con mala carita.

Pues, esta es la zona hospitalaria, asi que debe ser blanca y aburrida - respondio Ryou encogiendose de hombros sin dejar de caminar - espera a que lleguemos a...

Wow! - exclamo Joey con los ojos.muy abiertos llamando la atencion de los otros.

Bakura y Malik se miraron traviezamente entre ellos para adelantarse a ver lo que Joey habia visto mas delante y se sorprendieron cuando tomaron las barandas que los separaban de todo lo demas para ver mejor toda la gran extencion de espacio que se presentaba ante ellos. Yugi fue el ultimo en llegar y no tardo en sorprenderse igual que los otros, Ryou sonriente se apresuro a explicar - este es una de las salas de recreacion y tambien sirve de pasillo hacia las otras areas

Frente al grupo se extendia el paisaje mas subrealista e increible que hayan visto alguno de los cuatro, sentian honestamente estar en algun tipo de pelicula o sueño increible. Varias criaturas que ni en sus sueños mas salvajes imaginaron se paseaban como si nada por los distintos caminos trazados en el suelo, algunos hablando y otros concentrados en artefactos extraños en sus manos. Todo el lugar parecia forrado de distintas cosas tecnologicas y brillantes que no podian ni comenzar a comprender.

Veo que les gusta - comento Ryou divertido - y eso que esta es una de las mas sencillas salas, estoy seguro que se volveran locos si entran a la sala de control algun dia...... Hablando de sala de control, tengo que ir a decirle a cierta persona que se organice para ir a buscar a sus parientes, vengan conmigo

El grupo aun mirando impresionados su entorno siguieron el camino del peliblanco a travez de toda esa magestuosa, Yugi sonriente llamo la atencion de Joey a su lado y señalo encantado un lugar. La boca de Joey se abrio ampliamente cuando todo el espacio se podia ver a travez del cristalino material, las estrellas, asteroides y demas cosas que se suponia existian en el espacio estaban alli a la vista de todos... Era algo tan magico.

Ryouuuu! - de pronto chillo una vocesita aniñada y voltearon a ver al peliblanco recibiendo un borron negro entre sus brazos - awww! Llevo rato sin verte

Jeje perdon Moki, es que he estado ocupado... Tu hermano te ha estado cuidando bien? - dijo Ryou soltando y dejando ver a un pequeño niño qur parecia ser un humano normal... Salvo por los pequeños parches de escamas y los ojos reptilianos color gris - donde esta el? Necesito pedirle algo

Que sera eso que tienes que pedirme? - dijo una voz seria llegando por el camino y vieron a un tipo bastante alto de cabellos castaños, vestido con unas ropas parecidas a las de todos lo que habian visto anteriormente y una curiosas alas enormes en su espalda.

Dos enormes y blancas alas eran lo mas llamativo que poseia el recien llegado junto a un par de ojos dragoniacos color azul hielo - que querias pedirme Ryou?

Hola Seto, necesito que regreses al planeta que dejamos por un par de parientes de ellos - pidio Ryou con una mirada apenada.

Y que hacen seres de ese planeta aqui? - pregunto Seto levantando una fina ceja.

Preguntale a Marik - gruño Ryou fastidiado a lo que el castaño asintio entendiendo - puedes hacerlo?

Cuida de Mokuba mientras no estoy - ordeno desapareciendo y dejando a varios sorprendidos por lo frio y despota de su comportamiento.

Mira a ese bastardo - gruño Joey enfurruñado a lo que Ryou solo sonrio nervioso.

Mejor vamos a darles un recorrido - dijo el doncel recordando las cientos de cosas que hacer que tenia, mejor terminar con esto pronto.

* * *

**Asi esta vestido nuestro Seto Xp**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! :3
> 
> Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo se esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben qur Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Paso algo de tiempo donde lo chicos se medio aconstumbraban a su entorno, aun no salian de las "habitaciones" (mas como pequeños departamentos) que el peliblanco les había asignado, pero al menos se estaban haciendo a la idea de donde estaban y que podria ser de su vida (aunque no tenia mucha informacion sobre nada, Ryou aun tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer para hablar a profundidad con ellos).

Afortunadamente el abuelo de Yugi habia sido traido y la hermana de Joey tambien, asi que era un peso menos en la espalda de lo pobres humanos en todo este desastre.... Asi que ahora sin saber que hacer o que seria de ellos solo les tocaba esperar noticias de la única cara amable que habian visto en todo este lugar.

* * *

Un Ryou algo cansado iba caminando por los pasillos repasando lo que aun tenia por hacer y lo que ya hizo, aunque habia algo que debia hacer pronto... Sacando calculos mentales con la forma en que transcurria el tiempo en el planeta ese y comparándolos con el tiempo que llevaban los nuevos seres a bordo, podia decir que llevaban mas o menos un mes viviendo en esta nave, ellos seguro que no lo habian notado... Pero si que estaba pasando el tiempo rapido.

 _Y ni siquiera hemos salido de la primera Galaxia, es mas si vamos a esa pasara un año de su vida útil y a penas es que estaremos en la proxima parada_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido - _necesito ocuparme de que van a hacer esos 5 en la nave, si estan gastando recursos tienen que hacer algo... Ummm Marik te quiero, pero a veces quiero ahorcarte_

Caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones con el ceño fruncido, a su lado pasaron un par de pequeñas y peludas criaturas que parecieron crisparse al pasar - ... Señor Ryou... Esta enojado...? - pregunto uno haciendo un ligera mueca de incomodidad.

Ehh... Que...? - Ryou parpadeo y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo... - perdon! No era mi intencion lastimarlos o hacerlos sentir incomodos!

.... No se preocupe, solo por favor tenga mas cuidado con sus habilidades empaticas... Usted sabe cuanto lastiman a los demas - pidio el otro sonriendo nerviosamente al ver al doncel apenado y sonrojado, se veia tan adorable.

Ryou por su parte siguio mirandoles hasta que se fueron aun con pena, sus habilidades empaticas eran algo maravilloso para mediar los conflictos y saber lo que los otros sentían. Pero eran un desastre cuando estaba enojado, asustado o preocupado. En el planeta de dondo provenia eran muy utiles comi defenza propia, las bestias eran mucho... Muchisimo mas grandes que la raza evolucionada y pensante, asi que la evolucion hizo su trabajo y les dio ciertas habilidades para protegerse.

Con un poco de autocontrol del cerebro y sistema, la raza de la que provenia Ryou podia influir en lo que sentian sus semejantes... Y si estaban enojados, asustados o preocupados era parecido darle una descarga electrica pequeña pero incomoda a cualquier ser vivo que se les acercara. Asi era como la raza sobrevivio y prevalecio hasta que... - _hasta que cierta raza de idiotas necesitaba de nuestras habilidades y pues... Ahora no tengo mas hogar que este_ \- penso con desagrado.

Bien... Mejor Ryou no se consentraba en el pasado, la ultima vez que lo hizo, hizo explotar de sobrecarga energetica una consola de poder. Asi que suspiro y lo dejo estar, tenia muchas mas cosas que hacer que estar pensando en el pasado - _ummm... Deberia ir a ver a Yami, tengo tiempo sin hacerlo y asi le consulto que hacer..._ \- penso poniendo su pernamente sonrisa amable.

Sin pensar en nada mas hizo su camino a uno de los lugares menos concurridos de todo este complejo y es que nadie se atrevia a molestar a el soberano de todo este lugar, ademas de que dicho soberano no tenia el mejor de los caracteres asi como tampoco la mejor de las reputaciones. Solo Seto, Ryou y Marik eran los que trataban con el a decir verdad. Con una sonrisa Ryou miro la puerta a la habitacion de Yami y toco respuestuosamente - Yami...! Vine a verte un rato...

Pasa Ry! - gritaron desde adentro y Ryou entro con una gran sonrisa divertida.

Miro alrededor de la habitacion buscando a su amigo y parpadeo cuando no vio ni rastro de el - por aqui! - dijeron desde.... Arriba?

Yami.... Que haces caminando en el techo? - pregunto el peliblanco con una gotita detras de su cabeza.

Me aburria y queria ver si mi habitacion y el espacio se veia distintos yo estando de cabeza - respondio el tricolor con una sonrisa nerviosa - ...... No esperaba a nadie...

..... Me lo imagino - murmuro Ryou con mas gotas detras de la cabeza - .... Si estabas tan aburrido como para hacer... Eso, porque no saliste de aqui?

Se supone que soy el lider y blah, blah, blah... Tengo que mantener mi estatus y blah, blah... Hablar con formas bajas de vida no es bien visto y... Tengo que continuar? - le respondieron con una voz cargada de sarcasmo y fastidio, de pronto frente a el aterrizo un chico un poco mas pequeño que el, de cabellos extrañamente tricolores y ojos rojizos inhumanos - ademas.... No quiero ver a mi "prometida", la odio... La detesto... Porque demonios dejaron que subieraaa!? Si tome todo esto y me escape fue porque no queria verla!

...... Perdon Yami pero ninguno de los guardias pudo evitarlo, sabes que Tea grita y grita.... Y grita mas hasta que se sale con la suya - Ryou suspiro y sintio algo de pesar por su amigo... Yami podia no ser un doncel... Pero su estatus y padre le consiguieron un matrimonio arreglado del que queria zafarse con toda su alma, el mismo entendia mas que nadie ese sentimiento de impotencia por no poder decidir en tu propia vida - pero no te preocupes, me he asegurado de que no te moleste...

Yami le sonrio y parecia algo desquisiado - Y te lo agradezco, cada particula de mi cuerpo se siente totalmente en deuda contigo por salvarme de esa cosa!

... Ehh... Yami... Te sientes bien? - pregunto Ryou preocupado al ver que las emociones de su amigo eran un desastre.

Sentirme bien...!? Como hacerlo si se supone que en cuanto ponga un pie en mi planeta me casaran con esa cosa!? - respondio el tricolor con mirada estresada - sabes cuantos mensajes me han enviado mis padres y los padres de ella para regrese a "cumplir con lo establecido"!?

.... Y-Yo... - Ryou bajo la mirada ante eso, sabia que la madre de el debia estarlo acosandole bastante - quisiera ayudar....

Y puedes! Si regresamos y les decimos a mis padres que tu y yo estamos juntos Tea puede pudrirse en su inmundicia, el matrimonio con un doncel mata cualquier otro tratado! - explico Yami con una mirada algo nerviosa - ni tu o yo queremos algo asi pero... Prefiero mil veces tenerte a ti a mi lado que a ella por toda mi vida, vamos Ry! Mis padres te adoran, todo el planeta te adora! Saben que tu los cuidaras mas que la loca egocentrica esa! Tu eres mil veces mas Emperatriz que esa tipa!

Ryou ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, total sabia que de Yami verse entre la espada y la pared tomaria esa opcion sin importarle mucho sus opiniones.... Sus padres tampoco se opondrian, ellos tampoco querian mucho a la princesita mimada. Este estupido tratado lo hizo el bisabuelo de Yami a escondidas, pero igual... El era el soberano cuando lo hizo asi que le dejo ese "pequeño" problema a sus descendientes.

Asi que Yami tenia que casarse con la tipa si no queria un desastre politico armado y estaba ya casi todo preparado hasta que en un ataque de deseperacion les pidio a los tres en los que mas confiaba (Seto, Marik y el mismo Ryou) que armaran todo este complejo para escapar. Pero nadie conto con que la mujer se colara y destruyera los planes de Yami de no verla jamas.

Tanto Ryou como Yami y todos lo que sabian el dilema, tenian muy en claro que debian volver en algun momento... La tipa estaba con ellos y aunque incluso el tierno Ryou soño con arrojarala a morir en el espacio alguna vez, no podian hacerle eso a una "princesa". Yami les abria dado un premio y muchas cosas mas, pero no podian por desgracia. La mujer debia regresar sana y salva, y ella exigiria casarse lo mas pronto posible.

Y como los padres de Yami tampoco querian a la mujer obligaria a al tricolor a tomar una desicion, casarse con esa "cosa" como amablemente Yami le decia o tomar al unico doncel disponible... Y que para colmo le pertenecia igual ya que Yami mismo fue el que lo trajo, no habia que ser un genio para adivinar lo que Yami eligiria verdad?

Ryou ya medio se habia resignado a su destino... Pero la otra parte que no lo habia hecho, hacia lo maximo posible para alargar este viaje y asi es como estaban, alargando todo este desastre todos los involucrados - ..... Podemos dar una vuelta "por error" en la siguiente galaxia, a Seto no le costara nada meterle la escusa a Tea de que los pilotos se confundieron en sus ordenes y asi llegar mucho mas despues a casa Yami...

Excelente! Me encanta esa idea, y yo mientras tanto me quedare en la seguridad de mi habitacion y asi la tipa no puede inventar que esta preñada... De nuevo! - exclamo un Yami muy feliz.

.... Te vas a volver loco aqui encerrado - murmuro Ryou preocupado - estar aqui solo no te hara bien Yami...

Me volvere loco si tengo que escuchar la voz chillona de Tea de nuevo, hay si que olvidence de mi cordura - comento para luego suspirar - ... Ahora que me desahogue... Para que venias? Necesitabas algo o solo a ver si no me arroje al espacio por desesperación?

... Si venia a consultarte que hacer con los nuevos... No he hecho nada al respecto, entre cumplirle caprichos a tu prometida y asegurarme de que no moleste a nadie, junto a cuidar que todo funcione no he podido siquiera hablar con ellos - murmuró Ryou pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

.... Ummm... Ni idea, pero confio en ti Ry! Se que te inventaras algo bueno, siempre lo haces! - respondio Yami encogiendose de hombros - y aleja a Marik de cualquier sala de control que no sea la suya! Ya bastante problemas tengo para que ese psicópata me provoque mas!

.... Muchas gracias por tu ayuda - gruño Ryou sarcásticamente, en momentos como estos era que deseaba a ver sido exterminado junto al resto de su planeta - vengo despues a informarte cualquier cosa

Yami simplemente sonrio nervioso - Y si no lo haces esta bien tambien, sabes que confio en ti! Tienes incluso mi sello y te sabes mi firma, te las di porque tomas mejores decisiones que las mias! 

Te tiene verdaderamente estresado todo esto del matrimonio no? - murmuro Ryou mas para si mismo que para el otro mientras salia de la habitacion, normalmente su amigo era mas cuerdo y estable... Pero ahora solo podia pensar en una cosa y era no casarse con Tea, eso era lo unico en su mente y lo demas estaba bien archivado para despues - _y a mi me estresa todo... Mi propio posible matrimonio contigo, tu estres, la tipa molesta a bordo y sus ataques, toda esta nave que esta al borde del colapso al no contar con apoyo real de tu planeta y ahora una nueva especie que educar y cuidar.... Pero siempre tus problemas son mas grandes Yami_

* * *

Yugi estaba aburrido en la habitación en la que Ryou le habia dejado a el y a su abuelo, ni el o los otros habian querido salir mucho no vayan a cometer un error que los meta en problemas. Asi que su vida se habia resumido a estar en esta habitacion sin nada que hacer - oye abuelo hasta visto....?

Holaaa! Hay alguien aqui? - llamaron de pronto desde la puerta y Yugi parpadeo cuando reconocio la suave voz de Ryou.

Asi que rapidamente fue a abrir la puerta y miro al peliblanco alli sonriente como siempre - hola Ryou... Hay algo que necesites?

De hecho si, necesito que tu y los otros como tu me acompañen - pidio Ryou sonriendo - ya es hora de que vayamos acomodando su estadia aqui

Ante eso a Yugi le entro un ligero nerviosismo, no le gustaba todo eso a decir verdad - que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Solo seguirme a mi y mis instrucciones, no te preocupes, no te lastimare - aseguro el peliblanco - solo seran unas pequeñas pruebas medicas para armar tu ficha de salud y despues te daremos el suero, no puede segir pasando el tiempo y tu envejeciendo mas y mas pequeño

Oh... Supongo que... Tiene que hacerse verdad? - murmuro Yugi asustado.

Cosa que fue detectada por Ryou al instante y se adelanto para tranquilizar al otro - esto sera rapido y sin dolor, me asegurare que te traten bonito Yugi

... Esta bien, supongo que confiare en ti - susurro el tricolor suspirando - vamos por los demas

Ryou asintio aun mimando los cabellos del tricolor y ambos salieron de la habitacion muy parecido a un pequeño departamento futurista, caminaron un poco a la siaguiente habitacion y fue una escena muy parecida con Joey... Solo que mas caotica y donde Ryou tuvo que manipular levemente las emociones agresivas del rubio para que no se hiciera el desastre, claro tambien recibio la ayuda de cierta niña para calmar a su hermano mayor.

El pobre peliblanco suspiro cuando Yugi y Joey le seguian, uno sintiendo pena ajena y el otro enfurruñado. El doncel ya preparado para todo toco la puerta de la habitacion compartida de Bakura y Malik - holaa... Hay alguien....?

Porque vienes a molestarnos? - gruño Bakura abriendo de golpe la puerta y mirando de forma arisca a Ryou.

No seas grocero! Toco y todo, lo menos que puedes hacer es ser cortes! - reclamaron desde adentro y Malik salio sonriendo ampliamendes despues de darle su respectivo zape al idiota.

.... Ehh... Ustedes son... Ehhh... Pareja? - pregunto Ryou sin poderse controlar, desde que llegaron esos dos parecian unidos con pegamento y ya no podia con la curiosidad.

Bakura y Malik voltearon a mirarse con iguales expresiones de horror, hasta que miraron a Ryou casi horrorizados - noo! Nunca jamas saldria con este idiota odioso

Y yo con este mocoso mimado - termino Bakura y ninguno quito la expresion horrorizada de su rostro - ademas no somos maricas, ningun de los dos bateamos para ese lado!

No entendi lo que quisieron decir - murmuro Ryou confundido - y si es porque no pueden procrearse, recuerden que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que alguno sea doncel y...

No! - grito Bakura interrumpiendole - de donde venimos los hombres no andan juntos!

Eso es cierto... Asi que no intentes convencernos de lo contrario - dijo Joey desde atras haciendo a Ryou sentirse medio acorralado, aunque pronto Serenity, la hermana menor del rubio mas alto regaño a su hermano por ser odioso.

... Oh bueno... Supongo que perdon, no era mi intenciom ofenderles o... Sabes que olvidalo, solo acompañenme porfavor... Seran unos examenes y les aplicaran el suero - murmuro Ryou mirando al suelo, le habia dolido un poco aquello... No solo por lo mal que le habia tratado, si no por que ese chico estaba lleno de tal ira y odio que hacia sentir incomodo a un ser empatico como el, tal parecia que no se haria amigo de algunos de ellos - _solo espero que ninguno de ellos salga doncel... No quiero lidiar con eso ademas de todo_

Esta bien, vamos - intervino Malik mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, mira que hacer enojar a alguno de ellos!

Por su parte Bakura no dijo nada mas, simplemente siguio su caminado al lado de Malik. Aun estaba enojado porque los trajeron asi sin mas! Era cierto qu eestaba mil veces mejor, tenia seguridad y vomida garantizada... Y principalmente no veria a su asqueroso padtr jamas! - _esto tiene sus ventajas, pero odio que pasen cosas importantes en mi vida sin mi control!_

Al fin llegaron todos juntos a una sala parecida a donde despertaron todos ellos, Ryou se adelanto con una sonrisa mas pequeña que las usuales.... No queria sonreir mucho, pero tenia que hacerlo para ser amable con los nuevos - necesito que se acuesten en la cama, el escaner detectara cualquier anomalia o enfermedad que tengan, deben estar 100% sanos antes de recibir el suero o si no podria hacerles daño - explico el peliblanco señalando la camilla con varias cosas extrañas a ojos de los chicos.

Pacientemente y sin querer ordenar a nadie, Ryou espero que alguno tomara valor de ir primero. Vio como una pequeña conferencia visual paso entre los cuatro hasta que Joey se adelanto poniendo mala cara - supongo que yo ire primero, pero si esa cosa me lastima tendremos problemas!

Ryou asintio y acomodo bien al rubio nervioso pero valiente en la cama, encendio la maquina y miro atentamente la pantalla frente a el. Mientras un Joey ligeramente aterrado miraba como una pequeña parte de la maquina sobre el bajaba y controlandose de soltar un grito vio la.... Luz? Pasar por su cuerpo una y otra vez con lentitd, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera como un imbesil por tener miedo.

 _Ummm... Este esta sano afortunadamente, podria sufrir de complicaciones en los huesos en su vejes pero eso sera remediado con el suero_ \- penso Ryou mirando la pantalla - bien Joey, tu estas sano y listo para todo... El siguiente!

Asi fue como todos pasaron uno a uno, a la cama y Ryou reviso sus cuerpos. Al final todos estaban sanos y aunque Bakura y Malik presentaban signos de desanutricion, eso se habia remediado en todo el tiempo en la nave con suficiente comida y recursos. Despues de eso fueron llevados a otra sala muy parecida a la sala de recuperacion se un hospital, Ryou les ordeno tonar cada uno una camilla y desaparecio por una puerta.

Con nerviosismo e impaciencia le esperaron y minutos despues le vieron regresar con un pequeño carro lleno de cosas que no querian analizar, vieron como el doncel se agachaba y sacaba de debajo del carro cuatro viales con un liquido transparente dentro - esto no les dolera chicos, el suero no... Quiza les incomode la aguja, pero....

.... Agujaaaa!? - chillo Malik absolutamente aterrorizado, detestaba las agujas o cosas punzantes. 

... Si sera un pequeño piquete nada mas - aseguro un Ryou queriendo dormir por un mes completo y dejar que todo cayera por su propio peso, pero no podia - porfavor, te ayudare a que esto sea lo mas rapido y suave posible...

Malik aun asustado asintio y Ryou decidio que el seria el primero para salir de eso, tomo una de las pequeñas jeringas y la lleno con el liquido del vial - esto no dolera nada Malik...

Eso e-espero - tartamudeo nervioso mirando al peliblanco acercarse con esa cosa horrorosa.   
Cierra los ojos - susurro Ryou acariciando sus cabellos dejando la jeringa a un lado, primero tranquilizaria a este... Asi que le mimo y utilizo sus poderes hasta que el morenito se habia relajado, y cuando menos lo espero metio la pequeña aguja en el punto justo de la columna donde debia ir.

Malik parpadeo... Eso no se habia sentido para nada! - joder tienes las manos suaves.... Donde estabas tu cada vez que tenia que sacarme la sangre!? Debias haber estado alli ara ser la enfermera y no hacia tanto drama - gimio y comenzaba a setir algo de sueño... Aunque no le presto atencion.

Ryou le dio una sonrisa suave sonrisa para regresar al carrito y tonar otra jeringa, los que faltaban afortunadamente ya estaban mas tranquilos y fue sencillo eso de darles el suero. Sonriendo desecho todas las jeringas ya usadas y se giro mirandoles a todos - es normal que sientan sueño chicos, el primer efecto es sedante para que su cuerpo en reposo metabolice correctamente el suero, asi que no luchen contra el

Todos asintieron y uno a uno se fueron quedando profundamente dormidos, Ryou velo su descanso por unos minutos, asegurandose que todo estuviera perfecto antes de enceder una rara luz opaca que inundo la habitacion y salir cerrando la puerta - _bien... Con esto listo ahora tengo que hacer arreglos para ver cuales seran sus labores, ummm... Creo que debo ir a preguntar quien me ayuda_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben cuánto me gustan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, les quiero!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Un sonriente Ryou caminaba por los pasillos de la sala de control de la nave, tenia una sensación muy agradable en su pecho luego de saber que tenia un problema menos encima... Los chicos ya estaban cambiando y ahora tocaba pensar donde ubicarlos, tenia una ligera idea pero había que hablar primero con uno de los involucrados, los demas podían aguantarse sus decisiones por todo lo que importaba... Tenia todo el permiso de Yami para mandar esta nave!

Y allí estaba, la habitacion del unico en este lugar que no tenia que supervisar o asegurarse que no cometia estupideces - Setoo! Estas alli? - llamo mordiendose el labio esperando no interrumpir su necesario descanso.

Como era normal nada se escuchó en la habitación hasta que la puerta fue abierta y vio al hermano pequeño de Seto mirarle sonriente - Moki! Y eso que no estas en las clases? - pregunto extrañado y mirando hacia una esquina donde habia un reloj, era complicado llevar el tiempo en el espacio así que siempre se aseguraban de mantener los relojes bien configurados al tiempo del planeta de Yami.

No fui, Gran Hermano necesitaba ayuda en la sala de control y fui con el - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - además era una clase de repaso para muchos que van atrasados y hay evaluaciones, yo no voy retrazado y el maestro dejo que faltara sin problemas

Ese es mi pequeño protegido inteligente - murmuro Ryou desordenando los mechones negros - y Seto?

Se esta aseando, nadie se dio cuenta pero habian unos asteroides muy molestos en el camino y Hermano sufrió bastante para esquivarlos - comentó el pequeño arrugando la cara mientras dejaba pasar al peliblanco - no creo que hayas venido solo a visitarnos Ry

Ehh... De hecho necesito tu ayuda Moki! - Mokuba parpadeo cuando miro como Ryou se arrodillo frente a el con cara conspiradora y de ruego - .... Podrías ayudarme a que Seto acepte un asistente?

... Asistente...? Pero yo no soy su asistente? - pregunto el menor con una ceja arqueada.

Bien! No asistente como tal, dudo mucho que Joey este capacitado para manejar aun nave... Al menos no ahora mismo - dijo el peliblanco rascandose la nuca - pero sera como... Una ayuda! Alguien que le pasara las cosas o le ayude en algo mientras tu o el están ocupados!

Mokuba seguía mirandole con escepticismo así que Ryou suspiro con cansancio - vamos ayudame! Sera como un amigo para ti y... No confio en nadie más, se suponía que no tratamos a nadie a este desastre que Yami tiene armado... Pero ahora están y no tengo que hacer con ellos, ni Yami o Marik son de ayuda y estoy estresado!

Bien Ryou, jugare a la niñera mientras no me estorbe - intervino una voz gruñona de repente y Ryou se sobresalto por ella, miro al castaño apoyado en la pared que al parecer habia escuchado todo lo que dijo - y dile a Yami que se apure en resolver su problema, ya me estoy cansando de andar en el espacio sin rumbo solo por el

.... Ehh... De hecho hablé hace poco con Yami y quiere que... Nos "perdamos" un poco - murmuro el peliblanco apenado - .... Y dije que hablaría contigo para que eso sucediera....

Seto simplemente se le quedo mirando con frialdad - un dia de estos voy a cansarme de todo este ridiculo y sin importarme lo que tu o Yami digan pondre rumbo de regreso

Solo una vuelta mas Seto... Una mas y si no he logrado para entonces deshacerme de Tea, me resignare a casarme con Yami - pidió Ryou con un suspiro lleno de sufrimiento, hasta el sabia que con cada dia que pasaran en este desastre había mas probabilidades de que pasara algo malo.

Bien, y tambien asegurate de que lo que sea que dejaras a mi cuidado se comporte - gruño Seto girando y entrando mas a su habitación.

Si... Ryou sabia que Seto iba a matarlo, Joey no se veia especialmente obediente o bien portado... Pero no tenia muchas opciones para este punto - oye Moki! Y ten tengo una amiguita que espero ayudes a ponerse al dia, no te preocupes ella se ve bastante inteligente - susurro asegurandose que el castaño no escuchara esta vez - necesito que la ayudes a moverse por aquí, yo me encargare de ponerlos en la misma clase y los ayudare en lo que pueda

Umm...? - Mokuba no tuvo de otra mas que asentir, el nunca se negaría a hacerle un favor a Ryou. Y por supuesto, recibió un gran abrazo y un mimito del doncel aliviado.

El peliblanco sonriente se levanto y salio de la habitación despidiéndose para no seguir molestando - _bien... Ya tengo a Joey y a su hermana menor ubicados... A Yugi tambien le tengo un buen puesto y si todo sale bien me ayudara aun mas de lo que cree! Ahora donde van Bakura y Malik....?_ \- pensaba mientras andaba por los pasillos.   
Miro uno de los relojes y despues de calcular un poco en su mente supo que faltaba un poco para que los chicos despertaran, tenia tiempo para hacer otras cosas antes de ir a revisar el cambio de los chicos - _..... Habrá algún doncel? Espero que no, chocaria demasiado con su cultura_ \- pensó brevemente soltando un suspiro, mejor se ocupaba de otra cosa y después arreglaría todo.

* * *

Algun tiempo despues Ryou caminaba hacia donde estaban los chicos, sabia que debia haber salido todo bien... Pero siempre podría haber un suceso imprevisto asi que iria a ver que tal iba todo, total ya debían estar por despertar. Pronto había llegado a la sala y apago la luz extraña esa, sonriendo miro las maquinas que aunque no se notaban monitoreaba a los chicos en ese proceso.

Reviso que todo estuvo en orden en todo momento y se dispuso a ver como tal a los chicos, el mas cercano a el era el tricolor y levanto la sábana que le cubría. Parpadeo y medio jadeo cuando noto que el cuerpo había adoptado ciertas curvas que antes no estaban allí - _.... Ohh demonios...! Al parecer vamos a tener otro doncel por aquí_ \- pensó mordiéndose el labio sintiendo un posible desastre.

Suspiro y termino de revisarle confirmando que de hecho el chico ahora era un doncel y que todo estaba correcto al menos, suspiro para volver a colocar la sábana, esta habitación era bastante fría. El siguiente era Bakura y suspiro cuando noto como su cuerpo había adoptado algo mas de musculo... Tanto que Ryou se sonrojo levemente - _bien! Igual no creía que este chico saliera doncel, no tenia ni una pizca de eso_ \- penso aun sonrojado y sintiendose raro, primera vez que se sentia asi de examinar a alguien.

Al final termino y fue al siguiente, destapo la sabana de Malik y gimió cuando miro como este tenía incluso más curvas que el mismo...... Genial,.otro doncel, ya ni siquiera quiso pensar en nada, simplemente le reviso y fue hasta la chica encontrandole también sana. El último fue Joey y su cerebro colapso cuando noto las ligeras curvas que el cuerpo había desarrollado, de todos era el menos curvilineo de todos pero igual su cuerpo era el de un doncel ahora.

Ryou suspiro y decidió ya no amargarse mas su vida, esperaria a que despertaran y resolveria sobre la marcha. Se sento a esperar en el pequeño escritorio y solo paso unos instantes cuando vio a Malik comenzar a moverse... Bien, que comience el desastre.

Por su parte el moreno giró hacia un lado sintiéndose extraño, no sabia en que sentido era ese extraño pero al menos su cuerpo era el parecia.... Incomodarle? O bueno no era su cuerpo completo, principalmente sus muslos y su vientre. Al final la incomodidad le hizo levantarse y mirar a Ryou cerca de el con una sonrisa amable... Cansada pero amable - como te sientes Malik?

Algo adolorido... Eso es normal? - preguntó con un pequeño puchero inconsciente y sintiendo una ganas de gritar nada normales.

Eh... Si, tambien es normal si tienes cambios de humor raros o ciertos impulsos que antes no tenias, te ayudare en este proceso de acostumbrarte no te preocupes - explicó el peliblanco sin quitar aquella sonrisa.

Umm.... Okay - murmuró Malik queriendo mirarse, Ryou se dio cuenta de ello y mordiéndose el labio busco un espejo cuerpo completo para el. El rubio sin pensar se miro a si mismo y primero su cara cambio a una completamente desprovista de emoción, para que despues.... - QUE DEMONIOSSSS.....!!!!

Si, Ryou se esperaba una reaccion asi - Malik calmate, es normal... Ahora eres un doncel.... Vas a tener unos cuantos cambios y....

No! Me Niego, como revierto esto!? - chillo Malik horrorizado.

.... Malik calmate ya no podemos hacer... - Ryou hizo una mueca cuando el rubio se jalo sus mechones cona expresion cargada de enojo.

Esto no es posible... Como que ahora soy...? - murmuraba el rubio haciendo que a Ryou se le hiciera el corazon chiquito.

Asi que no tardo demasiado en apretarle contra el y comenzar a acariciar los mechones mientras con sus habilidades ayudaba a que el chico se tranquilizara, fue un trabajo bastante pesado ya que Malik estaba muy alterado pero al final lo logro - estas mejor cariño?

No... Porque a nosotros? No estábamos haciendole nada a nadie... No podian simplemente regresarnos? - murmuró con un puchero y al borde de las lagrimas.... Cosa rara ya que normalmente no era tan sensible.

Hay Malik, yo tambien habría querido tantas cosas - dijo Ryou con la voz algo entritecida - pero a mi me dieron aun menos oportunidad de escoger algo.. Yo simplemente fui traido despues de que todo mi planeta fuera atacado, podria decirse que Yami me salvo pero... Tuve que acostumbrarme sobre la marcha a todo

... Supongo que eso es peor, tu nos estas ayudando al menos - Malik suspiro y se alejo un poco de Ryou, ya no tenia de otra más que resignarse y Ryou estaba siendo amable al menos.

Minutos después ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa de sus vidas... Simplemente conocerse, hasta que Yugi comenzó a sacudirse y hacer amago de despertarse. Ryou suspiro y se levantó dejando a Malik sentado donde estaba para ir donde el chico que abría sus ojitos con cansancio - hola Yugi, como te sientes?

Maa! Puedo seguir durmiendo? - murmuró el tricolor girando al otro lado mientras se estiraba como un gatito, bostezo un poco y se hizo una pequeña bolita - yo quiero dormir

Ryou estuvo a punto de lanzar un chillido a "Awww!" por la ternura de todo, ese niño le acababa de hacer el dia! - _si terminaste de convencerme pequeño, tu seras perfecto!_ \- pensó con una sonrisa secreta.

Despues de mimar y sacudir un rato al tricolor logro despertarle - umm estaba durmiendo rico - murmuró somnoliento.

Lo se pequeño, pero tenemos que hablar - Yugi asintió frotando uno de sus ojos como un niño pequeño y Ryou estuvo a punto de chillar de nuevo, aunque pronto olvido todo eso al recordar el pequeño detalle del... Nuevo cambio en el - Yugi amor, tenemos que hablar sobre... Algo

Que seria eso? - pregunto Yugi algo asustado por el tono nervioso del peliblanco.

Bueno, resulta que... Ahora eres un doncel como yo pequeño - murmuro Ryou soltando el milésimo suspiro del dia - pero no te alarmes ni te asustes, yo estoy aqui para ayudarte!

..... - por unos segundos Yugi parecía colapsado, luego su cara se contorsiono en algo extraño que hizo a Ryou morderse el labio con preocupación... Pero luego parecio respirar y tranquilizarse a su mismo al menos un poco - supongo que eso no tiene reversa verdad?

No cariño, no la tiene... Pero no te preocupes! Estarás bien mi vida, yo me encargare de ayudarte - susurró Ryou con cariño abrazandole contra el

Justo en ese momento un gruñido les interrumpio y Ryou giro para ver a Bakura despertarse, miro a Yugi y este asintio con una débil sonrisa para que fuera donde el otro chico. Mientras tanto Bakura abría los ojos y casi al instante su ceño se fruncia ante el panorama desconocido, pero en cuanto giro la mirada noto a Ryou parado junto a el mirandole y su cerebro sufrió un medio cortocircuito... El no habia notado antes que es chico era tan bonito.

Aunque pronto de dio un zape a si mismo - _Bakura deja la pendejera... Tu no eres gay! No importa lo que sea que te hagan, tu no cederás!_ \- pensó con el ceño fruncido y asi enojado miro a Ryou haciéndole sentir medio intimidado - que me ves!?

.... Y-Yo solo estaba aqui para ayudarte s-si lo necesitabas... - murmuro el doncel mordiendose el labio, para nada acostumbrado a que le hablaran de esa forma brusca - p-pero veo que estas b-bien...

Eres el rey de los imbesiles - siseo Malik en voz baja dandole su merecido zape a su amigo mientras miraba al doncel alejarse para ver a Joey - es la única persona que ha sido buena con nosotros y tu te estas encargando de tratarla mal, cuando te manden a la mierda y este solo aqui despues no rueges perdon!

Yo no ruego Malik, pareciera que no me conoces - gruño tercamente Bakura de brazos cruzados y fue justo en ese momento que noto... Los cambios en su amigo - ... Y a ti que te hicieron!?

Nada, lo que nos habian abvertido que iba a suceder asi que no fue trampa o a traicion! - respondio el moreno frunciendo en ceño con fastidio al notar a Bakura con ganas de joder, no era raro pero ahora Malik no queria lidear con eso y tampoco queria molestar al peliblanco que bastante cansado parecía - haces una escena Bakura y te juro que lo lamentaras! Estoy bien y eso es lo importante

No, no estas bien... Ahora eres una cosa rara y no lo tolero! - gruño el peliblanco enojado.

Malik solo volvió a darle su respectivo zape - Pues te acostumbras!

Por su parte Ryou habia escuchado toda la conversacion e intento no hacer una mueca de dolor ante las palabras del peliblanco... El no era "raro"... Verdad? Desventaja de sus habilidades empáticas, era demasiado sensible y se lastimaba con facilidad. Pero ignoro todo eso a favor del despertar de los dos que faltaban.

El despertar de Serenity fue una cosa tranquila para alegria de Ryou, la chica simplemente pregunto algunas cosas con bastante calma y el peliblanco las respondió de igual forma. Joey por el contrario - ..... ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!!! SOY UN HOMBRE! No lo que sea que sea esto!

Ryou se preguntaba si Bakura y este chico se había puesto de acuerdo para abrir una herida dentro de el, pero suspiro e intento calmar la situación - Joey no hay ningun problema, aqui no...

Aunque el rubio aun preocupado por si mismo no le dejo ni terminar - No intentes decirme lo contrario, si hay muchas cosas malas!

Ryou por un segundo miro al techo y luego giro su mirada hacia Yugi y Malik casi rogando auxilio, cosa que Yugi hizo y se acercó buscando tranquilizar a su amigo - Joey! No tienes razón para gritar de esta forma, Ryou esta intentando hablar contigo!

Pero mírame! Mirate! - chillo el chico aun horrorizado.

Si, me estoy mirando - respondió haciendo una mueca, aun no se acostumbraba a aquello - pero no me ves haciendo una escena por ello

Por un rato Yugi habló con su amigo horrorizado hasta que este suspiro y aunque no se le veia feliz, Ryou si noto que estaba mas calmado - ya estas mejor cariño? - pregunto caminando hacia el rubio con... Un intento de sonrisa.

Naa! No pero ya que - respondio arisco y ganandose una fea mirada de su amigo.

Ahora que Ryou-san? - pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa alentadora y nerviosa, no sabia si los demas lo notaban pero Ryou parecia un "poco" mas cansado que al comienzo de todo.

Ahora los llevare a sus habitaciones, se supone que hoy les asignaría sus puestos pero no creo poder... Se los doy luego - respondió suspirando - venga, ustedes necesitan aun más descanso después de su tratamiento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en un proximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Malik miraba a su amigo con severidad, sabia que este buscaba ignorarle pero iba a hacerle entender si o si - seras amable con Ryou quieras o no! Es el ser mas amable con el que he tenido el gusto de encontrarme y no me arruinaras de hacer amistad con el!

..... - Nada, Bakura comia su trozo de carne de desayuno como si Malik no existiera.

Bakura Touzuo.... - Malik se detuvo al escuchar la puerta de la habitacion ser tocada, no dijeron nada pero el unico que venia por ellos era Ryou asi que... - voy a hacerte dejarte sin el poco cerebro que tienes a punta de golpes si te veo tratar mal a Ryou, juralo que si! - siseo yendo a la puerta, antes de abrir cambio su expresion a una mas suave.

Aunque cayo cuando vio a aquel rubio que les habia traido a todo este desastre en la puerta - wow! Pero mira lo que veo, no tenia ni idea de que teniamos a otro doncel abordo y que era tan bonito como Ry

Tu que haces aqui? - pregunto Malik con el ceño fruncido, aun no le disculpaba el que los habia arrastrado por pura pendejera.

Buscarles, que mas puedo hacer aqui - respondio entrando como si nada - vamos tenemos mucho que hacer!

Ryou era el que venia por nosotros - reclamo Malik con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Pues por desgracia Ryou se reporto enfermo y por seguridad tiene unos días libres, asi qque hemos entrado al infierno! - comento absolutamente divertido - vamos no quieren hacer enojar a nuestro torturador chicos

... Como que Ryou esta enfermo?/Como que infierno? - preguntaron Malik y Bakura al unisono, era obvio quien preguntaba que.

Ni idea de que tiene, lo importante es que al el estar indispuesto nos supervisa Seto y eso significa que... - Marik se detuvo... Solo para dar suspenso - cero errores, cero cagadas, cero estupideces, cero comprensión... Hemos entrado todos al infierno y no saldremos de el hasta que Ryou no se mejore, creeme hasta a nuestro lider le conviene que nuestro doncelito se mejore... Hasta el recibe sus gritos cuando Seto esta de guardia

Que viniste a hacer tu aquí? - pregunto Bakura con mala cara.

Oye princesa te dejare algo muy en claro, no soy Ryou asi que yo no te dire comportare de forma tierna... Cuando dije entramos al infierno me referia a **todos** , incluyendoles princesa, asi que te comportas o te comportas - siseo Malik en su oido haciendole saltar de sorpresa y susto, no le habia sentido llegar! - principalmente tu que estas bajo mi cargo princesa

Como que esto bajo tu cargo? - pregunto Bakura intentando alejarse algo intimidado, pero estaba entre la mesa soldada al suelo y el cuerpo musculoso ajeno

Marik simplemente sonrió de una forma que a Bakura no le gusto e hizo que extrañara a Ryou - Ryou dejo instrucciones sobre ustedes y dijo que te entrenara en la seguridad, asi que me entero que tratas mal de nuevo a nuestro doncelito y hare que tu entrenamiento sea mas que doloroso... Entendiste?

.... Tsk! - Bakura no dijo nada, simplemente desvio la mirada intentando pensar como salir de esta. 

Y.... Tengo que llevarlos a todos con Seto, el terminara de darles a todos su oficio... El fue el que realmente hablo con Ryou - dijo Marik alejandose del peliblanco - siganme!

Y a ninguno de los dos les quedo ganas de rechazarle, simplemente siguieron el paso hacia el resto de las habitaciones. Yugi ni siquiera dijo nada, en cuanto vio a Marik simplemente se despidió en voz baja de su abuelo y siguio la estela de los demas. Joey intento replicar pero una mirada afilada del rubio le hizo repensarse aquello - ehh... Porque Ryou no vino como dijo que haria? - pregunto Yugi timido y nervioso.

Esta sobrecargado, algunos inconcientes le sobrecargaron de malas energías - explico girándose y mirandoles con un toque de seriedad - voy a esplicarles algo sobre nosotros cuatro por que al parecer conviviran bastante con nosotros, primero Ryou es un empático... Asi que nada de sentimientos negativos cerca de el, le enferman y si le estresan lo suficiente pueden recibir una descarga electrica muy desagradable

Ni Seto o yo tenemos paciencia, Seto es un Rectiliano sin corazon y yo los puedo volver mas locos de lo que yo estoy, creanme no me quieren ver enojado - siseo mirando a Bakura en especifico - y a Yami menos, el si los hace mierda antes de que cualquiera siquiera respire... Ryou no esta y cuando eso sucede todos pierden aquella burbuja maternal que el forma para regresar a la cruel realidad, incluso nuestro jefecito se las ve apretadas ya que Seto no tiene paciencia para su mierda

Yugi puso una expresión de dolor ante eso, estaba preocupado por Ryou pero algo le decía que tambien debia estar preocupado por ellos mismos. Al final a nadie le quedo mas ganas de decir nada y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron hacia aquel castaño de mirada fria - aqui los traje o gran amo de todo! - dijo Marik de forma burlona.

Aunque los ojos azules ni siquiera voltearon a verle - ustedes son los que Ryou ha estado cuidando no? - pregunto Seto en voz fria como el hielo, parado con toda la elegancia y seguridad de un militar de alto rango.

Yugi antes de que alguien fuera a meter la pata con estos que se notaba a leguas que no eran tan amables como Ryou se adelanto con timidez - si señor...

Bien dame nombres - ordeno con rapidez.

Soy Yugi Mutou, el es Joey Wheleer, Bakura y Malik - obedeció el pobre tricolor absolutamente intimidados.

Primero los donceles no tienen apellido hasta que se casen, asi que no te presentes con apellido - dijo Seto con frialdad haciendo a algunos dar una mueca de molestia aunque no dijeran nada - y ahora, tu Yugi Ryou dijo que seras su ayudante pero como esta enfermo le cuidarlas y atenderlas mientras, Bakura ira con Marik a entrenar y Ryou dijo que Malik supervisara que Marik no hagas mas estupideces

... Momento, tendré niñera? - gruño Marik fastidiado.

Si - siseo Seto con obvia ira por haber sido interrumpido - Ryou dijo que habia notado que controlas a Bakura, quiere que hagas lo mismo y le des sentido comun al psicopata ese

Malik sintió una agradable sensación recorrerle, algo le decia que podia vengarse del idiota que les habia traido aqui - y sere la niñera de Joey, me encargare de tu hermana tambien, pero ella deberá ir a la escuela junto a mi propio hermano... Ahora llevate a los tuyos Marik y dejame a los otros tres

Enfurruñado y siseando Marik obedeció y arrastro a los dos consigo, dejando a un nervioso Yugi junto a muy enojado pero conteniendose Joey detras con Seto - Mokuba, llevate a esos dos y tu vienes conmigo - gruño señalando a un Yugi que salto al verse señalado.

Un pequeño niño salio de quien sabe donde y comenzo a arrastrar a Joey junto a su hermana con una fuerza que no debería tener, pronto Yugi se vio solo para su pesar con el castaño y cuando le vio avanzar siguio dudoso de hacerlo - la idea es que cuidaras de Ryou en su habitación, pero en vista de que nuestro muy "inteligente" jefe quiere vigilar al doncel el mismo te tocara cuidar tanto de Yami como de Ryou

.... Q-Que haré que...? - pregunto Yugi aterrorizado - p-pero el n-no e-es su líder? C-Como y-yo...?

Yugi se detuvo al notar que Seto le estaba ignorando totalmente, así que suspiro y se trago todas sus palabras y temores. Le siguió por un largo rato hasta que de pronto Seto de detuvo frente a una puerta que abrió sin problemas, Yugi detrás de el entro y miro una habitación muy parecida a la suya... Solo que un poco mas decorada y hogareña, giro la mirada y vio al castaño revisando algo en una cama, parpadeo y en un movimiento del mayor pudo notar los mechones blancos desparramados.

Al instante estuvo cerca y vio a Ryou acostado alli respirando suavemente mientras Seto tocaba su frente - Ryou esta bien?

Si, al menos le bajo la fiebre - murmuro el castaño con un toque menos de frialdad, sin decir nada termino de sacar las cobijas de encima del peliblanco para levantarle en sus brazos - traeme una de esas mantas y vamos niño

Yugi asintio y le busco lo pedido, ayudo al castaño a envolver a Ryou notando que no llevaba aquella cosa espacial si no unas telas mas delicadas y comodas justo como las suyas ahora mismo, sin decir nada siguio al castaño fuera de la habitacion y por el pasillo. Despues de un rato llegaron a otra puerta - toca, yo no puedo

Yugi asintio y timidamente pero con firmeza toco... Y nada paso. Escucho a Seto detras de el gruñir con fastidio y adelantarse para patear la puerta con fuerza, segundos despues se escucho algo caer y la puerta fue abierta por un tricolor? - Seto... Vas a tumbar la puerta?

La próxima abre - gruño Seto molesto - y quitate para acostar a Ryou

Esa no es forma de hablar con tu líder - reclamo el tricolor dejando entrar a todos aunque se le quedó mirando con curiosidad al tricolor menor - .... Y este niño lindo es?

Yugi, uno de los que trajo el imbécil de Marik y Ryou dijo que le queria como su asistente - respondió mientras acomodaba al peliblanco en la enorme cama - seras niñero de el mientras Ryou esta asi

Porque esta inconciente? - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido - esta muy enfermo

No, solo estaba demasiado sobrecargado de todo - siseo Seto mirando a Yami con una intensidad que hizo a Yugi dar un paso atras - asi que ve a ver que arreglas y pronto, se supone que nosotros debemos protegerlo a el... No el a nosotros

Yami tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado - pero odio a Teaa!

Pues inventate algo pronto - dijo llendo hacia la puerta - Ryou esta sedado por todo el dia de hoy para que descanse completamente, si le da fiebre resuelve o pidele al niño que te ayude

Con eso Seto termino de irse dejando a un nervioso Yugi junto a un fastidiado Yami, el doncel tricolor miro como la vista del ser frente a el subio hacia el techo y contra su propio juicio tuvo que detener a escanear al chico. En la parte de arriba tenia algo parecido a las cosas espaciales, pero solo cubria el pecho y parte de los hombros, ademas de que era el unico que parecia tener un monton de joyas brillantes encima.

Incluso tenia una corona rara que solo cubria su frente y la parte de abajo solo tenia una rara falda rara. Terminando el atuendo tenia unas botas de apariencia metálicas, aunque los que mas prendo a Yugi fueron los extraños ojos rojos y los cabellos tan parecidos a los suyos.

Terminaste de observarme lindura? - preguntaron de pronto de forma divertida y Yugi sintió como toda su cara se enrojecia - nee! No te pongas asi, solo estoy bromeando y por cierto... Pido disculpas por la estupidez de Marik, el tiene problemas

... Ehhh.. - por alguna extraña razón la garganta de Yugi se trabo y ninguna palabra salia de su boca - ehhh...

Jeje eres lindo, pero no me gusta como estas vestido... Sabias que aqui es inapropiado andar con telas tan sueltas en publico? Mas para un doncel - comento Yami haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Yugi - por aquí tengo ropas adecuadas... Y que grosero soy... Me llamo Yami Sennen y estas en mi habitación

Yo... Yugi M... Yugi - se corrigió al recordar la forma tan brusca en que Seto le había dicho aquello.

Cosa que Yami noto y sonrio con amabilidad - ya te acostumbraras, aqui no es tan malo siempre y cuando no te encuentres a la cosa con la que estoy enrredado, y si necesitas algo siempre puedo ayudarte

Yugi asintio con una sonrisa agradecida y aun sonrojado - Gracias - no entendia que era lo que sentía... Pero su corazoncito esta latiendo algo acelerado por alguna razon.

De pronto la mano de Yami se enrredo con la suya haciendo qur su cerebro se pudiera concentrar solamente en la muy calida mano ajena, demasiado calida para ser normal - ehh... Yami-sama? Se siente bien? Pareciera tener fiebre - pregunto el doncel parpadeando con preocupación.

Umm... Si, estoy bien... Mi temperatura corporal siempre permanece entre 42 y 45 grados centigrados - informo sentandole en una muy comoda silla - voy a buscarte algo para que uses, quédate alli

Yugi suspiro asintiendo y vio a Yami desaparecer por algún lugar de la habitación, se escucharon algunas cosas caer y otras maldiciones después antes de que Yami regresara con algo en sus brazos - ten, ponte esto- Yugi miró la cosa que no terminaba de entender, pero de alguna forma lo haría funcionar. La tomo y salio corriendo al lugar donde Yami la señalaba podía cambiarse.

Yami se sentó a la cama mientras y puso una mano en la frente de su amigo doncel - _ummm... Sus celulas estan bien, pero sus niveles de energía si estan muy bajos ademas de que su cuerpo esta fatigado... Pero por lo demas esta sano, Uff! Que alivio y yo aqui volviendome loco pensando que le habia pasado algo grave_

De pronto el sonido de un gruñido cargado de frustracion se escucho y Yami miro divertido hacia donde Yugi se cambiaba - necesitas ayuda pequeño?

NO!! - por alguna razon Yugi no queria ni bajo tortura que Yami le viera desnudo - yo puedo solo!

Yami sonrio divertido y lo dejo estar, con una risita bajo su garganta pero sin decir nada siguo escuchando los ruidos frustrados y gruñidos molestos del doncel. Hasta que por fin escuho un ruidito complacido y miro salir al tricolor triunfante - veo que ganaste la guerra contra la ropa, fue una batalla dura no?

Jejeje... Que puedo decir - murmuro el pequeño avergonzado y aunque ni supo de donde salio pregunto - me veo bien?

Te ves bastante bonito, eres bastante mono.. Creo que ya no lamento tanto que Marik te trajera - dijo Yami de forma distraida mientras miraba al extremadamente sonrojado tricolor - ummm no para nada lo lamento, aqui hacia falta mas donceles o muejeres... La unica mujer que hay prefiero que no este

Parece que esa mujer no te cae bien - comento Yugi con una expresion nerviosa.

Claro que me cae como una patada en la entrepierna, desde que la conoci me parece el ser mas egocentrico y detestable del planeta - gruño Yami de brazos cruzados - es chillona, fastidiosa, trata mal a los demas, es odiosa, se la da de diva.... Tengo que continuar?

Yugi simplemente se rio divertido por la cara de desagrado del otro - Mejor no

He hablado mucho, cuenta sobre ti pequeño, siempre me ha dado curiosidad como es la vida en otros planetas - dijo Yami palmeando el lado de la cama y Yugi asintio sonriendo para ir alli.

* * *

Joey estaba enfurruñado en donde el niño le habia dejado, joder que no estaba feliz con nada de lo que habia sucedido y para colmo estaba con el tipo mas odioso que habia conocido en su vida. Su hermana a su lado le veia con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa - Nii calmate, no es bueno para ti estar tan molesto siempre

Pero es que como calmarme cuando el tipo es tan... Tu escuchaste como nos hablo! - gruño Joey con total ira - ni lo conozco y ya lo odio

Realmente no me importa la opinion que tienes sobre mi - intervino una voz de pronto y ambos se tensaron notando que el castaño habia escuchado - solo me importa que mientras juegue de niñero contigo no me estorbes, tengo mucho que hacer y ahora mas que Ryou no esta

Si seras bastardo - gruño Joey encarando al castaño que levanto una ceja impresionado aunque no lo dio a conocer - no tienes porque hablarnos asi!

Creo que el que tiene todo mal aqui eres tu, un doncel es el que no tiene que hablarme asi - dijo Seto con burla - asi que mas te vale medir tu tono conmigo

Y a mi me importa un carajo quien te creas que eres, asi que no te tratare como si fueras superior - aseguro Joey con el ceño fruncido - no me importa en que mierda me converti o como sea deba comportarme, soy lo que soy y no cambiare por sus estupideces

Mientras Serenity veia con una gotita detrás de la cabeza como rayitos salían de los ojos de ese par, esta seria una convivencia peculiar al parecer...

* * *

**Esto esta lo que lleva Yami en el pecho**

  
**Claro en colores rojo y blanco e imaginenlo mezclado en parte con su atuendo normal de faraon XP y estas eran sus botas**

  
**Yugi fue vestido asi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos la proxima vez chic@s


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holisss.....!! Aqui vine yop con un nuevo Cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yami y Yugi pasaron un largo rato hablando muy entretenidos, Yugi le hablaba de las cosas que hacia de pequeño mientras Yami escuchaba totalmente atento... Hasta que claro, la pancita de Yugi recordó que ya había pasado varias horas sin nada de nada y rugió en protesta - aww... Perdón...!

Tienes hambre pequeño? - pregunto Yami divertido.

Aww... Si, un poco... Bueno mucha, pero... - murmuraba el doncel cohibido.

Ummm mandaría a buscar comida... Pero quien me las trae esta dormido - comentó señalando al peliblanco acostado profundamente dormido - yo salir es imposible... Pedirle a Marik el favor es una locura y con Seto es perder mi tiempo, el no lo hará... Así que creo que tendras que tu ir por comida

Pero yo no conozco nada de aquí, ni siquiera se llegar a mi habitacion solo! - dijo Yugi asustado.

A lo que Yami no tuvo de otra más que suspirar - ... Bueno... Supongo que nos tocara ir por comida a los dos, Ryou necesitará comer también cuando despierte

El mayor se levantó llevándose de la mano al doncel sonrojado - _Hoy me he sonrojado mas que nunca, no se que me pasa_ \- pensó mientras caminaba aun siendo tomado de la mano.

Esta vez Yugi si se fijo o intento grabarse el camino que tomaban, si viviria aqui a partir de ahora debía aprender como moverse sin estar perdido. Fue corto el camino que tomaron hasta que llegaron a un lugar que parecía una especie de cafetería futurista y llena de seres extraños - voy a pedir algo para que nos los lleven a la habitación - dijo Yami comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Yugi le siguió y le miró brevemente hablar con un ser... Parecido a un pulpo humanoide que respondía con respeto, estaba mirando los alrededores totalmente encantado hasta que escucho - Yami~ cariño demasiado tiempo sin verteeee....!!! - en una voz extremadamente chillona y molesta.

Yugi parpadeo y miro como aparecio una chica de cabellos castaños en un hermoso vestido que desentonaba mucho con todo el ambiente futurista a su alrededor - ...... Hola Tea.... - saludo no muy feliz Yami.

Aunque la chica no noto para nada eso, esta sonrió encantada ante el saludo para lanzarse a abrazarle - ohh Yami~ ese doncelucho nos ha tenido separados tanto tiempo, no me deja ir a tu habitación a hacer compañia ni nada! Deberias castigarle

 _Castigar a Ryou? Voy a darle un premio por ello mas bien_ \- pensó el tricolor con un tic debajo de su ojo

Seguro lo que quiere es meterse entre nosotros amor, mira que hacernos perdernos en el espacio tanto tiempo! - gruño la chica molesta - estoy segura que fue culpa de el, si no fuera por el ya estaríamos casados y felices!

Yugi no conocía bien a Yami, digo una tarde de conversa amena no te daba todo el conocimiento sobre una persona, pero a su parecer Yami estaba totalmente aterrorizado ante esa posibilidad - imaginalo Yami! Ya fuéramos la flamante pareja heredera planificando hijos y todo! Pensando en que vamos a hacer, viajes, fiestas, hermosos trajes...

 _Por favorrr! A cualquier_ _ente místico que me este escuchando NO! Salvenme de esta tipa, por favor hasla morir!_ \- pensó horrorizado el pobre Yami - ehh... Tea... Debo irme y... Ahh... Esperar la comida que pedí a mi habitación!

Puedes comer conmigo, yo aun no he almorzado - dijo Tea con coquetería.

No! - grito Yami de forma rápida aunque después lo reformuló - ya prometí comer con... Yugi y Ryou, Ryou nos está esperando en mi habitación y Yugi me está acompañando... No puedo hacerles ese desplante

La cara de la chica se transformo en algo extraño y lleno de furia, para que luego saliera del lugar zapateando en berrinche y murmurando cosas para si misma - vamos Yugi, vamos antes de que se le ocurra volver por alguna razón - dijo Yami tomándole de la mano de nuevo para comenzara a arrastrarle.

Quien es ella? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Es Tea, se supone que debo casarme con ella... Pero ni bajo tortura me uno a esa cosa - respondió Yami con muchas emociones pasando por su rostro - por eso es que no quería salir, esa cosa siempre llega a donde estoy y lo peor es que va desnuda! No la soporto, la odio

... Eh... Yo la vi vestida Yami - murmuro Yugi con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

Son sus alas, tiene unas vistosas alas de insepto que usa para cubrirse.... Es normal eso en su planeta, pero la realeza siempre lleva un tipo de recubrimiento delgado para que de necesitar exhibir sus alas no se les vea su cuerpo - explicó Yami con desagrado - ella se supone que es una princesa y no lo usa, que espera? Que salte a tirarmela?

Ehh... - Yugi no sabia que decir, al parecer tenía mucho que aprender y mucho que descubrir - oye Yami... Y no íbamos por comida?

La comida ya esta en nuestra habitación, pensaste que cargariamos con todo? - pregunto Yami divertido - ya verás lo avanzados que estamos tecnológicamente Yugi, te ayudare a acostumbrarte y a aprender

Gracias Yami, voy a necesitarlo - ambos se sonrieron y siguieron su camino hacia la habitación del mayor.

* * *

Joey enfurruñado aun había seguido a Seto por quien sabe que tantos lugares, en un principio había intentado memorizar donde estaba todo... Pero llego un punto donde su cerebro se hizo bola y mandó al carajo aquello, el se perdería con estilo y llegaría como un heroe a todos los lugares... Algun dia claro - esta es la nave central - dijo de pronto Seto llamando la atención del rubio - hay otras 25 naves más pequeñas, todas dispuestas para una tarea y una razón

Hum... Humm.. - murmuro Joey sin importarle mucho aquello.

Cosa que fue notada por el castaño al instante, ni siquiera sabía porque demonios le hablo al doncel idiota y que este le ignorara le sentó igual que una patada en la entrepierna. Asi que se giro para mirar furioso al rubio - se puede saber que es más importante que lo que te estoy hablando?

Ummm... Todo, ahora mismo - respondió con total cinismo.

Mokuba y Serenity que estaban detrás de ellos vieron el inicio de una nueva discusión de 20min, ambos se miraron y sonrieron con resignación - quieres ir por dulces Sere? Gran Hermano me tiene una cuenta de dulces por allí

Umm... Vale! - accedió Serenity con una sonrisa curiosa por ver como eran los dulces en el espacio.

Un largo rato de gritos después ambos contendientes al parecer se habían quedado sin munición por ahora, Joey con mala cara busco a su hermanita con la vista pero al no verla estuvo al borde del ataque - ..... Oye idiota... Donde estas nuestros hermanos?

Por allí, seguro están juntos - gruño el castaño despreocupado - estamos en una nave, no hay donde puedan perderse o huir

 _Perderse no lo dudo, esta estupenda nave es un puto laberinto_ \- pensó el rubio con mala cara - ahora que hacemos?

Seguir supervisando, este es el trabajo de Yami que se lo cedió a Ryou... Técnicamente Ryou es el encargado del área médica y de suministros, pero al Yami no querer hacer un carajo por quedarse escondido en su habitación Ryou supervisa todas las actividades ademas de las suyas correspondientes - explico con frialdad Seto - yo soy el encargado de manejar las naves y mantener en óptimas condiciones los equipos, mientras que Marik es el que se encarga de la seguridad... Creeme a varios peligros por alli rondando y no son precisamente asteroides o estrellas muriendo

Esta vez Joey si le presto atención al ver que si podía entender eso - que peligros pueden haber en el espacio si no son esos?

No somos el único grupo por el espacio - informo como si fuera obvio - se supone que existe una federación que multa y castiga hechos de vandalismo o delitos, pero en vista de que el espacio es muy grande para ser realmente controlado siempre se les escapa algo - seguio con fastidio - hay muchas razas de galaxias no exploradas que no han dicho su nivel de evolución, aprovechándose de su "invisibilidad" para saquear naves como esta por recursos y tecnología

Osea que... Podemos ser asesinados aquí!? - pregunto Joey preocupado.

Si, pero para eso esta Marik y es bastante bueno en su trabajo - para desgracia de Seto tenia que admitirlo - pero es lo unico para lo que sirve en realidad, para todo lo demas es un desastre

Ohh... Bueno... - Marik no era precisamente la persona favorita de Joey, no después de que los trajera aquí sin preguntar ni nada.

Después de eso no hubo una sola palabra entre ellos, simplemente continuaron caminando y Joey miro con aburrimiento sus alrededores. Debía admitir que Marik tuvo razón en aquello que les dijo esta mañana, todo el ambiente parecía haber cambiado solo con la presencia de Seto. Donde antes siempre veías una charla amena mientras se trabajaba, ahora todos los seres estaban callados, tensos y totalmente concentrados en su trabajo... Joey debía admitir que Seto sabia como imponerse, lastima para el que el rubio no le importaba ese tipo de intimidaciones.

* * *

Bien princesita, esta es la sala de entrenamiento! - grito un cierto rubio de expresión psicópata a Malik y Bakura.

Ambos miraron alrededor de la espaciosa habitación con curiosidad, parecia ser una especie de gimnasio futurista como todo alrededor. Bakura fue el primero en dejar de observar todo a favor de mirar con el ceño fruncido a Marik - y bien...? Que hacemos aquí?

Comenzaremos por acondicionarse princesa, pero antes de todo ambos deben cambiarse! - respondió Marik sonriendo ampliamente - Malik a un bonito traje y tu princesa a la cosa mas pesada e incomoda que encuentre

Bien... Al parecer Marik estaba bien metido en la campaña "joder a Bakura", de eso se dieron cuenta ambos amigos com distintas muecas... Una burlona y otra de dolor - nadie te tiene siendo malo con Ryou - susurro Malik con burla.

Tsk! Cállate - gruño el otro enfurruñado.

Mi sexy niñera tiene toda la razon, nadie te tiene enfermando a nuestro doncelito princesa... Ahora atente a las consecuencias - dijo Marik volviendo mientras arrastraba algo detrás de el y llevaba otra mucho mas liviana en brazos - tomen aqui tienen sus ropas y alli estan unos vestidores para que se cambien... Me encargare de enviar varias mudas de estos a sus habitaciones y no deben salir con otra cosa de allí

Malik tomo la que estaba en brazo de Marik mientras que Bakura.... - como esperas que lleve puesto esto...!? - grito al no poder casi ni levantar el traje.

Pues usandolo y te recomiendo hasta que duermas con el, asi te acostumbraras mas rápido - respondió con total cinismo - y muévete, el tiempo es oro y tienes mucho que sufrir... Digo! Entrenar

Te odio - gruño Bakura arratrando con algo de dificultad de el traje.

Minutos despues Malik salio ya vestido y casi modelando mientras se miraba a si mismo - me veo bien Marik?

Eres la niñera/conciencia mas sexy que he visto - respondió el otro con un amplia sonrisa, amplio aun mas aquella sonrisa... Al punto de volverla psicopata para girarse a donde aun se cambiaba Bakura - oye princesa! Necesitas mas tiempo que un doncel para cambiarte!?

Callate imbecil, que esta mierda es complicada y pesada - gruño con ira el peliblanco desde su lugar.

Eres malo - comentó divertido Malik.

El se lo busco, Ryou es la cosita mas tierna y amable que he tenido el placer del conocer... Y ese bastardo le trato feo, voy a decobrarmelas porque se que el no hara nada por castigarle - aclaro Marik de brazos cruzados y Malik tuvo que admitir que tenia razón.

Minutos después salio el pobre peliblanco casi arrastrándose y con expresión furiosa - bien... Ahora que mierda quieres que haga imbécil?

Te dije, vamos a acondicionarte - repitió con una sonrisa que no inspiraba nada bueno - ven súbete a esto y corre

Bakura suspiro y se subio a lago que parecía peligrosamente una caminadora - no la pongas muy alta... Casi ni puedo caminar - murmuro esperando al menos algo de piedad.

Naa...! Yo soy el entrador aqui - dijo y sin embargo no la puso muy rápida - corre hasta que me aburra de verte aqui

Bakura asintio y debio abmitir que no era tan malo, solo estaba en un trote suave sobre esa cosa... Quiza podria sobrevivir a esto - oye Malik... Cuentame sobre ti - pidio Marik coqueto.

Umm... Que quieres saber? - pregunto el doncel inconscientemente igual de coqueto.

No se, lo que quieras decirme, soy todo oidos - murmuro el otro acercandose sutilmente.

Que asco - murmuro Bakura totalmente audible para los otros dos... Grave error.

Marik son muchos problemas chasqueo los dedos y la caminadora comenzó a acelerar - si podias hablar princesa significaba que puedes ir mas rápido - dijo como si fuera obvio.

El peliblanco intento mantener el ritmo, pero pronto fue ridículamente obvio que no podría. Y con una sonrisa divertida ambos rubios vieron como Bakura cayo de bruces dolorosamente, y luego salio disparado dandose otro golpe contra el suelo. Cabe destacar que Marik no aguanto y comenzó a destartalarse de risa en el suelo mientras Bakura le miraba de forma asesina.... Si, ese trío se llevaba de "maravilla".

* * *

Ummm... - murmuraba Ryou comenzando a levantarse con pereza bajo la mirada divertida de un par de tricolores - maa...

Como te sientes Ry? - pregunto Yami volviendo a poner la mano sobre la frente del peliblanco y revisandole con sus poderes, sonrió cuando sintio que su amigo estaba mejorando.

Mejor... Aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy mucho mejor - respondio acurrucandose aun mas - tu mandaste a traerme?

Yami asintió mimando los cabellos blancos - Si, no podía dejarte solo después de todo lo que haces por mi

Vale... - murmuro Ryou acurrucandose tiernamente entre las sabanas - tu cama es comoda

Je! Lo se, pero no puedes seguir durmiendo... Tienes que comer - dijo Yami con firmeza mientras Yugi venia con una enorme bandeja llena de alimentos

Eso es demasiado Yami - dijo Ryou sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yami solo le miro severo - Nada de eso, comerás lo suficiente

Al final un Ryou resignado y divertido asintió, comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de los dos tricolores - oye Yugi... Veo que ya conociste a Yami

Si, ya hemos pasado un rato hablando y todo - asintió sonriendo feliz.

Me alegro, porque cuando no estés conmigo pensaba dejarte con Yami... El pasa mucho tiempo aquí solo y no me gusta, tu eres bastante tierno y seguro le harás una buena compañía - dijo Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa notando a su amigo sonrojarse - umm... Ese sonrojo me dice que esta pasando algo aquí...

Que....? Que va a pasar...!? - gimió Yugi apenado.

Pues... No se, dime tu pequeño - murmuro Ryou con una sonrisa picara y mirando divertido como Yugi comenzó a tartamudear nervioso.

Oye Ry, no seas malo con el pobre - intervino un Yami igual de entretenido - miralo, ya parece una luz roja fosforescente

Jejeje esta bien, esta bien... Ya no bromeo mas - Ryou se rio y abrazo al aun apenado Yugi

Ustedes no son graciosos! - chillo el pobre escondiendo su cara y haciendo reír a los otros dos.

* * *

**Asi vistio Marik a su Malik XP**

  
**Y asi vistio al pobre Kura**

  
**Claro sin el casco ese y de color blanco con negro XD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenooo!! Esto es todo por hoy...!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugion no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Lo dias pasaron poco a poco y los chicos se fueron adaptando a su nuevo lugar, bueno... Algunos mas que otros...

Esto es una mierda, Marik me odia - gruño cierto peliblanco acostado en su cama adolorido.

No es que te odie, tu buscas tu propio mal - dijo divertido su amigo mirandole si pizca de simpatia.

Como hacerlo si era la enorme boca floja de Bakura el que lo metia en lios? Marik y el estaban hablando nada mas, hasta que claro el idiota de Bakura vino a meterse cuando debio haber estado levantando pesas o algo mas de su rutina. Lo que trajo por supuesto que Marik le metiera en una "camara de tortura"... Segun Bakura claro, para Malik era simplemente una pista de obtaculos "algo" peligrosa.

Si pudo haber terminado cocinado, picado en trocitos, com huesos rotos y muchas cosas peores pero bueno...! Malik estaba algo seguro de que Marik no lo dejaria morir, quedar hecho mierda si, pero no morir - yo busco mi mal!? Solo quiero defenderte, ese bastardo seguro quiere meterse en tus pantalones aprovechando que ahora eres una cosa de esas

Tu no aprendes verdad? No soy una cosa, soy un doncel - Malik ya se habia hecho a la idea de que lo seria toda su vida, asi que mejor resignarse y buscar las ventajas de su situacion - y lo sere para siempre, asi que mejor acostumbrate y dejate de buscar problemas para ti mismo - pidio con una mirada suplicante - ademas puede que realmente no necesite ni quiera tu ayuda

Bakura solo le miro con desagrado - Tsk! Ya veo que jodieron tu mente

No jodieron...! - se pronto la puerta fue tocada y Malik parpadeo mirando el reloj, era bastante tarde en la noche y aun en la nave nunca podia dejar de haber actividad igual no molestaban a los que les tocaba domir a esta hora.

Fue hasta la puerta y cual fue su sopresa de ver al peliblanco que tenia dias sin ver - Ryou! Tiempo sin verte, como estas?

Jejeje estoy mejor y mañana me incorporo de nuevo a mis labores, mis guardianes me han dejado salir hoy de la cama ajena para ir a dormir en la mia propia - respondio Ryou mirando divertido hacia un costado donde cierto Yugi parecia avergonzado.

Estabas enfermo, Yami y yo solo queriamos asegurarnos que descanzaras - murmuro el tricolor jugando con sus deditos

No te averguences Yugi... Bueno, al menos no conmigo - Ryou de pronto tenia una mirada ligeramente picara que hizo a Yugi sonrojarse hasta las orejas - con Yami puedes sonrojarte y ponerte timido todo lo que quieras, a Yami pareces gustarle

Maa! Eres malo conmigo - chillo haciendo a Ryou e incluso a un Malik perdido en la conversa reirse ligeramente - me haras pensar que quieres que pase algo entre Yami y yo!

Nooo! Como crees que yo seria capaz de eso, solo digo lo que veo - ambos donceles le miraron, incluso Malik que no sabia muy bien que pasaba no lo creia... Como hacerlo cuando el tono y la forma de hablar de Ryou gritaba "plan malignamente divertido"

Ehhh... Perdona que les interrumpa pero... Que hacen aqui? - intervino Malik con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ohh! Solo queria saber como iban tu y Bakura - respondio con una sonrisa Ryou - espero que se hayan adaptado bien

Yo estoy bien muchas gracias, el que parece ser un idiota obtuso es mi amigo aqui - gruño Malik señalando a dicho idiota enfurruñado - parece no querer aprender y se busca que Marik lo castigue

Ohh... - Ryou se mordio el labio.preocupado - puedo hablar con el?

Ry... Acabas de salir de cama - recordo Yugi con el ceño fruncido y sin querer que su amigo vuelva a enfermarse.

Estare bien Yugi, solo quiero ayudar - y si volvia a sentirse mal por la mala aptitud del peliblanco aguantaria sin decir nada.

Malik suspiro para dejar entrar al peliblanco que fue directamente hacia Bakura, puso su mejor sonrisa y se sento en un ladito de la cama del chico - oye Bakura... Podemos hablar?

No - respondio tajante y amargado.

Porque no? Es mejor tener a alguien que te escuche sin juzgar a guardar todo dentro - susurro Ryou queriendo acariciar los mechones ajenos a modo de consuelo.

Tu no quieres escucharme por desinterez, tu solo quieres controlarme para que sea parte de todo esto - gruño Bakura sin voltearle a ver siquiera.

Yo no quiero controlarte, mi unico deseo es que todos esten bien en esta nave - aseguro Ryou en voz baja - y tu estas aqui, asi que quiero que este bien y complacido con tu entorno

Que? Ahora seras mi psicologa? - pregunto con sarcasmo el otro - dejame decirte que muchos lo han intentado sin tener exito, mas bien se han vuelto locos ellos

Aunque Ryou solo rio divertido - Ohh bueno, creo que seria divertido volverme loco junto a ti un rato

Tu eres el ser mas irritante que he conocido, que no te cansas de que te trate mal? - pregunto Bakura por primera vez girandose y mirandole directamente con el ceño fruncido - eres el primero que insiste tanto

Pues... No me estas haciendo daño real, asi que no importa y siempre insistire en hacer sentir bien a alguien - explico el doncel sonriendo ampliamente - yo antes de que Yami tomara tanta confianza en mi era un simple especialista en la salud, pero por mi constancia y gracias a que supuestamente era el mejor me llamaron para atender a la Emperatriz una vez que estuvo muy enferma... Alli conoci mejor a Yami y este me tomo la confianza que tiene sobre mi

De eso que mi puesto sea basicamente el encargado de toda la parte medica y de salud, pero por... Ciertos motivos ahora superviso todo con ayuda de los chicos para ayudar a Yami - termino Ryou igual de sonriente.

Que bien, un chico super dotado e inteligente, si estariamos en mi planeta estoy seguro que tu madre pondria el grito en el cielo si te ve juntandote con alguien como yo - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa mordaz - el inteligente y con futuro con el que tiene suerte si se gradua

Ummm... No entendi a que vino el comentario, pero estoy seguro que mis padre no me prohibirian tener amistad contigo - aseguro Ryou con una sonrisa - mas bien la fomentarian al sentir tanta tristeza y soledad en tu psique, buscarian ayudarte tanto como yo lo intento

Eres raro - comento el mas grande con expresion arisca

Jejeje un raro con el que te llevaras muy bien - para este punto Ryou se había tomado el atrevimiento de abrazar al otro sorprendiendole - umm... Tengo una idea! Mañana pasaremos todo el dia juntos, dejaré a Yugi con Yami y tu podras venir conmigo!

Ahh...? Y como para que queria yo eso? - gruño Bakura aun arisco... Pero sin quitar al cómodamente abrazado Ryou de su pecho por alguna razón.

Porque la pasaremos lindo, comeremos juntos y te mostrare que estar aqui puede ser realmente divertido! - respondió el doncel con entusiasmo

Cosa que al final terminó contagiando a Bakura que no pudo evitar reír suavemente para asombro de Malik - bien joder, asi me libro del psicopata por un dia

Si! Vendré por ti temprano! - con una gran sonrisa Ryou se levanto y por impuso se encontró besando la mejilla de un shokeado Bakura, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se alejo con el rostro sonrojado y corrió hacia la puerta. Tomo la mano de un Yugi divertido para arrastrale junto a el despues de lanzarles una risita nerviosa a los que dejo en la habitación - nos vemos mañana Bakura!

Malik con una picara sonrisa cerro y se giro hacia su amigo que parecia haber entrado en una especie de shock, palmeo la cara levemente rosada antes de decir - no sabia que eras un tsudere Bakura, mira que ser tan arisco con Ryou y ahora quidar pendejo por un simple beso en la mejilla

Que demonios Malik!? No soy un Tsundere! - chillo horrorizado

Como no me di cuenta antes? Tienes tsudere marcado en toda la cara y al parecer el tierno Ryou te flecho, ahora entiendo toda tu mala actitud hacia el - Malik se estaba divirtiendo demasiado a costilla de su amigo, incluso tuvo el descaro de mellizcar la mejila ajena - aww! Que tierno, solo estabas demostrando tu tsudere amor!

Para esto punto Bakura solo balbuceaba incoherencias y manoteaba con las mejillas un poco mas rojas, a lo que Malik se carcajeo como nunca, donde habia una camara!? Necesitaba inmortalizar la cara de su amigo por la eternidad - eres un... Eres un...! - balbuceaba haciendo amago de ahorcarle.

Solo que Malik se rio divertido ante eso - vamos pequeño tsudere, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para tu cita - con eso el rubio se levanto aun riendo para acostarse en su propia cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un Ryou muy alegre iba en dirección a la habitacion de Bakura después de dejar a un apenado Yugi con un extremadamente feliz Yami, sabia que algo surgiria de allí y eso no hacia mas que alegrar su corazoncito aun mas. Honestamente ni sabia que era lo que le tenia tan entusiasmado de andar con Bakura todo el dia, solo sabia que lo estaba y eso era suficiente.

Holaaa! - saludo tocando la puerta y le sonrio tiernamente a Malik cuando le abrio - vine por Bakura!

Jejeje te veo muy feliz Ry, sera por tu cita con Kura? - comento el rubio con una picara sonrisa que se amplio al ver un tono rosa en la mejillas del peliblanco.

... Que es una cita? - pregunto para asegurarse, aunque intuía que podria ser por el tonito picaron del otro

Aww que adorable tu inocencia, te explico lindura - Malik sonrió traviesamente - es aquello que hacen las parejas humanas cuando se aman y quieren estar juntos, casi siempre terminan en sexo salvaje y desenfrenado!

Ahh...!? - chillo Ryou pareciendo a punto de desmayarse del bochorno - y-yo y B-Bakura....!? N-No!! 

Malik estaba a punto de reirse a carcajadas por la cara de vergüenza de su amigo hasta que lo sintió... Sintio como si todo su cuerpo fuera si atravezado por una fuerte descarga electrica que le envio hacia atrás de golpe. Bakura parpadeo en cuanto vio a su amigo caer dentro de la habitación con estrellitas en los ojos, se acerco para verlo desde arriba y le pico con el pie comprobando lo noqueado que habia quedado - tu fuiste el responsable? - pregunto mirando al peliblanco en la puerta sin moverse, el no era tan pendejo... Podía ver la estatica cubrir al sonrojado Ryou y no quería quedar igual que el pendejo en el suelo.

S-Si... Y-Yo no! - balbuceaba el pobre sin querer mirar a nadie en la habitación... La sola idea de hacer "eso" con Bakura le dejaba una extraña mezcla de curiosidad, expectativa y horror.

Muchas gracias por vengarte, he tenido ganas de matarle desde ayer por imbecil - Bakura sonrio y pateo el cuerpo propenso de su amigo - de verdad gracias, podria besarte por esto

Lo proximo que escucho fue algo caer y volvió a mirar a la puerta para notar que Ryou se había desmayado con una extraña mirada en el rostro...

* * *

Ehhh... H-Hola Yami - murmuro cierto tricolor sonrojado hasta las orejas sin saber porque.

O bueno... Podria ser porque cierto Yami estaba aferrado a el como si fuera a desaparecer - te extrañe Yugi! Joder con estos dias me habia acostumbrado a tenerlos a ustedes dos aquí conmigo haciéndome compañía, ayer pase toda la noche solo y no me gusto!

.... Pero Yami, solo fueron unas pocas horas dónde debiste estar dormido - murmuro Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa

Hump! Igual, me desperté solo cuando me había acostumbrado a que ustedes estuvieran aquí - gruño Yami enfurruñado sin soltar su firme agarre sobre la cintura del menor - creo que ejerceré mi autoridad y ordenare que te quedes aquí conmigo siempre, con Ryou nunca pude hacerlo dado que alguien tenía que hacer mis deberes.. Pero tu puedes quedarte sin ningun problema!

Pero Yami, tengo un abuelito al cual volver - informo Yugi con el ceño fruncido.

Iré contigo a verle y luego nos regresamos a dormir - dijo como si fuera la solución

Ryou podría necesitar mi ayuda - replicó el doncel ya medio resignado a ser una especie de peluche de Yami

Aunque el otro no parecia.querer dar su brazo a torcer, mas bien parecía extremadamente divertido por la discusión - Se las a arreglado solo por años, no va a matarle seguirlo haciendo

Yami! Vendre a visitarte diario vale? Pero quiero ayudar a Ryou, no quiero estar aqui sintiendome inútil - dijo con firmeza el doncel.

A lo que Yami no tuvo de otra más que hacer un puchero y asentir - esta bien, pero quiero visitas largas y que me cuentes a detalle como es tu dia!

Trato hecho! - asintió sonriente y esperando ser soltado... Pero paso un largo rato y aun seguía acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo, así que con una mirada nerviosa se giro hacia Yami - ehh... Porque no me sueltas?

Es que eres cómodo y suavecito - murmuro haciendo volver a sonrojarse al pobre doncel - me gusta abrazarte, normalmente no tengo la oportunidad de abrazar a nadie... El único abrazable que conozco es Ryou y la alta concentración eléctrica que tiene podría hacerme daño real de no ponerle un inhibidor para que no libere electricidad ni aunque quiera, y cómo eso podría incomodarle a el no molesto con eso

Te hace daño la electricidad? - pregunto Yugi curioso, no sabia mucho de Yami y quizá esta sería una gran oportunidad.

Si, cuando eres un ser hecho de energía pura pues... Cualquier cambio en el delicado equilibrio que posee mi sistema podría ser perjudicial para mi, asi que si Ryou sin querer me lanza una descarga podría matarme... - explico encogiéndose de hombros - De hecho su raza era una de las pocas que podia dañar a la mia hasta que... Bueno, a cierto familiar mio se le ocurrió cierta idea que nadie apoyo pero por alguna estupida razon si paso

Que paso? - preguntó el tricolor con ligero nerviosismo.

Pues los atacó ellos siendo una raza pacífica y poco desarrollada en cuanto a armamento, así que fue como patear a un cachorro de bestia sin una extremidad - respondió soltando un suspiro - solo unos pocos se salvaron al final y a Ryou yo le salve de bebe porque me cole en la nave de mi tío por error, ni sabia a donde iba y solo era la curiosidad infantil la que me hizo hacerlo pero agradezco que lo hice.. No salvar a ese niño solo habría sido un error

Ohh... - Yugi ni sabia que decir ante eso, solo sabia que queria ir a abrazar a Ryou con fuerza - que se hizo por ese crimen?

Pues tío está preso, pero supongo que eso no cambia el hecho de que cientos murieron por un idiota no? - gruño Yami frustrado, aunque luego suspiro - vamos hablemos de otra cosa

Yugi rápidamente accedió - Vale...! Nunca terminaste de hablar sobre ti

Ohh... Bueno, como te dije soy un ser hecho de pura energía y por eso es que permanezco tan caliente, la energía genera mucho calor - explicó Yami con una suave sonrisa - de hecho esta no es mi verdadera forma, es... Como una piel que generamos los de mi raza para poder existir sin hacer daño a lo que tenemos alrededor, es parte de nosotros pero no soy así realmente

Ohh... - Yugi sonrió verdaderamente asombrado

Quieres ver algo divertido? - pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al pobre de Yugi no le dejaron ni responder, derrepente se sintió apretado contra el fuerte pecho y sintio como si la habitacion girara - Kyaaa...!!! - chillo abrazandose aun mas contra un Yami divertido al ver que estaban de cabeza - Yamiiii!!!

Jejeje no te caeras mientras estes conmigo, puedo controlar la gravedad que tenga alrededor asi que estas seguro - dijo soltando carcajadas leves por o lindo qur era el doncel - no te sientes raro? Como mas liviano y gracioso?

De hecho si... Un poco y es divertido - Yugi dio un salto divertido junto a Yami y se rio como niño chiquito cuando floto levemente en el aire

Me alegra que te gustara - Yami despues de un rato de juego los hizo bajar al suelo con firmeza - puedo hacer otras cosas pero son peligrosas en una nave

No te preocupes, ahora es mi turno de enseñarte algo divertido, vamos a jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos - Yugi alegre arrastro a Yami hacia la cama donde se sentaron - juguemos ajedrez!

Ajedrez...? Que es eso? - pregunto Yami con una mirada curiosa.

Aunque Yugi solo sonrio traviezo - Es un juego muy bueno, ya veras!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores!
> 
> Esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero sus votos y comentarios, ellos me dan animo! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugion no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Joey iba refunfuñando enojado y un tanto aburrido, Seto iba delante se el haciendo la rutina normal de acosar a todos los pobres estratrerrestres para que trabajaran. El rubio sentía lastima por los pobres y entendía porque querian (mas como rogarle al universo) que Ryou mejorara para salir de las garras de Seto, por desgracia el no saldria de esta en un momento pronto.

Pero bueno... Joey tenia que admitir que Seto tampoco era el demonio encarnado (casi, pero no completamente), con los niños era muchisimo mas suave. El rubio tenia que agradecerle una y mil veces (no significara que lo hizo en realidad) por haberle ayudado a su hermanita en sus nuevos estudios, porque Joey no entendía ni un poco de lo que ahora su hermana aprendía.

Seto pasaba largas horas sentado ayudando a Serenity con Mokuba para que comenzara a ponerse al dia, demonios Joey ni siquiera entendía el idioma o los garabatos con los que su hermanita estaba aprendiendo a escribir ahora y ni se diga del resto. Las cosas o traductores en sus orejas le ayudaban a entender lo que todos decían, no significaba que de hecho supiera el puto idioma... Asi que era gracias al castaño que su hermanita iba poco a poco poniéndose a la par de su ahora mejor amigo Mokuba.

De pronto Joey fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver al castaño romper la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrándose - Seto! No nos falta...?

Hoy no, se supone que Ryou hoy sale del reposo y todos estos vuelven a su responsabilidad - explico Seto y Joey juraría que les brillaron los ojos a todos los que escucharon - ahora estaremos en la sala de control todo el rato

Genial... Mas aburrimiento aun - gruño el rubio en voz baja, al menos haciendo estas rondas junto al castaño podría ver cosas entretenidas... En la sala de control lo unico que podía hacer era sentarse en una esquina mientras Seto danzaba por el lugar.

No te aburras tanto si te interesaras en aprender y ayudarme, Mokuba me ayuda de vez en cuando y es un niño - dijo Seto sorprendiendole - pero sentado en esa esquina no aprenderas ni haras nada productivo

..... No creia que te tomaras la molestia de enseñarme algo - murmuro Joey aun perplejo.

Prefiero enseñarte a que seas inutil todo el tiempo - gruño Seto fastidiado - pero mas te vale que no te pongas obtuso y aprendas rapido, asi que vamos de una vez

* * *

Bakura en su habitación miraba a los dos donceles inconscientes sobre las camas sin tener idea de que hacer, por un lado tenia a Malik electrocutado y por el otro a Ryou en su cama inconsciente por quien sabe que - _.... Joder y yo que pensaba que nunca pasaria por esto, siempre me escapaba de las niñas para evitarme los dramas.... Un doncel es parecido a una chica verdad? Bueno... Malik siempre ha sido algo niña, mira que esas camisas cortas lilas que le gusta usar nunca han sido demasiado varoniles... Quizá no es tan raro que ahora sea un doncel_ \- pensaba el peliblanco.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta de golpe y Bakura ni siquiera volteo a ver quien era, total... Solo habia un idiota que no sabia el concepto de privacidad - llegaste tarde Marik

Que demonios haces tu aquí? No se supone que andarias con Ry hoy? Mira bastardo, si rechazaste al chico después que estaba tan ilusionado por esto voy a...! - Marik se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de ambos donceles perdidos para el mundo - .... Ahora que les pasó a esos dos?

A Ryou ni idea, Malik recibió su merecido por burlón - respondió Bakura encogiéndose de hombros - estaba metiéndose con Ryou y pues, le cayó la justicia divina

No me digas... - Marik hizo una mueca de simpatía, ni siquiera a Yami le gustaba estar cerca de esos chispazos - y porque Ryou se desmayó? Lanzar un chispazo es como respirar para el, eso no le deja inconsciente

Te dije que no tengo... - ambos se detuvieron al notar a Ryou gimiendo en la cama mientras se estiraba.

Se miraron entre ellos y fueron para colocarse cada uno a un lado de la cama del doncel despertando. Ryou dio una ultima vuelta y abrió poco a poco los ojitos que miraban adormilados alrededor, solo para ver la cara varonil de Bakura de frente. Un minuto de silencio paso entre ellos hasta que Ryou pareció reaccionar y su cara enrojeció completamente - ..... Ahhh!!!

Ambos parpadearon confundidos ante la reacción de Ryou, Marik con una sonrisa nerviosa giro la cabeza hacia el doncel que se escondia como un niño pequeño detrás de el - .... Ehh... Te sucede algo Ry?

Y-Yo... Y e-el no! O si..? - balbuceaba de forma incomprensible para los otros dos.

..... Que pendejada te dijo Malik? - pregunto Bakura con suspicacia.

... Q-Que yo y t-tu... Que t-tendriamos una c-cosa llamada "cita" y que d-después sucedía.... "eso"! - chillo Ryou sonrojándose aun mas y medio asomandose de detrás de Marik - ... Y nosotros n-no "eso"!! O si...? N-No!

Marik aun no entendia un carajo mientras Bakura se palmeaba la cara con hastío, solo Malik saldría con una de esas - oye Ryou, no escuches nada que salga de la boca de Malik, es un idiota - Bakura ignoro la fea mirada que le lanzo Marik por el insulto - no tendremos una cita, solo me mostraras el lugar y aunque la tuvieramos no necesariamente tenemos que terminarla con sexo

..... De verdad? - pregunto Ryou medio saliendo de su escondite y sin saber si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado... Disculpenle pero habia una parte de el con mucha curiosidad por el acto y si sacaban el mal carácter de Bakura el tipo no era para nada mal partido.

De verdad - repitió de mal humor el peliblanco - vamos o no vamos!?

Si! - respondió un nuevamente alegre Ryou prendarse de su brazo - vamos tenemos mucho por recorrer!

* * *

......... Revancha! - grito Yami enfurruñado después de que Yugi le había ganado... De nuevo.   
Frente a ambos había un tablero digital y gracias a las indicaciones de Yugi la computadora había generado las piezas, también había puesto las reglas y así era que estaban jugando, claro después de unas cuantas clases a un Yami entusiasta - Yami... Ya hemos jugado mucho

Una más! Esto seguro que esta si la logro - gruño Yami decidido y con un botón las piezas holográficas regresaron a su lugar de inicio - vamos Yugi!

El pobre doncel sonrió nervioso y soltó un suspiro debatiéndose si dejarse ganar para salvar el orgullo del otro, lastima que al final la competitividad le ganara y pateara el trasero de Yami por... Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces a decir verdad - ya... Yami.. Estoy seguro que pronto lo logras - tranquilizo mirando divertido la bola deprimida que ahora era Yami.

Aunque Yugi no creía eso en realidad, había jugado contra millones de personas y nadie la había ganado aun... - calmate Yami, es un juego.... No es para que te pongas así - dijo abrazando con una sonrisa al más grande.

Hump... Ya no quiero jugar - si las miradas mataran la pobre tabla digital se habría encendido en llamas con la mirada que Yami le lanzo - vamos a salir

.... Ahh? - pregunto Yugi perplejo, Yami nunca quería salir de aquí por culpa de cierta mujer desagradable - .... Estas seguro?

Si, hay una cantidad finita de cosas que se pueden hacer aquí y ya me tiene arto caminar por el techo buscando entretenerse - gruño Yami frustrado, a decir verdad el queria andar con Yugi y los demás de forma libre.... Esta prisión le tenía harto! - esperemos que la peste no venga por nosotros, no tengo nada de ganas de lidiar con ella...

Yugi se encogió de hombros, tambien le tenia un poco harto esto de estar encerrado aquí. Yami sonrió ampliamente y le tomo de la mano para que ambos salieran de la habitación - ummm y que haremos Yami? A donde vamos?

Vamos a dar una vuelta, estoy seguro que aun no conoces esta nave siquiera verdad? - Yami sonrió mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mano con Yugi - simplemente caminamos y te explico varios lugares vale?

Yugi sonriente asintio y camino junto a el mirando todo con asombro, muchas cosas fueron sorprendentes y otras bastante extrañas pero al doncel todo le encanto - oye! Y si nos mudamos a ver otra nave? Esta es la central, pero hay otras mas pequeñas

.... Y como hacemos eso? - pregunto Yugi confundido, estaban en medio del espacio! Como saldrian de esta nave a otra?

O facil, ven - Yami le guio hacia algo que a Yugi le pareció un ascensor muy avanzado a simple vista, entraron y el doncel miro con curiosidad como Yami tocaba algunos botones. La puerta mecanica se cerro y se pronto Yugi se sintió empujado hacia el pecho ajeno, sus alrededores se iluminaron por unos minutos antes que la puerta volviera a abrirse - vamos! Esta es la zona donde están lo animales de carga y el ganado

Yugi asintio y se adelanto sintiendo mucha curiosidad por que clase de animales había en este lugar, Yami al ver la emoción del menor se rio ligeramente para tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar, hasta que un chillido les sobresalto - Kurrrriiiiii!!!

Ehhh.... - Yugi parpadeo cuando sintio el golpe en su pecho, miro hacia abajo y alli estaba.... Una bola de pelos marrón? Eso parecía, y se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho mientras seguía chillando. Aun confundido rodeo a la peluda y suavecita criatura con sus brazos para comenzar a mimarla buscando tranquilizarla - ya paso pequeñín, estas conmigo...

... Que hace un Kuriboh aquí? - pregunto Yami al aire mirando a la pequeña cosa.

Yugi le miro sin soltar a la criatura - Que es un Kuriboh?

Es una criatura normalmente usada por su pelaje para algunas telas, lastimosamente no muchos sobreviven a cuando se les corta el pelaje.... Son muy sencibles y su pelaje es su unica proteccion - explico Yami encongiendose de hombros - afortunadamente reproducen con rapidez, este pequeño seguro se escapo del proceso

.... Ehhh puedo quedarmelo? - pregunto Yugi abrazando a la criaturita contra su cuerpo, no quería que a esta cosita adorable le pasara algo. 

Yami parpadeo cuando miro un par de ojos de llorosos enfocados en el, el Kuriboh y Yugi estaban adorablemente abrazados y mirándole con ruego - bien... Pero tienes que cuidarle bien, luego te dare una lista de cosas que debes saber para cuidarle

Yay/Kuri! - chillo el doncel y la criatura tiernamente... Yami juraría que se derritio y estuvo a punto de chillar un "Aww" por lo lindo de todo - ahora tengo un nuevo amigo!

..... Esto sera interesante - murmuro el líder con una sonrisa divertida, los Kuriboh eran bastante juguetones, traviesos e inquietos... Tener uno de mascota era una entretencion diaria y segura.

Por su parte Yugi se había perdido en su mundo con la criatura que ahora revoloteaba alegremente a su alrededor - ehh... Como te llamo?

Kuri! - chillo la criatura alegre.

.... Eres un Kuriboh... Llamarte Kuri seria... Naa! Sabes que? Eres Kuri - decidió Yugi sin querer pensar mucho en un nombre para su improvisada mascota - Yami... El siempre va flotando?

Si, su cuerpo repele a la fuerza gravitatoria asi que siempre flota y no tiene peso - respondió Yami encogiéndose de hombros.

Creo que tendré que ponerle una cuerda a una de sus patas... Y si se pierde? - murmuro Yugi pensativo.

No te preocupes, son bastante inteligentes, si se pierde seguro regresa contigo - aseguro el líder acariciando a la pequeña cosa que ahora rondaba alrededor suyo - lo que si deberias ponerle es algo para indicar que es tuyo y que no lo confunda con los otros, ven conmigo, debo tener algo para marcarle

* * *

Te a gustado lo que has visto Kura? - pregunto un alegre Ryou.   
Bakura parpadeo y miro como el doncel estaba sentado en el asiento moviendo rítmicamente los pies hacia delante y atrás, muy parecido a un niño pequeño que movía sus piernitas juguetonamente cuando estaba feliz - nee... Estuvo bien - dijo como si todo habría sido aburrido cuando la verdad era que si se había divertido.

Ryou no necesitaba que Bakura le dijera la verdad, el había sentido la diversión del otro en cada paso del camino. Asi que la respuesta arisca no hizo mas que hacerle reir divertido - tienes hambre Kura? Podría pedir algo de comer...

Esta bien - fue su respuesta y miro al doncel levantarse para ir a hablar con el tipo que manejaba la cocina... Bakura realmente nunca quiso conocer al ser que parecía el hijo de un pulpo y un sapo, y menos quiso enterarse que el era el que cocinaba casi todo en este lugar.

Aunque contra todo pronostico las cosas que cocinaba no sabían para nada mal, claro que no se había aventurado en cosas que parecian mas haya de la tolerancia de su estomago... Pero no había muerto intoxicado aun o algo le había sabido mal, Bakura podía vivir toda su vida comiendo sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que comía.

Aqui tienes! Mi favorito - de pronto llego Ryou llamando su atención - son vegetales y carne de...

Ni me digas que es, yo lo como y ya - Bakura iba a ser bastante firme en no saber que era todo, miro en el plato que había sido puesto frente a el una gran cantidad de cosas coloridas y reconoció algunas... Al menos no parecía ser nada que no haya comido antes por aquí.

Ryou hizo un puchero - tu eres malo conmigo

Yo soy malo con todos asi que acostumbrate - gruño Bakura tomando un bocado... Si no sabia mal, si no se hacía mucho cerebro pasaba como una ensalada con atún... La textura de esa carne era muy parecida a la del atún.

El puchero se hizo mas grande y tomo un bocado casi pareciendo a punto de hacer un berrinche, aunque su cara pronto cambio a una mas alegre cuando mastico - ummm.... Me gusta!

Se nota - comento el otro mirándole divertido.

Pasaron un rato de paz hasta que todo pareció tambalearse por un rato, ambos fruncieron el ceño y miraron a su alrededor como algunos parecían asustados - .... Llamare a Seto a ver que paso... - murmuro Ryou sacando una bolita de su bolsillo, Bakura sin decir nada miró tocar algunos botones antes de esperar... Supuso que esa cosa era una especie de teléfono.

..... Sucedió algo Seto? - pregunto Ryou pareciendo algo preocupado.

 **/No! Nada de que preocuparse, solo recuerdame nunca Jamas! Intentar enseñarle algo al idiota!/** \- Ryou parpadeo completamente shockeado... Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba gritar a Seto - **/No es mi culpa que seas un asco de profesor! Hice exactamente lo que me dijiste!!/** \- y esa era la voz de Joey aunque parecía estar mas lejos.

..... Chicos que... - comenzó Ryou con una gotita detrás de la cabeza aunque ni siquiera parecían estarle escuchando - .... Seto... Joey...

 **/Te dije que no tocaras eso!/** \- rugió Seto haciendo que goterones cayeran de las cabezas de ambos peliblancos - **/Mentira, no me dijiste un carajo!/**

Ehhh... Chicos? - el pobre Ryou lo intento de nuevo sin mucho exito.

 **/Mentiroso YO!!? Ya veras mocoso del.../** \- y la conexión se corto dejando a ambos peliblancos sin saber si reír o ir a golpearles.

Esos dos nos harán chocar contra un planeta o asteroide verdad? - pregunto Bakura con una mirada hastiada.

Ehh... Seto es una persona bastante seria, no se que le sucedió.... - murmuro Ryou aun shockeado

No me importa que le sucede, me importa es que no me mate - gruño el mas grande a lo que Ryou sonrió nerviosamente.

* * *

Yami estaba realmente feliz... Estar con Yugi le daba una extraña sensación calida en el pecho que hacia que quisiera siempre estar junto a el, y no solo eso, el doncel era bastante divertido y para alguien cuya soledad le estaba volviendo loco era casi como una bocanada de agua fresca en el desierto.

Por eso no queria separarse del doncel... No queria volver a estar alli solo y sabia que Ryou ya hacia mucho manteniendo todo a flote como para que el exigiera tambien su compañia, pero Yugi estaba libre... Yugi podia acompañar - Yami~

 _Mierda...._ \- penso el tricolor deteniendose en el acto al escuchar aquella voz chillona cerca - _era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...._

Yami... Porque no vas a verme nunca? Se supone que somos prometidos - gimio la chica recien llegada irritantemente.

Tea he estado ocupado - gruño Yami adelantandose un poco de Yugi que veia todo con nerviosismo.

Ocupado en que? Yo deberia ser mas importante que cualquier cosa! - grito Tea con el ceño fruncido.

En cosas Tea, podrias dar espacio? Iba a llevar a Yugi a su habitacion - pidio el lider rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Pero Yami.... - Tea de pronto se detuvo al fijarse en el doncel, ella no sabia que habia un doncel ademas de Ryou rondando a su prometido - quien eres tu!!?

Ehh... Me llamo Yugi... - respondió el pobre cohibido e intimidado.

Que haces con Mi Prometido mocoso!? - grito haciendo que el pobre de Yugi abrazara a su nueva mascota contra el lleno de nervios - Yami es mio! - chillo enojada antes de volverse contra un Yami que se estaba enojando bastante - que esta haciendo este niño aqui!? Ya suficiente tenia con tu mascota Ryou para que ahora te consigas un nuevo obstaculo! Para cuando volvemos? Ya deberiamos estar casados! Pero no, estamos perdiendo...

Tea... Callate **ahora** \- rugio Yami ya estando arto de la tipa - quieres volver!? Volvamos entonces, pero primero muerto a casarme contigo! Vamos a regresar, pero vete olvidando de cualquier maldita ilusion que te hiciste porque nunca me casare contigo! Quien demonios te has creido para venir a gritarme!?

Como que no te casaras conmigo!? Tenemos un acuerdo! Sabes cuantos estan deseando estar conmigo!? - chillo Tea indignada.

Pues diles a esos desagraciados que se casen contigo, porque yo ni muerto - Yugi estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado... Ni siquiera sabia porque, pero algo en Yami le estaba sacudiendo como nunca nada lo habia hecho antes.

Se lo dire a mis padres! - grito la mujer... Aunque Yugi pudo notar como ella misma parecia aterrada.

Aunque el tricolor solo se rio con una pizca de crueldad - Diles lo que te de tu regalada gana, es mas ya te regreso para decirselos yo mismo en persona

Tea estaba sumamente indignada... Pero mas aun asustada, para este punto el aura de Yami era lo suficientemente agresiva como para no dejar respirar a nadie. Asi que por ahora se iba, Yami la vio irse con una mirada odiosa antes de girarse y tomar la mano de Yugi sin pensar.

Cosa de la cual se arrepintio al instante cuando escucho el gemido de dolor de Yugi y segundos despues le miraba caer desmayado - _....... Mierda, que hice?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!!
> 
> Nos leemps una proxima vez!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertence, asi que ha leer!

Yami caminaba de un lado a otro frente a uno de las camaras medicas donde Ryou habia metido a Yugi, joder que sentia como un verdadero imbesil... Mira que hacer contacto con el doncel justo cuando su energia estaba revuelta, si al chico le pasaba algo grave por su culpa juraba que no se lo perdonaria nunca. Junto a el estaba... Un peliblanco muy parecido a Ryou solo que no doncel.

Vas a abrir una sanja en el piso - gruño de pronto el no-Ryou de brazos cruzados.

Pero estoy preocupado por Yugi! - exclamo Yami frustrado - por cierto... Quien eres tu?

Pues caminando de un lado a otro no haces nada, he escuchado que Ryou es bueno en lo que hace, asi que ya deja la caminadera - dijo Bakura encogiendose de hombros - y soy Bakura, tu eres...?

...... Quiero saber de Yugi... - murmuro Yami afurruñado - y soy Yami

.... Ohhh tu eres el supuesto lider de aqui no? - pregunto Bakura con molestia, a su parecer que lo fueran traido aqui era negligencia del idiota frente a el que no vigilo bien al psicopata rubio - donde se supone que estas la mayoria del tiempo? Porque en lo que a mi respecta, puedes irte y dejarle todo a Ryou... Estoy muy seguro que maneja todo esto de maravilla y tu presencia ni falta hace

Yami enojado iba a replicar cuando la puerta detras de ellos de pronto se abrio y el tricolor olvido lo anterior al instante a favor de la nueva situacion, en cuanto miro a Ryou salir le miro suplicante - dime que Yugi esta bien!

Ahora mismo esta estable, pero Yami debes tener mas cuidado... Pudiste haberle detenido el corazon al chico! - regaño Ryou haciendo que Yami se desinflara - tenemos que regresar ahora para darle un mejor tratamiento o quedaran secuelas en su corazon

... Esta bien, de todas maneras iba a ordenar volver... Me deshare de Tea de una sola vez - asintio el tricolor - voy a decirle a Seto para que volvamos en seguida

Bien... Y cualquier cosa, estoy a la orden para ayudarte con tu "prometida" - y la mirada entre picara y maliciosa de Ryou le divirtio enormemente a los dos frente a el - y dile a Seto que vaya a toda velocidad, mientras mas pronto lleguemos mejor para Yugi

No te preocupes que seguro Seto es el primero que quiere llegar - Yami suspiro y miro a Ryou suplicante - ... Puedo ver a Yugi?

Si, entra - respondio el doncel sonriendo - esta inconciente pero no te preocupes, estara mejor en cuanto lleguemos a casa

A proposito... Que le hizo el pendejo? - pregunto Bakura en cuanto Yami habia desaparecido.   
Yami esta compuesto enteramente de energia y cuando se enoja esta se vuelve loca, al tener contacto fisico con Yugi libero parte de la presion - explico Ryou con una expresion de pesar - fue demasiada energia para el, su corazon estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero afortunadamente Yami me llamo a tiempo

* * *

El tiempo comenzo a pasar y Ryou se dedico enteramente al cuidado de Yugi, bueno tambien atendia sus viejos deberes en el area de salud pero al doncel no le molestaba para nada... El era feliz de cualquier manera, y ademas tenia mas tiempo para si mismo, cosa que era bastante extraña.

Entonces Ry... Que haces tu para divertirte? - pregunto Malik con una sonrisa y travieza un dia cualquiera.

Ehh... Leo un libro, organizo los farmacos, me aseguro que mis pacientes esten tranquilos - respondio el peliblanco con una sonrisa... No sabia que hacia Malik aqui, pero habia llegado a aprender que con ninguno de los dos rubios tendria respuestas a sus rarezas.

Malik al instante puso mala cara - eso no es diversion! Acaso haces algo que no tenga que ver con trabajo?

..... Tengo una mascota, me gusta cuidarla y mimarla cuando puedo - dijo Ryou feliz.

Eso no es... Momento, que clase de mascota? - Malik parpadeo... Que clase de criatura podria tener de mascota un alienigena adorable como Ryou.

Es la cosita mas adorable, linda y amorosa del universo! - chillo el doncel con una gran sonrisa.

Mentira, es una bestia enorme y posesiva hecha para que nadie se acerque a su "madre" - intervino Marik llegando de quien sabe donde - la casa de Ryou es su fortaleza y nadie puede pasar sin quedar traumatizado de por vida

No seas malo con mi bebe, no se porque las personas no comprenden a mi pequeño - gimio el peliblanco con un puchero

Ehh... Con miedo de preguntar, como es tu mascota? - pregunto Malik algo tenso.

Te la presentare en cuanto lleguemos a casa, pero mientras te mostrare una ilustracion de mi hermoso bebe - Ryou saco de entre sus ropas aquella esfera blanca, toco unos botones en ella y la arrojo hacia arriba.

La esfera floto y debajo de ella aparecio.... Una criatura bastante grande y amenazante, de color negro y con algo parecido a pinchos o huesos saliendo de su piel, casi parecia una especie de dragon brizarro de tres cuartos del tamaño de Ryou - no es adorable? - pregunto el doncel mirando con cariño el holograma.

Si Malik, no es adorable? Por cierto, el holograma no le hace justicia a su tamaño... Realmente es mas grande que Ryou - comento Marik con una sonrisa al ver al rubio ligeramente palido.

Que!? - chillo horrorizado... Como Ryou podia vivir junto a esa cosa!? Pero miro lo ojos levemente llorosos y a la expectativa de Ryou.... Eso fue suficiente para que Malik se recompusiera - es muy.... Peculiar tu mascota, pero estoy seguro que es un amor!

Awww! Lo se - al instante la cara de Ryou cambio a una mas brillante.

De pronto Bakura se une a ellos y mira a los tres con un tipica expresion arisca, aunque su expresion cambia a una ligeramente curiosa cuando ve el holograma de la criatura aun alli - y eso que es? Se ve cool!

... No se que dijiste, pero por tu expresion supongo que te agrado mi mascota - Ryou sonrio y se prendo del brazo del recien llegado - es mi bebe!

Me gusta, quiero que me lo muestres en cuanto lleguemos - Marik y Malik miraron asombrados aquello mientras Ryou nunca parecio verse mas feliz.

Oigan ustedes! No se supone que secuestrarian a Ryou? - gruño Bakura que no parecia nada molesto por el doncel aun prendado de su brazo.

.... Secuestrarme? - pregunto el pobre Ryou confundido.

Si! Te secuestraremos para hecharte a perder, Marik dijo que aqui tambien hay licor y pues.... Vamos a emborracharte pequeña bolita de algodon! - dijo Malik sonriendo casi como un maniaco.

Aunque a Ryou nada de eso le parecio buena idea - chicos... Yo no... - de pronto sintio un brazo rodearle y miro a Bakura sonreirle mientras le sostenia contra el.

Nada de peros... Vendras con nosotros, quiero ver lo que hace un niño bueno borracho - asi fue como un Bakura muy divertido levanto como un saco de papas al pobre de Ryou - vamos idiotas, ya tengo al sacrificio! - esta demas decir el muy mal presentimiento que tenia Ryou por todo esto.

* * *

Dentro de poco llegaremos a casa - comento Seto de pronto llamando la atención de Joey - para pasado mañana en la tarde si mis cálculos son correctos

Ahh.... Y que hago yo con eso? - que se jodiera Seto, Joey estaba enojado aun por la prohibicion dada a su persona... Ya no podía tocar nada que tuviera que ver con el manejo de la nave.

Tsk! No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por como es el lugar? - pregunto el castaño estando extrañamente conversador - a Mokuba le gusta estar mas en casa que aqui, pero no confio en nadie mas que Ryou para cuidarlo, es el único que siempre ha sabido como hacerlo a pesar de que no se llevan mucha edad

Joey se extraño ante eso - .... Mokuba y Ryou no se llevan mucha edad? De verdad?

Nuestra raza envejece mucho mas lento que muchas, asi que si, Ryou y Mokuba no se llevan muchos años y Mokuba tiene mas edad que tu - explico con Seto - pero eso no cambia que según los estandares Mokuba es un niño y tu tienes mas desarrollo

Ohh... Y oye, cuando me enseñaras a mi a leer y escribir en este idioma? - Joey no era fan de estudiar precisamente, pero no queria pasar toda su vida aqui como un analfabeta, queria al menos saber leer y escribir de la misma forma que todos en esta nave.

Seto parpadeo recordando aquel detalle - .... Cierto que ustedes estan bajo un traductor, tendre que hablar con Ryou al respecto... Como es tu sistema de escritura? Partiendo de allí podemos sacar una forma de enseñarte que se te haga mas facil

En japon donde vivimos tenemos varios sistemas de escritura - comenzó Joey a explicar el complejo sistema de escritura japones.

* * *

Hola Yugi, como estas hoy? - pregunto Yami sonriente.

Sonrio aun más ampliamente cuando vio al doncelito acurrucado siendo mimado por al bola de pelos que era Kuri, no podian ser más adorables - ummm... Estoy bien, aunque con mucho sueñito - murmuro el tricolor con somnolencia.

Jejeje me doy cuenta de ello - Yami se acerco y le dio una pequeña rascadita al Kuri alegre antes de sentarse en la cama - te traje algunos libros de cuentos que me gustan bastante, lo pense para que no te aburrieras aqui pequeño

Ohh... A ver - Yugi se acomodo mejor y en su regazo fue puesto una montaña de libros, tomo el primero con curiosidad y le gusto el bonito dibujo de portada.... Pero no entendio nada de nada de lo que estaba escrito - Yami... No puedo leer esto

Ahh...? - Yami fruncio el ceño sin entender por unos minutos hasta que el entendimiento llego a su cerebro - nadie te ha enseñado el idioma no?

Supongo que no - asintio el doncel.

Umm... Ven te lo leere por ti y te ire explicando como leer vale? - Yami se acomodo mejor quedando ambos recostados de la cama, Yugi en el hombro de Yami y siendo abrazado contra este.

Yami comenzo a leer teniendo la atencion de Yugi y el Kuriboh, paso un largo momento tierno donde se rieron y compartieron con cariño. Hasta que llego un momento donde Yami noto que ya no recibia ningun comentario de parte del menor, miro hacia abajo y noto al docelito profundamente dormido contra su hombro. Yami solto un suave risita... Hasta Kuri se habia dormido! Asi que con cuidado se levanto y acomodo al menor en la cama, le dio una ultima mirada y se enternecio ante la bonita imagen - _dulces sueños pequeño_

Yami salio sintiendose bastante contento, Tea no le habia molestado mas desde aquella vez dejandole mucho mas tranquilo y libre... Mas aun cuando el problema era que no queria llegar a su habitacion - _maravilloso... Primero era que no queria salir de ese lugar y ahora que no quiero entrar, puta vida_ \- gruño recordando las llamadas enojadas de sus padres por como habia tratado a la chica.

Bueno, no era tanto el como la habia tratado porque ambos sabian que la mujer era exasperante, si no que no habia sido politico con ella. Joder Tea le saco de sus casillas, perdonenle por no haberla mandado a la mierda con tacto. Asi que ahora la niña y sus padres estaban molestando a sus padres por eso, pero todos ellos podian joderse... El no se casaria con Tea!

Aunque era un hecho que Yami debia resolver su situacion, no podia salir de su lio solo por que decia tercamente que "no". Eso traeria problemas a su planeta, la familia de Tea era bastante molesta y podia traerles serias repercuciones politicas. Su unica salvacion era anunciar su matriminio con un doncel, cualquier tratado moria si se metia un doncel de por medio ya que ellos eran demasiado valorados.

Primero eran demasiado escasos para evitar su union, segundo estaba comprobado que sus hijos eran el doble de sanos y fuertes que los de las mujeres, tercero siempre habia la probabilidad de que sus hijos salieran donceles como ellos y cuarto.... Eran mucho mas resistentes a pesar de que sus embarazos podrian ser delicados.

Yami ya se habia hecho a la idea de que Ryou y el se sacrificaran para que la molestia que era Tea no llegara a ser princesa, pero ahora habia una parte mas grande de el que se negaba rotundamente a ello.... Esa parte tambien susurraba el nombre de cierto doncelito adorable ahora comvaleciente - _.... Sera que me estoy enamorando de el...?_ \- se pregunto deteniendose en sus pasos con los ojos muy abiertos.

El nunca antes se habia enamorado, asi que no sabia como era eso - _Ryou debe saber como se siente el amor, digo... Es un Doncel y un empatico, si el no sabe... Dudo mucho que alguien mas pueda responderme_ \- penso sonriendo con suavidad y comenzo al busqueda del peliblanco... Lastima por el que vio una escena que nunca creia que veria.

* * *

_Antes..._

Ryou fue sentado en una mesa apartada de todos y a su lado se sento Bakura, el peliblanco miro a su alrededor y se pregunto si estaba en la misma nave... Todo esto le parecía tan, extraño - ehh... Kura... Que es este lugar?

Es la primera vez que vengo, pero Malik que sabe como comunicarse con la bestia que es Marik dijo que esto es como una especie de... Establecimiento para despejar la mente - explico Bakura intentando hacer que fuera suave para el doncel ue obviamente habia sido mantenido en una burbuja de inocencia y amabilidad.

Bakura miro a su alrededor y si, esto era un Bar cualquiera donde los que tomaban alcohol podian venir a volverse mierda en sus momentos libres. Al parecer no importaba como eras o que eras, todos podian llegar a ser y tener las mismas manias y costumbres... Eso lo estaba aprendiendo Bakura - _solo espero que ese par no se pase con el alcohol, no creo que Ryou tenga mucha resistencia que se diga_ \- miro de reojo al doncel a su lado y se convencio de que esto se volveria divertido muy pronto - _momento... Porque deje que esos dos buscaran el alcohol!?_

Por su parte los aludidos no podian tener una sonrisa maliciosa mas grande - sabes que hacer no Marik? - pregunto con picardia el doncel - recuerda que Bakura toma como marinero, ese tipo no se emborracha com facilidad

Si... Oye tu! Traeme la porqueria mas fuerte que consigas! - ordeno Marik al de la barra con una sonrisa de lo mas entuciasta - y otro mucho mas suave y dulce... Que quieres tu Malik?

Ni idea, lucete con el mio mi hombre... - respondio guiñando un ojo - Y para que es el dulce?

Ryou muere por lo dulce, seguro que cae con esto - explico Marik mirando una tabla que Malik suponia eran los menus de bebidas hasta que parecio llegar a una decision - dame dos de estos

Jejejeje me divertire mucho con Ry borracho - por la cabeza de Malik ya pasaban millones de ideas para aprovechar este suceso.

Seguro que de solo oler el alcohol ya lo logramos - dijo Marik tomando la bandeja con las bebidas.

Que comience el plan "Unir a los Peliblancos" - ambos se sonrieron y fueron hasta la mesa donde eran esperados.

Aqui tienen chicos! - dijo Malik con una amplia sonrisa dejando la copa frente a su respectivo dueño.

Bakura no era tonto y las amplias sonrisas del par no le daban buena espina, miro la copa con recelo - _que tipo de droga extraña le habran puesto a esta cosa?_ \- se pregunto, llevo la copa a su nariz y al instante la alejo - _mierda, esto parece alcohol para heridas! Que demonios le pasa a ese par!?_

Te acorbardaste Kura? No sabia que eras una enorme gallina - Malik sabia que el orgullo de su amigo seria su perdicion.

Je! Y tu crees que con esto me tumbaran? Ni creas! - y sin recato se empino la copa trangandose de una sola vez un cuarto de ella.

Ryou por su parte veia la bebida de el con nerviosismo, no parecia ser algo que fuera ingerido antes - vamos Ry, estoy seguro que te encantara - engatuzo Marik al otro peliblanco.

Ryou suspiro y tomo un tentativo sorbo a su bebida - umm... Esta bueno! - exclamo sonriendo, sabia fantastico!

Marik y Malik se miraron entre ellos con travezura cuando los tragos comenzaron a desfilar por las manos de ambos peliblancos, ya despues de las 7ma ronda mas o menos Malik pregunto - Ryou... Como te sientes?

Bien! Muchas gracias por traerme - respondio el aludido con una coherencia que no deberia tener, ni siquiera tartamudeo!

Malik estaba positivamente shokeado, aunque pronto fruncio el ceño y se giro hacia el otro rubio - Marik! Estas seguro que esa cosa tiene alcohol!?

Pruebalo - esta vez a las manos de Malik llego la misma copa del otro y tomo un sorbo... Dandose cuenta de que el dulce solo escondia el fuerte alcohol debajo.... Asi que no entendia por que alguien que nunca habia tomado alcohol no estaba vuelto mierda.

Oye! Eso es mio - reclamo Ryou al ver a Malik con una copa parecida a las suyas y para asombro de todos le dio tremendo zape antes de tomar la bebida con cara enfurruñada.

J-je hip! - Bakura intento reirse pero a el si le estaba afectando se forma normal el alcohol.

Que demonios sucede aqui!? - pregunto Malik sobandose la parte tracera de su cabeza dolorida.

Ummm... Entonces es cierto - murmuro Marik - a los de la raza de Ryou el alcohol les afecta de forma distinta, solo les cambia la personalidad por una reaccion quimica en sus cerebros y al parecer ahora tenemos a un Ryou mas... "Acertivo"

Ohhh.... - Malik sonrio teniendo una nueva idea macabra - vamos a probar esta nueva personalidad!

* * *

**Aqui tienen a la mascota de Ryou**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

A ver Ryou! Te reto a un juego! - dijo Malik con toda la malicia del mundo.

Que clase de juego? - pregunto el doncel con una sonrisa a juego nada caracteristico en el.

Poker, es un juego de cartas de nuestro planeta... Pero con una penalidad, quien pierda en cada ronda perdera una prenda de ropa! - explico el rubio con una sonrisa que daba a mostrar lo divertido que estaba.

Bien, como se juega? - asintio Ryou y su lenguaje corporal daba a demostrar que no sentia ni una pizca de su usual timidez.

Necesitamos las cartas afortunadamente Bakura y yo siempre las manteniamos encima y logramos traerlas aqui - Malik sonriendo todo la caja con las cartas del bolsillo de un borracho Bakura - ahora se juega asi..

* * *

_Un rato después..._

Yami estaba positivamente shokeado, no podia creer lo que sus ojos tenian en frente... Como creer que el inocenton y timido Ryou estaria sin varias de sus prendas de ropa en la zona donde vienen a divertirse los habitantes mas... "Maduros" de la nave. Y no solo eso, la expresion de seguridad travieza le hacia preguntarse si de hecho era Ryou realmente...

Esto debe ser una maldita trampa! - grito de pronto un chico muy parecido a Marik horrorizando aun mas a Yami... Faltaba solo el guarda camisa y ropa interior para que quedara desnudo - se supone que eres un principiante Ryou, como demonios es que me estas ganando!?

Neee!! Tengo una Escalera Malik, eso significa que... Adios camisa! - a que clase de mundo bizarro habia entrado Yami!? - vamos! Quitatela, la proxima ronda y te iras sin nada hasta tu habitacion!

Por su parte Malik se preguntaba que clase de mostruo habia creado, al principio esto fue tam facil como un paseo por el parque... Pero unas rondas pasaron y Ryou parecia haberle tomado el truco al juego... Al punto de que su tracero estaba por ser pateado (y desnudado) ridiculamente facil por el peliblanco - yo barajo! Con un demonio, esto no se quedara asi Ryou! Te juro que no!

Jajajajaja!! Quien lo fuera creido!? La bolita de ternura tiene un lado oscuro! - se burlo Marik que miraba extremadamente entretenido el juego de los donceles.

Hip! Los callados siempre son los Hip! Peores - murmuro junto a el un Bakura que no estaba nada cuerdo.

Otra ronda estaba por comenzar y Yami miro que los seres a su alrededor estaban demasiado emocionados para su gusto, asi que era hora de que interviniera. Fruncio el ceño y la energia comenzo a emanar de su cuerpo en una clara señal de enojo - se puede saber que esta sucediendo aqui!? - eso al instante hizo que todo el movimiento se congelara.

Marik fue el primero en ahogarse con su trago y ver nervioso a Yami - ehhh... Hola Yami, jeje... Como has estado? - incluso el sabia que estaba metido en un lio enorme.

Que demonios le hicieron!? Que le dieron!? - siseo Yami furioso señalando a Ryou - si le dieron algo que podria dañarle yo!... Joder no se que carajos te voy a hacer Marik, pero no te va a gusta! 

.... Es solo licor Yami, no es como si eso fuera a.... - Marik se detuvo cuando miro la cara furiosa de Yami.

Los quiero a todos en mi oficina **ahora** \- y nadie se nego.

* * *

Demonios... No esperaba que Yami nos descubriera - murmuro Marik saliendo del lugar, el y Malik habia recibido el regaño del año pero...

Eso fue divertido! Cuando repetimos? - pregunto Malik ahora bien vestido y sonriente.

Marik le miro absolutamente encantado - no hemos salido de este lio aun y tu ya estas planeando meterte en otro.... Jejejeje, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien! - con un brazo rodeo la cintura del Doncel y le pego contra el.

Por su parte Yami se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz frustrado, solo a Marik y a su copia maligna se le podia ocurrir eso de darle licor al pobre de Ryou. Con la frustracion marcada en el rostro miro hacia un mueble donde estaban los dos peliblancos dormidos y apilados uno sobre el otro, Bakura a penas llego no habia tardado demasiado en caer rendido y Ryou le siguio poco despues por alguna razon acurrucandose mimosamente sobre el tipo.

Lo que dejaba a Yami bastante frustrado porque habia querido hablar con su amigo hoy sobre su problema, pero ya nada mas podia hacer que esperar hasta mañana. Asi que se levanto y salio de la habitacion para dejar al par descansar, estaban por llegar a casa y el tenia muchas cosas que hacer... Distraidamente camino hacia su habitacion y en cuanto entro gruño al recordar el pequeño detalle de sus padres acosandole, pero como al mal paso darle prisa, Yami se sento en su cama y tomo una de las tablas de la mesita cerca de esta.

Tecleo el tactil unas cuantas veces y se sento a esperar, no espero mucho tiempo realmente hasta que una hermosa mujer pelinegra con mechones morados, muy parecida a Yami solo que mas delicada - Yami Sennen! Se puede saber porque ignoras a tu madre!? Yo aqui angustiada por ti y tu haciendo quien sabe que, y metiendote en quien sabe que lios!

No te ignoro mama, solo he estado ocupado - aclaro el tricolor con exprecion nerviosa, su mama enojada no era linda - y ya voy camino a casa, no te preocupes por mi... Ademas se cuidarme solo

Nada de que sabes cuidarte solo, aun eres un adolescente malcriado! - regaño la hembra enojada - mira que escaparte asi, eso fue lo mas peligroso y estupido que pudiste haber hecho! No solo peligroso para ti, si no para todos los seres que te llevaste!

Yami solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado - Lo se mama, disculpa por eso

Esta bien bebe, lo hecho esta hecho... - la mujer suspiro y solto una pequeña sonrisa - a ver, cuentame, como te fue en esta loca aventura?

Pues... Digamos que bien para no entrar en detalles, con mas tiempo te cuento mejor si? - respondio el tricolor con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordaba que aun no le habia comentado a sus familiares sobre la travezura de Marik - y ustedes como han estado?

Arta, los padres de tu mocosa prometida me tienen arta... Estoy a un paso de desintegrarlos - gruño cargada de frustracion - que si su princesa esto, que si su princesa aquello... Arrg!! Y ahora estan peor porque supuestamente heriste los sentimientos de la mocosa, que le hiciste a la fastidiosa?

Le dije la verdad, que ni aunque fuera la unica mujer en el universo me casaria con ella, te imaginas a alguien tan egocentrica de reina!? - la exprecion de ambos era de horror comico que les hizo soltar risitas - no, ni muerto... Ademas ella no me gusta para nada

Que bueno hijo, me alegras que te dieras tu lugar pero... Ahora que haras? Lastimosamente no puedes solo decir que no y salirte con la tuya - dijo la mujer con expresion preocupada - si quieres hablo con Ryou querido y llegamos a un acuerdo, ya sabes... Entre mujeres y donceles nos entendemos

Mama no... Eso no sera necesario si? Yo... Hablo bien contigo cuando llegue - Yami suspiro... Primero no queria hacerle la maldad a su amigo de encerrarlo en un matrimonio sin amor, le queria si pero no en ese sentido; y segundo.... Si estaba enamorado de Yugi, pues... - mama... Solo por curiosidad... Como sabes cuando estas enamorado?

Ummm... Enamorado dices? - mumuro la pelinegra confundida, hasta que parecio pensar en algo y su cara cambio a una mas picara - tu pregunta es bastante extraña, sera que mi bebe se esta enamorando?

MAMA!! - grito el pobre tricolor avergonzado - solo responde!!

Jejejeje esta bien querido, no sacare conclusiones de tu muy sospechosa y rara pregunta - y alli estaba otra vez, la picara mirada que hacia sonrojar al tricolor - el amor es dificil de explicar cariño, es aquella sensacion de mariposas que sientes en el estomago cuando estas con tu ser amado... Es aquella sobreproteccion le brindas a esa personita especial, ademas de la abmiracion y respeto que sientes por ella... Es tantas cosas maravillosas Yami que es complicado de explicar

Esta bien mama, muchas gracias por tu ayuda - dijo Yami con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias nada! Quiero conocerla o conocerlo lo mas pronto posible! - reclamo divertida

MAMA!! - gruño el tricolor avergonzado y terminando de golpe la comunicacion con la mujer que se reia a carcajadas de su hijo, que pasaba por su cabeza cuando decidio hablar con su madre de este tema!? - _ahora no me dejara en paz!!_

* * *

_Arrgg...! Maldita sea, no vuelvo a tomar alcohol!_ \- penso cierto peliblanco despertandose dolorido, con su cabeza martillando con saña. Gimio con fastidio e intento moverse pero un peso en su pecho le detuvo, abrio un ojo agradeciendo a quien sea que dejo las luces apagadas y divertido miro a Ryou acurrucado contra el.

Se rio para si mismo y se acurruco mas contra el calorcito agradable, despues de todo lo que habia convivido con Ryou no podia encontrar una sola pizca en el que quisiera ser desagradable con el doncel. Bakura ni siquiera durmio, simplemente se quedo alli, acurrucado esperando a ver si el dolor de cabeza asesino mermaba y no fue, si no hasta que el doncel contra el comenzo a moverse que el volvio a abrir los ojos.

Veo que estas despertando pequeño - murmuro Bakura con una pequeña sonrisa inconciente mientras acariciaba distraido los cabellos del doncel.

Umm... Si y porque me siento tan mal? - gimio el pobre atontado - nunca volvere a confiar en Malik y Marik, son unas malas juntas...

No, nunca debes hacerlo - asintio Bakura de acuerdo - eso que tienes es el licor con sus consecuencias, es muy divertido en un inicio pero despues juras nunca volver a tomarlo... Pero siempre terminamos cayendo de nuevo en ese veneno tan divino

Kura... No me hagas pensar mucho, me duele mi cabeza - gimio el pobre volviendo a esconder su carita en el pecho ajeno.

Jejeje, vamos a quedarnos un rato mas aqui y luego me acompañas, se exactamente que hacer para que el malestar se nos pase - dijo Bakura volviendo a mimar al menor.

Ryou asintio suspirando para relajarse en el agarre, estar asi y ser mimado por el otro se sentia bastante lindo.... No solo porque era un mimoso de primera, si no porque habia algo que le hacia sentirse conectado con el otro peliblanco - oye Ry.... De casualidad recuerdas algo de lo que viviste bajo la influencia del alcohol? - pregunto Bakura sospechoso.

Ummm... No, ni un poco - respondio el menor parpadeando con confusion - deberia recordarlo?

Ehh... Mejor no - por desgracia o bendicion Bakura si podia recordar todas y cada una de sus pendejadas borracho, habilidad que parecia faltarle a Ryou... Siendo algo bueno, ya se imaginaba al pobre desmayandose de la verguenza de haber andado medio desnudo y peor, haber desnudado a Malik por un juego.

No se dijo nada mas al respecto, simplemente reposaron juntos hasta que el malestar les dejo levantarse. Salieron de la habitacion y Bakura les guio hacia si habitacion - recuestate mientras busco lo qur nos pondra mejor, vamos hazme caso y anda a recostarte - Ryou no tuvo de otra mas que asentir y obedecer.

Acurrucado espero un poco hasta que Bakura regreso con dos bandejas de comida - ten, aqui tienes y te lo comes todo o no surtira efecto - ordeno el mas grande dejando la bandeja frente al chico.

Ryou asintio y en agradecimiento beso la mejilla ajena, sonriendo encantado ante la suave rosa que dejo el contacto. Feliz comenzo a comer hasta que ya nada quedo y Bakura dejo todo a un lado mientras se estiraba como un felino - aww! Bueno, ahora solo toca dormir un rato mas

Pero tengo que ir a revisar a Yugi! - recordo Ryou con un puchero mientras era regresado a acostarse.

No puedes trabajar con malestar, asi que deja de quejarte - gruño Bakura divertido terminando de acostar al doncel a su lado - el estara bien, no te preocupes - y Ryou no pudo hacer nada para negarse, unos cuantos mimos bien colocados y se habia quedado rendido.

* * *

Bien, hazlo suave! - regaño Seto mirando al rubio dentro de la cabina sin entender como demonios habia accedido a volver a enseñar a Joey su oficio.

Je! Ya veras - murmuro el doncel siguiendo fielmente las indicaciones, cerro los ojos por un segundo esperando con nerviosismo un temblor o ruidito que le indicara que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, pero para su orgullo nada sucedio - yay! En tu cara Seto

Tsk! No te creas mucho solo porque aprendiste a girar la nave, es esta nada mas... Trabaja con las otras en simultaneo a ver como te va - dijo burlon el castaño.

No seas malo Gran Hermano! Joey lo hizo bien - aseguro Mokuba sonriendo sentado en lo alto de un tablero cercano.

De pie y entre sus piernas estaba Serenity apoyando su espalda en el pecho ajeno - eso es cierto Nii-sama, lo hiciste bien.... Quieres Moki? - realmente el par de niños no estaban muy pendientes del par, como hacerlo cuando la chica tenia una enorme bolsa de dulces?

Si! Eso ni se pregunta Sere - Seto puso los ojos en blanco ante el par.

Je! Se que no me debo dejar decaer por ese imbesil - Joey sonrio pulsando el boton que antes le habian indicado servia para activar el automatico de todo y salio de la cabina - quien me acompaña a visitar a mi amigo Yugi?

Yo voy Nii - Serenity dejo en manos de un enfurruñado Mokuba los dulces, no le habia gustado para nada ser abandonado!

Y quiero que vayan preparandose, en unas horas llegaremos a casa - informo Seto neutro - desde ahora comenzare a preparar el aterrizaje

Mokuba puso una cara encantada al instante - iremos a casa Gran Hermano!?

Si, por fin esta estupidez terminara - gruño el castaño divertido por la alegria del menor.

Siiii!! Sere, Joey a penas lleguemos tengo tanto que mostrarles! - Mokuba alegre dio vueltas haciendo reir a todos los presentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis!! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou suspiro sientiendo su cabeza mucho mejor que antes y agradecio aquello cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar con la alerta de aterrizaje, miro a Bakura dormido con algo de remordimiento, no queria despertarle pero tenia que - umm... Bakura, tienes que despertar - susurro en voz baja.

Joder Ryou dejame dormir - gimio el pobre dando una vuelta y acurrucandose contra el doncel.

Bakura, no quisiera despertarte pero hay cosas que hacer - dijo Ryou con firmeza - vamos, estamos por aterrizar y tengo que ir a buscar a Malik

El estara con el psicopata, estara bien - gruño sin abrir los ojos el otro, aunque pronto eso cambio - momento... Como que aterrizando!?

Si, ya estamos por llegar a nuestro hogar o bueno... El que sera su nuevo hogar - Ryou sonrió encantado mientras daba unos pocos mimos a los cabellos del otro - vamos a que me acompañes, seguro que puedes ayudarme con el traslado de Yugi al centro de salud

Umm... Esta bien joder, vamos ya - Bakura con pereza se levanto ignorando lo que aun quedaba de su malestar.

Ryou tambien se levanto sonriendo encantado y pronto ambos estaban en camino hacia la habitacion del doncel tricolor, Bakura no se habia dado cuenta o no le presto atencion al hecho de que el doncel caminaba colgado de su brazo alegremente - cuando ya falten minutos para el aterrizaje debemos correr al area de seguridad, nunca se sabe que clase de turbulencia pueda haber y podemos hacernos daño

Bien - asintió distraido el mas grande, a esta altura de su vida solo aceptaba todo lo que Ryou decia... Era el unico que parecia estar cuerdo en este lugar.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

_Mierda... No he estado tan nervioso desde... No se, creo que nunca he estado mas nervioso!!_ \- penso el pobre en su habitacion mientras se preparaba.

Seto habia mandado la alarma a todos los altos rangos en la nave (osea el, Marik y Ryou), dandole una mezcla extraña de anhelo, nostalgia, cariño, alegria y nerviosismo nada normal. Sabia que en cuanto su pie tocara su planeta todo se moveria demasiado rapido para su gusto, Tea con su tema de ser emperatriz no ayudaria en nada a la situacion. Peor aun, la mujer estaba dolida y seguro que comenzaria su guerra molesta a penas pudiera.

Yami aun no sabia que hacer, hace algun tiempo (mas especificamente que llegara cierto doncel a su vida) habria estado algo tranquilo con la opcion que tenia de su amigo Ryou. Su amigo era un ser bondadoso y bueno, muy parecido a su propia madre en cuanto a caracter y ademas en su planeta se le queria mucho por todo el trabajo arduo que habia hecho desde que llego. Nadie se opondria a esa union, mas bien muchos la esperan con esperanza.

Pero a luz de su nueva situacion Yami sentia que no podria hacerle eso a su amigo y principalmente a si mismo, su madre le habia explicado algo sobre sentimientos si... Pero aun no estaba seguro de nada mas que Yugi se estaba ganando un muy importante puesto en su corazon, sea cual sea ese puesto.

Casarse con su amigo significaria que ambos enteraran cualquier esperanza de enamorarse con nadie mas que su conyuge y ahora con la sospecha de un enamoramiento no podia hacer eso, y tampoco le estaba sentando bien ahora la idea de cortar parte de la libertad de Ryou. Esto se estaba volviendo mas de lo que se creia capaz de manejar, necesitaba ayuda y con urgencia... Asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio y fue salir a buscar a algunos de sus amigos.

Marik esta fuera de la cuestion, demasiado loco para aconsejarme en algo asi y Seto... Seto no sabe nada de sentimientos - se dijo a si mismo mientras andaba - .... Asi que como siempre ire con Ryou, donde estara..? Cierto, estamos por aterrizar, debe estar con Yugi para acomodar todo

Con una cara mas aliviada fue camino hasta el lugar deseando que llegara a tiempo, no queria estar en medio del pasillo y que de pronto comenzaran las turbulencias del aterrizaje, dar tumbos de un lado a otro en medio pasillo no era agradable. Afortunadamente llego a tiempo y entro en la habitacion, se rio divertido de ver al peliblanco danzando de un lado a otro entre las maquinas.

Ryou pronto noto su presencia y se giro con expresion apenada - Yami! Dormi a Yugi hace unos minutos, debiste decirme si venias a saludarle

Ohh! No te preocupes, imaginaba que estabas aqui y vine fue por ti - aclaro Yami sonriendo un poco - veras estaba en mi habitacion y comence a pensar en todo, todo lo que vendra... Todo el desastre que se viene y me senti abrumado

Al escuchar eso Ryou se detuvo abruptamente y se giro hacia el - Yami, perdon he estado en otras cosas y me olvide de todo ese problema, Tea te ha estado molestando?

No, bueno si... Pero no es tu culpa no te preocupes - murmuro Yami en voz baja, de reojo miro al otro peliblanco sentado y parecia algo adormecido - ultimamente te veo mucho con el, sucede algo entre ustedes?

.... Que..? No! - chillo Ryou apenado por el tono jugueton que habia adoptado el tricolor - nosotros solo somos amigos! Como tu y yo

Tu y yo podemos casarnos en cualquier momento, quien me dice que tu y el no pueden salir con lo mismo? - bromeo divertido Yami.

Bakura solo abrio un ojo para ver al tricolor con fastidio, Ryou estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y parecia haber dejado de respirar.... Se veia adorable, pero debia hacer algo - deja de decir estupideces, no ves que casi ni respira?

Esta bien, perdon - accedio el tricolor divertido palmeando la cabeza del doncel.

Eres malo conmigo - gimio el pobre con un puchero - a que viniste si no fue a visitar a Yugi?

Solo queria hablar con alguien, no se... Quiero llegar a casa, ver a mis padres... Mi hogar, pero a la vez detesto la situacion en la que estoy - murmuro cambiando su expresion divertida a una mas contrariada - no quiero causarle problemas a mis padres y se que los padres de Tea pondran el grito en el cielo cuando esta les cuente todo lo que dije, tambien me niego a casarme con ella

Yami, sea lo que sea te ayudare, no estas solo recuerda - dijo Ryou sonriendo - sabes que siempre me invento algo para sacarte de problemas y si necesitamos algo mas, siempre consigo que Marik y Seto ayuden

Solo tu puedes hacer que Seto de su brazo a torcer - murmuro Yami sonriendo.

Seto no es tan complicado, solo hay que saber comunicarse con el - Ryou con una sonrisa volvio a lo que hacia - ahora sientate donde quieras mientras termino y Bakura, se util y busca al abuelo de Yugi para que les traslademos a ambos juntos cuando sea el momento

Bakura se encogio de hombros asintiendo - Bien ya vuelvo

Yugi estara bien verdad? - pregunto Yami despues de un rato mirando al doncel dormido.

Si Yami, no te preocupes - tranquilizo Ryou - en cuanto lleguemos comenzare el tratamiento para reparar el daño en su corazon y en unos dias estara como nuevo

Eso me alegra - murmuro el tricolor mientras su cabeza corria con formas de preguntarle a Ryou lo que queria - ..... Solo por curiosidad Ryou.... Como es el amor? Lo has sentido alguna vez?

Umm... - el peliblanco se quedo estatico en su lugar por la pregunta - yo...? Bueno, de sentir amor si lo e sentido y lo siento... Hay muchas personas a las que amo, pero creo que no es ese sentido en el que preguntas

Mientras seguia con lo que hacia hablaba - el amor, de pareja es algo complejo, yo nunca lo he sentido - Ryou se detuvo de pronto cuando la imagen de cierto Bakura llego a su cabeza, pero sacudio la cabeza decidido a ignorar eso junto al sonrojo en su rostro - es complicado de explicar, pero cuando estas enamorado simplemente lo sabea... Te sientes feliz, euforico, animado... Tantas cosas juntas y sabes que solo con una persona sientes eso, junto a tu persona amada te sientes comprendido y apoyado... Me imagino que es hermoso estar enamorado

Yo tambien me imagino eso - Yami sonrio, su amigo se veia tan.... Ilusionado con la idea que de solo hablar de ello parecia brillar - pareces tan feliz, espero que te enamores de un ser que te cuide muy pronto

Ryou le miro conuna sonrisa travieza - Y yo deseo que enamores a Yugi igual de pronto

Yami se atraganto con aire ante el comentario y con su rostro sonrojado miro al peliblanco jugueton - que...!!!?

Yami no soy tonto, miras a Yugi con un brillo en tus ojos que nunca jamas te habia visto - explico Ryou con expresion juguetona mientras Yami estaba comicamente horrorizado - te ayudare con Yugi, no dejare que Tea se entrometa en su posible romance

Gracias Ryou - Yami suspiro decidiendo que esto era lo mejor, Ryou no era como Marik que no dejaria de molestarle por esto, sentia como si un peso fuera sido levantado de sus hombros.

Ahora... Quiero que en lo que llegue Bakura se vayan ambos a la zona de seguridad, preparare al abuelo de el y a Yugi para el aterrizaje - pidio el doncel sonriendo - yo ire con ustedes al rato

Bien - Yami suspiro y regreso a donde estaba.

Despues de un rato Bakura llego en compañia del anciano y Yami le miro un poco cohibido, aunque este le prestaba mas atencion al doncel acostado. Ryou miro sonriente como los dos hombres se iban dejandole solo con el anciano - buen dia Sr, disculpe que no le hemos informado mucho de su familiar pero es que he tenido muchas otras cosas que hacer

Yugi que tiene? Desde hace dias que esta aqui y he estado muy preocupado - pregunto mirando al menor contrariado.

En un pequeño accidente su corazon se vio afectado, pero no se preocupe que no es nada grave - aclaro rapidamente - en cuanto lleguemos yo mismo comenzare su tratamiento y en poco tiempo ya sera dado de alta sin repercuciones a su salud, le doy mi palabra

Muchas gracias por lo que hace por mi nieto, puedo quedarme aqui? - pregunto sin querer separarse otra vez de su nieto.

Claro, para eso le llame y de ahora en adelante no pasara tanto tiempo alejado de el - Ryou se adelanto y preciono un boton en la pared haciendo que un sillon comodo saliera de esta - sientese aqui y abrochese bien los cinturones de seguridad, yo vendre a buscarlo cuando sea hora de salir de la nave, pero hasta entonces no se mueva de aqui por su seguridad - se agacho de pronto debajo de la cama y tomo al pequeño Kuriboh que se escondia de forma juguetona - el es la mascota de Yugi, sostengala bien para que no se lastime - dijo dandole la criatura en los brazos del hombre.

El doncel guio al anciano amablemente al asiento y acomodo todo en su lugar, sonriendo le dio un ultimo vistazo a Yugi - el estara bien aqui, la cama tiene una tecnologia especial que le mantendra anclado a ella y por seguridad le sedamos para que no se mueva - explico antes de despedirse, segun sus calculos no tenia mas de 20 minutos para llegar a la zona de seguridad.

Camino a paso rápido pero antes de que pudiera llegar su comunicador sono y extrañado noto que era Seto - .... Hay algun problema?

**/Si, los padres de la tipa estan en la pista donde aterizaremos, los vi con la vista previa y parecen estar con todo su consejo/**

Ryou gimio ante eso, eso significa que ni siquiera les dejarian llegar sin que formara una escena - no podemos musar nuestro aterrizaje a otra pista?

**/Ya obtuve el permiso y tengo la via despejada para esa, pedir otra seria mas tiempo y seguro ellos nos estaran esperando igual en la nueva/**

Odio a Tea cada dia mas - murmuro Ryou pellizcando el puente de la nariz - bien Seto, no se puede hacer mas... Aterriza y yo improviso algo para que a Yami le dejen saludar a sus padres al menos

**/Bien, avisame en cuanto tengas algo/**

Ryou cerro la transmision y se quedo allí de pie en el pasillo pensando que hacer, se mordia el pulgar con estres esperando que algo se le ocurriera y pronto.... Tenia unos pocos minutos para pensar y armar un plan. De pronto sonrió con algo en mente y comenzo de nuevo su camino mientras volvia a tomar su comunicador - Marik~ de que humor estas?

**/...... Suenas raro y algo me dice que enojado, que paso ahora?/**

Estoy enojado, asi que quiero que hagas lo que mejor saber hacer - dijo Ryou traviezo - ponte tu mejor armadura y busca tu armas mas intimidante, los padres de Tea quieren darnos miedo... Pero ellos no saben lo que es tener miedo, tu les mostraras eso verdad?

**/jejeje amo cuando estas con ese estado de animo macabro, no te preocupes, estaré listo para la escena/**

Gracias y tambien busca algo para Bakura, creo que es hora de una pequeña prueba - Ryou se rio mientras cruzaba una esquina - ustedes seran los escoltas de Yami y por todos los medios has que llegue con sus padres, y si aun asi quieren molestar a Yami mi bebe siempre estra disponible

**/Ya quiero ver que se pongan molestos, siempre es divertido ver que la bestia que tienes de mascota se coma a alguien/**

Mi bebe no es una bestia, es una lindura - reclamo Ryou con un puchero - pero en fin, anda a prepararte, te necesito listo

**/Si señor!/**

Ryou corto la comunicacion sonriendo ampliamente, seguro que esto seria expectacular. Volvio a tomar el comunicador y marco - Setooo! Tengo una idea

**/Excelente y espero tambien que estes en una de las habitaciones de seguridad, ya entramos a la atmosfera del planeta/**

Ya casi llego, esto es mas importante - dijo Ryou rondando los ojos - necesito que en lo que aterrices escoltes a Tea y a todos los que vinieron con ella con sus padres

**/Bien/**

Yo me encargo de Moki y los demas - con una sonrisa volvio a terminar la comunicacion para terminar de llegar a donde tenia y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque en lo que se sento y abrocho los cinturones comenzaron las turbulencias.

A sus lados estaban Bakura y Yami que le miraban extrañados por sus expresion aun travieza, el tricolor sin resistirlo mas pregunto - sucedio algo?

Los padres de Tea pretenden emboscarnos, lo que no saben es que nosotros les emboscaremos a ellos - Yami no pregunto mas, esa respuesta estaba mas que clara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Seto terminaba de ajustar los controles para que el aterrizaje fuera perfecto, de reojo miraba a Mokuba, Joey y Serenity sentados cada uno en su respectivo sillon correctamente abrochados con los cinturones. Miro por las imagenes que le presentaba la nave el estado en el que estaba la pista y por supuesto la comitiva que recibiria a Yami compuesta por los padres de Tea junto a sus consejeros, mas atras estaban los padres de Yami con expresiones de hastio... Seguro los padres de Tea ya estaban tocando botones en el par que no debian ser tocados.

Le dio igual, Ryou ya tenia un plan y si le conocia bien era lo suficientemente bueno como para alejarlos de Yami por algunas horas - Mokuba, no bajaras conmigo, tengo cosas que hacer asi que ve con Ryou y llevales a ellos

Vale Gran Hermano - asintio el pelinegro sonriendo emocionado, estaba por llegar a casa!!

Alineo la Nave principal con la plataforma y se aseguro de que las otras que le seguian hicieran lo mismo despues de esta, bajo poco a poco hasta que con un ultimo temblor la nave aterrizo en su sitio. Aun no dio la orden de desenbarcar, todas las naves debian haber aterrizado antes de que lo hiciera. Una a una las maniobro desde donde estaba hasta que todas estaban en firmemente en tierra, suspiro aliviado de que todo este desastre habia terminado y toco la alarma de desembarque - Mokuba, ve con Ryou de una vez

El niño asintio mientras se quitaba a gran velocidad los cinturones e iba a ayudar a los otros a hacer lo mismo, Seto dejo de mirarles para tomar su comunicador - Ryou, envio a la mujer ahora o luego?

**/Danos tiempo, ve con ella y dile que primero desembarcan los que dan el primer reporte del viaje/**

Bien, Mokuba ya esta en camino - con eso cerro la comunicacion e hizo una mueca de fastidio ante el pensamiento de tener que tratar con la chica molesta.

Salio de alli y cerro detras de el, total ya no quedaba nadie en la sala de control y camino en direccion a la habitacion de Tea, ignorando el pequeño revuelo que habia para dejar todo apagado y en su lugar antes de desembarcar. Solo por no escucharla gritar toco la puerta respetuosamente - quien es!?

 _El que te asesinara si vuelves a gritarle asi_ \- penso con molestia - Seto

Se escucho un golpe sordo y una pequeña carrera hacia la puerta antes de que fuera abierta - ... Hola, ya creia yo que siempre tendria que tratar con ese Doncel molesto y que fue todo ese movimiento? Casi no me lastimo dando tumbos en mi habitacion!

Seto ignoro totalmente lo que dijo a favor de algo mas importante, Tea no parecia estar muy preparada para un desembarque y eso ultimo - ..... Tu no te has dado cuenta de que ya estamos en el planeta?

Momento de silencio donde la chica parpadeo con expresion confundida hasta que luego su cara cambio a una de completa alegria - si! Muchas gracias por hacernos venir, mis padres seguro me esperan para hablar con mi prometido

Tiene que empacar - gruño Seto molesto notando el desastre que la chica tenia.

No te preocupes, alguien debe venir a recoger esto pronto, yo debo ir con mis padres ahora - la chica hizo amago de salir, pero Seto se interpuso con el seño fruncido.

No, arreglara ahora este lugar, esta no es su nave y no puede dejarla asi - reclamo sin importarle la expresion de molestia de la chica - ordenaras a los seres que trajo consigo organizar y se asegurara de que todo quede perfecto antes de salir, tambien de que todos los que vinieron contigo salgan contigo

Tea fruncio el ceño, pero la cara de Seto le decia que no daria su brazo a torcer de ninguna forma, asi que gruñendo hizo lo que le ordenaron - _bien Ryou, tienes mas que suficiente tiempo ahora..._

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Que tan bueno eres para lucir intimidante Bakura? - pregunto Ryou con una sonrisa luego de que ya estaban firmemente plantados en el planeta.

Bastante bueno, mas bien es como mi especialidad - respondio el aludido confundido.   
Que bueno, quiero que hagas exactamente eso - pidio con su sonrisa transformandose en una mas travieza - seras uno de los escoltas de Yami y tu mision es que no sea detenido hasta que llegue con sus padres, Marik estara para ayudarte no te preocupes

Bakura se encogio de hombros mientras se quitaba de encima los cinturones que llevaba puestos, segundos despues llegaron Marik y Malik con apariencia extaciada - tragiste lo que te pedi? - pregunto Ryou al rubio mas grande.

Claro! No me perderia por nada esta escena - respondio Marik jalando a Bakura - vamos princesa debemos prepararte

Joder que no me digas princesa!! - grito Bakura antes de que desaparecieran.

Yo puedo ayudar? - pregunto Malik con una mirada suplicante.

Ryou asintio - Si, tu te encargaras de ayudarme a quitarnos de encima a las molestias si se ponen especialmente latosas

Me encanta quitar molestias de mi camino - Malik sonrio felizmente.

....... Yo tengo un papel en tu plan? - pregunto Yami sin saber si preocuparse o divertirse con la locura que se vendria..

Tu luciras como el principe regio que eres y ni siquiera te dignaras a dirigirles la palabra, no lo valen - respondio el doncel y Yami asintio.

Llegamosss!! - grito una voz infantil y se vio a los que faltaban llegar.

Ya les vi niños, ahora sientense un momento mientras terminamos de arreglarnos - pidio Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa - Joey tu iras junto a Malik y cuidaras de los niños, no dejaras que nadie les moleste

Ehh... Porque siento que esto es un consejo de guerra? - murmuro Joey soltando un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Bakura terminaba de ponerse el traje que Marik le dio, se levanto para verse en el espejo y si... Hacia el truco de hacerlo ver intimidante, era muy parecido al que normalmente llevaba solo que ahora tenia placas de metal sobresaliendo en forma de picos negros y no pesaba tanto por fortuna - bien princesa, hora de unos consejos

.... Me dejaras de decir princesa alguna vez? - pregunto Bakura con un tic debajo de su ojo.

Es de cariño princesa - bromeo ignorando el gruñido, levanto un arma algo grande y con forma extraña para ponerla en las manos de Bakura - no deberia darte esto sin entrenamiento en manejo de armas pero bueno! Recomendaciones rapidas, no toques aqui, aqui o aqui! Se dispara esto y puedes lastimar a alguien, asi que por precaucion a punta a Tea o a cualquiera que este con ella en todo momento

Bakura miro el arma casi del tamaño de su pierna con cautela, era la primera vez que tenia un arma en sus manos y no sabia como sentirse - chicos! Ya estan listos...?

Si Ryou! - respondio Marik tomando su propia arma de una esquina.

Bien, porque Seto ya entrego a Tea a sus padres - Marik jalo a Bakura de regreso, esto seria divertido.

* * *

_Fuera..._

Seto miraba con fastidio como la mujer hacia su drama abrazada a su madre, no podia entender como alguien podia ser tan patetico para ponerse de esa forma por alguien que ni la queria. Miro a los padres de Yami, un poco mas lejos pero con la misma expresion que el... Mas que todo la mama de Yami, que parecia a punto de destruir a todo el grupo.

Ya hablaremos con tu prometido hija y le haremos entrar en razon - dijo el padre de pronto a la chica antes de dirigirse a Seto - donde esta el principe? Ya deberia haber bajado, con su prometida debio haberlo hecho

Ser un principe trae responsabilidades, el esta ocupado ahora mismo y no esta para cumplir los caprichos de todo el mundo - dijo Seto con frialdad.

El hombre fruncio el ceño con enojo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo que hiciera a Seto matarlo se vio a Marik bajar armado hasta los dientes y con la expresion mas pscopata que tenia, mas o menos un metro detras de el venia Yami con Ryou comodamente tomando de su brazo. Detras de ambos venian Malik y Joey junto ma los niños, mientras que al final venia Bakura y su expresion era tan psicopata como la de Marik.

El grupo camino como si Tea y sus padres ni existieran, estos parecieron pensarlo dos veces antes de ir a molestarlos pero al final se armaron de valor para hacerlo - Principe Yami, tenemos que...

No tenemos nada, acaba de llegar de un viaje largo y saludara a sus padres antes - gruño Marik deteniendo al padre de Tea - ya recibio a su hija, asi que puede largarse de aqui

No puede hablarme asi! - chillo escandalizado el hombre.

Marik sonrio de forma mas psicopata - Triste, lo estoy haciendo asi que quitese de una vez

Tsk! Llamen a los... - el hombre se detuvo al escuchar como el doncel peliblanco silvo con fuerza.

Algunos miraron con confusion a Ryou, otros con nerviosismo y los padres de Yami negaron con la cabeza intuyendo lo que sucederia... Solo esperaban que con quien sea que Ryou haya dejado cuidando a Kiroy le alimentara bien. Unos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Tea se adelanto frunciendo el ceño hacia Yami y Ryou - que demonios estupido doncel!? Ya te volviste loco!? Y que haces tomado del brazo de mi... - Tea se detuvo parpadeando en cuanto una respiracion pesada en su nuca.

Giro casi en camara lenta para toparse con una enorme criatura negra y dorado, cuyos hambrientos ojos estaban fijos en ella y se relamia los colmillos de forma siniestra - a-ah... E-Esa...

Kiroy bebe, ven aqui - pidio Ryou sonriendo con cariño.

La criatura cambio toda su expresion a una mas alegre y sin importarle pasar por encima del grupo que molestaba a su amo corrio hacia el para enredar su largo cuello con el del doncel ronroneando feliz e incluso respirando cariñosame los cabellos de un Yami divertido - jejeje yo tambien te extrañe mi bebe, te portaste bien? - pregunto Ryou sonriendo acariciando el pelaje alborotado de su cuello.

Yami! Exijo que vengas aqui en este.... - el padre de Tea se habia levantado con dificultad luego de la embestida de la criatura para seguir con su tarea, aunque se arrepintio cuando Kiroy se desenredo de Ryou y se giro hacia el enojado.

Ryou y los que ya habian sido informados de la criatura se protegieron sus oidos justo a tiempo, Kiroy dio unos cuantos gruñidos furiosos bajo su garganta antes de que soltara un potente rugido que seguro se escucho en medio planeta. Aturdiendo efectivamente a cualquier criatura alrededor y casi haciendo que los padres de Tea junto a sus consejeros palidecieran.

Despues de eso, nadie se interpuso en el camino del grupo y Yami pudo correr felizmente a los brazos de sus padres que le recibieron gustosos - cariño como te extrañe, no vuelvas a escaparte asi! - reclamo la mujer separandose de su hijo un poco.

Perdon... Yo solo me sentia tan abrumado y mal que queria un tiempo solo, pero supongo que esa no fue la mejor idea que pude tener - murmuro Yami con verguenza.

Pudiste hablar con nosotros para buscar una solucion, huir no es nunca la respuesta - dijo su padre con seriedad - vamos dentro, supongo que tienes mucho por contarnos

Yami asintio y se despidio de los otros para seguir a sus padres, Ryou sonrio por un trabajo bien hecho antes de girarse a los demas que parecian bastante incomodos - bien chicos, tengo que arreglar el traslado de Yugi al centro de salud donde trabajo, asi que les dejare con Marik y Seto - dijo el doncel - despues hablare con los Emperadores para ubicarlos en....

Seto se adelanto antes de que Ryou continuara - No necesitas decidir mucho por Joey, que el y su hermana vengan conmigo... Total soy el representante de la niña al parecer

Ryou le miro con extrañesa, no habia esperado eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Marik tambien se adelanto - y Malik-bonito puede venir conmigo, Ishizu seguro que no le molesta otro integrante en el hogar y mucho menos mi "conciencia"

Igual tengo que informar a los padres de Yami sobre ellos - recordo encogiendose de hombros - Bakura en vista de que cada quien se hara cargo de uno de ustedes, tendras que venir conmigo

Y cuidas a Ryou! Tienes un arma y no dudes usarla princesa - intervino Marik con una sonrisa burlona.

No, es mas Bakura la pasara dejando en un almacen, no lo quiero con esa cosa peligrosa en las manos que no sabe usar - siseo Ryou con firmeza mientras le hacia señas a la criatura detras de el, esta se encogio hasta casi el tamaño de un gato y volo para enredarse en en el cuello y hombros del doncel - por cierto si alguien se siente mal o extraño por el cambio de atmosfera pasen por mi oficina

Vamos Kura - con eso el grupo se separo cada quien en lugares distintos y nuevos para los humanos que se preguntaban como seria este nuevo lugar

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Bakura siguio a Ryou de regreso a la nave y se alegro de que la tipa molesta ni nadie mas estaba; asi el se tomaba el tiempo de analizar su entorno, primero miro el cielo que era bastante parecido al de su planeta... Solo que tenia un ligero toque verdoso y sin una sola nube a la vista. Eso era lo mas reelevante a decir verdad, porque lo demas era un basto lugar vacio (ahora lleno de las naves enormes) y con señalizaciones en el suelo que Bakura ni siquiera comenzaba comprender.

Siguio al doncel de regreso mientras miraba aburrido a los seres extraño andar de un lado a otro bajando cosas en cajas - estan bajando las cosas que logramos recolectar en los planetas que visitamos, el tuyo fue especialmente util ya que tenia flora y fauna que podriamos aprovechar - comento Ryou de pronto al ver su mirada.

Ohh... No se si sentirme bien o mal con eso - murmuro Bakura aburrido.

Nee! En cuanto terminemos aqui podemos ir a divertirnos un poco, le dare tiempo a Yami con sus padres para compartir antes de hablar con ellos - dijo Ryou con una sonrisa - te mostrare mi casita y tambien varios lugares que me gustan, quiza pueda llamar a Marik para que el y Malik se nos unan

Esta bien - accedio con una leve sonrisa, Ryou se veia adorable asi de entusiasmado.

Pronto habian llegado a la habitacion de Yugi despues de que Ryou se deshisiera del arma, miraron al anciano que parecia dormitando y el doncel se acerco a el - volvi! Como paso el rato que le deje?

Bien, no te preocupes - respondio el anciano sonriendo mientras Ryou le ayudaba a quitarse los cinturones.

Me alegro, ahora quiero que escuche atentamente mis instrucciones si? - pidio Ryou cuando termino y de un estante cercano saco unas pocas pastillas con un poco de agua - aqui tiene, los chicos no se ven afectados... O no deberian verse afectados por el cambio de atmosfera con el suero que les coloque cuando llegaron, pero usted no lo recibio por su edad y esto deberia funcionar igual, solo que no es duradero y debe tomar esta misma dosis cada 24 horas

Muchas gracias - el anciano asintio tomando los medicamentos de una sola vez.

Aqui no se vio afectado por que la naves tienen un ambiente neutro donde toda forma de vida puede prosperar, hay algunas pequeñas escepciones claro pero nos las arreglamos - explico el doncel distraido mientras escribia en algo parecido a un computador unido a una pared - los que recibimos el suero somos algo especiales, como tecnicamente nos obliga a mutar nos da la ventaja de poder adaptarnos a varias atmosferas

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Ryou parecio terminar con lo que hacia - ya nos esperan en el laboratorio con una habitacion preparada para Yugi - el doncel toco unos botones y la cama donde estaba el tricolor comenzo a flotar en el aire, de forma que podia simplemente jalarla fuera del lugar - nos estan esperando fuera para transladarnos, vamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemod una proxima vez :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Neee.... Marik ahora que? - pregunto Malik con aburrimiento despues de haber caminado junto al otro por un largo rato y solo haber visto nada mas que pasillos blancos, uno creeria que ser secuestrado por extratrerres seria mas divertido - Marikkkk...! Me esta ignorando?

No lindura solo que estoy buscando algo - murmuro el aludido distraido - juraria que esa puerta esta por... Aqui!

Malik le miro con burla - Quien demonios se pierde en su casa?

Alguien que ha estado fuera de casa demasiado tiempo - respondio de la misma forma el otro - solo dame un segundo!

Marik con una sonrisa amplia entro dejando a Malik seguirle, el doncel miro el enorme espacio con los ojos muy abiertos. Se parecia al lugar de entrenamiento de Bakura solo que mucho mas grande y con mas "juguetes" - que es este lugar?

Uno de los centros de entrenamiento de al armada, esta es la armada terrestre de todo el planeta, hay mas centros pero este es el principal - explico Marik sonriendo mientras tocaba varios botones encendiendo todo - Seto maneja la armada aerea y espacial, el tambien le hecha junto conmigo un vistazo a la armada tecnologica y a la de seguridad social... No hemos encontrado buen un general que se haga cargo de ellas

Ohh... Pero este lugar esta vacio - murmuro Malik parpadeando.

Claro que esta vacio, mientras no estemos ni Seto o yo nadie puede estar aqui metido - dijo Marik aun en su trabajo - su deber es estar protegiendo al planeta y sus habitantes mientras no estabamos, dando mas rondas de las que usualmente dan para cuidar que nadie se aproveche de nuestra ida

Pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo este lugar estara activo y veras a tu grandioso Marik torturar idiotas que seguro no han entrenado en todo el tiempo que pasamos fuera - Marik sonrio y toco un ultimo boton para terminar - listo, ya mande el aviso a todas las tropas, podemos..... No momento, quiero joder un poco mas!

Malik nego con la cabeza ante la expresion travieza del mas grande, mira que parecia un niño a veces. Miro divertido como tomo esa esferita con la que habia visto se comunicaban para comenzar a hablar - buenaasss! Le habla su amoroso general Marik para informar que quien me traiga mi vehiculo a la entrada del complejo tendra una media hora de piedad en la bienvenida de mañana... Les espero!

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos, suficiente como para que atravezaran todo el enorme complejo antes de que las enormes puertas traceras se abrieran y un... Auto? Si era un auto, pero solo uno de esos que ssolo veia en peliculas ya que flotaba suavemente sobre el suelo. De color dorado y aspecto elegante, joder que Malik queria subirse a esa cosa! Parecia una mezcla entre los autos que conocia y las naves espaciales de antes.

De la parte del piloto salio casi arrastrandose un hombre con la piel azul uniformado, de verdad que parecia que venia de una pequeña guerra - aqui tiene mi señor... - solo eso pudo decir antes de colpasar seguro del cansancio.

Neee! Tenemos un ganador, aunque igual espero hayas seguido entrenando despues de irme si no sufriras tanto como la princesa - dijo Marik salteando la figura moribunda en el suelo mientras tomaba lo que Malik suponia eran las llaves del vehiculo - hablando de la princesa... Ryou que no se acostumbre a su sombra, el tiene deberes conmigo

Sientea un placer morboso torturando gente no? - dijo Malik divertido mientras le seguia.

Claro! Eso me hace feliz, pero ahora vamos! Te voy a presentar a mi familia - con eso Malik subio al otro lado del vehiculo y practicamente se pego a la ventana para ver el trayecto, sentia mucha curiosidad por el lugar! - me asegurare de viajar lento para que veas todo Malik, quieres que despues demos un pequeño paseo?

Claro! Joder que si no lo haces me escapo yo mismo - respondio Malik sonriendo ampliamente.

Marik le correspondio la sonrisa y arranco el vehiculo, primero no habia nada que llamaran la atencion de Malik ya que parecia una carretera con unos cuantos guardias colocados estrategicamente. Pero cuando atravezaron unas puertas dejando atras el enorme complejo edificado la boca de Malik se abrio encantado, solo la entrada del complejo era todo un espectaculo!

Una pared totalmente futurista que encerraba todo el complejo, pero eso no era todo, lo que hacia realmente impresionante el lugar eran las enredaderas llenas de flores que adornaban todo la pared - Te gustan? Entonces amaras las plantas de la casa, Ishizu se asegura de mantener el jardin espectacular siempre

Ishizu? - pregunto Malik mirando al otro.

Es mi hermana mayor, tengo otro... Hermano tambien - respondio con una mueca caprichosa - Odion es un aburrido de primera, nunca me deja divertirme

Ya me imagino, seguro no le gusta el caos para nada verdad? - bromeo Malik aun mirando su entorno.

Marik aun con una mueca asintio - Para nada, es el tipo mas tranquilo del mundo.... Se nota que es adoptado

Ohh... Ya quiero conocerlos Marik! - el doncel sonrio para seguir mirando por la ventana mientras rebotaba sobre su asiento de pura emosion.

* * *

_Con Joey..._

El rubio habia intentado verse lo menos sorprendido posible cuando el transporte del castaño llego, pero como no hacerlo cuando era una de las cosas mas impresionantes que habia visto! Una extraña mezcla entre un auto y una nave no se veian todos los dias, asi que casi rebotando emosionado subio al auto siguiendo la seca orden del castaño.

Su hermana y Mokuba iban hablando alegremente atras todo el camino mientras miraban los alrededores justo como el, despues que pasaron las puertas bellamente ornamentadas con las flores no habia habido nada mas que camino ornamentado con arboles enormes... Joey aunque intento mirar fijamente hacia arriba nunca pudo ver la copa de los arboles!

Despues comenzaron a aparecer edificaciones futuristas, salteadas y mas pequeñas que la que acabaron de dejar pero no les quitaba lo elegante. Joey pudo notar movimiento dentro de esos lugares con lo que pudo intuir que podian ser hogares, pronto las calles comenzaron a llenarse y se pudo ver el grupo mas variopinto de seres andando por las calles.

Wow! Todos son tan distintos, extraños y asombrosos - murmuro Joey mirando a todos los seres s ir de un lado a otro.

Kemet es un gran sitio turistico en varias galaxias, tambien somos bastante abiertos y cualquier ser que tenga algo que aportar a nuestra sociedad sera bien recibido - explico Seto sin mirarlo.

Joey parpadeo con una pregunta - Kemet?

Asi se llama el planeta Joey - dijo Mokuba feliz desde atras - ya casi llegamos a casa! Hermano, podemos ir a jugar al parque despues?

Mañana o pasado mejor van con Joey, les dejare en casa ahora mismo - respondio el castaño aburrido - ahora tengo que ir a encender la central aerea-espacial y arreglar su traslado a la escuela local, me imagino que quieren ir juntos no?

Mokuba hizo un puchero por haber sido rechazado pero luego sonrio - si, somos un equipo hermano y asi no tengo que luchar por conseguir compañero de estudio!

Puedo acompañarte? - pregunto Joey algo cohibido.

No deberias.... Ohh! Demonios, se me olvido que ustedes no tienen ningun tipo de identificacion - gruño Seto pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - en la nave no importaba porque somos solo nosotros, pero ahora si... Tengo que arreglar eso tambien o quiza Ryou ya esta en eso

Ryou dijo que hablaria con los padres de Yami sobre ellos, seguro que les consigue el papeleo - comento Mokuba desde atras.

Seto asintio - Tienes razon, pero igual mas tarde me acercare a ver

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Fue un viaje relativamente corto a su destino, pero en cuanto llegaron Bakura no hizo mas que mirar embelezado una sola cosa.... Al doncel peliblanco que se habia cambiado de ropa a una menos espacial, aunque lo mas llamativo era como se habia enfundado con una bata un tanto parecida a la de los medicos humanos para comenzar a dar ordenes mientras seguia llevando la cama, se veia jodidamente sexy y hermoso. Pero Bakura no lo diria, jamas el era un hombre... Pero los donceles eran casi chicas no?

Kura, quieres que te deje en mi oficina o prefieres seguirme por todos lados? - pregunto Ryou de pronto sin dejar su camino

Seguirte no me molesta - respondio distraido - _... Si puedo seguir mirandote...._

Umm... Bien, entonces sigueme y usted tambien señor - dijo al abuelo del tricolor - tendra que quedarse con Kuri por ahora, luego lo llevare a mi casa junto a Kiroy y espero que se comporten como hermanitos que son - esto lo dijo mirando su hombro donde se asomaba la cabeza de la criatura.

Caminaron juntos aun escuchando dar ordenes al peliblanco hasta que llegaron a algo parecido a una sala de espera hospitalaria - hasta aqui pueden seguirme, operare a Yugi y comenzare su tratamiento, vengo en cuanto termine para informar como fue todo... Portate bien Kura y cuida a mi bebe, tambien a Kuri y señor - antes de que Bakura pudiera reacionar, la ahora pequeña criatura salio de donde estaba acurrucada entre los ropajes de Ryou y salto sobre el.

Miro junto a la pequeña bestia negra en su hombro como el doncel se alejaba, cuando ya no fue visible escucho un gruñido muy cerca de el y algo asustado volteo hacia la cosa negra siseante que habia sido dejado a su cuidado - ahora tu que!? - pregunto mientras miraba de reojo al anciano

Otro siseo y Bakura temio que le pequeña cosa saltara a su garganta, afortunadamente alguien carraspeo detras de el y la criatura dejo de sisearle para mirar casi ronroneando detras de el - a quien la causas problemas ahora Kiroy?

Un sonidito suave salio de la garganta de la criatura para saltar de los hombros de Bakura, este se giro al tiempo que la bestia se acurrucaba en brazos de una mujer morena en apariencia normal - buenos dias, disculpa si este traviezo te causo problemas, seguro te vio mirando demasiado a su amo y activaste su instinto protector

Ehhh... Ryou dejo esa cosa loca a mi cargo... Y como que instinto protector? - pregunto Bakura con el ceño fruncido mirando a la pequeña bestia con fastidio - momento, primero que todo soy Bakura... Amigo de Ryou

Un placer conocerte Bakura, soy Ishizu - se presento la mujer acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la criatura - el es una de las bestias del planeta de Seto Kaiba, seguro le has escuchado... Su planeta tiene criaturas mayormente hostiles y peligrosas, siendo esta una de las mas peligrosas por su habilidad de aturdir con sonido y de cambiar de tamaño a voluntad.... Sin contar claro el mal genio que pueden llegar a tener

Porque Ryou tendria una criatura tan peligrosa con el entonces? - pregunto el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

Para el no es problema tratar con una criatura hostil, de donde viene estaba plagado de ellas y sus habilidades estan especialmente diseñadas para domarlas - explico la mujer sonriendo por la mimosa criatura en sus brazos - hubo un tiempo donde el era el cuidador del hermano menor de Seto, asi que fue con ellos a su pais natal y en una de las aventuras que tuvo con el niño consiguio a este nuevo amigo

Le cuido desde muy pequeño y ahora esta fuertemente unido a el, realmente no es tan agresivo siempre y cuando no seas un macho de cualquier especie - dijo Ishizu sentandose a un lado del anciano que parecia algo estresado y sostenia al pobre Kuriboh como un peluche - como te dije es territorial y muy posesivo, parece creer que Ryou es suyo... Al punto de que solo Yami y Seto solo pueden acercarse en su presencia sin ser atacados, y eso porque no es tonto y sabe a quien puede atacar, y a quien no... A todas estas, quien eres? Ryou no deja cuidando a su casi hijo con cualquiera

Somos... Buenos amigos y supongo que era el unico cerca para cuidarlo mientras estaba ocupado - respondio encogiendose de hombros.

Despues de un rato Ishizu se levanto - Creo que deberia irme, mi hermano es algo... Especial y no puede estar sin supervicion demasiado tiempo, dile a Ryou que venga por Kiroy cuando termine a mi casa

Ummm... Vale - Bakura asintio mirando a la criatura en brazos de la mujer, casi parecia esta le gritaba "alejate de Ryou" mientras le sonreia mostrando todos sus colmillos.

Creo que no le caes bien a la criatura - comento el anciano que no habia dicho nada algo divertido - creo que tendras que luchar por su atencion a partir de ahora - Bakura hizo una mueca ante eso, justamente eso le faltaba.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Y bien hijo... Que se supone que haras? Esquibaste una alli afuera gracias a tus amigos, pero necesitamos una respuesta pronto - dijo el padre del tricolor, un hombre regio y serio, de cabellos negros con unos pocos reflejos dorados - sabes como son los padres de esa chica y podemos tener muchos problemas politicos por todo esto

Yami habia pasado buenos momentos con sus padres, hablo con ellos un poco de todo... Pero lo bueno siempre debia a acabar y este era momento para que volviera a sus responsabilidades, lastima que su mente abrumada aun no supiera que hacer - .... No quiero casarme con Tea papa, no se que hacer pero no quiero eso

Lo sabemos hijo, al igual que estamos concientes que la chica no esta capacitada para gobernar a tu lado - asintio el hombre serio - pero no puedes escapar simplemente diciendo que no, por ello la mejor opcion sigue siendo un doncel y solo hay uno en el que confiamos

Si... Solo hay uno en el que confiaban y tambien el unico disponible que ellos conocian, Yami hizo una mueca ante eso, ya no le parecia tan buena esa idea - mama... Papa y si Ryou no quiere? Esto de casarse no es culquier cosa, estoy seguro de que no quiere casarse conmigo... Menos la responsabilidad de estar a mi lado!

Por eso es que es perfecto para estar contigo, no quiere poder y quiere a las personas de este planeta... Es listo y seguro que entre los dos se complementan bien - intento persuadir su padre con suavidad - ademas si no es con el, con quien mas? Tienen que ser un doncel, una chica no te salvara de este lio

Yami se debatia entre decirles a sus padres sobre Yugi o no, pero sabia que a la luz de la conversacion ellos saltaria a preparar matrimonio y todo... Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentia por Yugi aun, tampoco de si este le queria de la misma forma. Bien aqui estaba de nuevo en el momento justo donde la presion llego a su cabeza y solo queria tomar de nuevo las naves para correr de aqui, afortunadamente su madre le conocia lo suficiente y estaba en la habitacion para hacer algo - hijo que tienes en mente? Calmate y dinos que te pasa, somos tus padres y sabremos entenderte

Aunque Yami no queria decir nada aun, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared sin saber que hacer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou con una enorme sonrisa iba saliendo de la habitacion donde habia dejado a Yugi, ya cambiado y preparado para informarle al seguro preocupado abuelo del chico que todo habia sido un exito. Pronto llego a la sala de espera y miro a su Kura hablando con el... - _momento... Desde cuando es mi Kura..? Ryou deja de pensar cosas raras_ \- se dijo a si mismo sonrojado.

Termino de llegar al lugar y el anciano no tardo mucho en levantarse a recibirlo - mi nieto esta bien verdad?

Muy bien señor, calculo que en unos tres dias estara lo suficientemente bien para que sea dado de alta, de todas maneras iba a pedir que si vivian conmigo mientras su situacion aqui se normalizaba - respondio el doncel amablemente - mi casa es bastante grande y no tendre problemas en recibirlos, asi tambien vigilo la evolucion de Yugi hasta la salud completa

El anciano asintio rapidamente - No hay problema chico, puedo ir a ver a mi nieto?

Claro, dejeme y lo llevo - Ryou le sonrio a Bakura anted de irse con el anciano por unos minutos, pero antes saco a la bola de pelos de las manos del anciano y se la dejo en brazos a Bakura - el no puede entrar, lo llevare a casa y lo cuidare por Yugi

Regreso solo y en cuanto estuvo frente suyo volvio a sonreirle - vamos! Aun tengo que ir con los padres del principe, despues iremos a casa - dijo con una sonrisa - yo vendre por el abuelo de Yugi en cuanto acabe el horario de visitas

Bakura asintio y le siguio el paso mientras el pequeño Kuriboh flotaba alrededor de ellos,aunque de pronto Ryou se detuvo confundido - .... Donde esta mi mascota?

Se la llevo una mujer llamada Ishizu, que pasaras por su casa a buscarle luego - respondio Bakura encogiendose de hombros.

El doncel asintio - Ohh... Entonces una visita a Marik esta en la lista tambien, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder!

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Despues de llevar un rato en silencio con expresion extresada frente a sus padres el pobre tricolor queria sencillamente que el piso se lo tragara o morir, deseo con todas sus fuerzas algo que le salvara de esta situacion, asi que cuando tocaron a la puerta y escucho la linda voz de Ryou anunciarse detras suspiro agradecido a quien sea que escucho sus plegarias.

Vio a su madre sonreir ampliamente e ir a abrirle al peliblanco - pasa cariño, justamente estabamos hablando de ti - Yami quizo palmearse la frente ante eso, ahora seguro su madre venia y comenzaba a hablar sobre lo bueno que seria que ellos dos se casaran.

Me dan un segundo - pidio el tricolor mientras tomaba el brazo de un Ryou confundido con todo y le arrastraba hacia una esquina de la habitacion.

Ryou necesito con urgencia que me saques de este lio - susurro con estres el pobre.

Ryou rodo los ojos sin saber si reirse o darle un zape a su amigo - Tu siempre necesitas con urgencia que te saque de problemas Yami, ahora que paso?

El matrimonio, mis padres necesitan resolver esa situacion pronto y con justa razon - dijo el principe - no quiero nombrar a Yugi o si no madre se volvera loca, no quiero arrrastrarle a este lio tan pronto!

Umm... - Ryou miro a Yami con expresion pensativa, el que conocia a la madre del tricolor casi tanto como el (cuando una mujer te toma bajo su ala y se vuelve casi propia madre llegas a conocerla bien) y no creia que la mujer hiciera lo que Yami decia, mas bien a el le parrcia ser la mejor ayuda que obtendrian... Aunque si era un hecho que Yami necesitaba ayuda - yo... He estado gestando una idea desde hace un tiempo Yami, dejamelo a mi si?

El tricolor se mordio el labio con estres pero asintio, confiaba en Ryou con todo y esta no seria la escepcion. El peliblanco le sonrio encantadoramente y se giro hacia los expectantes padres de Yami - mis señores creo que Yami esta algo cansado y necesita ir a descansar un rato - dijo sonriendo inocentemente mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la madre de Yami.

Esta parpadeo y entendio a la perfeccion lo que Ryou queria, asi que se adelanto a su marido confundido - claro Yami, te hemos retenido aqui sin dejarte descansar siquiera, acabas de llegar de tu viaje y deberias descansar un poco - y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo el tricolor ya estaba fuera de la ofician con expresion atonita... Aunque luego se encogio de hombros y fue hasta su habitacion, Ryou ya le habia sacado de alli y eso era un logro importante.

Dentro de la oficina el padre de Yami se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, sentia que habia una especie de conversacion entre su esposa y Ryou de la que no se enteraria nunca - Ryou, estaba hablando con Yami sobre algo importante... Su matrimonio arreglado es algo que tenemos que resolver pronto, los padres de Tea tienen todo el derecho de formar un escandalo si se siguie andando por las ramas - recordo el hombre serio.

Lo se, por eso se celebrara el anuncio del matrimonio de Yami en unos dias, se invitara a los medios de todas las galaxias posibles e incluso a los padres de Tea - dijo Ryou mientras su expresion se tornaba travieza y hacia otro cambio de miradas discreto con la madre de Yami - lo mantendremos todo en misterio, total es la familia del novio el que dice sobre la union segun la tradicion y estoy seguro que Tea pensara que se anunciara su matrimonio con ella

Pero no sera asi verdad? - pregunto el hombre rapidamente.

Por supuesto que no! Usted generara el misterio para olvidar el escandalo que hay por la huida de Yami, sabe como es la faradula y la politica, necesitan algo nuevo en lo que centrarse y esto es perfecto - explico Ryou y el padre de Yami asintio satisfecho con la idea - incluso sirve para quitarse a los padres de Tea de encima por un tiempo, ellos creeran que anunciara el matrimonio con la chica y no molestaran... Solo para recibir el golpe de gracia, usted anunciara el matrimonio con un doncel de su confiansa sin dar nombres o caracteristicas de dicha persona!

El padre de Yami penso en los pro's y contra's de esa idea con cuidado, no estaba para nada mala y cumplia con todas las leyes, Ryou sonrio para mirar a la madre de Yami cuya expresion se habia vuelto tan traviesa como la suya - es perfecto! Usted no esta obligado a dar nombres en esa ceremonia, solo de anunciar el matrimonio de su hijo! Esto tambien les dara a la prensa tanto chisme que se volveran locos, olvidaran todo sobre Tea y la escapada de Yami en un instante!!

El pafre suspiro asintiendo - Bueno Ryou, supongo que es una buena idea... Pero ahora quiero saber el nombre de ese doncel, el unico que conozco eres tu y no entiendo para que el misterio si tu eres el unico...

Amor, esta es la solucion perfecta y ya nos enteraremos del afortunado.... Ahora Ryou y yo iremos por una bebida para hablar sobre cosas de nosotros - la mujer se levanto con gracia y tomo el brazo de Ryou, le sonrio a su esposo bastante confundido antes de decir - si nos disculpa nos retiramos!

El hombre siemplemente les dejo irse, por su salud mental y fisica se habia hecho una regla a si mismo... Nunca preguntar que sucede cuando una mujer o un doncel actuaba asi, y menos si eran dos unidos por un mismo fin. Asi que mejor asentir y sonreir a lo que sea que saliera de ese par.

Afuera y caminando por el pasillo iban Ryou y la madre de Yami hablando con sonrisas en sus rostros - a mi si me diras que sucede no?

Claro Sra. Katit, mas bien usted me ayudara con todo lo que planeo! - aseguro Ryou y ambos se rieron - vamos a encontrarnos en unas horas donde siempre y hablamos con calma

Claro cariño, alli estare - asintio feliz la hembra y se separaron.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Wow! Esta es tu casa? - pregunto Malik mirando la gigantezca construccion futurista frente a el.

Si, aqui vivimos mis hermanos y yo... Aunque ahora tu tambien - respondio alegre Marik mientras bajaba del auto - vamos, tienes que ver la casa por dentro!

Pense que nunca lo dirias - Malik de un salto bajo del vehiculo, miro impaciente como este ae tomaba su tiempo para abrir la puerta... Casi parecía querer torturarlo - Marikkk!! Deja de ser cruel y termina de abrir esa cosa!

Jejeje a que eres impaciente - Marik pellizco la nariz del doncel juguetonamente antes de abrir.

Malik sonrio y no tardo mucho en entrar a la casa quedando encantado con sus alrededores, no podia negar que estaba en una casa pero muy futurista y hermosa. De paredes pintadas con colores hermosos y varias decoraciones por las cuales no tardaria en preguntar, aunque lo que mas llamaba su atencion eran las hermosas plantas que decoraban todo el lugar.

Veo que te gusta el lugar - comento Marik adelantandose para sentarse descuidadamente en una silla - aunque me pregunto donde esta metida la gente de esta casa, alguien vive en este lugar!?

.... No era necesario gritar Marik, podias buscarme - dijo una voz seria llegando y Malik sonrio algo cohibido al recien llegado.

Un hombre bastante alto e intimidante, con un tono de piel parecido al de Marik y facciones serenas. De pronto el recien llegado se fijo en el doncel y arqueo una ceja en direccion a Marik - ..... De donde sacaste un doncel Marik? No lo secuestraste verdad?

No! Me crees capas de eso? - pregunto el aludido con expresion dolida, aunque luego sonrio como aconstumbraba ante la mirada obvia del otro - bueno... Tecnicamente si lo secuestre de su planeta natal, pero ya se acostumbro, o no Malik lindo?

Ehh... Algo asi, soy Malik por cierto - dijo el pobre doncel mientras negaba con la cabeza, Marik ni siquiera le habia presentado.

Soy Odion, despues me hablas bien como se conocieron - dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro sufrido - Ishizu no esta, fue a buscar un medicamento para los dolores de cabeza y corporales, se dio cuenta que faltaban en el botiquin

Aww... Y yo que venia con hambre, Ishizu no habra dejado preparado algo? - gimio Marik con una extraña expresion parecida a un puchero - voy por....

Odion suspiro y le detuvo rapidamente tomandole del brazo - No, recuerda que tienes prohibido meterte a la cocina luego del insidente

Malik tenia curiosidad por ese "insidente" hasta que vio los ojos de Marik iluminarse un poco en color lila, de prontouna fina pelicula del mismo color cubrio a un Odion de expresion fastidiada y comenzo a flotar lejos del triunfante rubio. Quiso palmearse la frente con molestia, justo ahora recordaba como Marik les habia contenido a todos cuando recien despertaron en la nave... Se le habia olvidado con todo lo demas, pero ahora tenia su curiosidad muy despierta.

Creo recordarte que no debes hacerme enojar Odion - gruño Marik con expresion burlona - tu no tienes mi...

Marik, suelta a Odion ahora, no me hagas enojar tu a mi - reclamo una voz severa y femenina desde la entrada, Malik giro para ver a una hermosa mujer de pie en la puerta aun abierta - pense que habia dejado en claro el punto de no usar tu telequinesis con Odion, asi que sueltalo ahora

Maaa! Solo tengo hambre y queria ir por comida - gimio como niño caprichoso Marik y sus ojos dejaron de brillar dejando caer al hombre que estaba casi pegado del techo alto.   
Aunque nadie mas que Malik se asusto por eso, Ishizu sin problemas hizo lo mismo que Marik e hizo levitar a Odion hacia el suelo de forma segura - pudiste pedir la comida, sabes que no me gusta verte alli y menos luego de que casi no destrozaras la casa

Fue una vez y un accidente! - se defendio el rubio rapidamente.

Me da igual, no llevas ni 10 minutos en casa y ya estas... - Ishizu se detuvo al notar a la visita dentro de su hogar - .... Tu eres...? Te pareces a Marik...

Soy Malik... Digamos que soy amigo de Marik - se presento el doncel sin saber que expresion poner luego de todo lo que habia presenciado.

Y se quedara con nosotros de ahora en adelante! - agrego Marik sonriendo ampliamente.

Aunque Ishizu no hizo mas que arquear una delicada ceja - con permiso de quien y porque?

Vamos Ishizu, no seas cruel! Es un doncel que quiero mucho, sin hogar actualmente y que secuestre de su.... - Marik hiso una mueca, quiza decir eso de esa forma no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

Que hiciste que!?? - grito Ishizu mirandole enojada.

Cuando llegamos a su planeta vi que se parecian a Ryou, solo queria que no se sintiera solo! - se defendio de nuevo con expresion caprichosa - despues fue que vi que eran diferentes y ya no le podia regresar, ademas no le importa... El esta feliz conmigo, verdad Malik-bonito?

En un principio si lo habria negado rotundamente, pero ahora ya ni eso puedo... Ryou y tu se han convertido en buenos amigos - murmuro Malik algo sonrojado y luego sonrio aun mas rojo cuando Marik le abrazon encantado.

Ves Ishizu, Malik-lindo es mio! - algo en esa oracion era un "poco" mas posesiva que la de amigos, se dio cuenta Malik.

He Ishizu tambien, asi que fruncio el ceño en direccion a Marik que aun abrazaba a Malik contra el - bien puede quedarse, pero dormira en la habitacion contigua a la mia y tienes prohibido entrar alli, es un doncel y debe tener su privacidad

Pero...! - Marik intento refutar pero fue cortado por una mirada fria.

Se haran mis condiciones o se va a casa de Ryou - gruño Ishizu y Marik refunfuño por lo bajo pero no dijo mas nada - ahora los quiero a todos sentados en la mesa mientras me cambio, si regreso y si no estan alli Kiroy se encargara de castigarlos

Ante el nombre la pequeña criatura salio de su escondite y miro a todos (principalmente a Marik) con alegria malsana - tragiste a la bestia esa!? - reclamo Marik con fastidio pero fue ignorado por todos.

La unica mujer se fue dejando andar a la criatura a placer, esta olfateo un poco el aire y parecio oler algo agradable por la expresion que coloco. Este crecio un poco y fue lentamente hasta pararse a un lado de Malik - gruoo!! - gorgojeo la criatura pegandose mimosamente contra el pobre doncel que se habia puesto algo nervioso por la cercania de la criatura algo peligrosa.

Pero pronto eso cambio a una expresion mas curiosa cuando esta siguio ronroneando y pegandose contra el con mimo - quieres que te cargue? - pregunto Malik divertido y los ojos dorados dilataron expentantes, con una risita suave le acuno contra su pecho ignorando la mirada enojada de Marik - aww...! Que mono eres, ya veo por que Ryou te adora, eres una cosita bonita!

Cosita bonita mis pelotas, ni se te ocurra ponerte posesivo con MI Malik o te golpeo! - gruño Marik en direccion de la criatura que le siseo.

Malik no tardo en ver feo al rubio y apretar a la criatura bastante contenta contra el - Que demonios te ocurre? Solo le estoy dando amor!

Esa es una bestia loca y posesiva, en su entorno natural se llena de hembras a las cuales encierra en su territorio para tenerlas para si mismo - reclamo Marik mientras Kiroy le miraba casi burlon - ya tiene a Ryou en su "Harem", no dejare que te meta a ti tambien...

No seas pendejo Marik es un animal - recordo Malik con mala cara, pero nadie pudo decir nada mas ya que tocaron a la puerta.

Hola...! - todos reconocieron la voz de Ryou y ambos se apresuraron a abrir, seguro que se divertirian con el peliblanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Buenos... Waaa! - a Ryou ni siquiera le dejaron saludar, ambos rubios sonrientes le tomaron cada uno de un brazo para arrastrarle dentro.

Ryouu! Te estabamos esperando! - dijo Malik con una sonrisa que no le dio buena espina al pobre doncel.

Ryou parpadeo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ..... De verdad....?

Aja! Ahora que estas aqui podemos alocarnos - agrego Marik esta vez.

.... No se si me llama la atencion la idea - murmuro el pobre suspirando - yo solo vine por mi bebe chicos, tengo cosas que hacer

Marik fruncio el ceño - Tu siempre tienes cosas que hacer, voy a demandar a Yami por explotarte

No seas tonto, Yami no me explota - reclamo Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

Debo refutar a eso, siempre andas haciendo algo por el - agrego Bakura que habia entrado al lugar como si fuera suyo - me voy a sorprender el dia en que te tomes el dia libre

Tengo dias libres, solo que no los tomo... - gruño Ryou haciendo un puchero - en mi sitio de trabajo me necesitan e igual, cuando tomo un dia libre ando en ni casa aburrido o salgo con la madre de Yami... Que no es mucho el tiempo con el que cuenta para hablar de todas maneras, es una mujer ocupada

Y no puedes salir con el pendejo de aqui? - señalo Bakura al rubio mas grande.

Ryou hizo un puchero en direccion a Marik - No mucho, el esta ocupado torturando soldados casi siempre

Torturando...? Como puedes decir eso de mi? - pregunto Marik con una mirada horrorizada, aunque luego sonrio socarronamente por la cara de poker el doncel - jejeje esta bien lo abmito... Soy un poquito cruel con ellos

Ryou no quito su cara de poker - Poquito? Mas de uno ha salido traumatizado

Es que son unas nenas y hablando de nenas... Oye princesa aun tienes una labor conmigo, te quiero temprano en el campo de entrenamiento o veras lo que es un trauma de verdad - el aludido le fulmino con la mirada.

No seas malo con Kura o te las veras conmigo en tu proxima consulta, yo tambien puedo causar un trauma Marik - Ryou sonrio inocentemente mientras el rubio parecio congelarse con una mirada de panico y muy palido.

Una risa divertida vino por uno de los pasillos laterales y vieron a Ishizu regresar con una sonrisa suave - Wow nunca pense el dia en que veria a Marik asustado por algo, Ryou tienes que venir mas seguido para que me ayudes con el

No se preocupe, aqui estare para ayudarla - bromeo Ryou divertido mirando a Marik que lloraba cascaditas - como esta Ishizu?

Bien Ryou, espero que su viaje haya sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos - saludo la mujer sonriendo.

Muy bien señora, gracias - Ryou suspiro para levantarse - Kura, quedate aqui... Tengo que ir a reunirme con alguien, despues te llevo para que conozcas mi casa

Umm... Vale - murmuro Bakura no muy alegre por eso, pero su cara cambio a una mas impactada cuando Ryou beso su mejilla en despedida.

Nos vemos en un rato chicos! - se despidio el doncel.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Hola Sra, ya estoy aquí - saludo Ryou entrando en el modesto salon de reuniones de la emperatriz.

Cariño te he dicho que no me llames asi, somos casi familia - dijo la de cabellos negros con una sonrisa - ven sientate, ya ordene bocadillos y dulces para ti... Se que te gustan

Muchas gracias, no tuvo que haberse molestado - dijera lo que dijera Ryou siempre seria respetuoso con ella.

Puf! Si no conciento al unico que realmente ayuda a mi hijo a no meterse en problemas no se que clase de persona seria - la mujer sonrio y volvio a hacer seña para que Ryou se sentara - no me hagas ordenartelo como emperatriz cariño

El peliblanco hizo un puchero pero hizo lo que le pidieron - ahora cariño... Cuentame, que sucede en la vida amorosa de mi bebe? - cuestiono la madre de Yami muriendo de curiosidad.

Vera, Marik metio la pata y en un planeta del que sacamos proviciones se trajo a cuatro de la vidas inteligentes que lo habitaban - explico Ryou rodando los ojos ante el recuerdo mientras miraba la cara divertida de la mujer - cuando les aplicamos el suero tres de ellos resultaron ser donceles...

Ante eso ultimo la mujer parecio emocionarse - No me digas que...!

Si, uno de ellos se esta metiendo en el corazon de nuestro Yami! - chillo Ryou igual de emocionado - Yugi, el doncel del que le hablo es todo un amor, dulce y amable... Tambien inteligente

La pelinegra parecia un niño que recibio un regalo de navidad - Jejeje ya quiero conocer al niño!

Te lo presento despues, creo que pasara todo el dia de hoy durmiendo - dijo Ryou recordando que Yugi estaba en el hospital - Yami le dio una descarga muy fuerte por error y lastimo su corazon, pero no te preocupes ya esta bien

Uff! Me alegro, me imagino lo horrorizado que estaba mi Yami - la mujer suspiro quitando la expresion de preocupacion - pero Ryou... Si ese es el caso, porque no dijiste para que se anunciara el matrimonio con el chico de una vez

Porque Yami no esta seguro de lo que siente y ni siquiera sabemos como se siente Yugi al respecto, debemos ser sutiles en esta situacion - aclaro Ryou con una mirada travieza - Yugi no sabra nada al respecto de la situacion de Yami hasta que este perdidamente enamorado y Yami podra acercarse a el sin apuros, tendran todo el tiempo que podamos darles

Jejeje me asegurare de que mi esposo paute el anuncio de matrimonio lo mas lejos posible y el matrimonio ya vendra mas lejos aun, kyaaa!! Esto es tan emocionante - chillo la mujer como una niña alegre - cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, te ayudare en lo que sea

Ryou asintio sonriendo tan divertido como la hembra - jeje lo se, tambien me encargare de enseñarle a Yugi todo lo que pueda para que no sufra tanto como pareja de Yami

Eres una estrellita brillante Ry, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi hijo - agradecio la pelinegra con una suave expresion, aunue luego fue cambiada a otra mas picara que confundido a Ryou - ahora hemos hablado mucho de Yami, tocas tu... Que hay en el terreno de tu corazon o nadie ha llegado alli aun?

Como era obvio Ryou se sonrojo hasta las orejas - ahh...? Y-Yo... Sra... C-Como cree usted que...?

Ohh vamos Ryou, que no te has visto en un espejo? Eres hermoso y el ser mas amable que he visto en eones, si te enamoras de alguien no hay ningun problema... - Ryou suspiro pero aun asi su cara no dejo de estar sumamente roja - Siempre y cuando no sea un imbesil, hay le doy todo el permiso del mundo a Yami de fulminarlo o Marik puede torturarle... O ambos pueden hacer lo que quieran con el por todo lo que me importa

Ehhh.... - Ryou miro a la hembra con una gotita detras de la cabeza - no creo que nadie merezca caer en las manos de Marik...

La pelinegra desestimo el asunto - Meterse contigo si lo amerita, asi que es mejor que se anden con cuidado contigo

Puff asi menos voy a conseguir pareja - gimio Ryou recordando las pocas veces que alguien le habria pretendido, siempre Yami o Marik (incluso una vez encontro que el mismo Seto) ponian en aprietos al pobre desgraciado al punto de que ya no queria ni acercarse a el

Ya veras que si, encontraras al indicado que te ame y cuide como te mereces - aseguro la pelinegra alegre y justo en ese momento llego otra mujer, un poco mayor y de ropas mucho mas sencillas que llevaba una bandeja de alimentos - ya llegaron los dulces! Vamos no me dejes comiendo sola todo esto - Ryou solo suspiro y asintio, ella siempre se salia con la suya de concentirle.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Y bien.... Que carajos es lo que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Bakura suspirando y con una ceja arqueada.

Meternos en problemas, que mas crees que hacemos? - respondio Marik alegre mientras abrazaba a Malik por la cintura.

El peliblanco parpadeo - y yo porque tengo que seguirlos a meterse en problemas?

Porque eres mi mejor amigo y prometiste protegerme - dijo Malik con una sonrisa travieza - ahora.... A divertirnos!

A Bakura no le gusto para nada la situacion, pero a este punto no podia hacer nada. No sabia como regresar ya que Marik le habia arrastrado por un largo rato - sera culpa de Marik cualquier cosa, estamos?

Jejeje no te preocupes que todo esta friamente calculado - Marik sonrio como un maniaco y la ceja de Bakura temblo, algo le decia que todo saldria terriblemente mal.

Afortunadamente todo plan maniatico fue interrumpido por Seto al cual se encontraron para frustracion de Marik y Malik que querian hacer su travezura - .... Que demonios se supone que hacen!?

Nada... Solo les estaba mostrado el lugar a mis amigos aqui - respondio Marik abrazando los cuellos de los otros dos.

No te creo pero es afortunado que los encontrara - Seto se adelanto dejando al trio confundido - van a venir o tengo que arrastrarles!?

.... Para que debemos ir contigo? - pregunto Marik confundido.

Eres imbesil o que? Ellos necesitan una identificacion y todo el papeleo, se que no has hecho un carajo de eso - gruño el castaño con fastidio - asi que vamos a arreglar eso de una vez

Marik se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado pero asintio - Eres un aburrido

Me vale verga, muevete imbesil - gruño Seto y todos lo hicieron.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Un rato despues cuando Ryou y la madre de Yami ya se habian terminado los dulces, el doncel se habia despedido para ir hacia su siguiente destino. El cual ni siquiera sabia cual era, aunque pronto descubrio cual tenia que ser al mirar al cielo y verlo tomar un tono mas oscuro en simbolo de que estaba anocheciendo - _voy por el abuelo de Yugi y luego por Kura_ \- se dijo a si mismo antes de subir a su propio vehiculo.

Fue un corto camino hacia donde trabajaba y volvio a ponerse su uniforme para entrar, sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino hacia la habitacion donde se encontraba Yugi. Con una sonrisa entro y saludo al anciano - volvi!

Me doy cuenta chico, supongo que ya se acabo mi tiempo aqui - el hombre suspiro para levantarse.

Me temo que si, pero no se preocupe! Mañana le traere a primera hora para que acompañe a Yugi y sera mejor aun, ya estara despierto para entonces - dijo Ryou sonriente mientras le daba un nuevo vistazo a la condicion de Yugi, sonrio cuando le vio justo como debia estar - vamos a casa, usted tambien debe descansar un poco

El hombre asintio y juntos salieron del lugar - no se preocupe por nada, yo le ayudare a cada paso del camino y no tendra que preocuparse por nada - tranquilizo al ver que el anciano parecia algo nervioso.

Muchas gracias por esto, eres muy amable - realmente el anciano no se habia sentido para nada comodo desde que habia despertado en la nave una primera vez, pero su nieto ayudo a tranquilizarle y no tuvo de otra mas que adaptarse. Cuando no vio mas a su nieto durante un tiempo quedo verdaderamente angustiado, pero afortunadamente Ryou ha sido muy amable con el y ha logrado tranquilizarse en parte con la situacion.

Sin decir nada mas Ryou arranco el vehiculo mientras el anciano miraba curioso por la ventana, duraron un rato y el ambiente se habia oscurecido salvo por la luz artificial de las calles. Se detvieron frente a la bonita fachada de la casa de Marik (y Malik ahora) - voy a buscar a Bakura y a las criaturas un segundo, no tardo

Tranquilo, anda y te espero - asintio el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryou asintio y salio del vehiculo para tocar la puerta, no tardo mucho en recibir de respuesta a un alterado Bakura que parecia estar mirando a una especie de angel - dime que me sacaras de aqui!

.... Si... Vine por.... - ni siquiera pudo continuar antes de que Bakura corriera por su lado y se subiera al vehiculo.

Aun sorprendido Ryou entro a la casa y miro a Malik y Marik carcajeandose a sus anchas, ni siquiera pregunto que habia sucedido (valoraba su salud mental muchas gracias) y chasqueo llamando a las dos mascotas para huir de alli casi tan rapido como Bakura - _pobre Ishizu y Odion, creo que tendre que organizarles una terapia de manejo del estres si quiero que vivan con ese par_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 como les ha tratado la vida en cuarentena?
> 
> Bueno sea como sea les traje esto para que se entretengan un ratico :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami suspiro en su habitacion deseando que llegara la hora de visitas en el sitio donde Ryou trabajaba, queria ver como estaba Yugi y tambien hablar con Ryou sobre lo que hablo con sus padres. Sus padres no habian tocado mas el tema del matrimonio asi que Ryou debio cubrir todos los problemas y darles la solucion exacta a su dilema - _... Ojala que la solucion no sea casarme con el_

Hijo, buenos dias! - saludo alguien alegre y Yami vio entrar a su madre con uno de sus hermosos vestidos para andar en casa - extrañaba tenerte aqui y venir a saludarte temprano

Yo tambien los extrañe mama, perdon por huir de esa forma - saludo el tricolor con una pequeña sonrisa - como amaneciste tu?

La mujer sonrio y tomo el brazo de un desprevenido Yami - Puff! Con ganas de un tremendo desayuno con mi hijo, asi que vamos... Ya mande a que organizaran todo

Yami no tuvo de otra mas que seguirle con una gotita detras de la nuca (cuando tu brazo estaba atrapado con una fuerza monstruosa era eso o perderlo, obvio lo que escogeria), llegaron al comedor y Yami sonrio feliz de ver el elegante lugar... Habia extrañado mucho su hogar - mama, voy a salir en un rato...

Lo se hijo, ya mande a que te prepararan unos cuantos dulces para Ryou y para ti - asintio la mujer divertida - _".... Y para el doncelito que te trae loco, pero aun no debes saber que yo se eso cariño"_

Como sabes que yo....? Olvidalo - Yami ya ni preguntaba, cuando se trataba de su madre era mejor asi.

Vamos a desayunar para que puedas ir a tiempo hijo, igual yo tambien tengo que salir mas al rato - ella tambien tenia que conocer al doncel que se habia robado el corazon de su bebe.

* * *

_En otro lado..._

Maaa....! Que rico es dormir en mi propia cama - gimio Ryou estirandose en las sabanas, levente sintio el pelaje de su mascota pero lo ignoro a favor de comenzar su dia - como abran dormido mis invitados?

El doncel sonriendo se levanto y cambio su ropa de cama a una mas tapada, tarareando suave salio de su habitacion y fue hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para todos. Puso un par de cosas a cocinar y miro como su mascota salia a la sala estirando y sacudiendo su cuerpo - hola cariño, dormiste bien conmigo? - pregunto sonriendo mientras le hacia unos cuantos mimitos a la criatura.

Recibio un suave suspiro complacido mientras le hacia mas mimitos a la criatura, un ronroneo a su lado le alerto de que el Kuriboh se despertaba de la suave cama de cobijas que le habia hecho anoche - buen dia a ti tambien pequeño, espero que mi casa te sea comoda - susurro cariñosamente a la bola de pelos que floto hacia el adormilado - tienen hambre? - pregunto a los dos que se animaron felices haciendole soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Le dio algo de comida a los dos y volvio a lo que hacia antes, despues de un rato ya tuvo todo listo y fue a buscar a sus invitados para que desayunaran. Paso primero por la habitacion que le habia acondicionado al anciano para despertarle con suavidad - Buen dia señor, venga para que desayune y pueda ir con su nieto

Umm... Buen dia chico, dame un segundo para acomodarme y voy - murmuro el hombre adormilado y Ryou asintio.

Salio de la habitacion e hizo su segunda parada en otra cercana, entro y solto una pequeña risita cuando miro a Bakura todo estirado en la cama. Se acerco con una sonrisa divertida y movio el hombro del peliblanco para despertarlo - Kura~ despierta, hice desayuno!

Maaa...! Cinco minutos mas - gimio el pobre hundiendose mas entre las sabanas.

Kura, tienes que ir con Marik - recordo Ryou negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba las sabanas de encima del peliblanco berrinchudo - arriba! No es tiempo para dormir, hace un lindo dia fuera y hay muchas cosas que hacer

Se torturado por el psicopata no esta entre mis cosas favoritas - gruño Bakura sentandose - no puedo trabajar contigo?

.... No te veo en el area de la salud, ademas no te ira tan mal esta vez, Marik tendra muchos mas objetivos que tu ahora y mas entretenidos - Ryou sonrio traviezamente - tambien debe recordar que era muy serio en mi amenza de ayer y como te dije, es la "bienvenida" el debe velar por el estado fisico de las tropas y no solo el tuyo

Bakura parecio hacer un puchero - Maaa...! Que mas, vamos con esto

Ambos salieron encontrando al anciano ya sentado a la mesa, todo en la casa de Ryou era una mezcla perfecta entre acojedor   
Y futurista. La casa era hermosa y Bakura estaba muy feliz de esta aqui (mejor que con los dos locos), en la sala vieron ya al anciano sentado a la mesa, Ryou se sentio satisfecho de que las ropas que le habia conseguido al hombre le sentaba de maravilla - les hice algo muy bueno de desayuno! Tomenlo como una bienvenida a su nuevo planeta

El anciano le sonrio agraecido mientras Bakura se sonrojo e intento disimularlo, Ryou feliz por estar acompañado sirvio para sus dos invitados y para el mismo, todos compartieron su desayuno conversando de forma amena.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Por ultima vez Marik, no vas a entrar - siseo Ishizu queriendo ahorcar a su hermano.

Porque discutia ahora? Facil, el pervertido queria entrar a la habitacion privada del doncel ahora bajo su cargo. Sobre su cadaver permitia esa falta de respeto en su casa, Marik no estaba casado con el niño! Que queria? Manchar su honor o algo asi?... - Ishizu! Solo voy a despertarlo!

Yo lo despierto, es su habitacion privada - gruño la morena frustrada - si el quiere dormir desnudo puede hacerlo alli, se supone que ningun varon en esta casa entra a su habitacion sin invitacion!!

El rubio hizo un puchero - Yo estoy mas que invitado

Me vale lo que digas, ahora vuelve al comedor a esperar que sirva el desayuno! - ordeno Ishizu ya arta de su hermano.

 _Porque tiene que ser tan.... Arrgg!! No la soporto, Malik-Bonito es mio -_ el rubio refunfuñando no tuvo de otra mas que girarse e irse, Ishizu suspiro preguntandose cuantas veces su hermano se cayo de la cuna de chiquito o cuantos golpes se habia dado su madre en cinta para haber dejado a su hermano tan loco. Con nada de ganas de repetir la escena de ahora entro a la habitacion que tenia atras - buenos dias, es hora de despertar pequeño - dijo mientras iba a la cama y sacudia al doncel.

Porque...? Yo quiero seguir durmiendo - gimio aferrandose a las sabanas mientras se hacia una pequeña bola.

Ishizu se entrenecio un poco, el doncel se veia adorable pero debia despertar - mas tarde si quieres tomas una pequeña siesta, ahora tienes que venir a desayunar, aqui acostumbramos a desayunar todos juntos

Ummm... Esta bien, voy... - murmuro sentandose en la cama con cara de zombie - porque tengo tanto sueño...

Porque vienes del espacio y alli tu cuerpo no siente el pasar del dia o la noche, necesitas reacostumbrar tu cuerpo a estar en un planeta - explico la mujer peinando los cabellos del menor - te consegui algo de ropa cuando fuiste a dormir, anda a cambiarte

Es bonita? - pregunto ilusionado.

_Es solo una muda sencilla, mas al rato iremos a comprarte ropa - respondio Ishizu divertida -_ _"_ _... Porque mi hermano no puede ser lindo como el? O haber tenido una hermanita mejor"_

Malik se le quedo mirando extrañamente al notar que la mujer parecia perdida en sus pensamientos - .... Neee...? Estas hay?

Si! Perdon, solo pensaba en algo - dijo la hembra algo avergonzada - ven para que te cambies cariño

Marik ya esta despierto? - pregunto Malik saliendo de la cama - es raro que no haya venido a despertarme...

Lo intento, pero no le deje... No puede andar entrando a la habitacion de un doncel asi como asi, debe respetar - gruño Ishizu mosqueada.

Malik parpadeo confundido - Pero... El siempre lo hacia cuando estabamos en la nave, no entiendo porque ahora no puede hacerlo.... Incluso en la habitacion de Ryou entraba

Tsk! Muy mal de su parte, eso es un abuso y Ryou debio haberlo regañado... Igual que tu! - dijo la mujer frustrada - ustedes deben darse a respetar como donceles y entiendo que tu y Marik se gusten, pero eso no le da derecho a tomarse atribuciones que no son, que te corteje como se debe cariño

.... Momento, como que yo y Marik... No! Nosotros no nos gustamos, somos amigos nada mas! - chillo Malik asustado con la cara encendida como una luz.

.... No? Disculpa entonces, me parecio que se gustaban... O al menos Marik gusta de ti, nunca lo he visto ponerse de esa forma con nadie - comento Ishizu encogiendose de hombros, aunque internamente la palabra negacion saltaba en su cabeza - con Ryou es sobreprotector por ser su amigo doncel, pero contigo es mas.... Pegostoso, parece siempre estar buscando tu atencion y eso es lo mas dulce que he visto actuar a Marik en toda mi vida

... De verdad crees que a Marik le gusto? - Malik no sabia porque, pero algo en eso le gustaba mas de lo que queria creer

Ishizu asintio divertida - Si y mucho cariño, creeme, le conozco luego de haber vivido con el toda mi vida y verlo crecer, no soy su hermana mayor por nada

Por un rato Malik no dijo nada de nada, casi parecia que su cerebro se habia apagado momentaneamente, pero luego reaccion y desvio la mirada un poco sonrosado - .... No dijiste que tenia que vestirme?

Claro cariño, ven conmigo - Ishizu suspiro, al parecer esto seria mas dificil de lo que penso - _.... Porque nada puede ser facil con Marik?_

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Joeyyy! Arriba! Hoy es tu primer dia en nuestra casa! - chillo una vocesita infantil en el oido y el rubio desperto de un salto.

Serenity que estaba cerca sonrio divertida - Moki, vas a matar a Nii-san de un susto

Pero es que he intentado de todo y Hermano dice que si no funciona por las buenas pos... Funcionara por las malas! - Joey se pellizco el puente de la nariz aun adormecido, que le estaba enseñando el bastardo al pobre niño? - Joey pareces un muerto cuando duermes!

El pobre doncel hizo un puchero - Tengo el sueño pesado, no es mi culpa!

Jump! Bueno no importa, tienes que despertar! No quieres acompañarnos a clases? Hermano se reunira con el encargado para comenzar de una vez - dijo Mokuba saltando de forma emocionada en la cama.

Esta bien, ya me despierto - murmuro Joey con una sonrisa.

Mokuba no habia dejado de hablar y de mencionar emocionado todo lo que le gustaba de su casa, era sencillamente adorable el como se notaba el cariño que sentia por este lugar. Joey y Serenity habian sido guiados en un tour explicado por el niño a travez de la muy enorme casa, era increible pensar que solo vivieran ellos dos solos en el gigantesco lugar, pero aunque Mokuba hablo maravillas de todo lo que le rodeaba a Joey le parecia que faltaba algo.

Sentia la casa demasiado impersonal y no solo era porque estaba recien, si no que sentia faltaba un toque de algo que lo transformara de la vivienda futurista perfecta que se veia en una revista a un hogar - donde esta Seto?

Nos esta esperando en el comedor - respondio Mokuba sonriendo - asi que vamos! Por cierto, Hermano te consiguio algo de ropa para que uses, mando a decir tambien que despues saldran para que compres mas a tu gusto

Meeehh! No ne importa la ropa siempre y cuando no sean... Pervertidas - Joey aun esta medio en trauma con eso de que ahora era casi una chica, Seto se habia artado de gritarle que una chica y un doncel eran distintos pero al rubio eso no le importo... Solo el hecho de que bebes se gestarian en su estomago le dejaba en un colapso nervioso y tambien se hacia la pregunta, por donde saldria el bebe!? No queria pensar que por atras porque hay si que le da un infarto.

Mokuba no tardo en refutar lo dicho por el rubio - Hermano no es pervertido, es la persona mas seria que existe

Eso ni te lo refuto - gimio Joey sabiendo que eso era cierto, mas serio el tipo y era un robot - ahora... Voy a cambiarme, denme un momento y voy con con ustedes....

Vale! No tardes - dijo Mokuba saliendo de la habitacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto es todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aquo vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou sonrio al entrar a la habitacion del tricolor y verlo despierto, parecia algo adormilado pero estaba recuperando la conciencia y eso era excelente - buen dia Yugi, como te sientes?

Con sueño y pesadez en el cuerpo - respondio el chico con una sonrisa perezosa.

Es normal, ayer te puse bastante anestecia general, espera a que pase el efecto completamente y se te quitara eso - Ryou se acerco y reviso las maquinas que estaban conectadas al otro doncel con atencion - tus signos vitales estuvieron estables toda la noche, eso es bastante bueno y por cierto... Tu abuelito te esta esperando fuera para verte, le dejo entrar?

Yugi asintio mientras era ayudado a sentarse - Porfavor, tengo tiempo que no paso tiempo de calidad con el

Ryou asintio y termino de revisar a Yugi para asomarse por la puerta, alli estaba el anciano esperando pacientemente la orden de el para entrar - venga señor, pase adelante que Yugi le espera - dijo Ryou dejando entrar al hombre. Por unos minutos el peliblanco miro a Yugi y su abuelo hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta que recordo que aun tenia cosas que hacer y suspiro saliendo de la habitacion... Aun necesitaba ver que tal le habia ido a sus centros de salud durante su ausencia - _me pregunto como le estara yendo a Kura con Marik, espero que bien porque si no Marik sabra lo que es realmente un trauma_

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Con un demonio cabrones, la princesa esta en mejor estado fisico de ustedes y parece un puto cadaver! - gruño Marik con toda la pinta psicopata montada a los pobres soldados que parecian sudar la gota gorda - muevanse que si la princesa les gana estaremos aqui hasta mañana sin descansar un maldito minuto!! Quiero verlos sudar cabrones, y lo que veo es patetico!

Malik estaba muy entretenido desde su asiento privilegiado mirando el entrenamiento/tortura/humillacion de una increible cantidad de hombres, por fortuna esta vez a Bakura no parecia irle tan mal... Mas bien parecia estar llevando la delantera en la mayoria de los circuitos e incluso le daba tiempo de presumir, ayudando a que la humillacion de los demas fuera mayor.

Bakura con sorpresa noto que como dijo Ryou esta vez no le fue tan dificil, las rutinas psicopatas que Marik habia usado en el habian rendido dus frutos y se habia acostumbrado rapidamente al alocado ritmo con el que el rubio entrenaba.... A lo unico que no se acostumbraba era a que le llamaran princesa, pero al parecer le tocaba aguantarse - nadie les tiene no entrenando lo suficiente en mi ausencia, ahora sufran cabrones de mierda!!

 _.... Marik se ve sexy gritandole a otros_ \- penso Malik con un suspiro sin darse cuenta - _... Umm..._ \- varios pensamientos nada sanos pasaron por la cabeza del rubio que se mordia el labio con una sonrisa travieza.   
Lastima que todo su tren de pensamiento inconciente fuera cortada por la "princesa" que paso y le miro con confusion - Malik... Tienes cara de pervertido, en que demonios estas pensando? - pregunto con algo de miedo.

... Nada! - chillo Malik sonrojado y sin poder creer lo que plagaba sus pensamientos, desde cuando pensaba en Marik de esa forma?

Era cierto que desde que se convirtio en un doncel habia abusado un "poco" de sus beneficios (cosas como coquetear por favores, lucir sexy para salirse con la suya o hacerse la victima cuando lo necesitaba), pero nunca habia pensado que de verdad llegaria a pensar cosas asi. Justo en ese momento fue que recordo la pequeña conversa matutina con Ishizu... - _.... Sera que de verdad me gusta Marik como algo mas que un amigo?_ \- se pregunto a su mismo con verguenza.

.... Malik, en que piensas? - pregunto Bakura de nuevo sin saber si queria saberlo o no, su amigo estaba demasiado desequilibrado para su salud mental.

Malik sin querer que su amigo supiera sus pensamientos le dijocon malicia - Bakura, deja de preguntar y anda a correr antes de que le diga a Marik que estas de vago

Bien, como sea te jodes... - gruño el peliblanco enojado, el preocupandose por el rubio y este amenazandole - ahora no te ayudo a violarte a Marik

... No necesito tu... - todos los colores pasaron por el rostro abochornado del pobre doncel - que demonios acabas de decir!?

Jajajaja!! No puedo creerlo, tenia razon... Estas coladito por el psicopata! - se burlo el peliblanco carcajeandose a sus anchas - esa mirada de pervertido sobre el tracero de Marik era demasiado obvia y ahora lo es aun mas, te gusta el tipo!

N-No! - tartamudeo Malik avergonzado.

Bakura no tardo en seguirle molestando - Si! No me lo niegues o les encerrare en algun lugar juntos, no dudo que aquel viole tu virgen tracero al instante

Marik!! Bakura me esta molestando!! - bien cuando Malik no sabia como salir de un aprieto el mismo siempre hania algun pendejo que le sacara del lio.

Como era obvio Marik se acerco mirando a un Bakura algo encogido sobre si mismo y le siseo - te quiero ver sudando princesa y eso es ya

.... A Malik le gustas cabron, asi que muevete en hacer algo o alejate de el - gruño el peliblanco sin tapujos antes de irse, dejando atras a un sonrojado Malik y un Marik pensativo.

N-No escuches a Bakura, el... - antes de que Malik pudiera continuar Marik le habia atraido hacia el tomando su cintura con firmeza, sin que el pobre doncel pudiera hacer algo sus labios fueron robados en un beso demandante.

Malik ni siquiera pudo evitar gemido ahogado que salio de su garganta, entre la sorpresa y el "yo no se que" que le recorria su cuerpo no podia hacer nada mas que dejarse hacer. Marik aprovecho para morder un poco su labio inferior consiguiendo otro gemido encantador y que este abriera un poco sus labios, con una sonrisa secreta introdujo su lengua para jugar con la ajena.

El contacto no fue muy largo pero si bastante intenso de parte de Marik que saboreo a placer la boca de su doncel, que luego de estar saciado (por ahora) del sabor de Malik se separo un poco sin soltar su agarre sobre la estrecha cintura - tu a mi me encantas Malik-bonito, asi que me complace saber que soy correspondido - susurro con voz ronca en la oreja del menor para chupar con cariño el lobulo de su oreja.

Bien... El cerebro de Malik habia sufrido un colapso bastante grave, ese beso habia causado cosas en el que nunca antes habia sentido y aquel mordisco jugueton en su oreja hizo que su espalda sufriera un escalofrio tremendo - M-Marik.... Y-Yo....

No necesitas decir nada, tu linda carita lo dice todo - fue el susurro divertido que lanzaron en su oreja y Marik sonrio encantado, hasta que recordo donde estaban y con una mueca miro alrededor a todos sus cadetes que miraban boquiabiertos la escena - se les perdio algo o que!? Dejen de mirar para aca o veran que puedo ser mucho peor de lo que soy!!

Magicamente todos volvieron a sus rutinas como si nada fuera pasado, Marik asintio contento para girarse hacia Malik que aun estaba completamente sonrojado y le miraba con un brillito adorable - M-Marik tu... Ese f-fue mi primer b-beso...

De verdad...? - pregunto Marik completamente encantado y recibio un asentimiento del menor, sonrio divertido cuando Malik escondio su carita en su pecho con un gemido... El debia volver a ser el Malik descarado que era! - no hay razon para avergonzarse Malik, puedes ser quien eres

Hump! Aun me gusta hacer travezuras, no soy una damisela - murmuro el doncel enfurruñado y con sus mejillas aun encendidas.

Marik asintio - Se que no eres una damisela, eres mi traviezo Malik-bonito y juntos destruiremos el universo un dia de estos

Mientras Bakura a lo lejos miraba la escena bastante satisfecho, quiza cuando llego habria puesto el grito en el cielo por ver a Malik asi de acaramelado con el otro... Pero ahora se encontraba queriendo lo mismo con otro pequeño doncelito adorable, necesitaba comenzar con eso de enamorarlo solo que no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo - _quizas deberia robarle un beso como Marik, ummm.... No, Ryou se desmaya, no lo dudo y ni me dejaria hablar... Joder necesito ser sutil y ese no es mi fuerte... Quizas sea hora de pedir ayuda_

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Me gusta este lugar, muchas gracias por lo que haces por Serenity - murmuro Joey despues de haber recorrido el lugar donde Seto habia puesto a los dos hermanitos menores de ellos a estudiar.

No es nada, la niña necesita estudiar y Mokuba siempre ha necesitado mas compañia que la mia, por cierto... Tu tambien comenzaras a estudiar - dijo Seto con la seriedad que le caracterizaba - contrate a una tutora personal para que te enseñe todo lo que deberias saber, esfuerzate y terminaras pronto

Joey hizo una mueca, eso era lo menos que le gustaba hacer - .... Tengo que estudiar? No me puedes seguir enseñando tu...?

Ya no estamos en la nave donde la pongo en piloto automatico un rato y puedo ocuparme de ti, aqui tengo mas obligaciones y no puedo estar todo el dia pendiente de ti - explico el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el vehiculo que estaba cerca - vamos te dejare en casa, vendre en unas horas para ver como te ha ido y tambien para dejar a Serenity y a Mokuba

Joey refunfuñando hizo lo que le ordenaron - _este bastardo siempre debe andar ordenandome, como lo detesto_ \- penso con frustracion.

Seto rodo los ojos cuando miro como el rubio tenia una cara larga y sus brazos estaban cruzados en un obvio berrinche silencioso, asi que suspiro y sin saber que le poseia dijo - le pediria a Ryou que te enseñe, pero ya no tiene tanto tiempo como cuando cuidaba a Mokuba hace años... Se que no se negara, pero no soy los otros imbesiles que recargan a un doncel, ademas estoy seguro de que pronto Marik se dara cuenta de que el doncem que anda con el necesita estudiar e ira a buscar a Ryou para que le enseñe

Tu puedes enseñarme - murmuro Joey sin saber porque queria que el otro le enseñara realmente - me llevas contigo y aprendo sobre la marcha, asi aprendo mejor de todas maneras

Seto se pellizco el puente de la nariz pero asintio - bien, pero no molestaras en mi sitio de trabajo

Yo nunca molesto - reclamo Joey con el ceño fruncido.

Despues de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, hasta que a Seto le surgio una duda y miro al doncel a su costado - que quisieras ser? Dudo mucho que quiera ser un inutil para siempre, hay algun area que te guste trabajar?

Cuando estaba en casa... Bueno en mi anterior casa, siempre pense en hacer algo que tenga que ver con cuidar personas... - respondio Joey despues de pensarlo un rato.

Ummm... Ese no es un trabajo muy usual para un doncel, pero de nuevo... No es usual que los donceles hagan algo mas que casarse con un hombre importante - comento el castaño distraido mientras manejaba - este es uno de los unicos planetas donde un doncel tiene un puesto importante y porque Ryou se lo ha ganado a pulso, por eso Yami, Marik y yo cuidamos de que no se empareje con idiota que corte sus alas.... Yo puedo ayudarte a que tengas un puesto importante tambien, pero debes esforzarte

Je! Por supuesto que me esforzare, ya veras que sere el mejor! - dijo Joey con seguridad y entuciasmo, haciendo que a pesar de si mismo Seto sonriera divertido por la aptitud del doncel.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Ya habia pasado casi medio dia y Ryou en su oficina esperaba ver la aristocratica figura de Yami entrar para preguntar por Yugi, y este no le decepciono. Justo en ese mismo momento le miro entrar con una cesta en las manos que le hizo reir levemente - regalo de tu madre?

Si... Tu les contaste algo a ella verdad? - pregunto el tricolor con expresion traicionada.

Ryou le sonrio traviezo - Puede ser que si asi como puede que no, pero eso no viene al caso... Visitaras a Yugi no? Mira que llegaste tarde

.... Me en entre a Tea y esta comenzo a chillar sobre planes de boda, no puedo creer que de verdad crea que se anunciara mi matrimonio con ella - Yami sabia que su padre habia dado ya una fecha (bastante lejana en su opinio) para el anuncio del matrimonio de su heredero mas temprano ese dia, pero de verdad no penso que Tea creyera que era con ella luego de todo lo que le dijo la ultima vez - tambien se quejo sobre la lejania de todo, que quiere que "nuestra boda" se anuncie mañana mismo

Esta loquita, deja que caiga por su propio peso - traquilizo Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa - ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, tu te casaras con el adorable de Yugi y ella se tendra que aguantar

Ni siquiera se si me quiere en ese sentido - recordo Yami con un puchero.

Eres encantador, seguro le enamoras sin problemas - aseguro el doncel rapidamente - pero dejemonos de charlas, hay un chico que tienes que ver

Yami asintio sin saber porque se sentia tan nervioso - se me paso decirte, el abuelo de Yugi esta en la habitacion asi que sera una visita compartida - comento Ryou mientras caminaban y el pobre tricolor se sintio aun mas nervioso. Pero suspiro para armarse de valor mientras seguia al peliblanco, pronto habian llegado y Ryou entro de primero con una enorme sonrisa - volvi y Yugi, hoy estas de suerte! Tienes mas....

Yami! - saludo Yugi alegre sin siquiera dejar terminar a Ryou - ven, justamente le estaba hablando al abuelo sobre ti!

Yami trago saliva pero aun asi se acerco y disimulo lo que sentia para presentarse - buen dia, soy Yami Sennen y es un gusto conocerle

El gusto es mio, Yugi me ha hablado mucho de ti - saludo el anciano amable.

Traje algunos dulces, quieren compartirlos? - dijo Yami un poco mas tranquilo mostrando la cesta, a lo que los otros dos asintieron para compartir mientras hablaban. Ryou les miro alegre para girarse, le hacia muy feliz que su amigo pronto este fuera de ese lio que le fue impuesto y haria todo lo que estuviera a su alcanze para que fuera feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis aqui vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer! :3

Ryou.... Ayudame! - chillo el pobre de Yugi casi en crisis por lo que hoy pasaria.

Yugi calmate, solo van a pasear - Ryou nego con la cabeza sonriendo, Yami solo le habia invitado a dar una vuelta y aqui tienen a Yugi dando vueltas por la casa como un lunatico.

Varios dias habian pasado desde que Yugi habia sido dado de alta y su salud habia mejorado bastante, junto con su relacion con el principe. Ryou estaba bastante complacido de que su plan (y de la mama de Yami claro) estuviera resultando excelente, solo hicieron falta un par de encuentros "casuales" (que solo Yugi creia que eran casuales porque vamos! Que tanta probabilidad habia para que justo a la misma hora y lugar, Yami sea arrastrado por su madre y Yugi por el mismo a un lugar romantico... Para ser abandonados por "error") para que las chispa del amor se encendiera (un poco mas, Ryou estaba seguro de que ese par se queria, solo tenia que darles un empujoncito chiquito para que finalmente reconocieran que se amaban locamente)

Yami se habia cansado de esas casualidades demasiado casuales y habia invitado el mismo a Yugi a dar un paseo, asi es que llegamos a la crisis de la ropa que el pobre tricolor atravezaba - ven cariño, te ayudare a ver que ponerte

Me acompañaras? No quiero estar solito - murmuro Yugi con verguenza mientras recordaba que Yami le habia pedido que de trajera a Ryou sin mas explicaciones, solo sabia que la sonrisa que tenia el principe daba nervios.

Ryou fruncio el ceño, esa no era la idea - Pero es tu cita, no quiero hacer mal tercio

Anda! Al menos un ratito - Yugi no queria fallarle a Yami en el favor que el pidio.

Esta bien Yugi, te acompañare un rato, pero luego me voy! - accedio Ryou firme.

Vale...! Y vistete bonito - dijo a ultimo minuto Yugi recordando que Yami tambien le habia pedido eso vaya a saber porque.

El peliblanco suspiro pero accedió, rebusco entre sus cosas y las de Yugi encontrado el atuendo perfecto que podrian usar. Se vistieron y arreglaron, Ryou con unos pantalones color azul bastante ajustado color blanco, una zapatillas azul oscuro con detalles brillantes y una camisa algo femenina azul oscuro con detalles brillantes, su cabello lo habia atado en una coleta descuidada que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

Yugi aun se sorprendida sobre la igualdad de esta ropa con la de la tierra, si habian seres que usaban cosas extrañas pero si vamos a diseño y material eran basicamente lo mismo. En la nave fue la única vez que vio ropa extraña y eso fue por que era necesario, Ryou le explico que era porque en una nave se necesitaba proteccion y los trajes la proporcionaban, ademas de que en altos cargos como era el poseian en los trajes ciertos artefactos con los que controlaban ciertos aspectos de la nave.

Yugi por su parte habia terminado vestido con unos pantalones hasta la rodilla color negro con detalles metalicos alrededor de las piernas, unos botines blancos con tachas negras y una camisa color amatista un poco ceñida al cuerpo cubierta por un chaqueta algo femenina negra con purpurina morada brillante al final de las mangas y en el final de toda la chaqueta. El no sabia porque, pero le gustaba mucho como se veia.

Ya terminaron con el dilema de vestuario? - pregunto el abuelo divertido en cuanto los miro bajar, aunque luego de mirar lo encantadores que se veian fruncio el ceño - ummm... No deberían salir, alguien podría robarles

Abuelo! - chillo Yugi abochornado mirando como el anciano se carcajeaba, el mismo Ryou se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

Jejejeje solo bromeaba, pero en serio, se ven bien muchachos, tengan cuidado - dijo el hombre contento mientras dejaba la taza de te que Ryou siempre le dejaba hecho - por cierto Yugi, tengo mucho que hablar con Yami, asi que traelo aqui despues de su cita

Ninguno de los dos donceles pudo hacer mas que tragar saliva temiendo por Yami, tal como les parecia, el principe recibiria la tan temida "charla" que los padres siempre le daban a aquellos desgraciados que queria "robarle" a sus hijos. Al abuelo no parecia importarle el estatus que tenia Yami, le sermonearia igual, incluso le amenzaria un poco, ambos estaban seguros de ello.

Nos vamos abuelo - el peliblanco ya habia sido practicamente adoptado por el anciano - por cierto... No ha visto a Bakura? No he logrado verlo en todo el dia y eso que vive aqui - pregunto Ryou parpadeando, hoy era un dia de citas al parecer y Marik habia salido con Malik, lo que significaba que las victimas... Rayen eso, "Soldados" del rubio tuvieron un bien merevido dia libre, con ellos Bakura.

Asi que Ryou suponia que al el salir, el hombre no tendria mucho que hacer y se quedaria de vago en casa... Debia de haberselo encontrado ya - ese muchacho salio hace horas, no me dijo a donde iba - respondio encogiendose de hombros.

Ryou se extraño, pero ya no podia hacer nada, solo esperaba que Bakura no se perdiera o estarian en un problema. Pronto ambos estaban fuera de la casa y en el auto del peliblanco - Yami dijo que estaria en el Parque de Flores - comento Ryou a su acompañante mientras andaban, le encantaba el destino y aun mas que Yami escogiera ese lugar tan romantico.

Pronto habian llegado y Ryou estaciono, tomo la mano de Yugi y sonrientes caminaron lo que faltaba para llegar exactamente al lugar, el tricolor maravillado con el bello paisaje floral que tenia alrededor y Ryou feliz de visitarlo otras vez. En cuanto llegaron Yugi sonrio sonrojado y Ryou sintio que su corazoncito se detenia... Y es que Yami no estaba solo, junto a el estaba Bakura ambos vestidos como para provocarle un infarto a cualquiera.

Ambos con unos trajes elegantes pero casuales, Yami en negro con la corbata roja y Bakura blancon con su corbata en negro. Ryou lo entendio en cuanto Yami, despues de guiñarle un ojo a Yugi sonrojandolo aun mas, le miro a el picaramente - _mi querido Ryou, tu no eres el unico que puede jugar a la casamentera_ \- penso Yami aun con su sonrisa picara - Bakura, has tu parte y no le dejes ir, pero cuidale vale

Tsk! No te pongas pendejo, creo que seria mejor acercarnos o Ryou se nos muere - bromero Bakura al ver que Ryou parecia no estar respirando desde que le vio.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Ishizu es amable pero a veces se pasa de fastidiosa - se quejo Malik sentado en una banca junto a Marik.

Naaa! Te acostumbras a su actitud respetuosa de las reglas - Marik escupio la palabra reglas como si esta le quemara la garganta - que me dices? Que hacemos?

Se te ocurre algo divertido que hacer? - pregunto el doncel con una mirada traviesa.

El aludido se lo pensoun poco - umm... Podriamos meternos a la habitacion de Yami y mover todas sus cosas, ponemos una camara para ver su expresion cuando llegue

Pero... Y si llega antes de que terminemos? - pregunto Malik con el ceño fruncido.

No lo hara, hoy tiene una cita con el enano que vino de tu planeta y no llegara hasta mas tarde - explico con una sonrisa amplia - tambien se arrastro a Bakura para joder a Ryou, mira que el chico tiene dias jodiendole a el con el juego de la casamentera... Yami dijo que dos pueden jugar ese juego

Wow, no veia al tipo como un traviezo - bromeo el doncel divertido.

Marik se encogio de hombros - El tiene su lado divertido, solo que ha estado muy estresado por problemas que tiene... Siempre le dije que matando a la tipa y haciendolo pasar por un accidente era la solucion pero el se nego

Malik no conocia bien al tipo asi que no tenia mucho que comentar, solo le habia visto de reojo unas cuantas veces y eso habia sido todo... Aunque la idea de la travezura - Marik... Que no teniamos algo que hacer?

Jejeje si! Yami se arrepentira por el dia libre que me dio - con eso ambos salieron corriendo, sonriendose como un par de enamorados mientras pensaba en la broma que harian.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Ryou... Neee! Hay alguien alli? - pregunto Yugi entre preocupado y divertido a su amigo que desde que habian visto a los dos machos parecia haberse congelado.

Yami solto una risita muy feliz al ver la expresion atontada de su amigo, codeo a Bakura a su lado y camino hacia Yugi - ven pequeño, vamos a dejar que Bakura haga reaccionar al pobre

Fuiste malo con el pobre, creo que no se esperaba eso - comento Yugi con un pequeño puchero.

Esto es bueno para el, siempre anda preocupado por otros y nunca se da un tiempo para el mismo - dijo Yami tranquilo - ya es hora de que deje de ser mama gallina conmigo y sea feliz el, Bakura quiza le enseñe un toque de egoismo muy necesario

El aludido asintio a Yami despidiendose mientras miraba a la pareja de tricolores irse, cuando ya no podia verlos se acerco a Ryou que parecia estar reaccionando - te sorprendi?

... Algo... Q-Que haces a-aqui? - tartamudeo el doncel de cabellos blancos apenado.

Yami me hablo de esta idea y no pude negarme, veras desde hace tiempo he querido compartir contigo un poco pero nunca consigo la forma de hablarte - eso realmente frustraba a Bakura, nunca coincidian para que el compartiera con el adorable chico que parecia haberse metido en su corazon.

Puede que al principio le haya parecido una aberracion todo esto de los donceles, pero al carajo, ya estaba aqui y esto era normal. Ademas Malik era su amigo y eso de ser un doncel no le habia cambiado para nada (siempre parecio tener una pequeña chispa de rareza que hacia que el pobre rubio fuera molestado, Bakura siempre le defendia pero no se dejaba engañar, Malik siempre fue medio chica).

Tambien estaba Ryou que era el ser mas adorable que conocia, no solo su personalidad era un encanto. Su figura, era una mezcla perfecta de los dos sexos que hacia al peliblanco bastante atractivo, tenia las curvas justo donde a Bakura siempre le guzto que una chica las tuviera y no era una molestia como el sexo opuesto. Asi que con el tiempo se encontro amado pasar tiempo con Ryou, hasta este punto donde queria ser mas que un amigo de el ignorando lo que sea que le hayan dicho de donde venia.

Pero vivimos juntos, porque dices que no compartimos? - pregunto Ryou con el ceNo fruncido sin entender al otro.

Ryou... Que vivamos juntos no significa nada, ambos salimos a la misma hora y tu llegas casi durmiendote, no hablamos mas que unas poca palabras en el dia - gruño Bakura y Ryou no pudo hacer mas que agachar la mirada triston - voy a abmitirte algo, tu me gustas mucho Ry y quisiera poder tener tiempo para enamorarte

Y-Yo... - la carita de Ryou parecia una luz de navidad por lo sonrojada que estaba, a Bakura le parecia extremadamente tierna esa mirada apenada - t-tu tambien m-me gustas...

Me alegra mucho escuchar eso - Bakira sonrio y atrajo hacia si el cuerpo del doncel, dejandolo bien pegado a su cuerpo. Antes de que Ryou pudiera reaccionar, Bakura enredo su mano en los mechones blancos y tomo firmemente la nuca del menor para besar los labios ajenos en un beso suave.

Ryou gimio en el beso con sus mejillas aun encendidas, Bakura aprovecho esto para introducir su lengua y rozarla contra la ajena en una invitacion a jugar. El doncel cerro los ojos y de forma torpe comenzo a corresponder, Bakura feliz y enternecido guio los movimientos mientras apretaba aun mas al doncel contra el.

* * *

_Con los otros dos..._

Crees que a Bakura y Ryou les este yendo bien? - pregunto Yugi sonriente caminando de la mano con el principe.

See... Estoy seguro y si no, Bakura se las vera conmigo - respindio Yami encogiendose de hombros - ahora vamos a casa, mama dijo que te tendria una sorpresa

No es necesario eso - murmuro Yugi avergonzado, aunque sentia mucha curiosidad, nunca habia visto donde vivia Yami.

Yami sonrio, Yugi era adorable e incluso su madre habia llegado a encariñarse bastante con el chico - Lo se, pero a mama le gusta concentirte y a mi tambien, vamos mi transporte esta cerca

Juntos fueron hacia el lugar en una conversa amena mientras disfrutaban del hermoso entorno, pronto llegaron al vehiculo y sin mucha tardanza habian llegado al palacio donde Yami vivia. La boca de Yugi se habrio al ver el lugar tan espectacular que tenia al frente, Yami tuvo en jalarle un poco para que reaccionara - no es para tanto pequeño... - comento divertido

Este lugar es tan bonito... Y grande! - exclamo Yugi con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jejeje para mi es normal, pero como vivo aqui supongo que mi opinion no importa mucho - Yami suspiro mirando hacia la entrada - vamos, te dare un pequeño paseo

Yugi asintio con rapidez sacando una risita del principe, las puertas se abrieron ante un gesto de Yami y el doncel a su lado abrio los ojos ante el bello jardin que adornaba el frente del palacio. Sonriente el principe le animo a pasar y caminaron por el cendero con Yami hablando sobre las plantas que eran cuidadas por su madre (con ayuda de una legion de sirvientes claro).

Recorieron una parte del palacio con comentarios variados de parte y parte, Yugi a veces preguntaba por algo y cuando no lo hacia Yami contaba alguna anecdota graciosa que recordara, cuando habia silencio simplemente compartían y disfrutaban de la presencia del otro contentos.

Yami intento buscar a su madre, pero al no encontrarla se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia su habitación para mostrarsela a Yugi. Aunque en cuanta abrio la puerta quiso que el planeta se lo tragara - Yugi... Y-Yo no se l-lo que paso aqui! - gimió el pobre asustado y nervioso.

Eres un pervertido! - chilli Yugi con las mejillas sonrojadas y son su pecho lleno decepción, la razón?

El cuarto de Yami parecia una fortaleza sadomasoquista, llena de látigos, cadenas y otras cosas que Yugi ni siquiera queria comenzar a entender. Este era el cuarto de un sadico pervertido y Yugi queria salir corriendo, Yami por su parte quería morirse de vergüenza.... Mientras lejos una par de rubios se carcajeaban a sus anchas por un trabajo bien hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios chic@s!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis!! :3 aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no ne pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Que mierda pasaba por su cabeza cuando me hicieron eso!? - grito Yami con enojo al par frente a el - eso fue invacion a la propiedad privada y quien sabe que mas!!

..... Perdon? - dijo Malik tímidamente aunque en su interiorior no se arrepentía de nada, se habia divertido bastante mirando al tricolor sufrir por su inocente broma.

Y es que habia sido divertido! Ver a Yami perseguir a Yugi por dias para explicarle que no sabia que habia pasado, hasta que al final (y con ayuda de Ryou como siempre) habia dado con la razon y les habia atrapado en el acto - Yami... Son un caso perdido, no se ni para que les regañas, no ves que se están riendo en su interior - intervino Ryou que estaba muy a aburrido mirando a Yami gritarles a los dos, para el que podia sentir las emociones reales de los otros cuando queria era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido por nada.

Ademas.... Si fue un tanto divertido verte humillarte por el enano - agrego Bakura que estaba junto a Ryou con su ropa de entrenamiento, dandole a su doncel una espectacular vista de los músculos que habia logrado desarrollar gracias al entrenamiento (Tortura) que Marik le daba.

Tu no te metas! - chillo Yami indignado - pudieron hacer que Yugi no quisiera hablarme jamas!

Naaa! No seas tonto, después de verte sufrir un poco abriamos hablado con la estrellita - alli estaba Marik y su maña de ponerle apodos a los que apreciaba - verdad que no habrías durado demasiado tiempo enojado con el estrellita?

Yugi que miraba todo sin saber si reir o unirse al regaño suspiro mirando a los dos rubios - puede que no durara mucho enojado, pero igual estuvo mal vandalizar la habitacion de Yami

Si! Osea que les sucede!? Marik estas muy viejo para estas tonterias y tu deberias detenerlo, no apoyarlo!! - siguió Yami con su regaño

Maaa! Ya dejemos esto y hagamos algo divertido todos! - dijo Malik haciendo que un tic apareciera debajo del ojo de Yami.

Nada loco o que afecte la integridad de alguien mas - Ryou se apresuro a marcar la linea, esos dos ya habian hecho suficientes travesuras.

Yami miro al doncel peliblanco como si le fueran tracicionado - Ryou... No les apoyes!

No les apoyo, pero prefiero tenerlos ocupados a aburridos e inventando tonterias - Yami debía admitir que su amigo tenia razón - es mas, arregla que Malik trabaje conmigo mientras consigamos un lugar fijo para dejarlo ocupado y Bakura, se mis ojos sobre Marik, cuando yo no pueda vigilarlo y asegurate de decirme todo lo que haga... Y que no haga locuras por supuesto

Bakura sonrio de forma torcida ante eso mientras Marik palidecía, la venganza era una cosa que el peliblanco amaba y mira que se iba a vengar - Neee... Bakura sabes que somos amigos y que te quiero mucho no?

See... "la princesa" te quiere tambien - Marik trago saliva, quizas esta broma si le saldria algo costosa.

Arreglando esto, vamos un rato a divertirnos juntos - Ryou sonrio junto con Yugi y Yami no tuvo de otra mas que acceder.

* * *

_  
_ _Días_ _después._ _.._

En una habitación levemente oscura dormía un doncel peliblanco acurrucado entre las sabanas, junto a el habia una mesita que tenia una lampara apagada y un aparato que se preparaba para despertar al doncelito de su sueño. Afortunadamente antes que eso sucediera otra figura entro a la habitacion y desactivo el aparato permitiendo el sueño del pequeño continuar unas horas mas.

Ry... Oye pequeño despierta - susurro una voz suave un tiempo despues.

El doncel se revolvió un poco pero abrir sus ojitos verdes mirando a Bakura alli de pie - ummm... Kura...? Que haces aqui? Deberías estar con Marik y... Que hora es?

Mucho mas tarde de lo que usualmente te levantas pero no importa, hoy eres todo mio - Ryou se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario sacando una sonrisa de Bakura.

Pero y mi trabajo...? También estoy ayudando a Yugi y a Malik a.... - un beso fue colocado en sus labios callando sus palabras.

En tu trabajo no te extrañaran ni hoy o mañana, Yugi fue llevado por Yami ya que su madre se encargara hoy de enseñarle y tambien se llevabaron al abuelo del enano con ellos para una reunion familiar - explico Bakura en cuanto se separo - Malik esta con Ishizu y Marik esta con Seto para un no se que cosa, asi que no hay nada de que precuparse... Como te dije eres todo mio por hoy y mañana precioso

Pero tu no puedes quedarte conmigo, se supone que tienes entrenamiento con... - Bakura nego con la cabeza divertido, Ryou era demasiado responsable para su propio bien.

Por lo que hacen Marik y Seto solo los que son guardias fijos estan activos, hasta donde recuerdo me faltan aun unos meses de entrenamiento para cumplir el minimo requerido y ser oficialmente guardia - recordó Bakura con una sonrisa de suficiencia - asi que yo tambien soy todo tuyo

La cara de Ryou se ilumino completamente mientras suspiraba - esta bien, supongo que ganaste ahora... Que hacemos?

Desayunar - respondió Bakura girandose y tomando una bandeja que ahora era que Ryou la veia.

Desayuno en la cama? Que lindo detalle Kura - Ryou sonrio encantado y en un reflejo beso la mejilla del otro con cariño, la bandeja fue colocada en su regazo y sonrio aun mas cuando vio lo que era - tu lo preparaste?

Ehhh... Estuve involucrado si - repondio Bakura nervioso, la verdad sea dicha ni en su planeta cocinaba... Esto venia directamente de una de las cocineras del palacio de Yami que para variar, era el que junto a Yugi habian planeado todo esto - anda come, despues nos acurrucamos o salimos yo que se

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Abuelo! No cuentes esas cosas tan vergonzosas - gimio el pobre doncel avergonzado mientras junto a el Yami suspiraba.

Ya llevaban un rato en el palacio y desde que llegaron la madre de Yami se habia instalado junto al abuelo de Yugi a conversar, primero no fue nada del otro mundo, hasta que comenzaron a hablar de la infancia de sus respectivos retoños. Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora contaban los momentos mas vergonzosos que se les ocurrían.

Pero Yugi, si te viste adorable cuando tu y Joey se disfrazaron de animales, esas orejitas de Neko te sentaban bien - se defendió el anciano sin entender porque su nieto estaba avergonzado - es una lastima que las fotos hayan quedado atras, tenia unas tuyas de bebe tan hermosas

Awww... Me abria encantado verlas - gimio la mujer con un puchero aunque luego sonrió - yo si tengo las fotos de Yami, quiere verlas?

Por supuesto - asintio el anciano y los dos ignoraron el grito de "Mama" que lanzo Yami junto con su cara de horror.

Yami gimio cuando su madre trajo la tableta donde sabia que habian guardadas incontables de fotografías suyas, cada una mas vergonzosa que la otra. Esta vez fue el turno de Yugi de suspirar y tomo el brazo de Yami para llamar su atención - vamos a dejarles divertirse aqui, seguro que si nos vamos no nos extrañaran

A Yami no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces, tomo el brazo de Yugi y salio huyendo despavorido del lugar, cuando estuvo seguro de que estuvo a una distancia segura se giro hacia Yugi con una sonrisa - ahora, vamos al jardín tengo una cosa que hablar contigo

El doncel asintió y se dejo guiar por el otro, ambos sonriendo como un par de niños y tomados de la mano llegaron a los jardines para sentarse debajo de un frondoso árbol - me gusta mucho este lugar Yami

Lo se pequeño - murmuro Yami perdido en sus pensamientos, queria hablar con Yugi sinceramente de sus sentimientos, solo que el nudo en su garganta producto del nerviosismo no le dejaba. Miro al pequeño doncel a su lado y se quedo maravillado por lo hermoso que se veia, Marik puede ser un imbécil pero agradecia inmesamente que su estupidez le trajo a este dulce ser.

No pudo resistirlo y en un impulso puso su mano suavemente en la mejilla del otro para atraer su mirada hacia el, Yugi iba a preguntar que sucedia cuando sintio los labios de Yami sobre los suyos. Fue un contacto suave donde Yami simplemente rosaba los labios ajenos con suavidad, solo duro unos segundos y Yami se alejo un poco sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de su doncel - Yugi, eres hermoso... Amo tu personalidad, tu forma de ser, tu carisma... Amo todo de ti pequeño, te amo Yugi y desearia que sintieras lo mismo...

Y-Yami - tartamudeo el pobre sonrojado con intensidad, miraba al mayor con timidez mientras un brillo alegre aparecia en su mirada - y-yo... T-Tu tambien m-me gustas Y-Yami, m-me gustas mucho - admitio el tricolor y escondió su carita en el pecho del otro avergonzado.

Yami solto una pequeña risita y acomodo al pequeño en su regazo con sus brazos envuelto firmemente alrededor - me hace muy feliz escuchar eso, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida mi luz

Awww.....! Que belloooooosssss!! - exclamo en voz baja una cierta mujer que no se habia aguantado de espiar a la pareja, tambien aprovechaba de tomar una foto de la feliz parecía desprevenida - que dulce mi bebe!!

Si Yami parece ser un caballero, aunque aun tengo que hablar seriamente con el - dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

La pelinegra sonrió - Despues le haces pasar por la tortura, ahora vamos a dejarles... Ya tengo lo que quería! - chillo mostrando la cámara - el primer beso de mi bebe

También es el primero de Yugi - Suguroku sabia bien lo virginal que era su nieto - espero que le cuide como se merece

Mi hijo es un amor de persona no se preocupe - ambos adultos suspiraron y resolvieron dejar a la pareja en paz... Por ahora.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

.... Tu quieres meter a un doncel en esto? - pregunto Marik incredulo al castaño frente a el.

Es un doncel nada mas por que puede tener hijos, pero estoy seguro que puede hacer lo mismo que tu y yo - gruño Seto con fastidio - para muestra Ryou que hace mas que tu

Ryou es un caso aparte - murmuro Marik enfurruñado. 

Seto le miro con molestia - Ryou tambien es un doncel y de paso es mas fragil fisicamente que Joey, porque sean donceles no son damicelas desprotegidas pendejo

Esta bien carajo, que propones!? Dudo mucho que quieras que le entrene - Marik miro alrededor de la oficina con aburrimiento.

Esa mañana Seto le habia llamando para hablar sobre algo de suma importancia, el pensando que era algo grave cancelo todo y vino a su encuentro. Solo para que este le soltara que queria que su doncel (porque si, para Marik ese chico ya era pareja de Seto, parecia ser el unico ser ademas de Mokuba que parecia poder tratar al cubito de hielo sin morir en el intento) entrara en la armada (Marik aun no podia creer eso), los donceles NO son soldados.

De hecho quiero que los dos le entrenemos - dijo Seto haciendo que Marik le mirara boquiabierto.

Debes estarme jodiendo, sabia que eres bastardo pero no para intentar matar al chico - gruño Marik cruzando sus brazos - es un doncel, no Yami cuyo cuerpo real resiste lo que sea

En su esquina cierto doncel veia a Marik con una venita en la cien, ya arto de la discucion (donde era de su persona pero que al parecer no planeaban incluirle) tomo cartas en el asunto - mira tonto, pude haberme convertido en esto pero aun puedo pelear! Alla en mi planeta nos mantenia a mi y a Yugi a salvo de los imbesiles, asi que puedo patear tu culo cuando quiera!

Eso es un reto? - pregunto Marik con malicia.

Si! - grito Joey seguro.

Bien, si tu "pateas mi culo" te ayudare en esto pero si no olvidate de esta locura y busca un trabajo de niñera o algo asi - si las miradas mataran Marik ya estaria tres metros bajo tierra, cosa que ni le importo y solo giro sobre sus talones - en una semana vas a intentar patear mi culo

El moreno salio dejando a los otros dos en un silencio completo, hasta que Seto lo rompio levantadose con elegancia de donde estaba sentado - ahora Joey, tienes una semana para prepararte y ganar esto, es hora de hacer historia y humillar al idiota ese...

Jejeje me quitaste las palabras de la boca - y la sonrisa de complicidad que compartieron dijo mas que todas sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy...
> 
> Ahora amigo lector! Quien crees que ganara esto? :3
> 
> Marik o nuestro Joey!?
> 
> Hagan sus apuestas niñ@s!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! :3 como están?
> 
> Aquí les traje un nuevo cap de está historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Seto.... Siempre pensé que eras del que menos me preocuparia, nunca espere esto de ti - regaño Ryou al castaño que de hecho parecía algo avergonzaba - apostar con Marik? De verdad?

Estaba subestimando a Joey, el se defendió y ahora tenemos una semana para entrenarlo - explicó Seto mirando a un punto lejano en la pared - quiero patearle el culo para que deje de ser cabron

Sí! Estoy seguro que puedo, yo se pelear - aseguro Joey

La cosa no es que sepas pelear, la cosa es que Marik es uno de los seres más duros que existen - explicó Ryou con expresión sería - su raza es una raza guerrera y es extremadamente resistente, los cadetes de tienen miedo a su entrenamiento porque a el se le olvida que no todos son el y los entrena como sí fueran uno de su misma raza... Tiene extremadamente buenos reflejos, es fuerte y por sí fuera poco el junto a su hermana sacaron la telekinesis que a veces presenta la especie

Se le puede entrenar para joderle, sí es inteligente puede con el tipo - aseguro Seto de mal humor - será bueno ver a Marik con los humos más bajos, eso de que le sabe un doncel seguro le da en el orgullo

Ryou rodó los ojos - .... Como sea, para que vinieron a buscarme?

Quiero que le hagas un chequeo profundo a Joey, veas sus capacidades y limites físicos - respondió el castaño serio.

.... Bien, vamos a mi trabajo - murmurar Ryou mirando típicamente a Bakura que no parecía para nada conforme con nada.

Y es que no era para menos, Bakura había planeado que Ryou tuviera un bien merecido día libre. Hasta que estos idiotas llegaron ocupando el tiempo de descanso de su doncel, habían estado acurrucados juntos y ellos llegaron tocando la puerta. Bakura iba a ubicarlos en su tiempo y espacio mandandolos a la mierda, pero tan bueno su Ryou no le dejó hacerlo y ahora... Saldrá a trabajar otra vez.

Pero Bakura no dejaría que pasará eso, así que importando poco la mirada suplicante de Ryo para que no hiciera nada se levanto - ustedes dos se metieron en este lío y ustedes salen, Ryou está de permiso y no va a trabajar en ese tiempo, haya donde el trabaja hay bastantes medicos que pueden hacer lo mismo que Ryou hace

Pero Ryou es mejor - gruño Seto de mal humor.

Bakura le miro burlon - Me vale, lo que digas... Ryou no sale!

Y quién eres tú para decir sí Ryou sale o no? - gruño Seto enojado.

Su pareja, Ryou es mío así que sí digo que hoy descansa pues descansa aunque el planeta se destruya, estamos!? - no le arruinarian a Bakura esto, claro que no! Habia pasado horas (y muchas verguenzas, Yugi y Yami no paraban de joderle mientras planificaba estos dias) para que vinieran a robarle a su Ryou, queria enamorarle joder! Dejenle!

Kura... Sera solo un ratito - murmuro Ryou sin saber que hacer... Bueno si sabia, queria quedarse con Bakura, pero le daba penita rechazar a sus amigos.

Bakura le miro feo - No sera solo un ratito, llegaras alli y recordaras que tienes mil y un cosas que hacer, pensaras que puedes adelantarlas en segundos y cuando vengas a ver regresaras en la noche muriendo de agotamiento

Ryou miro a Bakura que parecia estar suplicandole no irse y luego al castaño que le miraba impaciente, suspiro desviando la mirada - Kura quiere pasarlo conmigo, les espero en mi oficina en tres dias no antes - la expresion del peliblanco se ilumino mientras Seto bufo fastidiado.

Bien, vere que adelanto hasta entonces - gruño el castaño saliendo de la casa.

Bakura le saco la lengua infantilmente y se giro hacia Ryou que le miraba divertido - donde estabamos Ry? - pregunto el mas grande.

Acurrucarnos! - Ryou risueño dejo que Bakura le cargara estilo nupcial para que regresaran a la habitacion.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Malik y Ryou miraban a Tea con fastidio, de verdad que habian disfrutado de los dias donde la chica estaba en su jodido planeta. Pero como hoy era el anuncio del compromiso de Yami y ella habia llegado de antemano a presumir ser la futura esposa del tricolor, ambos miraba a la chica caminar casi con un sequito mientras trataba a los demas como basura.

Mas asco no podia dar, pero tambien se reian esperando el momento del verdader anuncio - apuesto la mitad del sueldo de Marik a que sale chillando como desquisiada - comento Malik mirando desde su esquina a la chica.

Y yo la mitad del mio a que hace un escandalo y sus padres van a hablar con los padres de Yami para exigir explicaciones - dijo Ryou mirando sus uñas como si fuera lo unico interezante que habia en el lugar - tambien llorara, pero no sera mas que el escandalo y show que intentara armar

Ambos estaban vestidos de forma semi-elegante esperando el momento en que el podio fuera terminado de armar, las personas comenzaban a reunirse alrededor a la espera del gran anuncio al igual que los noticieros preparaban a su gente para disfundir la noticia - cuanto puede tardarse Yugi en estar listo? - gimio Malik despues de un largo rato esperando al tricolor y este nada que aparecia.  
Quiere lucir bien aunque no se diga que es el quien se casara con Yami - murmuro el peliblanco divertido, a decir verdad a Yugi le habia golpeado duro aquello de ser un doncel, realmente era a veces mas coqueto con su apariencia que el... Sin ganarle a Malik por supuesto - debe estar por venir, tambien recuerda que la madre de Yami es quien le esta ayudando, ella seguro le ha hecho cambiarse de ropa millones de veces y hasta que no se convensa que Yugi se ve "Sexy y Adorable" no le va a dejar salir

Pobre Yugi, haber caido en ese tipo de garras - gimio Malik con una mueca de entendimiento, el caia en las de Ishizu que eran parecidas y podia comprender el sufrimiento por el que pasaba el pobre de seguro.

De pronto brazos rodearon el cuerpo delicado de Ryou que salto un poco sorprendido - jejeje hola precioso - saludo Bakura besando su mejilla desde atras cariñosamente - perdon que me tardara, estaba peleando con Marik que no queria hacerte caso en eso de vestirse decente

No te preocupes, estaba aqui hablando con Malik un rato - Ryou suspiro apoyando su espalda contra el otro dejandose mimar, debia abmitir que esto se sentia genial, se giro haciendo un puchero en direccion al mas grande - Kura~ tengo hambre

Que quieres que te traiga mi amor? - pregunto Bakura sintiendo los brazos del doncel enredarse en su cuello.

Ryou sonrio encantadoramente para frotar su nariz contra la ajena - Umm... Algo sabroso y dulce

Puaj! Ustedes me van a dar caries - gimio una voz llegando.

Yo puedo recibir y hacer los mimitos que quiera, o no Kura? - Ryou puso ojitos tiernos en direccion al mayor.

Claro, puedes hacer lo que quieras mi Ry - asintio Bakura rapidamente.

Eres un dominado - murmuro Marik burlon.

Ryou le miro con una sonrisa que hizo darle a Marik un escalofrio por su espalda - Malik... Tu novio se esta portando Mal, regañalo

No voy a darte arrumacos por una semana - la cara de horror de Marik hizo a Bakura el hombre mas feliz del planeta.

Marik ni siquiera dijo nada, simplemente agacho la cabeza y se abrazo a Malik haciendo que la cara burlona de Bakura se hiciera mas grande - asi me gusta mi Marik

Yo tambien te quiero mucho Malik-bonito - agradecio Marik casi sumiso.

Chicooosss...! - saludo una vocesita conocida y miraron a Yugi llegar con algo de prisa - perdon por la tardanza es que la señora duro un rato en decidir que usaria

Normal, la mama de Yami siempre quiso una hija, cuando se hizo evidente que no lograria cumplir su sueño decidio que la novia de su hijo supliria ese puesto... Y por supuesto desea una nieta - los colores subieron al rostro del pobre Yugi ante el comentario de Ryou - te ves precioso pequeño, dejame darte un ultimo toque vale?

Yugi usaba un enterizo color negro algo ceñido al cuerpo, la parte de arriba era escotada y caia por sus hombros en pequeños holanes, la parte de abajo llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y brillaba con un delicado toque de escarcha. Ryou sonriendo suavemente se acerco y peino pos tricolores cabellos para colocar una diadema que caia por su frente parecida a la que llevaba Yami a veces plateada y criataleria color amatista, tambien coloco un collar que caia casi hasta su pecho plateado con una lagrima color amatista a modo de colgante.

Un regalo de Yami corazon - susurro Ryou en su oido divertido haciendole sonrojar, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse recto y tomarle por los hombros haciendole mirar a la audiencia - a poco no se ve adorable nuestro Yugi?

Awww si! - asintio Malik pellizcando una de las llenas mejillas del pobre tricolor - hasta violable te ves cariño

Malik! Porque dices esas cosas!? - chillo Yugi avergonzado haciendo reir a los demas.

Porque a mi nunca me llaman a estas reuniones - gruño una nueva voz y Yugi sonrio ampliamente al ver al amigo que tenia tiempo sin ver.

Rapidamente el tricolor se lanzo a abrazarle - Joey! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me tenias abandonado

Hump! Culpa al bastardo con el que vivo - gruño el rubio de mal humor - me lleva por la calle del dolor, lo odio

Ryou se abstuvo de decir algo como "Si tanto lo odias porque andas casi de colgante suyo?", sabia que el rubio pondria el grito en el cielo por ello - vamos a acomodarnos chicos, el anuncio del Padre de Yami esta por comenzar

El grupo justo en ese momento noto que el revuelo se estaba organizando poco a poco alrededor del escenario ya montado, rapidamente seguieron a Ryou y se acomodaron para escuchar lo que el señor de alli tenia que decir. Esperaron unos minutos para que el hombre hiciera aparicion junto a su esposa y un par de guardias - Buen dia a todos los reunidos aqui...! - saludo alegre.

El grupo hizo una mueca por el chillido que escucharon venir de cierta castaña que estaba demasiado cerca para su desgracia - como saben hoy anunciare lo que seria el compromiso definitivo de mi hijo y unico heredero - la gente se volvio loca al tiempo que el grupo tambien lo hacia pero por cierta gritona cerca, mas aun cuando al tiempo que el hombre hablaba grito un "Conmigo!" muy seguro.

Ryou se rio para si mismo ancioso por ver la cara de la chica cuando terminara de escuchar el discurso del Rey - pero antes quiero disculparme por el comportamiento incorrecto de mi hijo, ademas de prometerles que no volvera a suceder - el doncel peliblanco chasqueo los dientes cuando escucho a Tea gruñir que las disculpas seguro que iban dirigidas a ella, cuanta arrogancia!

Ahora saliendo de eso... Me complace anunciarles que mi hijo Yami Sennen, contraera nupcias con un doncel de mi completa confianza - dijo dejando a Tea en completo shock para satisfaccion del grupo.

Ryou se desconecto de lo demas que dijo el gobernante cuando a sus sentidos llego la ira desmedida que comenzo a llenar a las castaña, gimio aferrandose a Bakura mientras sentia el estomago revuelto por todo lo negativo que sentia. La chica comenzo a hacerse y el se aferro a Bakura aun mas intentado alejarse de aquello que le enfermaba - Ryou, que te...? - intento preguntar Bakura preocupado al sentirlo aferrarse a el de forma temblorosa.

Tu! Asquerosa perra, voy a enseñarte una lección! - siseo Tea furiosa al pobre Ryou encogido.

Mas te vale alejarte de mi doncel o no respondo por mis actos - gruño Bakura adelantandose para ponerse frente a su amor.

Quitate de en medio! Voy a enseñarle una cosa o dos a esa cosa - grito Tea llamando aun mas la atencion de los seres alrededor.

Bakura le miro con fastidio - Dije que te largaras de aqui o yo....

Se puede saber que es lo que sucede aqui? - pregunto una voz seria y todos miraron al Rey con su esposa alli mirando la escena.

Usted! Como que Yami se casara con un doncel!? Yami es mi prometido!! - le grito Tea al hombre importandole poco como la gente la miraba.

Yo puedo decidir con quien se casa mi hijo y me niego rotundamente a que se case con una mocosa inmadura y egoista, quiero lo mejor para mi gente y tu eres lo peor que podria escoger - explico con sinceridad - ademas nunca dije nombre... Puedo traer de cualquier rincon del universo un doncel para que se case con mi hijo, Ryou no es el unico que existe

Aunque a la chica no parecio gustarle muchi eso - Tsk! Le dire a mis padres! Esto no sera lo ultimo que escuche viejo estupido, Yami es mio!

El gobernante suspiro cuando vio a la chica irse gruñendo y siseando en voz baja, se giro con expresion de pena hacia el grupo pero su cara cambio a otra mas preocupada de pronto - rapido sostengan a Ryou!

Bakura fue lo suficientemente rapido y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sostener al doncel peliblanco que caia al suelo - Ryou, mi vida que tienes...? - decia intentando despertarlo sin exito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores :3 como se encuentran?
> 
> Esta neko esta bien y con un nuevo cap para ustedes!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Voy a arrancarle la cabeza la proxima vez que vea a la tipa - gruño Bakura furioso.

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que salieron del anuncio del compromiso de Yami y eso obviamente no habia sido suficiente para que a Bakura se le bajara la furia, mas aun cuando su doncel estaba metido en su propio lugar de trabajo y no precisamente trabajando - que tanto se tarda esta gente en salir a decirme que Ry esta bien!?

Bakura alterarte no resuelve nada, aqui hay buenos profesionales que le estan atendiendo y estara bien - intento tranquilizar Malik sin demasiado exito.

Esto seguro fue una sobrecarga a sus sentidos, demasiada mala voluntad tenia esa mujer contra el y seguro le enfermo - comento Marik de mal humor y el grupo recordo cuando llegaron a la nave, Ryou habia estado enfermo un tiempo por algo parecido - siempre y cuando su sistema no haya sufrido un choque deberia estar bien en un tiempo, cuando sus sentidos dejen de estar sensibles

Y si no que...? - pregunto el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

Depende, su propio estado animico podria haberse estropeado y cambiar su normal actitud un tiempo, o si es mas grave podria no actual normal jamas por el desorden de sus sentidos con sus propias emociones... Las puede mezclar y no saber cuales son de el y cuales del ambiente - explico Marik soltando un suspiro - tu estabas enojado, ella estaba enojada, alrededor habian un monton de personas que quien sabe que sentian y con que fuerza, Yugi estaba asustado y Malik enojado... Tengo que continuar la lista de cosas que pudieron haberle afectado a un empatico como el?

Tsk! Pero el esta alrededor de gente siempre y no le afecta - recordo Bakura frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

Si pero normalmente nadie se molesta con el asi que las emociones no le afectan, aqui todos le tratan como una rosa ya que todos le quieren - Marik suspiro aburrido - la tipa estaba enojada con el y eso lo hizo mil veces peor ya que no esta acostumbrado a eso, gracias a ella no pudo bloquear lo demas que le llego y ahora estamos aqui esperando a que una maquina estabilice como pueda su estado animico para que despierte a terminarlo de hacer naturalmente

Despues de eso Bakura no dijo mas nada, simplemente se sento junto con los demas a esperar, derrepente entraron Yugi y Yami ambos con expresion de preocupacion - han dicho algo de Ryou...? - pregunto Yami serio y preocupado.

No y a ti no quiero verte mucho que se diga, fue culpa de tu estupida situacion que la tipa esa se fuera contra Ryou, siempre es tu puta culpa que el este en problemas - gruño Bakura mosqueado con el tricolor - el es un angel que siempre anda haciendole bien a todos y todos los demas se lo pagan metiendole en problemas

Oye! No es mi culpa que la mujer este loca, yo no quise causar esto - se defendio Yami de brazos cruzados, aunque a decir verdad... Si sentia que tenia algo de la culpa, habia sospechado que Tea podria hacer un escandalo asi este dia y pagarla con Ryou al ser la victima mas obvia.

Porfavor no discutan que no es momento - regaño Yugi metiendose entre los dos - solo esperemos que Ryou este bien y...

Buenas tardes, ustedes son los que trajeron al Sr. Ryou no? - pregunto de pronto una voz femenina y giraron para notar a la sonriente mujer vestida como todas las que trabajaban alli, seria normal de no ser por el extraño tono de piel amarillo, las escamas en los brazos y pequeñas antenas saltarinas.

Si! Soy su pareja y todos los demas amigos, dime que esta bien o si no voy a...! - Bakura fue debidamente callado y jalado por Marik antes de que siguiera amenazando a diestra y siniestra.

Ryou esta bien no? - pregunto Yami amablemente.

Esta mejorando, afortunadamente lo trajeron a tiempo para normalizar su estado animico - respondio la enfermera tranquila - aun esta conectado a la maquina pero dentro de unos minutos lo sacamos de alli para dejar que despierte, podran pasar a verlo en unas horas

Yami asintio - alguna otra recomendacion...?

Las de siempre, que tenga un tiempo de por lo menos un par de semanas sin salir a la calle a exponer su fragil estado animico actual y que sea traido aqui a terapia por lo menos dos veces a la semana por un mes hasta que recupere el control natural sobre su habilidad - dijo la enfermera

Bien, muchas gracias por la informacion - Yami suspiro sintiendo un peso ser quitado de sus hombros.

Le enfermera reverencio - A la orden su alteza, siempre es un placer ayudar a nuestro jefe - con eso giro sobre sus talones dejandoles alli solos en la sala de espera.

Bueno... Nuestro adorable doncel estara bien y ya puedo quedarme tranquilo - murmuro Marik estirandose - ahora solo hay que cuidarle, princesa quedas relevado de tu entrenamiento el tiempo que Ryou te necesite

.... Are...? - pregunto Bakura parpadeando.

Alguien tiene que cuidar a Ryou, normalmente se traslada a la casa de Yami donde su mama cuida de el... Pero supongo que quieres hacerlo tu esta vez no? - Bakura asintio rapidamente - pues por Ryou te estoy dando los dias libres que necesites, ocupalos para cuidarlo... Estoy seguro que Ryou sera muy feliz por eso, eres su novio no?

.... Ehh... Muchas gracias de verdad - murmuro el peliblanco con las mejillas algo coloradas.

Marik le miro con una ceja arqueada - Gracias porque? Esto es por Ryou no por ti idiora

Tsk! Seras cabron - gruño Bakura aunque se reia.

Aunque Yami... Algo mas importante aun es arreglar que la tipa no moleste mas a Ryou, el no deberia verse metido en tus problemas personales y menos tratar con la loca de Tea - dijo Marik serio hacia Yami - no se si le prohibes la entrada al planeta o algo asi, me vale verga que hagas pero haz algo, esa loca esta despechada y puede hacer una estupidez de la que te voy a culpar totalmente

.... Voy a ver que arreglo joder, ire a hablar con mis padres a ver que se hace - murmuro Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz y eso que pensaba que estaba saliendo del problema de Tea ahora resulta que podria volverse peor.

Bien, muevete con eso rapido - gruño Marik haciendo que Yami frunciera el ceño.

Se supone que el principe soy yo - refunfuño el tricolor mosqueado por ser mandado de esa forma.

Y yo como general soy un consejero de seguridad, asi que le aconsejo mover su culo real en arreglar la seguridad de uno de sus mas leales subditos - dijo Marik con burla, a lo que Yami no tuvo de otras mas que girarse (algo molesto por haber perdido aun) y largarse a arreglar la situacion - como me encanta patear gente...

Yugi un poco sonrojado se adelanto - Ehhh... Ryou me dijo que le dijera que si se portaba mal recordara que los generales tienen que hacerse chequeos medicos mensuales, que te esperaba "muy preparado" para la ocasion

.... Como demonios le hace Ryou para joderme sin siquiera estar aqui...? - se pregunto Marik sin saber si llorar o darle las felicitaciones a su amigo, y se suponia que el psicopata torturador era el, Bakura detras de el se carcajeaba muy complacido... Siempre era refrescante ver a Marik jodido.

Mejor vamos a esperar en SILENCIO para ver a Ryou - pidio Malik frustrado y sin poder creer que el era la voz de la razon en el grupo, mas increible aun fue cuando todos parecieron escucharle y sentarse como niños regañados en la sala de espera.

* * *

_ Más tarde... _

Señores Ryou ya esta despierto y esperando por verles - dijo la mujer de antes soriendoles alegremente - deben entrar de uno en uno, para no sobrecargar al pobre

Marik le sonrio al peliblanco - Anda tu primero Bakura, despues de todo es tu novio

... Seguro? Y si hago algo... - Bakura tuvo que esquivar el adorno arrojado en su direccion por el rubio.

No seas marica y anda de una vez - le gruño mosqueado.

Antes de que otro objeto potencialmente asesino fuera arrojado en su direccion, Bakura sabiamente se levanto para seguir a la mujer - ya sabe las recomendaciones para ver a Ryou ahora que esta recien salido de la maquina no? - pregunto la enfermera mientras caminaban.

.... Me las podrias decir porfavor...? - pregunto Bakura un tanto mas asustado de meter la pata.

No hay problema, la maquina lo que hizo fue mandar una onda a su cerebro que apago todo el sistema animico para detener el daño que se podria estar produciendo - explico con tranquilidad - luego estimulo a que este volviera a iniciar, pero con mas lentitud no vaya a iniciarse de golpe y causar el mismo daño... Asi que no espere grandes reacciones o expresiones de su parte mientras sus emociones vuelven a su lugar

Vale... - murmuro el peliblanco aun nervioso.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta y la enfermera la abrio mostrando al peliblanco sentado en la cama con varias maquinas extrañas (para Bakura) apagadas alrededor, la enfermera primero que se acerco al Doncel - Ryou cariño, alguien ha venido a visitarte!

Bakura se mordio el labio aun en la entrada, su Ryou parecia de pronto tan... Gris. Simplemente estaba alli sentado cabizbajo mirando sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo - Ryou... Hola, estas bien...? - murmuro Bakura dando unos pasos nerviosos dentro.

Si.. Supongo que si, osea no siento nada malo... O algo - Bakura se preocupo cuando vio a su doncel pellizcarse un poco - bueno esto si lo siento... Pero es porque duele y el dolor es algo distinto, te he dicho que odio cuando tienen que hacerme esto? Todo es tan... Aburrido por dias

La voz de Ryou sonaba tan seca y fria que hizo a Bakura sentir como si una tonelada de hielo callera en su estomago, pero aun asi suspiro y se sento junto al chico - neee... Pero segun escuche dura poco no? Y era necesario para que estuvieras bien cariño, me encargare de cuidarte y ayudarte en lo que necesites

Gracias Kura - murmuro el doncel secamente pero a Bakura no le importo, entendia mas o menos por lo que estaba pasando su amor y sabia que agradecia lo que hacia por el - .... Los demas estan fuera...?

Si, quieres verlos? - pregunto curioso.

Si no les molesta a ellos... Aunque no te vayas tu - pidio mirando a Bakura y luego miro a la enfermera - Akina, que no se vaya Bakura

Sabes que no puedo dejar pasar a mas de... - la mujer se detuvo ante la ceja arqueada del doncel - .... Cierto tu haces los informes y no creo que ha nadie le importe si tienes un batallon de gente aqui apoyandote, ya vuelvo con tus amigos

Jejejeje amo cuando demuestras tu autoridad de esa forma - comento Bakura divertido mientras la mujer se iba, por mero impulso coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ryou y le atrajo hacia si en un abrazo. Se tenso en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y miro al chico preocupado - ehh Ry, no era mi intencion molestarte... Si quieres yo no...

No te preocupes, esta bien lo que hiciste y no dejes de hacerlo... No tienes que tratarme distinto, mas bien esto podria ayudarme - murmuro Ryou aferrandose a su ropa para que no se alejara - tus abrazos siempre me hacen sentir gracioso, como si mi estomago tuviera cosquillas y me gusta

Bakura se rio divertido - En mi planeta llamabamos a eso tener "mariposas de amor en el estomago"

Ryou simplmente parpadeo mirandole y en eso entraron los que faltaban alli haciendo algo de desastre, duraron hablando y bromeando hasta que el final de la hora de visitas termino... E incluso un poco mas gracias a quien era el enfermo, se despidieron satisfechos de que al final del dia Ryou ya estaba esbozando algunas leves risitas imvoluntarias por algunas de sus locuras. ** + **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores queridos, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aquí vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

.... Voy a hacer como que esto no está sucediendo - murmuro Yami con un tic debajo de su ceja mientras se sentaba en su lugar junto a sus padres en las gradas.

Hoy era el día en que Marik se enfrentaría a Joey y pues... Yami no quería creer que esta estupidez de verdad sucediera - un general prestarse a semejante teatro, quiero saber a quien se le ocurrió esto...?

Hijo, lo realmente sorprendente aqui es que Seto parece estar metido en este desastre - comento su madre casualmente haciendo que sus ojos se abriera como platos.

... P-Pero Seto e-es... E-Es... Serio y F-Frio y... - Yami estaba bastante horrorizado con todo esto.

Hijo ningún de tus amigos es normal, acostúmbrate - dijo su padre con aburrimiento - vamos a ver como resulta esto, si quieres anda con tus amigos... Esto no es un acto formal como para que estés aquí con nosotros, esta es una de las locuras de tus amigos

Yami no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por el comentario, así que preguntándose porque se juntaba con ese grupo de locos con los que siempre andaba se escabullo hacia donde estaba sentado Yugi más abajo - hola Yugi - susurro detrás de el haciéndole saltar un poco.

Wow! Yami! - grito el doncel con la mano en su pecho - no hagas cosas asi!

Jejejeje eres adorable - Yami sonriendo pellizco la nariz del doncel - puedo sentarme aquí?

Claro, ven - Yugi palmeo el lugar junto suyo y sonrió besando su mejilla - Ryou quiere que le gravemos esta locura para reírse después

Yami recordó que el pobre no podía estar aquí, no con esta cantidad de gente y emociones que habían aquí - bien, espero sinceramente que el chico barrar el piso con Marik, joder eso si será divertido

Yugi se rio negando con la cabeza entretenido, su amor si que era cruel con sus amigos... Aunque debía admitir que si seria gracioso. Miro a Malik a su lado que comia una bolsa de golosinas con apariencia aburrida - quien crees que gane?

Ummm... Ni idea y realmente me da igual quien lo haga, no puedo apoyar a Joey aunque una parte de mi lo quisiera ya que Marik es quien tendra su orgullo por los suelos... Pero su apoyo a Marik me sentire estupido ya que Joey va a demostrarle que no somos unas putas damiselas - dijo Malik encogiéndose de hombros - así que no apoyo a ninguno de los dos... Pero ojala Joey gane

Yugi asintio sonriente y ambos miraron hacia abajo en la arena, Joey en una esquina hablando de quien sabe que con Seto y Marik con apariencia confiada en la otra - _si Joey gana le va a doler más el orgullo que otra cosa pobre_ \- se dio cuenta por su actitud.

Mientras abajo Joey no le esta aprestando atención a la pequeña multitud que se había formado, o no el estaba más preocupado por ganarle la discusión al bastardo de adelante - joder Seto! Ya te dije que era mejor...

Quien conoce mejor a tu adversario? Tu o yo!? - gruño el castaño ya frustrado - haz lo que te dije y ganaras esta mierda!

Te jodes, yo se como voy a ganar esto! - Joey se conocía a si mismo y la estrategia del castaño no iba a funcionar con el - voy a usar lo que me diste, pero eso de correr no va conmigo

Seto se pellizco el puente de la nariz con fastidio - Joey, Marik es fuerte si, pero no piensa mucho en sus acciones... Es un impulsivo de primera y siempre busca atacar a lo loco, simplemente esquívalo para que se canse un poco antes de que realmente ataques... Que tan difícil es eso!?

No es que sea difícil, es que el punto aquí es que no soy una damisela y si corro como un pendejo le estoy demostrando que si soy una puta damisela! - explico Joey mirándole asesinamente - voy a pelear como dios manda con el y asunto terminado, tengo la puta armadura y me has entrenado tu mismo... No crees que esté listo?

Seto se cruzó de brazos mirándole serio - Fue una semana, demasiado poco para sentirme tranquilo de que aquel salvaje no te lastimara de mas - de pronto se detuvo pareciendo que quería decir algo - ... Y no quiero que te lastime, realmente pienso que esto es una idea muy estupida en este momento...

Tu.... Estas preocupado por mi...? - pregunto Joey con una mirada sorprendida - de verdad...?

No seas imbécil, estas bajo mi protección y si sales lastimado como queda mi reputación? - gruño aunque Joey no se trago ese cuento, mas aun cuando el castaño estaba sonrojado y desviaba la mirada con culpabilidad.

Joey le sonrio burlonamente - Si estas preocupado por mi, no eres tan carbón como pensaba

Seto solo le miro de forma asesina a lo que el rubio se rio burlonamente en su cara - anda y haz lo que te de la gana mocoso, solo eres un cachorro y ya quieres rugir como un adulto

... A quien le dices cachorro? - gruño Joey mirándole feo.

A ti cachorro - se burló Seto con una mirada maliciosa.

Joey iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Marik - vamos a hacer esto o seguirán con sus disputas maritales?

No somos pareja!! - reclamaron ambos al unísono con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez coño, quiero irme a otro lado - gruño Marik ya estando listo y aburrido, su armadura sencilla demostraba lo poco en cuenta que tomaba las habilidades del doncel.

Cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Joey, así que dispuesto a enseñarle unas cuantas cosas al tipo se levantó bajo la mirada algo resignada del castaño - vamos a ello entonces! Quiero patearte el trasero!

Marik sonrió socarronamente y eso inicio el encuentro entre los dos, las reglas sencillas... Joey no tenia alguna "habilidad" extraña como Marik asi que Marik no podía usar la suya, tampoco cosas raras que podrian considerarse trampa. El rubio fue el primero en moverse siendo fácilmente esquivado por el agil rubio, otro intento de puñetazo que fue esquivado y respondido con otro bien sentado en su mejilla.

 _.... Joder este mocoso si tiene fuerza_ \- se dio cuenta Marik limpiándose el leve rastro de sangre en su labio - _ummm... Creo que tengo que subir el nivel para terminar con esto rápido_

Joey esta vez fue el primero en lanzarse contra Marik con un golpe hacia su costado, siendo retenido sin problemas y arrojado hacia atras de una patada - _bueno... El si tiene fuerza_ \- gimió sintiendo su pecho bastante aporreado, pero aun asi suspiro y se levantó con confianza - _creo que Seto tiene razón una cosa, tengo que dejar que el ataque primero a andarle atacando yo y que me devuelva el tiro, es obvio que tengo que tomarle por sorpresa para poder asestarle_

Con esa idea Joey dejo que Marik se le acercara un poco e intentara golpearle un par de veces, solo para agacharse en la última patada y tumbarle con un barrido, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le golpeo con el puño sacandole el aire - je! Y decías que un doncel no podia pelear imbécil!

Marik no dignifico el comentario con una respuesta, simplemente se levantó respirando pesadamente para recuperar el aire. Miro al doncel con el ceño fruncido y al verlo distraído sonrió corriendo hacia el, Joey vio el ataque demasiado tarde y recibio un puñetazo con una patada combinada que le dejo mirando estrellitas en el suelo - Seto no te dijo que no debias distraerte y alardear? - gruño Marik burlonamente.

Deberías seguir tu consejo tu mismo - Joey aprovecho que Marik seguía cerca de el y tomo las piernas de su adversario haciendo que cayera de espaldas, intento retenerle con una llave pero como era obvio el más grande se liberó contando con mucha más fuerza.

Joey se levanto y se alejó de Marik que sonaba sus huesos estirándose, debia admitir que estaba cansado y tenía que acabar con esto pronto - _que era lo que Seto me dijo que hiciera...?_ \- se preguntó con el ceño fruncido, hasta que sonrio recordando un pequeño detalle.

Miro que Marik se acercaba a el y con un movimiento rápido desvió su brazo hacia un lado para golpear con su codo en la nuca del pelicenizo, le miro caer como si le fueran golpeado con un martillo - _... Los seres como Marik son muy resistentes, siempre y cuando su cráneo no se vea comprometido_ \- recordó Joey que Seto le había comentado anteriormente.

Por ello Marik usaba mayormente casco en su uniforme, pero como no le tomo para nada en cuenta solo usaba una armadura sencilla que no le cubria lo esencial. Así fue como un Joey muy complacido veia como Marik se levantaba atontado y medio desorientado - voy a hacer que te arrepientas de eso - gruño Marik en cuanto se habia repuesto un poco.

Joey se preparo para el siguiente golpe pero aun asi no pudo detener el siguiente golpe y fue enviado a patinar hacia atrás un par de metros, otro golpe que esquivo por poco y uno último que logro medio desviar para corresponder con una patada con todas sus fuerzas que dio de lleno en la parte de arriba de la oreja de Marik. Miro al rubio caer de costado mientras gemia como un animalito herido y se alejo no queriendo estar cerca para cuando se levantara, cosa que sucedio minutos despues con bastante lentitud.

Marik se veía bastante mareado para este punto y demostro estar aun peor cuando intentó golpear al rubio solo para fallar miserablemente, solo hizo falta un nuevo golpe en la cabeza desnuda de Marik para que cayera en el suelo irremediablemente inconsciente. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que claro los primeros reaccionaron y aplaudieron a un Joey que aun no se creia que habia ganado - de verdad pensaba que Marik te dejaría inconsciente en el primer minuto de pelea, pero veo que por primera vez me equivoque contigo cachorro

.... Eres un carbón de mierda Seto, como que perdería? - reclamo Joey girándose y mirando con furia al castaño que venía hacia el.

Era una posibilidad muy grande - dijo Seto sin importarle la mirada asesina del doncel - ahora...

Joey! Felicitaciones por ganar!! - grito una voz alegre y ambos se detuvieron para ver a Yugi bajar de donde estaba para correr hacia ellos.

Jejeje no fue nada, tu sabes lo fuerte que soy - alardeo Joey con una sonrisa enorme, aunque la realidad era que se sentía bastante agotado y seguro le dolería todo por la mañana

Yugi asintió con una sonrisa feliz - Si, siempre me cuidaste cuando otros querian meterse conmigo

Este esta vivo no? No quiero quedarme sin novio - pregunto de pronto una voz aburrida y miraron a Malik picar a Marik con pie de forma distraída.

Ehhh... - Joey y Yugi solo pudieron mirarle con goterones detras de la cabeza.

Si está vivo no te preocupes, aunque no se si puedo decir lo mismo de su orgullo - respondió Seto acercándose y mirando al pelicenizo desde arriba - no puedo esperar a que despierte

Mas goterones cayeron por las nucas de todos al tiempo que se formaba una maliciosa expresión en la cara del castaño - grabe este momento incluso jejeje

Yugi, Joey y Malik se alejaron dos pasos ligeramente aterrorizados por la expresion de alegría maliciosa que se pintó en Seto - deja de planear chantajes y venganzas Kaiba, llama a alguien para que venga a recogerle... Por cierto, felicitaciones por patearle el trasero, necesitaba una patada desde hace un tiempo - dijo Yami que se unía a todos abajos en la arena y con el por fin vino el orden al desmadre, por poco tiempo por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejejeje tenia que hacer ganar a Joey, el rubiecito merecía la gloria…
> 
> Esto fue todo y muchas gracias por leer!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! Aquí vine yop con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

El tiempo paso volando para el grupo mientras las parejas se unían cada vez más, se anunció el día de la boda de príncipe y casi todos eran felices....

Papa! No podemos permitir que Yami se case! - chillo Tea con una mirada furiosa frente al despacho del hombre.

Y que quieres que haga? Un conflicto abierto esta fuera da la cuestión ya que seriamos solos contra ellos, no creo que tenga que explicarte la patada en el trasero que nos darían - gruño el hombre del mal humor - el compromiso de Yami es con un doncel y eso querida mata cualquier negocio anterior, el bebe de un doncel es todo lo que tus hijos jamás serán

Tsk! Es lo único para lo que sirven - se quejó Tea de mal humor - deberían usarlos simplemente para eso, es la única utilidad que tienen

Allí tengo que corregirte, hija tu eres una mujer... Ligeramente más frágil que un hombre en esencia, un ser como Yami necesita de alguien fuerte no solo porque el es fuerte - explico el hombre suspirando - su energía y la energía de sus hijos podría matarte solo de gestarlos, un doncel tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir primero porque son una mutación artificial en si misma y más fuertes de lo que ya de por si eran... Y segundo porque son hombres, con las partes y cosas de una mujer que les permiten dar vida pero hombres... De hecho tu madre no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con este compromiso pero como tu querías no dijo nada, es un riesgo para ti el que estés con el

Pero Yami es mío! El no puede tenerlo - chillo Tea enojada - has algo padre!

Que quieres que haga? El compromiso ya está anunciado y te nombraron persona no grata en el planeta, así que no puedes poner un pie allí sin que puedan hacer algo contra ti - recordó en hombre mirándole con fastidio - ya deja de insistir, ese hombre no te quiere... Siempre ha sido obvio que no te quiere, yo te he apoyado porque tu estas encaprichada... Pero ya no puedo apoyarte más, olvídate de ese hombre y concéntrate en conseguir un marido que si te quiera

Tea le miro con ira pero no dijo nada, zapateo unas cuantas veces y giro para irse - _yo misma me encargare de esto, voy a hacer que ese estúpido doncel se arrepienta de haberse entrometido en mi camino_

* * *

_Días después..._

-¿Qué tipo de flores le gustan mi señor? - pregunto Ishizu con respeto al pequeño tricolor frente a ella.

Umm... Me gustan estas - señalo Yugi con una sonrisa un ramo lleno de unas raras flores color morado amatista con un centro amarillo - aunque me gustan también aquellas - señalo otras, estas de un tono lila con pequeños pestilos marrones - ....Si soy sincero me gustan muchas más y no se qué hacer!

Las flores es lo de menos, tenemos bastante tiempo para escoger cuales decoraran el salon para tu boda Yugi - dijo Ryou con tranquilidad diestras de el - podríamos hacer un juego para las mesas y otros, de las que mas te gusten y combinen para tu ramo

Supongo, ahora que falta...? - pregunto Yugi con un suspiro de cansancio, algo normal considerando que llevaba todo el día andando de un lado a otro.  
Falta solo ir para que veas el salon real, es tradición que allí se celebren las bodas de la realeza del planeta - respondio el peliblanco sintiendo algo de pena por su cansado amigo - despues nos encontraran alli Kura y Yami, y supongo que iremos a comer algo los cuatro

El tricolor asintió rápidamente y se despidieron de Ishizu para alejarse de la floristería de la morena, juntos fueron al último lugar y Yugi trago saliva al ver lo enorme que era el sitio - aquí Y-Yami y yo...? Es enorme...! C-Cuanta gente v-vendra para llenar este l-lugar?

Muchas, mas de las que podria comenzar a contar, es mas... A veces falta espacio y hay que ser selectivo con los invitados de la ceremonia formal, la fiesta de celebracion es mas grande y se celebra en todo el planeta - comento Ryou distraido sin fijarse en lo palido que se habia puesto el tricolor - pero tu solo concentrate en Yami, nadie puede molestarte mientras estes con el

P-Pero esto es t-tan enorme, t-tan gente... Y s-si hago algo mal? - Yugi miro horrorizado alrededor - esto es más que un estadio de futbol, y de los enormes en mi planeta!! Sabes cuantas personas verán si meto la pata?

No meterás la pata, eres inteligente y sabrás que hacer - aseguro Ryou con una suave sonrisa - eres bueno, lindo, amable y todo lo que Yami siempre necesito... Estarás bien y para lo demás siempre tendrás amigos que te apoyen, así que deja esa cara de miedo Yugi que no te queda

El tricolor hizo un puchero asintió con un suspiro, miro alrededor de nuevo captando todo detalle del salón algo vacio - normalmente como decoran esto?

Todo depende del gusto de la pareja, este lugar ha tenido de todo - respondió Ryou caminando hacia una pequeña pantalla unida a una pared - no te asustes, todo es falso... Un simple holograma tomado para recordar cada una de las bodas que se han realizado aquí

Ryou toco unos botones y de pronto todo a su alrededor de lleno de cosas casi mágicamente - wow... Esto es bellísimo - murmuro Yugi al ver a su alrededor.

Todo el salón parecia haber cambiado a un paisaje mas natural, las enredaderas cubrían parte de las paredes y algunas flores coloridas las adornaban. El suelo parecia de musgo y tierra mojada, mientras todas las mesas tenían un ambiente campestre. Detrás de donde debian estar los novios había una cascada de agua cristalina que salia del techo y corría en distintas direcciones del suelo, y unos inseptos parecidos a mariposas revoloteaban por el ligar y Yugi estaba encantado con todo - así fue la boda de los padres de Yami, la mama de Yami ama la naturaleza y pues... Este fue el resultado de su amor a lo natural - explico Ryou con una sonrisa.

Pero es que esto es tan... Hermoso y... - Yugi estaba demasiado impresionado para articular palabras - como hicieron para meter agua y estas cositas bonitas - pregunto señalando las "mariposas" de colores y formas extrañas, incluso algunas un poco más grande de lo que pensaba deberían ser.

Igual que esto que vez, un holograma extremadamente realista hace el truco de cumplirle el sueño más loco que tenga cualquier novia - respondió el peliblanco tranquilo - así que puedes querer lo que se te de la gana, literalmente puedes decorar este lugar como quieras y se te cumplirá..

Yugi sonrió sintiendo su imaginación volar con todo esto, en este momento si que amaba la tecnología ridículamente avanzada que habia en este lugar - jejeje déjame organizar mis ideas un poco y te digo

Bien, de todas maneras tenemos seis meses todavía para organizar todo - aunque Ryou sabía que seis meses no era demasiado tiempo para planificar un evento como este, con mas de mil invitados y la prensa buscando noticias impactantes - mañana iremos a ver lo mejor de casarse, como te vestiras cariño!

.... No me harán usar vestido no? - pregunto Yugi con una ceja arqueada.

No, te hemos hecho vestir de niña alguna vez? - Ryou rodo los ojos divertido - será un traje, quizás con un corte algo femenino... Pero nada de faldas o cosas extravagantes, solo si quieres se haría algo así

Yugi respiro visiblemente más tranquilo - Eso es un alivio, de verdad pensé por un instante que tendría que usar uno

No, aunque te verías bonito en un vestido blanco con detalles amatistas - dijo Ryou con una sonrisa traviesa a lo que el otro se sonrojo.

Ryou! No seas cruel conmigo, yo no voy a usar un vestido - gimió Yugi avergonzado.

Jejeje era una broma, ven vamos a esperar a los chicos - Ryou le jalo del brazo y les saco del lugar, no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando ambos llegaron en sus respectivos autos sus parejas.

Ambos riendo subieron y entre conversas fueron llevados a su destino, el palacio de Yami que tiene mejor comida y servicio que cualquier restaurante - a ver Yugi! Como van las cosas? Ishizu dijo que hoy pasaron su local - pregunto Malik que les estaba estando allí aburrido, Marik estaba ocupado con sus deberes el día de hoy y le abandono.

Si, estábamos mirando flores y realmente ya no se hacer con mi vida - respondió el doncel tricolor con un puchero, Yami junto a el le hacía seña a un par de sirvientes para que les trajeran bocadillos - hay tantas cosas lindas y... No se, no me decido-

Has un poco de todo supongo - opino Bakura aburrido, realmente no le importaba mucho el tema.

-Tampoco así, hay que tener gusto para estas cosas... No es simplemente poner cosas bonitas a lo loco - regaño Ryou con un puchero.

Háganle caso a mi autoproclamado organizador de boda por favor - ordeno Yami con tono bromista mientras miraba un par de bandejas ser colocadas frente al grupo reunido en la sala - no vaya a ser que les golpee-

Ryou hizo un puchero aun más grande - Oye! Yo solo quiero ayudarte como tu amigo-

Si, pero entre tu y mi mama van a volver loco a Yugi, ni siquiera han dejado comenzar a trabajar a los que realmente harán las cosas para la boda - recordó Yami negando con la cabeza - andan ustedes dos volviendo locos a todo el mundo-

-Pero es que queremos que salga perfecto, no te casas todos los días Yami! - gimió Ryou con un puchero - Yugi tampoco y el merece lo mejor!-

Bueno... Eso no te lo refuto - asintió Yami sin quitar la expresión divertida de su rostro - aunque siento curiosidad por algo... Cuando se casaran tu y Bakura?-

Ante eso ambos se atragantaron con el bocado que tenían y miraron al tricolor con los ojos muy abiertos -... Ehh... Y-Yami... Como puedes preguntar cosas como esas? - jadeo Ryou con las mejillas rojas como una luz de navidad.

Es algo natural, ustedes están juntos más o menos el mismo tiempo que Yugi y yo así que... - la expresión de Yami se tornó traviesa al tiempo que los miraba a ambos - deberían casarse, madre y yo organizaríamos una hermosa ceremonia... Estoy seguro de que muchos estarán muy felices de que estés feliz, o bueno también habrán muchos envidiosos del bastardo afortunado de Bakura

Tsk! Si eres imbécil - gruño el peliblanco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin querer cruzo miradas con Ryou y ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados - _aunque no estaría mal... Casarme con Ryou seria lindo_

Después de eso el grupo siguió conversando un largo rato mas hasta que se hizo algo de noche y cada quien dijo para su casa, Marik vino por Malik y los peliblancos se despidieron de los tricolores que se quedarían toda la noche juntos. Bakura subió al vehículo (que tecnicamente era de Ryou) y miro confundido como su pareja se quedaba alli estatico - sucede algo?

Es que necesito ir muy rápido al centro para buscar un papel, explico Ryou con una mirada suplicante - se me olvido con lo de Yugi, sera que...

Dale te llevo - interrumpió Bakura encogiéndose de hombros - es rapido no?

De hecho no se, debería pero sabes como soy - el doncel le miro avergonzado - ... Déjame allí y regreso solo después, vale?

Bakura le miro con expresión mosqueada pero igual asintió, total no había visto que aqui nadie corriera peligro incluso a altas horas de la noche, no como en su planeta que la delincuencia y la inseguridad eran pan de cada dia - te dejare, pero si pasan más de tres horas sin que vuelvas voy a regresar por ti y arrastrarte estamos?

Vale Kura, eres mi sol! - agradeció el doncel sonriente - no tardare nada, te prometo que hare unas pocas cosas y regresare a dormir acurrucados

Vale - Bakura sonrió y arranco, fue un viaje corto hacia el lugar.

Así se despidieron y Ryou con una sonrisa fue hasta su oficina saludando al personal nocturno que conocía tan bien como al de la mañana (muchas veces se quedó allí por trabajo hasta más tarde de lo que deberia), rebusco entre sus cosas y pronto encontró el papel que necesitaba. Reviso por unos minutos que todo estuviera en orden y salió sin tardanza queriendo cumplirle la promesa que le hizo a su Kura, era un viaje corto hacia su casa a pie que hizo sin prisa, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar cuando siente su brazo ser tomado con fuerza y arrastrado hacia la oscuridad de un par de edificios.

-Oye suelta! - gruño Ryou enojado sintiendo que estaba a punto de liberar una descarga que controlo.

Aunque solo escucho una risita de quien sea le tenía el brazo sostenido - Porque lo haría? Hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño y me pago buen dinero por hacerlo - Ryou gimió cuando el agarre en su brazo se apretó. **+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer nis amores :3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? :3
> 
> Espero que con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Joey habia pasado unos meses bastante ocupados ultimamente, algo normal considerando que le habia ganado a Marik (cosa que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia pero tuvo que aguantarsela). Sus dias habian estado llenos de estudios, entrenamientos y nuevos aprendizajes que Seto (y Marik a regañadientes en un inicio, ahora no parecia tan enojado e incluso parecia algo orgulloso algunas veces... Todavia sanaba su orgullo herido asi que no mostraba eso demasiado pero Joey era bastante intuitivo).

Ahora mismo se habia ganado la confianza de sus superiores para quedarse cuidando uno de los centros de seguridad del planeta, cosa que le tenia sumamente orgulloso y feliz. Solo tenia que ver si alguna de las luces de alerta en alguna de las computadoras se activaba y avisar en tal caso a Marik o Seto, claro los dos aseguraron que no era probable ya que solo un idiota podria intentar pasar de los sensibles radares que tenia el planeta, nada entraba o salia sin que Seto principalmente lo supiera... Asi que era una noche aburrida seguramente pero Joey se sentia bien, este trabajo lo hacia alguien de alto rango por la importancia del puesto y que se lo pidieran a el era un orgullo.

Estaba en entrenamiento pero solo era ver una luz no? Considerando lo que había visto hasta los momentos (tenia entendido que habian unas especies de armas escondidas en algunos edificios militares estratégicamente colocados y que fulminaban cualquier cosa que se acercara a la atmosfera del planeta, asi que habia que estar muy loco en su opinio para intentar molestar por aqui), no creia que hubiera problemas.

Se levanto de su asiento despues de un rato, Seto le dijo que hiciera rondas por todo el espacio lleno de computadores cada 45 min para ver si sucedio algo. Camino por todo el lugar dando sus rondas y reviso en los papeles que daban las lecturas de los radares, Seto ya le habia enseñado a leer estas cosas y estaba muy feliz de haber aprendido rapido. De pronto se detuvo en una de las lecturas y fruncio el ceño extrañado, pareciera que la maquina habia leido algo y de pronto no lo hizo - _Seto me dijoque le avisara cualquier cosa, deberia avisarle esto?_

Al final resolvio si hacerlo asi que tomo aquel aparatito que Seto le habia dado para hablarle, era como un telefono solo que redondo y... Bueno aun aprendia a usarlo - oye Seto... Hay algo raro aqui

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

_Bien Ryou, te dije que si te tardabas iba a ir por ti_ \- gruño Bakura en su mente, nunca entenderia porque su pequeño siempre tenia que trabajar de mas pero bueno, asi era y el solo podia intentar ayudarle a tomar descansos de vez en cuando.

Suspiro con cansancio mirando la hora, habia pasado media hora mas de la que dijo solo para darle espacio a su doncel pero al parecer si tenia que ir a arratrarle hasta aqui. Volvio a vestirse con el mismo uniforme que usaba para entrenar lleno de flojera de buscar algo mas y salio rumbo a donde trabajaba su amor, un viaje rápido después llego al centro y se llevo la sorpresa se que su amor ya habia salido hacia rato.

 _Pero... Si salio hace tanto tiempo deberia ya estar en casa_ \- se dijo para si mismo Bakura con el ceño fruncido, saco una pequeña esferita negra de su bolsillo y llamo - oye Marik... Que probabilidad hay de que Ryou se pierda por aqui?

/ **Ninguna y Joey informo hace rato de una falla en la seguridad asi que busca a Ryou ahora, mantenlo contigo** /

Bien... Ahora Bakura si estaba preocupado, así que preguntándose donde podría haberse metido su pequeño arrojo el aparato hacia algún lugar para comenzar a buscarlo - _vamos a ver... Lo más lógico será buscar por el camino que pudo haber tomado, así que voy a calmarme y a buscar con atención_

 _Porque demonios esta mierda tiene un fallo de seguridad justo cuando Ry no está conmigo_ \- se preguntó el peliblanco mientras andaba con el vehículo lentamente por las calles oscuras, esperando ver la brillante cabellera de su amor en algún lugar - que molestia, no debí haber dejado a Ry solo

Suelta! - Bakura se detuvo al escuchar la voz ahogada de su doncel salir de un callejón cercano a la casa, frunció el ceño y bajo de auto dispuesto a ver que carajos estaba pasando.

Quedando helado al ver a un tipo con características extrañas desnudando a su doncel lastimado que lloraba, pronto su sangre hirvió como si fuera lava y se acercó en silencio hasta arrastrar al tipo fuera de su pobre doncel - me vas a explicar ahora mismo que creías que estabas haciendo pedazo de mierda - siseo Bakura furioso mientras sostenía al ser contra la pared, agradeció que tenía su traje puesto y pulso el botón de emergencia en el cinturón.

Eso le indicaría a Marik que había problemas y la ubicación de donde estaba el que dio la alarma, el podía tener todos los problemas del mundo con el rubio.... Pero Ryou era su amigo y si en algo podían congeniar los dos era en la sobreprotección hacia el doncel, y después de la llamada que le hizo este no tardaría en intuir que si lo llamaba por este medio era porque algo había pasado referente a Ryou. 

Justo como supuso, Marik llego en cuestión de minutos y gruño en cuanto vio al doncel encogido en una esquina - fue el cabron ese no?

Si - Bakura soltó al ser extraño que se retorcía intentando soltarse, quería destrozarlo pero ahora tenía a su Ryou que no había dejado de llorar.

Marik sostuvo bruscamente al tipo que sacudía su cuerpo intentando soltarse, mientras Bakura corrió al lado de su pobre doncel acurrucado en la esquina del callejón. Por reflejo corrió a abrazarle y se alejó al instante sintiendo el fuerte choque eléctrico al rozar la piel del más pequeño - mierda... Como ese tipo le estaba tocando si mira como esta?! - gruño Bakura aun sintiendo la horrible sensación en su cuerpo y mirando a Ryou preocupado.

Tsk! Este tipo vino por el específicamente lo más seguro, esto - Marik enojado saco un collar que brillaban de forma suave de debajo de las prendas del tipo y se lo arrojo a Bakura - póntelo y cálmale un poco, esa cosa inhibe la electricidad de Ryou... O mejor dicho, hace que al usuario no le afecte, esa mierda es bastante costosa lo que significa que alguien importante mando a hacerle esto a Ryou

Tsk! Después me encontrare contigo para ver quien mando a la mierda esa por mi Ryou - y Bakura juraba que destriparía a dicha persona, pero por ahora simplemente se colocó la cosa que le arrojaron sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrerle, volvió a lanzarse al suelo junto a su doncel.

Algo nervioso le atrajo hacia el y para su tranquilidad no sintió nada esta vez - Ry amor, estoy aquí... - susurro acariciando la suave melena de su amor mientras le atraía a su regazo para consolarle mejor, sintió al más pequeño temblar un poco, seguro en shock por la fea experiencia que ha vivido - cariño, cálmate sabes que me duele verte de esta forma

El doncel no reacciono mucho que se diga, simplemente se quedó allí laxo en sus brazos y el le aferro un poco más esperando tranquilizarle. Minutos después Ryou pareció medio reaccionar aferrándose a el con fuerza para seguir llorando mojando su pecho - K-Kura el iba a-a...

Ya mi amor, estoy aquí contigo y nadie te va a hacer daño - susurro Bakura con suavidad acariciando sus cabellos - estás conmigo y no dejare que nadie te lastime nunca cariño, esa cosa no volverá a ponerte la mano encima

Y-Yo no le hice n-nada Kura, p-porque quería l-lastimarme? - murmuro Ryou con voz rota.

Bakura suspiro con aire triste, su pequeño siempre tan inocente que no entendía la maldad del mundo - hay seres malos en todos lados Ry, no te aflijas o pienses que es culpa tuya porque no lo es...

Marik regreso justo es ese momento después de haberse llevado al tipo pataleando y se arrodillo frente a ellos, acaricio la espalda del Doncel con cariño antes de hablar - voy a averiguar quién fue el que envió a ese hombre a haberte daño, no volverán a hacerlo eso te lo juro - gruño el rubio mirando algunos moretones y heridas en el cuerpo del más pequeño, eso sin contar la ropa casi completamente rasgada - hace frio, cúbrelo idiota

Bakura le miro con fastidio pero admitió que tenía razón, así que se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y cubrió al más pequeño con ella - ven Ry, vamos a casa - susurro el peliblanco levantándole en sus brazos.

No vengas mañana o pasado, tomate unos días si quieres hasta que Ry se ponga mejor - dijo Marik levantándose también - te llamo cuando interrogue al tipo, seguro quieres estar presente no?

See... Seguro que si - Bakura no se perdería por nada del mundo el destripar a ese cabron con sus propias manos, iba a pagar haber convertido a su pobre Ryou en la bola nerviosa que tenia en sus brazos - nos vemos mañana

Le avisare a Yami ahora mismo sobre esto, o bueno... A sus padres más que todo, Seto esta averiguando como hizo para sortear los radares - Marik se estiro y miro al cielo algo verdoso estrellado - tengo una corazonada sobre esto, y si tengo razón voy a patear el trasero de nuestro príncipe hasta el infinito

.... Que quieres decir? - pregunto Bakura confundido.

Yo se lo que quiero decir, mañana veremos si tengo razón - Marik se giró para irse - lleva a Ryou a casa, acuéstale y mímalo, seguro lo necesita

El peliblanco asintió siguiendo su camino hacia su hogar, estaba muy cerca de el así que fue un viaje bastante corto hacia el lugar donde viven y Bakura al instante ayudo a su doncel a bañarse y al ver que no parecía tener muchas ganas de nada le visto para que ambos se acurrucaran en la cama - descansa mi vida, velare tu sueño mientras

* * *

 _A la mañana_...

Ve a joder a la tipa ahora mismo, fue la loca de tu ex prometida la que mando a hacerle daño a Ryou - gruño Marik entrando de golpe a donde Yami estaba junto a sus padres, que le disculparan los emperadores pero estaba furioso - ya te tengo todo contra ella, puedes proceder como gustes

Yami frunció el ceño mientras su madre gruñía con enojo - que acaso es tonta para intentar algo tan desesperado...? - comento el mayor de todos negando con la cabeza decepcionado.

Esta desesperada por el poder, ella contrario a Ryou no es nadie - y con base lo decía, parecía que Tea no recordaba que era Ryou precisamente... Por algo es uno de los mejores prospectos a casarse de Yami.

Esto no quedara impune Marik, ve preparándote - el Emperador se levantó de su asiento y el rubio sonrió al ver la expresión de seriedad del hombre, esto se iba a poner bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como están?
> 
> Bueno mis amores, debo decirles que este fic esta en sus etapas finales y aunque a veces lo he dejado olvidado he amado cada momento de escribirle, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Cómo demonios se te ocurre semejantes estupidez!? - siseo un hombre sumamente alterado y pareciendo algo asustado - sabes siquiera la magnitud de tu acción!?

Ya papá, no entiendo a qué te refieres - Tea se levantó de su cómoda cama para ver extrañada a su padre.

A qué me refiero...? Mandaste a un asesino contra el doncel ese! Sabes las consecuencias de eso!? - Tea miro que su padre estaba realmente alterado, o más bien como asustado.

Padre, esa cosa no es nadie, ademas nadie se dara cuenta de eso hasta que no sea tarde - dijo Tea con una mirada maliciosa.

Y si nadie se daria cuenta como lo se yo estupida!!? Voy a explicarte rápidamente en la situación en la que nos metistes con tu insensatez - gruñó el mayor lleno de frustración - si no recuerdas tu posición te recuerdo que tenías una cierta inmunidad con algunas cosas porque estabas comprometida con un príncipe heredero, pero ya no lo estas quieras o no!

Tea hizo una mueca de fastidio, su padre su necesitaba recordarle la porqueria de vida que le tocó. Donde era la hija del simple hermano menor del emperador de su planeta, teniendo 6 tios y estos a su vez más hijos.... De aquí a que ella fuera alguien tenía que suceder muchas cosas y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar, Yami debía ser suyo por su futuro.

Y contrario a ti ese doncel es un noble un par de escalas mayor que tu en nobleza para colmo estando protegido por ser uno de los últimos en su especie, y si de verdad está comprometido con Yami estas bastante jodida mocosa - al hombre le importó poco la mirada enojada de su hija ante sus palabras, estaba en un lio y quería que al menos que estuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Esa cosa no es nadie, solo un tonto con suerte - murmuró Tea con fastidio.

No te niego que tiene suerte pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que el es básicamente parte de familia real porque cuando su planeta fue atacado y la familia de tu ex prometido le salvó lo adoptaron... Sus papeles dicen que básicamente es el hermano adoptivo de Yami, asi que es un noble mayor que tu aunque el no lo demuestre - recordó el mayor con una mirada frustrada - eso fue para compensar lo que el hermano del emperador hizo con esa especie, y además ese niño era un noble de pleno derecho en su planeta, no recuerdo bien si era del mismo nivel de Yami pero al ser el último o uno de los últimos se convierte automáticamente en un noble más alto que Yami incluso... Sabes en el problema en que te metiste!?

Tea no respondió y su padre quiso golpearle por la expresión de fastidio en su cara - la familia de Yami tiene todo el derecho de pedirte para enjuiciarte, no puedo hacer nada para protegerte de lo que sea que ellos quieran hacerte!

Yami no permitirá que me hagan nada, estoy segura que hablara con sus padres para que volvamos a estar prometidos y a esa cosa la mandaran muy lejos - dijo Tea pareciendo bastante segura de sus palabras.

Yami no te quiere!!! Nunca lo ha hecho, ni lo hará!! Buscará a un doncel hasta debajo de las piedras solo para zafarse de ti - grito el hombre lleno de ira por la ceguera de su hija - no podía dejarlo estar!? Pude haber hecho un trato, un negocio y dejarte en una buena posición... Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada! El padre de Yami ya se comunico con mi hermano mayor y este ordeno que te llevara ante ellos, seré un rey en este satélite pero le tengo rendir cuentas a mi hermano mayor!

Yami no dejara que me suceda nada, asi que deja de preocuparte - seguro con terquedad la chica.

No te salvará, así que harás lo que yo te diga y comenzaremos por olvidarte de ese hombre!! - grito el hombre enfurecido - haz las maletas y mas te vale estar lista para cuando regrese, si no te sacaré a rastras de aquí como sea que estés!!

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Como que se escaparon!? - Preguntó el padre de Yami sumamente furioso - esa mujer debe pagar por lo que hizo!

Hoy cuando fuimos a casa de mi familiar para buscar a la chica descubrimos que ninguno de la familia estaba, pero no se preocupe! Ya estamos en la búsqueda de los fugitivos - intentó tranquilizar el emisario del Rey vecino - les estaremos dando noticias, pero por favor, les ruego que llevemos esto por la vía pacífica

El padre de Yami suspiro asintiendo - Bien, pero yo tambien pondre a míos hombres a buscarles, esa mujer no quedara impune después de lastimar a un doncel bajo mi protección

Es lo justo mi señor, nos estaremos comunicando por cualquier novedad - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El padre de Yami miró alrededor antes de girarse y salir de la sala, allí se encontró con Marik y su hijo que al verlo salir solo fruncieron el ceño - y la mocosa? - pregunto Marik sin mucho tacto.

Sus padres se la llevaron, puedo entender la posición de sus padres pero aun asi no dejare que la chica se vaya sin castigo - gruñó el mayor caminando por el pasillo - regresemos a casa, Marik te encargo la casería de esa mujer

Con gusto! - asintió Marik con una sonrisa socarrona.

Bueno, supongo que nada podremos hacer por ahora, regresemos a casa y le diré a Bakura que mantenga vigilado a Ryou - Yami suspiro con fastidio, realmente esperaba que toda esta situación se resolviera ahora pero tal parece que no sucedería.

Sin mas espera todos subieron a su transporte y con un corto viaje por el espacio estuvieron de nuevo en su hogar - le dire a Bakura que se quede de guardaespaldas con Ryou, dudo mucho que le moleste - murmuro Marik en cuanto estuvieron caminando por los pasillos del palacio real.

Y si tiene trabajo contigo obligare al tonto que le lleve a palacio, es mas deberian mudarse una temporada o hasta que se resuelva esto... Yugi y madre seguro sera feliz con la compañía - Yami se estiro aburrido - solo espero que Tea no haga otra locura o hay si me conocerá cabreado, Ryou es básicamente mi hermanito y no me gusta verle herido

Bueno... Esperemos a ver, voy a conseguir a esa mocosa aunque sea lo último que haga - Marik se giro dispuesto a irse a seguir con su trabajo - tu anda a cuidar a los tuyos y yo me encargare de lo demás

* * *

_Poco después..._

Ryou! Esto es vergonzoso! - chillo Yugi sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras su cuerpo era cubierto con una bata color amatista - no se te ocurra traerme otro vestido, no soy una chica!

Pero te ves tan lindo - reclamo Ryou con un puchero - porque no escoges uno?

Por lo que mas quieras Ry, deja de torturarme! - gimió Yugi martirizado y mirando los (hermosos, demasiado hermosos pero no lo diría en voz alta) vestidos que su amigo había traído para que se probara - eres horrible!

Naaa! Esta bien, esta bien... Buscare un traje para donceles, aunque te veías bastante moe en uno de estos - reclamo el peliblanco con un puchero.

Y violable, no te olvides de eso - comento una voz divertida haciendo chillar al pobre tricolor de vergüenza - el pobre de Yami no podrá esperar a arrancarle esos mil kilos de tela de encima y abusar de su cuerpecito

Malik! No aclares que oscureces! - regaño Yugi sin poder creer los amigos que se gastaba - son de lo peor, ambos!

Ryou no le estaba prestando demasiada atención al par que comenzó a discutir tonterias, toda su atención estaba en la pequeña tablet con millones de diseños - Yugi tenemos que escoger un vestuario y luego los zapatos junto a accesorios, debe verte espectacular ese dia! - al no escuchar respuesta a sus palabras giro y puso sus manos en jarras al verlos discutir - Malik, Yugi! No es momento para esto! Tenemos mucho que hacer!

Mira esto Ryou-chan! No es bonito? - pregunto el abuelo de Yugi con una sonrisa enorme mientras en sus manos estaba otra tabla, el ni loco se perdía la busqueda de vestuario de su nieto.

Umm... Ya voy a llamar para que lo traigan, Yugi! Prepárate para otro cambio de ropa! - ordenó el peliblanco desapareciendo alegremente del pequeño lugar.

 _Le voy a preguntar a Yami si no podemos huir de aquí y casarnos a escondidas, si sigo así me volveré loco!_ \- gimió Yugi en su mente.

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

_Yugi no estaría de acuerdo en huir conmigo y casarnos lejos de aquí?_ \- se pregunto Yami conteniendo un suspiro mientras veía a su madre volver locos a la tienda de trajes de casamiento - mama... Cualquiera de los 900 trajes anteriores habían estado...

Shup! Soy tu madre y quiero verte espectacular en tu boda, ya bastante con que el malvado de Ryou me ganara en acompañar a Yugi! - regaño la pelinegra con sus manos en forma de jarra.

 _Mi mas sentido pesame amor y ojala no quieras dejarme despues de todo esto, seguro Ryou te esta torturando_ \- Yami sabia que mejor se quedaba calladito antes de que su madre comenzara, quizá si decía las palabras correctas su madre se decidiría por uno - _que tan dificil es escoger un traje demonios? Todos son casi lo mismo! Marik por favor... Sálvame!!_

Medio giro su cabeza buscando a su salvador solo para resignarse a su triste vida al ver al rubio echado en una silla con baba saliendo de su boca, profundamente dormido (o murio de aburrimiento, Yami esperaba que así fuera o si no lo mataría el mismo) y con Joey a punto de caer junto suyo - _tremendos amigos me gasto yo_ \- Yami solo esperaba que todo este desastre terminara ahora.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Por fin! - exclamó Yugi bastante aliviado luego de que el dilema del vestido se había resuelto.

No hables asi, se supone que medirte vestidos es lo mas divertido de casarte - dijo Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, no puedo negar que fue divertido, menos la parte donde me metiste en 30 vestidos de chica - recordó el tricolor con una mirada de sufrimiento.

Podemos ir a comer? Llevamos desde la mañana en esto y ya estoy que me desmayo - preguntó Bakura que de hecho siempre estuvo acompañando a los donceles, solo que en su esquinita y sin querer interrumpir el "ritual" (estaba seguro que Ryou lo asesinaba de hacerlo).

Ya vamos Kura, no te preocupes que ya terminamos - aseguro Ryou haciendo que tanto Bakura como Yugi suspiraran aliviados.

Bien, vamos a comer y esto fue justo a tiempo - comento Malik sonriente mientras en su mano una esferita se iluminaba - la madre de Yami ya lo libero de su tortura... Digo! De su búsqueda de ropa para el casamiento, así que nos veremos donde siempre me dice

Yay! - Yugi no podia estar mas contento y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar.

Bakura no podia estar mas feliz de ver a su doncel de esa forma y por ello se mantenía siempre alerta ya que después de varios meses la acosadora de Yami aun no había sido encontrada, por ello todos se habian asegurado de mantener un ojo en los pequeños... De eso se estaba encargando el mas que todo y se aseguraría del bienestar de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Mitad de este cap lo tenia escrito hace siglos pero no lo había podido terminar :3
> 
> Aunque ya lo hice y me gusto!
> 
> En fin, recuerden que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Dime que has encontrado algo? - pregunto Yami con fastidio mientras se sentaba junto a Marik en su oficina.

No, no me recuerdes que ando cabreado por ello - gruño el rubio frustrado - se que el universo es grande, pero deberíamos haberla encontrado!

Esto no me da buena espina, mi boda con Yugi es pronto y no quiero a esa loca molestando - dijo Yami igual de frustrado - amplia la busqueda, pide ayuda de nuestros aliados en galaxias lejanas, pon una recompensa.. No se, algo! Pero quiero a esa tipa donde pueda verla, no la quiero en quien sabe donde! Para algo te pago carajo!

Tu no me pagas, me paga tu padre pendejo - recordó Marik mirandole de reojo.

Yami bufo - Lo mismo, soy el heredero y te pagare algun dia

Seguro haces de Ryou y Yugi tus secretarias, así que tampoco es que ne pagaras tu al final - ante la mirada de molestia de Yami, Marik se encogió de hombros - no me mires asi, a ti nunca te han gustado los números y a Yugi se le da bien ayudar a tu padre en esa parte

Supongo que si, mis padres están extremadamente felices con Yugi, ha aprendido bastante rápido y tiene unos hermosos sentimientos - Yami sonrió como bobo enamorado - también una hermosa sonrisa, hermosos ojos, hermoso cabello, una bella carita, un muy sexy cuerpo, una caderas muy....

Yami, saltate los halagos y dime mejor que ya quieres estrenartelo - comento Marik burlón interrumpiendo a su amigo - he notado como le miras, solo quieres saltar sobre ese cuerpecito para hacerle cochinadas 

El tricolor al instante enrojeció hasta las orejas - no! Bueno, si... Pero no de esa forma tan fea! Yo quiero el momento sea especial y que mi Yugi sea feliz y que...

La misma mierda con palabras cursis, quieres estrenartelo y punto - definitivamente Yami no pegaba una con estos amigos que se gastaba, asi que suspiro levantándose de su asiento para irse del lugar, necesitaba cuidar lo que le quedaba de dignidad - oye idiota! No te vayas, no ves que estoy jugando!

Tu solo ocupate de buscar a la mocosa! - grito Yami saliendo de un portazo.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Maaa... Organizar una boda es peor que nada, nunca he visto tanto detalle junto! - gimió Yugi ya abrumado con todo lo que el y Ryou revisaban.

Ya falta menos corazon, solo estamos con la comida y bebida de la fiesta - buscó tranquilizar el peliblanco con una sonrisita.

Y mañana tenemos que ir al salon para seguir organizando la decoración del salón, y después de saldras con quien sabe que mas! - no era que ha Yugi no le gustara todo esto, estaba mas bien fascinado con la cantidad de cosas hermosas que había para escoger, pero llevaban dos semanas corriendo con cosas para el matrimonio y ahora mismo solo quería salir corriendo.

Pequeño, Mañana nada mas son las invitaciones y de eso puedo encargarme yo - dijo Ryou con una sonrisa - yo recibo las cajas y Bakura me ayudara con el peso, despues me ayudara a enviarlas y tu puedes escaparte con Yami... De hecho creo que su Madre también le dara el dia libre

Bakura que estaba frente a ellos bastante aburrido ni se molestó en responder, el ayudaría a su doncel en cualquier cosa aburrida que necesitara ya que como "tiernamente" Malik le decía estaba completamente embrujado por Ryou - tampoco es que Yami hace demasiado que yo sepa, mas trabaja Marik ahora mismo

Ehh... Bueno, el se asegura que el reino este en paz y todo fluya como se debe - intento defender Ryou con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pufff! No le defiendas, ahora que Yugi está ayudando con el papeleo al señor emperador Yami es aun mas vago - gruño Bakura juguetón - dime algo que haga ademas de andar de un lado a otro en el palacio aburrido

Ser el chaperón de su madre y eso mi amor, es castigo mas que suficiente - aseguro Ryou con una sonrisa divertida, andar con al emperatriz era no parar quieto ni un segundo ya que la señora gustaba de tener todo al dia justo como el... De donde creen que había aprendido a no quedarse quieto? Cuando estaba pequeño siempre estaba pegado a la señora de un lado a otro y de alli la unión que tenían.

Eso ni te lo niego, llego a pensar que esa mujer se teletransporta - Bakura la admiraba, en un segundo estaba preguntando por el estado del hospital donde Ryou trabajaba y al siguiente instante se podía ver en la plaza central vigilando el comercio.

Y pensar que tengo que hacer lo mismo en un futuro - gimió Yugi con un puchero.

No te agobies aun, eres bueno en lo que haces y aprendes rápido, seguro que seguirle el paso a la señora no es complicado para ti - aseguro el doncel peliblanco sonriente - ahora vamos a terminar de escoger esto, aun nos queda revisar varios menús y decidir qué deseas que se sirva

Que dificil, y si no le gusta lo que escoja a los invitados? - pregunto Yugi con nerviosismo.

Eso es indiferente, te tiene que gustar a ti y si hay algo que les disguste que tomen agua y coman pan, me asegurare que eso sobre - Ryou ya había pasado de eso de querer complacer a todos y esperaba que Yugi hiciera lo mismo pronto, eso lo había aprendido a la mala con la familia real, cada cabeza es un mundo y querer entender a todos era un caso perdido... Incluso para el que sabía lo que sentían las personas era complicado entenderlas, no queria a su amigo sufriendo por cosas asi - tu eres el centro de atención incluso por sobre Yami, eres la "novia" cariño y eso te hace especial

Yugi se sonrojo por las palabras de su amigo - No soy tan especial, solo soy un humano y aun no entiendo como Yami se vino a fijar en mi

Puede que solo seas un ser vivo de una galaxia lejana a esta, pero aunque Yami sea lo que sea es el mismo caso que el tuyo, para mi el estatus social de nadie lo hace mas o menos cariño - explicó el doncel peinando cariñosamente algunos mechones dorados - no te aflijas por esas cosas tampoco, a Yami le vale lo que fuiste, te ama por quien eres y por todo el amor que le has dado

Muchas gracias Ryou, eres demasiado amable conmigo -murmuro el tricolor sonrojado.

El peliblanco sonrio alegre - Awww... Solo lo normal con alguien tan lindo como tu, ahora a lo nuestro! 

* * *

_Rato después..._

Como les fue hoy a ustedes dos? - pregunto Yami mirando sonriente a Yugi entre sus brazos, recién Bakura habia traido a los dos donceles y se habia ido a notificar a Marik sobre lo sucedido en el dia - espero que bien

Yugi sonrió muy comodo en el abrazo - Muy bien Yami, ya tenemos todo casi listo

Me alegro mucho por ello - Yami suspiro realmente aliviado, su madre estaba que no cabia en su alegría por el cercano suceso - mi madre desea que estos dos meses que faltan pasen volando

Y yo deseo tener mas tiempo para asegurarme que todo salga perfecto - gimió Ryou con un puchero.

Todo saldrá bien, por los dioses parece que fueras tu el que te casas - bromeo Yami mirandole divertido - a todas estas... Bakura no piensa pedirte matrimonio nunca?

Yami! - chillo Ryou avergonzado y sonrojado mirando al par reírse, Yugi no era vengativo... Pero ya hacia falta que alguien hiciera justicia por las veces que su amigo le había puesto rojo hasta las orejas - n-no creo que aun s-sea el momento para algo a-asi, ustedes por... Por que, bueno porque se a-aman y ya no pueden esperar mas!

Yami arqueo una ceja sin dejar de reir - tu y Bakura no se aman de igual forma?

S-si, pero no s-se... Mejor d-dejemos que B-Bakura se decida c-cuando este listo - tartamudeo el pobre jugando con sus deditos.  
Quien hace sonrojar a Ryou sin que yo este para verlo? - preguntó una voz jocosa llegando.

Malik, tu tampoco empieces - gimio Ryou aun algo sonrojado y pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - mejor cuéntame como les fue a ti y a Ishizu

Genial, 800 mil arreglos florales para la boda del siglo, nada complicado - respondió Malik que sentia que si miraba una flor mas en toda su vida gritaría - pan comido para nosotros dos y Odion que le arrastramos con nosotros, pero eso no importa ahora... Con que hacían sonrojar a nuestra bolita esponjosa?

Con su matrimonio con Bakura, a poco no seria genial ver ese suceso? - dijo Yugi sin importarle las protestas de su amigo.

Seria maravilloso, no me mataría agregar 500 mil arreglos mas a la lista, e notado que te gusta el azul... Hoy llego un nuevo cargamento de flores y llegaron unas color azul neón hermosas, algo de blanco y verde y tu ramo soñado estara listo - comento Malik con una sonrisa socarrona y mirando a su pobre amigo que ni palabra podía formar - le dire a Bakura que te lo proponga y listo, seguiremos con este dilema de la boda por un rato largo....!

Ustedes son de lo peor - gimió el peliblanco haciendo reir a sus dos amigos - mejor vamos a cenar antes de que me infarte aqui, Malik una broma mas y te voy a poner a dormir de una descarga!

Todos se carcajearon a costilla del pobre avergonzado - Ta bien, ta bien ya no continuo, aunque tu en vestido si te verias genial

Yugi tambien se veria genial en vestido, aunque podemos hacer algo - a Yugi no le gusto para nada la mirada que Ryou coloco sobre su persona - yo me pongo vestido en mi **lejana** boda con Kura si Yugi se pone uno para su boda

Que!? - chillo el pobre que no le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversa, Yami solo miraba a los tres con una sonrisa divertida.

Hecho, Yugi vas a practicar a caminar en un vestido sin caerte a partir de ahora - acepto Malik sin importarle la expresión de horror del tricolor.

Y tu también usaras uno! - gruño Yugi en venganza.

Esta bien, siempre me he preguntado como me vere en un vestido - accedió Malik sin problemas dejando a Yugi boquiabierto.

Chicos, que tal si continuamos con esto dentro? - pregunto Yami negando con la cabeza divertido - mama seguro que ya tiene la cena organizada, Bakura y Marik ya deben estar por llegar

Joey y Seto también - informo Ryou suspirando - me avisaron hace poco, al parecer Joey quiere a ver a su amigo que cometerá "Matricidio", recuerdenme preguntarle porfavor que eso cuando venga

Puff! Ese Joey si tiene cosas, ven yo te explico qué es - Malik riendo por el ingenio del rubio abrazo los hombros del peliblanco para entrar al palacio seguidos por la pareja tricolor.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Amo la vista de este palacio, se ve todo tan bien - murmuró Ryou con una sonrisa suave.

Lo se, esas luces se ven bastante bonitas - respondió Yugi setando junto a el en una de las terrazas del palacio, a penas estaba amaneciendo en el planeta pero ellos se levantaban temprano para iniciar su dia.

Un tricolor les miraba desde su cama con una mirada somnolienta, le van a disculpa pero el queria seguir durmiendo aunque Ryou y su mama dijeran lo contrario - Yugi, ven a acurrucarte 5 minutos más!

No seas perezoso Yami y levanta, tu madre necesita ayuda en unas cosas - regaño Ryou que llevaba un rato hay intentando levantar al principe sin mucho exito - vamos, Yugi ya esta de pie y con ganas de iniciar el dia

Aunque acurucarme tampoco estaria mal - accedió Yugi riendo.  
Ryou negó con la cabeza divertido e iba a volver a intentar levantar a Yami cuando le miro levantar la cabeza con el ceño fruncido - ... Yami? Ocurre algo?

Yugi, Ryou entren un momento - pidio Yami saliendo de la cama y haciendo que ambos donceles les miraran confundidos - ahora por favor

Los dos menores se miraron pero asintieron sin saber que ocurria de pronto, Yami salio hacia la terraza y miro... Furioso? Ryou parpadeo al sentir la intencidad de la emocion salir de su amigo mirando hacia un punto indescifrable para ellos desde donde estaban, duro un rato asi y cuando entro ninguno de los dos quiso decir palabra alguna por el enojado chico - quiero que vengan conmigo los dos, necesito hacer algo y no puedo dejarlos solos

.... Ehh... Paso algo? - pregunto Yugi algo nervioso.

Nada, ustedes solo vengan conmigo - tranquilizo Yami con una sonrisa aunque a Ryou no le engañaba, el podia sentir lo enojado que estaba - _ha ese cabron me lo cargo, mira que intentar atacar en mi propia casa a mi familia_ \- gruño Yami en su cabeza completamente furioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a mis queridos lectores, aqui les traje un nuevo cap! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou... Qué crees que paso? - murmuró Yugi nervioso a su amigo.

Tengo una idea, aunque te aseguro que no es nada, estamos aquí y dudo mucho que se atreva a mas - lo ultimo lo murmuró casi para si mismo el peliblanco, solo habia una razon para que Yami actuara como actuó y era que sintió algo amenazarlos... Aunque la pregunta era, que tan grave seria?

Aww... Seto se levanto de la cama y me despertó - gimió una voz de pronto sacando de donde estaban a los dos donceles, giraron para mirar a Joey que entraba casi durmiendose mientras caminaba - no lo admitiría frente a el, pero el bastardo es comodo

Desde cuando tu duermes con Seto? - pregunto Ryou con una ceja arqueada.

Desde que la malvada madre de Yami nos dio una habitación con una cama, algo como que deberíamos terminar de admitirlo dijo ella - respondió Joey distraído - no se que debemos admitir, aunque Seto parecía infartado por la mirada de la señora y lograr eso no es fácil

Umm... Al parecer alguien es bastante denso no? - murmuro Ryou al oído de Yugi a lo que este resignado asintio - deberiamos hacer algo, creo que si no es con Joey el pobre de Seto morira solo

No se que tan facil sera eso, aunque supongo que es mi turno ayudarte a jugar a la casamentera - Yugi sonrió travieso ante la idea de emparejar al par de cabezas duras - podríamos contar con Serenity

Ryou empato su expresion sin dejar de mirar al rubio casi dormido en la mesa - Y no te olvides de Mokuba, el estara mas que encantado de ayudar

Muero de hambre, a que hora es que se desayuna por aqui? - gimio Joey con un puchero de pronto.

En cuanto lleguen los que faltan, esperemos que Yami termine de hablar con Marik y Seto - respondió Ryou suspirando, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando y que no haya nadie por alli buscando hacerles daño.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Esta mañana senti a alguien colado en el palacio, tambien senti la energia del arma que portaba, no estoy seguro pero me dio la impresión que iba a por los chicos - gruño Yami en cuanto habia sacado a Seto y Marik de su habitación para hablar - quiero que le encuentren y si tiene algo que ver con Tea lo averiguen, no debería haber ido demasiado lejos ya que no hice escandalos cuando me di cuenta de su presencia

Yami tenia varios poderes heredados de su raza y por su característica energética, y uno de ellos era sentir la energia de todo lo que habia alrededor, ademas de que orgullosamente tenia ese sentido bastante agudizado y podia diferenciar las energia de lo que le rodeaba habitualmente junto a tener bastante rango sensorial. Por ello podia decir que nunca antes habia sentido esa energia cerca, asi como saber que tenia algun tipo de dispositivo bélico en su poder.

Tienes razon, quizas esta cauteloso pero con el tiempo que ha pasado lo mas seguro es que este mas confiado - murmuro Seto pensativo para si mismo - mantén a todos los chicos aqui por hoy o al menos hasta que logremos dar con el tipo, Marik muévete

Y yo que pense tener un dia tranquilo - gimio Marik con un puchero - voy a encontrar a ese imbécil que me hizo separarme de mi Malik tan temprano y lo destripare, por eso y por intentar lastimar a nuestro Ryou

Primero consigue la información - ordeno Yami de mal humor - y no se si Yugi era el objetivo o ambos, si Tea esta siendo asi de osada puede que ya sepa la identidad de mi prometido

Varios sospechan ya de el, aunque como se la pasa con Ryou aun existen dudas - informo Seto serio - lo mejor sera estrechar la vigilancia sobre ambos antes de que algo pase, no quiero a Mokuba llorando porque algo le ocurra a su niñera preferida

Eres un cabron, mira que reducir a Ryou a niñera - murmuro Yami negando con la cabeza - vamos con los chicos, deben estar esperándonos para desayunar

Yo ya avise a mi equipo que comiencen a buscar al tipo - dijo Seto levantandose y esa fue la señal para que la conversa terminara alli.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Bakura miro a Yugi y Ryou revisar las cajas con las invitaciones que recién llegaron, hablaban amenamente sobre cualquier cosa y se reian de vez en cuando. Las ordenes de Marik habian sido claras, no separarse del par ni bajo tortura y el no pensaba hacerlo, no dejaria que le hicieran daño a su Ryou. Ambos donceles estaban dentro del palacio por seguridad, claro Yami habia sido lo mas sutil al respecto y Yugi (con la inocencia que le daba no entender algunas cosas) no se habia dado cuenta de lo que sucedia completamente, no siendo lo mismo en Ryou pero el no hizo mayor escándalo al respecto.

Yami tambien estaba con ellos, solo que su inquietud no le dejaba parar quieto con los donceles, el caminaba por los pasillos del palacio esperando detectar algo extraño y luego de un rato volvia a estar con los menores aparentando que no sucedia nada - Kura, me estas escuchando? - pregunto una vocesita frustrada de pronto sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Si, te escucho cariño aunque... Me decias? - murmuro el peliblanco apenado haciendo que el doncel negara con la cabeza.

Te estaba preguntando por Yami, necesitamos que alguien tome las invitaciones que acomodamos y las lleve con las familias invitadas - repitio Ryou mirandole directamente - es una tonta formalidad que se podria hacer por via digital sin problemas, pero al parecer a los de alta alcurnia les gusta ser invitados en fisico y asi no hay colados en la boda, supongo que tiene doble funcion

Bakura asintio e iba a llamar al tricolor para avisarle cuando la mano de Ryou le detuvo, giro y parpadeo cuando vio su cara cambiar a una bastante seria - y dile a Yami que no soy tonto, que si quiere puedo mantener felizmente ignorante a Yugi aunque no me parece, pero que conmigo no intente lo mismo o vamos a tener un problema y el sabe lo que eso significa... Y eso va para ti tambien, no quieres verme enojado, verdad Kura?

S-Si, yo l-le paso el r-recado - tartamudeo Bakura algo intimidado, diablos Ryou si que sabia intimidar cuando queria.

Bien, ahora voy a seguir acomodando invitaciones - la cara de Ryou volvio a cambiar a una sonrisa aunque eso a Bakura le intimido un poco mas y se fue otra vez con su amigo.

 _Oficial, Ryou es una chica en ese cuerpo masculino, nada mas una puede causar esto_ \- gimio Bakura en su mente reprimiendo un escalofrío.

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

_Debería_ _regresar, Yugi va a sospechar que sucede algo malo por mi inquietud_ \- pensó Yami soltando un suspiro estresado.

Giro en el pasillo dispuesto a regresar con su amor cuando una notificación sono en su comunicador - dime Seto..

**/Tengo al tipo, al parecer si fue enviado por Tea, aunque todo fue vía digital, no sabe donde esta la chica... Sus objetivos eran cualquiera que pareciera ser tu prometido, asi que Yugi y Ryou estan en la linea/**

Tsk! Que molesto, ve a ver si por la señal con la se comunicaban la ubicas - gruño el tricolor frustrado.

**/Ya lo hicimos, Marik ya envio personal hacia alli a revisar, te informa en lo que lleguen supongo/**

Bien, supongo que me quedare mas tranquilo ahora que el tipo esta controlado - Yami suspiro mas aliviado y esperaba que esto se solucionara pronto.

Siguio su camino sintiendo como si su cuerpo pesara menos y cuando estaba por llegar con los donceles recibio la otra notificacion - Marik, dime que la tienes....

**/ummm... La buena o la mala primero?/**

No seas pendejo e informame joder! - gruño Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz mientras el otro se carcajeaba

/ **tengo a los padres de la mocosa, pero al parecer se les escapo y ni ellos saben donde se metio/**

Yami se detuvo procesando la información - ... Desde hace cuanto no saben de ella?

**/Desde hace una semana aproximadamente, no se tu pero me da mala espina esa mujer... Al parecer se llevó todo lo de valor que pudo de sus padres y es mas o menos una fortuna, podría pagarle a cualquiera para hacer algo muy malo/**

Tsk! Porque no la arrojaste por la nave cuando tuvimos oportunidad? Te habría encubierto - gruño Yami mosqueado.

**/Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo, habría ido feliz a la prisión de saber que había librado al mundo de esa plaga/**

Bueno, investiga cuando puedas haber si logras dar con el paradero de la tipa - ordeno Yami serio antes de terminar la comunicación.

Yami! Te estabamos buscando desde hace un rato, necesitamos entregar las invitaciones - llamo Yugi de pronto al tricolor haciéndole sobresaltar, no se habia dado cuenta que camino hasta terminar de llegar a su destino mientras hablaba.

Si, te estabamos buscando para _eso_ \- era imaginación de Yami o la voz de Ryou sono insinuante de problemas.

 _Mierda, ahora que hice!_ \- pensó Yami sudando goterones, la mirada penetrante de Ryou no le daba buena espina.

Yugi cariño, recuerdame enseñarte como _poner en cintura_ a tu próximo marido cuando se porte mal contigo, vale? - comentó Ryou de pronto haciendo confundir a Yugi y temblar a Yami.

Pero Yami es bueno conmigo - aseguro el doncel tricolor parpadeando.

Lo se, Yami es excelente persona, pero siempre habrán veces que metera la pata y te dejara en la oscuridad con la escusa de protegerte cuando tu bien puedes ayudar o apoyarle - dijo Ryou casi gruñendo.

No estoy entendiendo nada de nada, alguien podria explicarme que esta sucediendo - bien, Yugi era inocente y no entendería aun lo que le rodeaba, pero no era tonto y sabia que Ryou estaba enojado por la misma razón en que el se sentía apartado, Yami aun no le habia dicho porque estaba actuando asi desde la mañana.

Bien, al parecer era momento de sincerarse con los dos chicos (antes de que Ryou se enojara en serio) y hablarles, asi que Yami suspiro y le indico que se sentaran en el mueble para hablarles de la situacion, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Bakura que no había dicho nada para no entrar en el fuego cruzado que era su doncel enojado.

Umm... - después de la explicación la cara de Ryou cambio a una pensativa mientras Yugi tenia una expresión nerviosa.

Por eso no quiero que salgas mucho del palacio cariño, bueno no quiero a ninguno de los dos fuera y en peligro - lo último Yami lo gruño mirando directamente a Ryou que seguía pensativo.

Puff! Yami, no soy tu, Seto o Marik, yo no me dejo llevar por la testosterona masculina y hacer tonterías - se defendió Ryou ofendido aunque si iba a ayudar a resolver este desastre, ya Tea habia causado demasiado daño y el se aseguraría de detenerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran?
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Joey cariño, tienes el pase? - pregunto Ryou con un sonrisa al rubio.

Joey asintió con orgullo - Si, no fue tan difícil tomarlo de Seto realmente

Entonces ven conmigo, vamos a buscar a una amiga y después vamos a la central informática - Ryou ya estaba harto de ver a Yami y sus amigos estresados por lo que podría estar planeando Tea, el iba a encontrarla así sea lo último que haga.

Ryou sabia quien podía ayudarle a encontrar a esa mujer, sabía que contar con cualquiera de los machos cabezas duras era tonto, así que buscaría ayuda por otro lugar - ehh... Que es este lugar?

Una ciudad alejada de la capital, a Mana le gusta estar tranquila de vez en cuando - respondió Ryou tranquilamente mientras bajaban frente a una pequeña y bonita vivienda - claro, cuando no está pateando traseros y volviendo loco a Mahado, deberías pedirle consejos, es la única chica militar por aquí

Seto me dijo que yo era el único doncel o chica lo suficientemente loco como para entrar en esto - comento Joey mientras Ryou tocaba el timbre - espero que Mana este aquí y no explorando con Mahado

Ryou negó divertido - mentira, hay alguien tan loco como tu aunque Mana es dolor de cabeza de Mahado y no están mucho por aquí, ahora que lo pienso... El que pego el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró que Mahado quería ayudar a Mana en su sueño fue Seto y el trasero que fue pateado aquella vez fue el suyo, quien diría que contigo la historia se repetiría, aunque quizás esa también fue la razón por la cual te ayudo a ti

De pronto la puerta fue abierta y una bonita chica castaña se dejó ver, que al notar al peliblanco sonrió ampliamente - Ryou! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Hola Mana, como estas? No te estoy molestando verdad? - saludo Ryou sonriente.

Para nada, siempre eres bienvenido! - Mana abrió mas la puerta y abrió los brazos en una clara muestra de que eran bienvenidos - ven Ry y tu amigo...?

Ohh! Perdón, el es Joey, así como tu está en la fuerza solo que Seto fue el que se sacó la rifa esta vez - Mana parpadeo mirando a Joey incrédula que se sentía un poco perdido.

Pregunto aun sin poder creérselo la chica - En serio? El metió a un doncel después de hacerme la vida imposible a mi para que no me aceptaran?

Que puedo decir, golpeaste su trasero más de lo que pensamos - ambos se rieron y Mana miro a Joey con una nueva luz en sus ojos.

Yo soy Mana, vamos a decir que soy la ayudante de Mahado aunque también hago mis propias misiones cuando surgen - se presentó la chica al rubio.

Y quien es Mahado? - pregunto Joey.

Uno de los generales condecorados del planeta, no lo conoces porque casi nunca pone un pie por aquí, siempre se encarga de asuntos externos y misiones enviadas directamente por el Rey - explico Ryou mientras todos entraban a la casa - es buen amigo de Yami, por eso vine hacia aquí y también por esto, toma Mana

Umm... - la chica tomo el papel y en cuanto abrió el sobre su mirada cambio a una brillante - Yami se está casando y ahora es que me entero!?

Siempre estas fuera con Mahado, por eso aprovechare esta visita para invitarles a ambos - dijo Ryou sonriente y mostrando otro sobre - aquí está la invitación de Mahado, aunque siempre pueden ir juntos como una pareja

Ryou! Que cosas dices? - chillo Mana sonrojada haciendo reír a Ryou.

Nada! Nada! - aseguro rápidamente el doncel con una mirada de inocencia.

Mana suspiro para poner sus manos en jarra - Hump! Para que viniste? Es raro que me hagas una visita social

Aunque me duele que creas que solo te busco porque necesito algo de ti debo admitir que tienes razón, necesito algo de ti - respondió Ryou algo apenado - quiero que me ayudes a entrar en el equipo maestro de la base militar de informática y con ella encontrar un rastro de una señal, su ex prometida está amenazando la vida de la pareja de Yami y necesitamos encontrarla

Necesitamos la llave de acceso a la central - recordó Mana con seriedad 

Cubierto, Joey se la robo a Seto - informo Ryou con total tranquilidad a lo que Mana le miro boquiabierto.

Nos vamos a meter en tantos problemas por esto - murmuro la chica pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, aunque luego de unos segundos sonrió - aunque a quien engaño, esta aventura me emociona y si esa tipa esa amenazando la felicidad de mi amigo se las verá conmigo, vamos a ello!

* * *

_Más tarde..._

_"Voy a estar algo ocupado hoy amor, no te preocupes que estaré bien y volveré antes de que comiences a extrañarme :3"_

Por enésima vez hoy Bakura leyó el papel en sus manos que habia encontrado puesta en la mesita junto al lado donde dormía su doncel, el cual al parecer se había levantado bastante temprano y salido de casa a hacer quien sabe qué. El no quería preocuparse, pero con todo lo que sucedía no estaba de más el que se preocupara porque ya casi había pasado medio día sin haber visto al chico - _Ryou va a ser mi muerte, diablos si que me tiene mal_

Oye pendejo, porque estas tan pensativo? - pregunto Marik deteniéndole en sus entrenamientos.

Porque llevo todo el día sin saber a dónde rayos se fue Ryou, solo desperté y me encontré con esto - respondió Bakura suspirando y entregándole la pequeña notita al otro.

Normalmente diría que estas siendo idiota y que Ryou sabe cuidarse solo, ahora te digo que eres el más grande imbécil por estar aquí y no buscándole - gruño Marik frunciendo el ceño - quien sabe que está inventando, dice que nosotros somos impulsivos pero el es un inventador de primera, hazme el favor de moverte, tenemos que encontrarle antes de que haga una locura que haga que lo maten

Ehh... A que te refieres? - pregunto Bakura nervioso.

A que tiene una pista que su cerebro muy veloz capto que nosotros no y la está siguiendo por su cuenta, si estamos tarde está en una nave a bastante kilómetros de aquí y lo volveremos a ver con Tea o no lo veremos jamás - explico Marik fastidiado - no podía decirme que iba a hacer? No! No podía, tenía que ser terco y buscar protegernos, Ryou tenía que ser

Marik arrastrando a Bakura comenzó a salir del lugar, pero antes de poder hacerlo su comunicador sonó - **/A donde te llevaste a Joey bastardo?/**

Yo no he visto a tu mascota hoy! - gruño Marik a través de comunicador.

**/Pues el salió más temprano que nunca y ni me dijo a donde iba, pensaba que tu le habías llamado para algo, espere toda la mañana que me informaras para qué demonios te lo llevaste y ahora... Joder a donde se habrá metido ese mocoso/**

Tengo una idea, esperarme en el palacio de Yami - y con eso Marik corto la comunicación para que el y Bakura continuaran su camino, esta vez un tanto más apresuradamente.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Bueno, que quieres que busque? - pregunto Mana con una sonrisa traviesa, frente a ella una enorme maquinaria se mostraba imponente.

Joey miraba a su alrededor impresionado, nunca había visto la central informática de este lugar... Pero era asombrosa, parecía sacada de una de esas películas donde la tecnología llegaba más allá de nuestro pensamiento - hasta los momentos esto es lo que Marik y Seto tienen de la situación - murmuro Ryou sosteniendo una tableta y conectándola a la máquina - ellos buscaron la dirección de señal del ultimo asesino que ella envió y así llegaron a sus padres, pero ella se había escapado para ese entonces

Y entonces que quieres que busque? - volvió a preguntar Mana que no entendía para nada.

Si se escapo tuvo que hacerlo en una nave, mira aquí está el satélite donde ellos estaban escondidos - Ryou en la pantalla de al lado abrió un mapa de una galaxia lejana y señalo un pequeño satélite, después movió su dedo a un planeta cercano - este planeta está habitado por criaturas inteligentes, quiero que entres en sus radares para averiguar si lograron detectar el despegue de la nave de Tea

No vamos a meter en tantos problemas - murmuro Mana con una sonrisa divertida -...... Si nos descubren claro

Cosa que no lograran verdad? - la cara de Ryou gritaba travesura y Joey se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo con este par de locos.

No te asustes Joey, Mana es buena con las maquinas, de hecho está luchando porque le den el puesto de general en jefe de la fuerza tecnológica del planeta - tranquilizo Ryou al pobre Joey nervioso - entrara en el sistema de ese lugar y sacara la información antes de que nos detecten

Umm... Mira Ryou - llamo Mana después de un rato tecleando y el peliblanco se acercó a la pantalla - un radar cercano detecto esto y concuerda con el rango de tiempo junto a la ubicación que me diste, busque el tipo de señal y es justo el que generan las naves del planeta de Tea

Bien, no te salgas aun, generalmente esos radares captan también las frecuencias de radio aunque estén cifradas, ve a ver si puedes ver la frecuencia de radio de la nave - pidió Ryou mientras tecleaba en la tableta aun unida a la máquina - si la encuentras quiero que la guardes en el sistema y con el...

No importa donde se encuentre, buscaremos con nuestros radares su frecuencia de radio y con el llegaremos a ella! - continuo Mana con una enorme sonrisa ya entendiendo todo el plan - dame unos segundos y la encontrare, no me costara nada levantar el cifrado que pueda tener!

Te lo encargo cariño, después envías la frecuencia a mi tableta, tengo el rastreador activado - dijo Ryou dejando la Tablet aun conectada a la máquina.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Voy a ahorcar a Ryou, eso lo juro - gruño Yami pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, frente a el estaban Marik, Bakura y Seto con expresiones parecidas a las suyas - haber, quien tiene una idea de lo que tiene en mente... Bakura, vives con el... Tienes alguna idea de sus planes?

No, mayormente Ryou solo me arrastra de un lado a otro y no le presto atención a mas que alrededor por peligro - admitió Bakura con decepción.

Ryou esta bien, no necesitan andar con todo este drama - regaño la voz entretenida de la madre de Yami presente en la reunión - es más, para que se queden tranquilos autorice su viaje después de saber su plan

QUE!? - chillaron todos con horror.

Por favor, puede patearle el trasero a cualquiera y tu lo sabes Yami - dijo la única hembra de mal humor - no está solo, se ira con Mana y Joey

Joey esta en entrenamiento y Mana es un peligro hasta para si misma - gruño Seto mosqueado - van a matarles a los tres

La mujer desestimo el asunto - Es solo una mocosa mimada

Que tiene tratos con asesinos y demás - recordó Yami con hastió, nunca iba a entender a las mujeres y donceles que le rodeaban - nos dirás que está planeando para ayudarle?

No, se quedaran a aquí a esperar - con eso la mujer se levantó y salió dejando a los machos gruñendo.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Ya lo tengo! Aunque estamos demasiado lejos para rastrear con seguridad la señal - llamo Mana tomando la tableta de Ryou.

No importa, aquí tenemos a un muy buen piloto de naves - dijo el peliblanco señalando a un Joey que le miraba nervioso y negando con la cabeza rápidamente - Mana serás su copiloto

Al verse ignorado Joey chillo - yo no soy precisamente un piloto de...

Aprendiste con Seto, estarás bien y además... Lo peor que podría pasar es que nos estrellemos y la nave explote, dudo mucho suframos en ello así que vamos - "tranquilizo" Ryou yendo a la salida - iremos con Mahado y Mana quiero que le convenzas de ayudarnos

Sabes cómo es el, te va a pedir el permiso del emperador - recordó Mana.

Ryou le sonrió - Lo tengo, la madre de Yami me lo consiguió

Bien! Vamoooossss!! - más emocionada no podía estar Mana mientras Joey aun estaba congelado de los nervios, y así fue como el trio salió de allí a cumplir con su misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis lectores queridos, les deseo un feliz dia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!! :3

Ves que si eres bueno en esto? - dijo Ryou alegremente.

Honestamente pensaba que moriríamos - murmuró Joey aun impresionado de que no habia chocado la nave ni una sola vez, claro Mana como copiloto le había ayudado mucho pero igual estaba asombrado por si mismo.

Dejame comunicarme con Mahado, ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia - Mana toco un varios de los botones del tablero de control y una voz masculina se dejo escuchar.

**/Mana, se suponía que estabas de permiso/**

Mana hizo un puchero ante la voz ligeramente resignada de su superior - Surgió algo y necesito que me adoptes un ratico en tu nave porfis!

**/a veces me da miedo dejarte sola, anda entra/**

La comunicación se corto y a a través del vidrio pudieron ver como una puerta se habria en la enorme nave que estaba frente a la de ellos, facilmente 10 veces mas grande que la de ellos y sin problemas Joey y Mana aterrizaron la nave dentro y en cuanto la puerta se cerro Mana sonrio comenzando a quitarse los cinturones de seguridad - vengan chicos, Mahado debe estar esperandonos fuera de la compuerta

No deberiamos... No se, cambiarnos antes? - pregunto Joey que miraba como los tres estaban en ropas sencillas y sin las pesadas cosas que acostumbraban a llevar en la nave que les "secuestro".

Nos cambiaremos despues de hablar con Mahado, Mana trajiste mi armadura no? - pregunto Ryou mirando a la chica.

Mana asintio - Claro, aunque a el le tendre que construir una, me ayudas a tomarle las medidas?

Si, tambien necesitamos entrenarle en como se mueve una mujer o un doncel en batalla, seguro que Seto y Marik solo le han enseñado a meter golpes y algo de estrategia - Joey parpadeo mirando al par que hablaban mientras caminaban - cariño, ve esto como un viaje de entrenamiento vale?

Supongo... - murmuro Joey cohibido, sentia iban a barrer el piso con su cuerpo - _y eso que pensaba le estaba cogiendo el hilo a la_ _cuestión_

Se detuvieron frente a le puerta y esta se abrio dejando ver a un hombre castaño que miro al trío parpadeando - Mana.... Que hacen Ryou y....?

El es Joey Sr. Mahado, le explicare con mas detalle lo que sucede aunque primero deberíamos cambiarnos - se adelanto Ryou haciendo suspirar al hombre que estaba preparado para cualquier locura si Mana estaba involucrada.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Mama.... Hasta cuando vas a mantenerte sin decirme que hace Ryou? - gruño Yami frustrado.

Hasta que regrese, el mismo te contara que hizo para traer a la mocosa - respondio la mujer llena de tranquilidad - ahora se me quedan quietos todos y ya dije

Yami gruño en voz baja, junto a el Seto y Marik que estaban pensando en que podrian hacer para encontrar a su amigo, mientras Bakura parecia que estaba muerto en vida ya que solo estaba sentado en una esquina con su cabeza hecha un lio por las millones de trajedias que cruzaban por ella - dejen ya de traumar al pobre, mirelo! Parece suicida - regaño la mujer señalando a Bakura - esta seguro ya resignandose a la muerte de su novio, ustedes son de lo peor

Pero es que Ryou esta alli fuera y solo! - gruño Marik enfurruñado.

Primero no esta solo, segundo el sabe defenderse, esta vez va a alerta y ningun malvado va a tomarlo por sorpresa - recordo la mujer mirandoles segura - les prometo que estara bien asi que tranquilos!

* * *

_Regresando..._

Bien Joey, vamos a darte una pequeña introducción sobre estos trajes ya que debemos ir a hablar con Mahado - dijo Mana con una sonrisa mientras rebuscaba entre una enorme maleta que ella y Ryou habia traido consigo - estas cosas yo las diseñe ya que mayormente las armaduras que usamos los de las fuerzas armadas en el planeta son algo incomodas para nosotros como mujeres o donceles, ademas de que no son especialmente practicas para nuestra manera de hacer las cosas

De pronto salio de un pequeño probador Ryou vestido con un enterizo color azul oscuro que cubria todo su cuerpo, ajustado y que resaltaba todas sus curvas de forma maravillosa - ayudame con lo demas Mana, nunca he podido colocarme esa cosa solo

Ven aqui y asi le explico como es esto mejor - respondio Mana jalando a Ryou y colocandole frente a ella con los brazos extendidos, tomo la maleta en la que antes rebuscaba y la dejaba junto a ella, Joey miro curioso como comenzaba a sacar lo que parecia ser partes de una armadura - te voy a explicar de forma muy basica como funciona esto, despues te entrenaremos en todos los "juguetes"

Mana, vamos a personalizarsela y ponerle "juguetes" con los que se sienta comodo - dijo Ryou con una sonrisa divertida.

Asi como la tuya que tienes las cuchillas y los R.T.I? - pregunto Mana terminando de acomodar sobre una mesa la armadura completa, Joey la miro con interes, no era grande y ridiculamente pesada como las que ya estaba acostumbrandose a usar - bueno, vamos con esto

Mana tomo una parte que parecia ser de la parte frontal del muslo - ves este boton que tiene aqui? - pregunto señalando el boton casi imperceptible antes de ponerla sobre el muslo de Ryou y presionar el boton, Joey asombrado miro como unos hilos salieron de la parte de atras y envolvieron la pierna del doncel ajustando bien la pieza metalica en el frente - este es un material sintetico imantado, extremadamente resistente y fuerte, no muchas cosas son capaces de romper estos hilos

Y ademas se ven genial - agrego Ryou con una sonrisa mientras sentia a Mana colocar la otra en su otro muslo.

Mana tomo ahora una que parecia de la parte de bajo del muslo - todas las partes tienen estos botones, Ryou siempre tiene pereza de colocarsela solo y por eso rara vez usa su armadura de combate

Ademas, para que usarla si Marik y Yami nunca me dejan entrar en accion? Nada mas si necesito proteger el area medica bajo ataque y de todas maneras simpre me envian proteccion, nunca me dejan defenderme - bufo el peliblanco mosqueado - a veces quiero patearles a ambos por tontos

Pero... Tengo entendido que eres fragil y tierno, por eso te defienden... - murmuro Joey cohibido.

Puff! No te dejes engañar, Ryou es amable y una lindura de persona, pero fragil ni de chiste - dijo Mana poniendo sus manos en jarras - el puede patear el tracero de muchos, esta tan entrenado como Seto y Marik porque para su profesion necesitaba estarlo

Pero es medico, para que necesita saber pelear? - pregunto el rubio confundido.

Tecnicamente soy medico de combate cariño, por eso es que estoy capacitado para subir a una nave y hacer todo lo que hago - explico Ryou mirandole sonriente - todo aquel suba a una nave debe estar capacitado para defenderse y defenderla, que los medicos no entran mucho en accion por que necesitan estar sanos para curar a los demas es una cosa pero que no puedan defender su puesto y a los pacientes es otra, yo voy a defender a mis pacientes y a mi personal con todo

La cara de Joey se ilumino en entendimiento y asintio - y el si que sabe patear traceros, pero como bien te has dado cuenta, los machos en este lugar son unos tontos sobreprotectores - agrego Mana con una mirada frustrada mientras tomaba otras dos piezas que parecian cubrir todo el brazo - aqui es el mismo mecanismo, solo tocas aqui y ella se auto ajusta - explico tomando el brazo izquierdo de Ryou y ajustando las piezas, despues hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. 

La chica se giro y tomo la pieza mas grande, la del pecho y se la mostro a Joey - esta es la mas importante y siempre va al ultimo porque es la que activa todo el mecanismo, para quitartela es lo mismo pero a la inversa, pero el pecho y luego lo demas - explico pasando el cuello por encima de la cabeza de Ryou y dejandola colgar - aqui se viene lo interezante!

Toco el diseño de centro y algunas partes comenzaron a brillar un poco, la parte del pecho se ajusto a las curvas de Ryou y lo que antes eran piezas dispersas comenzaron a unirse, brillando y animandose - uff! Gracias Mana, tu si que sabes como consentirme - comento Ryou con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba y se movía para probar sus limites con el traje.

Voy a cambiarme yo y vamos con Mahado, ahora te seguimos explicando - dijo Mana corriendo hacia el cambiador.

Y yo que? - pregunto Joey señalandose.

Te pondremos una armadura genérica mientras, ten ponte esto alli y acompañanos - ordeno Ryou pasandole un enterizo como el suyo propio antes de empujarle al probador.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

_Me voy volver loco, Ryou donde esta cuando te necesito?_ \- gimio Yugi en su mente mientras seguia a la madre de Yami, ahora que Ryou se habia ido le tocaba a la señora ayudarlo con lo que quedaba de preparativos y como no podia descuidar tambien sus deberes reales a el le toco seguirle por su larga jornada diaria - ehh... A donde vamos ahora...?

Al hospital, Ryou no esta voy a visualizar que todo vaya en orden, se va a infartar si algo pasa mientras el no esta - respondió la mujer sonriente.

Bueno, supongo que si hay que ir - asintió Yugi resignado y dandole gracias a cualquier deidad que no iban a pie si no en el hermoso vehículo de la señora, con chofer y todo incluido, ventajas de ser realiza suponia.

Miro por la ventana y parpadeo recordando una cosa que le pidio Ryou que hiciera el dia antes de irse - _"Quiero que cuando veas a Seto hables con el, se muy casual al respecto y le preguntes por Joey casi resignado a que le haya pasado algo, quiero que estes muy triste y le transmitas esa tristeza a el por favor... Quizas asi cuando Joeu regrese se decida a decir sus sentimientos el muy tonto"_ \- miro a lo lejos a Seto frente al lugar donde trabaja Ryou y por la cara que llevaba no parecía que iba a ser muy difícil eso de preocuparle.

El castaño podia ser no muy expresivo, pero Yugi era bastante intuitivo y notaba cuando alguien no estaba bien - _bien... Aquí vamos!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores hermosos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap :3  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Mahado miro a los tres frente a el con resignación - a ver si entendi, Yami por fin se safo de la prometida que tenia pero a esta no le gusto mucho eso asi que ahora esta causandole problemas y ustedes ya tienen el rastro.... Y quieren que les apoye en esto no?

Es un decreto real Sr. Mahado! No puede negarse - la sonrisa travieza de Mana y Ryou hizo suspirar a Mahado.

..... Ni modo, dame la frecuencia que rastrearemos para comenzar a buscar - sonriente Ryou le entrego la tableta al hombre que ni la miro - mientras tanto quiero que ustedes no se metan en problemas, eso es contigo Mana

No se preocupe, ayudaremos en lo que podamos y nos portaremos bien - aseguro Ryou mientras Mana hacia pucheros junto suyo - ahora tenemos que ir a seguir explicandole a Joey algunas cosas, llámenos si encuentra algo!

Bien, por favor Ryou te encargo que no hayan demasiados problemas - pidio Mahado con una mirada suplicante, normalmente lograba que Mana se mantuviera fuera de problemas el solo... Pero ahora veía a la chica bastante emocionada y no queria que saliera herida, ademas de que sabia que todo esto era orquestado por la cabecita blanca de Ryou.

Ven con nosotros Joey! - Con una sonrisa divertida Mahado miro como los dos comenzaron a arrastrar al rubio fuera del lugar.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ehh... H-Hola...! - tartamudeo Yugi algo avergonzado, no habia tratado demasiado al castaño asi que no sabia como hablar sin molestarle - q-queria preguntarle a-algo....

Habla entonces - ordeno Seto seco y haciendo a Yugi estremecerse un poco, realmente no era su intencion asustarle pero ya nada podia hacer - estoy algo ocupado

Y-Yo solo q-queria preguntarle s-si cree que J-Joey regresara c-con bien, e-el siempre ha s-sido sucedido y m-me preocupa q-que su mala s-suerte afecte a todos - quizas no seria tan malo esto de estar aterrado por hablarle imponente y arisco hombre, hacia el truco de hacerle ver nervioso - y-yo tengo u-un mal p-presentimiento, t-tambien le he logrado t-tomar cariño a R-Ryou... Crees que estaran b-bien?

Yo.. No se, aunque estoy seguro que sabrán defenderse, he entrenado a Joey y Ryou no es débil... - pero así aunque dijo eso, Seto no pareci a para nada seguro de sus palabras.... Al menos parecia que estaba cumpliendo su cometido - en fin, deberias ir con la Señora que parece estarte esperando...

B-Bueno... Supongo que fue un p-placer y.... - Yugi esperaba que todo esto fuera resultado y que el plan de su amigo para unir a los dos funcionara.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Bueno ya te explicamos como ponerte la armadura no, ahora vamos a tomarte las medidas para una tuya personalizada - llamo Mana con una sonrisa alegre.

Joey asintio algo cohibido y fue arrastrado por Ryou a una maquina, el parpadeo sintiéndose escaneado por el aparato y pronto se acabo para que fuera arrastrado fuera - listo, ahora Joey... En que colores la quieres y con que?

Con que de que...? - pregunto el rubio confundido 

..... Seto tiene razon, aunque esta cachorro en estas cosas - murmuro Ryou soltando un suspiro y ganándose una mirada frustrada de Joey por recordarle como le decia su superior - ella te pregunta que tipo de armamento quieres, con que te sientes mas comodo peleando y defendiendote cariño...

Muéstrale tus "juguetes" Ry, vamos a ver si se anima con algo asi - pidio Mana con una sonrisa.

Esta bien, aunque dejame decirte primero Joey que estas armaduras tienen cosas basicas que debes aprender a manejar si o si - dijo Ryou mientras tomaba algo parecido a un cintillo y lo acomodaba entre sus cabellos, con pequeño toque a un costado se iluminaron algunas partes y se expandio para hacer una especie de casco que cubrio parte de cabeza - vision de calor y detector de metales son cosas integradas al traje que deberas aprender a manejar... Tambien algunas armas de fuego estrategicamente escondidas para que tomes por sorpresa a tu enemigo

Y si eres como Ryou tambien tendras que manejar las cámaras de sus R.T.I, las cuchillas ya son lo de menos - agrego Mana.

Que son esos? - pregunto Joey mirando al peliblanco.

Robot's Tacticos de Infiltracion o R.T.I para abreviar, como su nombre lo dice sirven para que avancen y descubran peligros antes de que yo pase - explico Ryou mientras hacia un gesto y del traje se desprendian pequeñas cosas, parecian unos insectos inofensivos a simple vista.

Algunas eran del tamaño de la palma de su mano y otras un toque mas pequeñas, algunas se mantuvieron al ras del suelo y otras flotaron silenciosamente - estos pequeños tienen una camara integrada que me envian lo que ellos ven directamente, cuentan con las mismas visiones que mi traje y pueden copiar el color de lo que sea para que no sean vistos - otro gesto del peliblanco y frente a los ojos de Joey los pequeños "insectos" desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Sugoi! - exclamo Joey asombrado.  
Jejejeje aunque no te recomiendo esas cosas si te gusta lanzarte de cabeza al peligro, a Ryou le funcionan porque es de los que cuando esta en mision anda cautelosamente - dijo Mana llamando la atencion de Joey - yo por el contrario me volveria loca mirando 50 camaras y no corriendo mientras sigo mis sentidos

Pero tu porque tienes los mejores sentidos que cualquiera, tu ya has olfateado u oido a tu enemigo metros antes de que algo suceda - gruño Ryou mirandola con frustracion antes de mirar a Joey que no entendia nada - eso es de su raza, asi como Marik tiene su telequinesis y Seto tiene esas partes de rectil, ella tiene los sentidos ridiculamente desarrollado... Vista, olfato y oido principalmente

Nadie puede sorprenderme! - aseguro Mana con una enorme sonrisa - yo voy siempre un paso por delante, Ryou mientras no puede ser tocado con la armadura puesta, ella absorve la energia que el produce y la descarga contra cualquiera que le moleste

Yo creo que tu eres mas como Mana pero sin sus sentidos, asi que su armadura necesita algo que le ayude a vigilar su entorno sin que el tenga que descuidarse a si mismo - dijo Ryou pensativo - creo que necesitamos ingeniarnos algo allí, un sensor o algo asi que le indique el peligro mientras este ocupado en otra cosa

Tienes razon, aunque la ultima palabra la tienes tu Joey - ambos miraron al silencioso y abrumado rubio esperando su respuesta.

Joey parpadeo - Ehh... Supongo que Ryou tiene razón, no soy precisamente paciente y a veces puedo ser impulsivo

Bien, entonces sera como Ryou dice - asintió Mana - ahora... Esta lista son las cosas con las que puedo personalizar tu armadura, escoge algunas y dime un diseño

Mientras escoges te vamos a dar una demostración, ven! Tenemos que ir a la zona de entrenamiento - una tableta fue lanzada a los brazos de un Joey abrumado y entre ambos fueron arrastrando al rubio a su nuevo destino.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Excelente trabajo cariño, seguro que Seto va comiendose la cabeza de preocupación - aseguro la madre de Yami con una sonrisa - le conozco y debajo de esa mirada fria esta al borde del colapso

Aunque no me gusta la idea de hacer sentir mal a otros - dijo Yugi con un puchero.

No te preocupes, ya no tienes que hacer nada, Ryou dejo "ayudantes" en este asunto - y por la sonrisa que llevaba la mujer Yugi sabia que la vida de Seto cambiaria.

Y no sabia cuanta razon tenia, ya que Seto no esperaba lo que recibiría ahora mismo en cuanto terminara de entrar a su casa - Gran Hermano! Donde esta Joey? Tengo dias que no se nada de el y Serenity esta muy preocupada! - llamo Mokuba llegando a las carreras a la entrada donde Seto a penas entraba.

Eso mismo quisiera saber, donde demonios esta el mocoso - gruño en voz muy baja el castaño.

Aunque el pequeño frente suyo escucho y le miro horrorizado - no sabes donde esta? Como puedes no saber donde esta!?

Mokuba, ahora mismo no es el momento de acosarme con ese tema, le estoy buscando y pronto le traere a rastras de ser... - Seto fue interrumpido por el niño estresado.

Como ser perdio? Pensaba que estaban siempre juntos! - regaño Mokuba con expresion llorosa - yo c-creia que Joey era Mi nuevo Hermano M-Mayor, nunca pude decirle q-que lo queria como Mi Hermano... Pense q-que tu y el estarian p-para siempre juntos y-y el me c-consentiria!

Seto solo parpadeo shokeado (y ligeramente sonrojado aunque no lo abmitiria), como que su hermanito veia a....? - Mokuba, Joey y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo, no tenemos una relacion... Que te hizo pensar que...?

Como que no tienen una relacion!? - chillo Mokuba escandalizado - y-yo siempre pense q-que tu y-y... C-Creia que el te gustaba y q-que ya no estarias s-solito, que s-seriamos una familia p-por fin y Serenity...

Mokuba muy "afectado" salio corriendo de la sala dejando al pobre castaño abrumado por todo lo que paso con su hermano, no podia creer que su hermanito pensara todo eso, aunque despues de un rato reaccion y miro al techo pensativo - _creo que es hora... Es hora de dejar todo este tonto orgullo detras y finalmente abmitir que... A mi si me gusta Joey y quisiera tener algo con el, aunque primero debe regresar y espero lo haga con bien_

Lo que no sabia Seto era que Mokuba no estaba precisamente "afectado", todo lo que había dicho era completamente cierto, pero todo habia sido parte de un malvado plan de cierto doncel "adorable" para que terminara de abmitir sus sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? Espero que con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!!

_Mierda, estos dos no se andan con juego_ \- gimió Joey mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la demostración que le habían dado Mana y Ryou.

Ese par le había arrastrado a este lugar lleno de pantallas donde las estaba esperando Mahado, alli le dejaron junto al hombre para que a travez de las pantallas viera el simulacro de misión que habian organizado. Cabe resaltar que fue lo mas asombroso y difícil que Joey habia visto hasta los momentos... Y eso que estaba siendo entrenado por Marik y Seto a la vez. 

Pero es que hasta los momentos nunca había visto algo asi, los dos generales solo le entrenaban en cuerpo a cuerpo... Nada como lo tactico que ahora mismo estaba mirando - supongo que Ryou no se aguanto a divertirse con Mana, a veces creo que la protección que le tienen es contraproducente - comento Mahado de pronto con una sonrisa resignada.

La misión habia sido simple, Ryou y Mana entraron por un extremo del "campo de batalla" y debían rescatar el objeto importante, (que Joey nunca entendio que era realmente), acabando con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino y regresando a la "base" (que era el lugar donde Mahado y el les esperaban).

El rubio esperaba que Seto se moviera asi, demonios desde que el par habia entrado habian sido rodeados de enemigos con "malas intenciones" donde Joey agradecio que todo era fingido... Por unos minutos claro, luego, con toda su alma se preguntaba quien estaria lo suficientemente demente como para ir contra el par. Unos quince enemigos les esperaron a penas al entrar, pero con un movimiento bien pensado ambos se pusieron a cubierto y desde alli todo fue cuesta abajo para sus "abversarios".

No le tomo a Mana mas de un par de minutos acabar con todos mientras los robot's que Ryou antes le habia mostrado se adelantaron y el doncel le debio haber informado que ellos tambien podian dar descargas que paralizaban a sus enemigos, avanzaron sin problemas reales con muchos mas enemigos delante... Que caian como moscas en realidad.

Era incluso doloroso ver como Mana atrapaba a cualquier furtivo que se escapaba de la vision de Ryou mientras el resto caía incapaz de hacer algo, los robot's tambien hicieron mas facil el trabajo de buscar dicho objeto y cuando menos se pensaba el par estaba de regreso en la cabina - mision cumplida!

Seguro que si Mana - asintió Mahado mirándola con orgullo antes de girarse y hablar por el microfono - ahora quiero que los heridos vayan a la zona de la enfermeria y no se sientan derrotados, sabiamos como acabaria esto

Joey miro como los adversarios (cuya misión habia sido obviamente que el par no se llevara el objeto) se levantaban a regañadientes y Ryou suspiro quitandose aquel casco - si quieren puedo ir a ver como estan...

Te lo agradeceria - asintió Mahado con una sonrisa.

Y que tal Joey? Como estuvimos? - pregunto Mana abrasando al rubio.

Eso estuvo genial! No puedo esperar para comenzar a hacer cosas asi! - exclamo Joey emocionado.

Bien! Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en cuanto te decidas que ponerle a tu armadura - dijo Mana con una sonrisa - estuve pensando y ya se que ponerle a tu armadura que te avise cuando estés en peligro, solo escoge lo demas y dejalo en mis manos - a lo que Joey asintió emocionado.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Ya esta lista! - chillo una Mana sonriente entrando a la sala donde Joey y Ryou habian estado hablando - ya esta lista tu armadura Joey!

De verdad!? Que estamos esperando entonces!? Vamos! - Joey salio corriendo en compañía de Mana mientras Ryou les seguía con una sonrisa divertida de cerca.

Poco menos de una semana habia pasado desde que llegaron y no habian perdido el tiempo, Mahado se habia dedicado a buscar el rastro de la chica y parecia que iban por buen camino, mientras ellos se habian dedicado a preparar al miembro no tan practico del equipo. Estaban por llegar a la zona exacta donde Tea habia escapado de la vigilancia de sus padres y esperaban que desde alli, el radar mas capacitado de la flota de naves de Mahado pudiera detectar algo.

Mana se alejó despues de haber colocado cada pieza sobre el cuerpo de su amigo - como te sientes?

Bien, mejor de lo que pensaba... Ni pesa! - exclamo Joey sonriente - es como llevar ropa normal!

Jejeje por eso te decía, nosotros somos mas agiles que los hombres en general y por eso necesitamos armaduras no tan grandes como las de ellos - dijo Mana mirándole con atención - que sean resistentes y nos protejan basta, también con los artículos de defensa personal necesarios para cumplir con las misiones por supuesto

Tu casco tiene un sensor que trabaja con un radar especial para sentir movimiento, no importa de qué tipo y que tan leve sea, la computadora de la armadura lo detectara y procesara para informarte lo mas exactamente posible - explico Ryou suavemente - asi sabras lo que te rodea mucho mejor

Tambien tiene el doble de armas de asalto que las armaduras normales justo como pediste, ya te mostraremos donde están y de que calibre es cada una - agrego Mana sonriente - tienen un acceso facil para ti y como la mayoria de nuestras armas la munición es eléctrica, se recargan automáticamente en la armadura así que no tienes que perder tiempo recargándolas

Ummm... Mana le agrego cuchillas para peleas a corto alcanse asi como las mías, solo que tu te tendras que defender con el filo - dijo Ryou sacando de su cintura el par de espadas cortas que normalmente se escondian a los lados - creo que eso era todo no?

Si! No creo poder acostumbrarme a mas - asintio Joey sonriente.

Entonces vamos para que te entrenemos en el uso de tu nueva armadura cariño! - llamó Mana alegre.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Por Favor, mi hija solo esta confundida y enamorada de usted, no es necesario un castigo demasiado fuerte - rogaba un hombre de cabellos castaños y extrañas facciones - nos comprometemos que en cuanto la encuentren la controlaremos, no les causaran mas problemas!

Yami suspiro mirando con algo de dolor a los padres de Tea que rogaban frente suyo por la seguridad de su hija, no sabia que hacer en ahora mismo.... Tea tenia demasiados problemas ahora mismo y tenia las manos atadas ya que si habia algun problema en la búsqueda con ella cualquiera de sus soldados tenia permitido defenderse, y si en el fuego cruzado caia la chica no podría hacer nada.

Sentia mucha pena por los padres que no habian hecho mas que malcriarla, seguro queriendo lo mejor para ella pero les habían salido contraproducente - miren, ahora mismo hay varios equipos buscandola y aunque quisiera ayudarles no puedo ordenar no usar fuerza para apresarla cuando tiene tratos con personas obviamente peligrosas, lo que si puedo asegurarles es que tendra un juicio justo cuando regrese

Señor, solo quiero que no se le haga daño a mi hija, esta mal, lo sabemos pero es nuestra única hija... - murmuro la mujer junto a su marido - porfavor...

Como les dije, ahora mismo no puedo hacer mucho, aunque puedo pedirles que busquen traerla con el menor daño posible - aseguro Yami después de soltar un suspiro - siempre y cuando ella no signifique un problema para la seguridad de los hombres a mi cargo

El padre de Tea asintio no muy conforme pero sabia que no podia pedir mas, su hija se habia metido en mas problemas de los que podia arreglar ahora como estaba. No habia que ser un genio para saber que había perdido todo su Estatus y asi menos podía hacer algo - muchas gracias Señor, ya no lo molestaremos mas

Bien, Marik escoltalos hacia su habitacion - ordeno Yami mirando a rubio que asintió, los padres no estaban realmente presos ya que no tenian ningun vinculo que se supiera con las acciones de Tea... Aunque si estaban bajo vigilancia por si tenian conocimiento de la chica y no lo decian.

Miró a su madre que estaba de lo más tranquila sentada en su trono junto al suyo, su padre no se encontraba ya que estaba demasiado ocupado para atender a los padres de la mujer - tu que sabes que están haciendo Ryou y compañía serias tan amable de informarles sobre esto?

Claro cariño, lo hago al rato - asintió la pelinegra sonriente y levantándose de su trono para irse.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Buenas noticias chicos, ya tenemos el rastro de la chica, solo es cuestion de tiempo para que la atrapemos - informo Mahado con una sonrisa al trio que entrenaba - calculo que en un par de dias llegaremos a donde se esta escondiendo

Genial! Ya quiero volver y saludar a Yami - dijo Mana alegre - ademas de conocer a su prometido claro, estoy segura que debe ser un ternurita si se robo el corazon de mi amigo

Mahado tu y Mana deberian ir juntos, seria tan bonito - repitio por enesima vez Ryou mirandoles con un puchero.

 _Ryou tiene un problema con eso de jugar a la casamentera, gracias a los dioses que no se le ha antojado intentarlo conmigo_ \- penso Joey con alivio mientras miraba a Mana y Mahado sonrojados y mirando feo al peliblanco, lastima para el que aun no se habia enterado que si habia sido victima de la casamentera.

Mejor vayan preparandose, en cualquier momento les informare que ya estamos sobre la chica y quiero que esten listos para mis ordenes - gruño Mahado aun algo sonrojado - recuerden que la Emperatriz nos pidio que traigamos a la mocosa lo mas sana posible, para todo lo demas tienen cancha libre y porfavor no quiero heridos o bajas

No se preocupe, estamos preparados para lo que sea! - aseguro Joey con una enorme sonrisa.

Me alegro, ahora continuen con lo suyo - con eso Mahado se fue dejando a los chicos entrenar.

Y realmente no paso mucho tiempo para que el radar chillara en respuesta a la señal cercana, todos suspiraron de alivio sabiendo que toda esta pesadilla pronto terminaría... Sin saber claro lo que les esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis chicos, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Debo decirles que esto ya casi está llegando a su fin (y que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa que no diré aun :P)
> 
> Ya saben cuanto valoro todo el apoyo que me dan y si ahora no respondo mucho los comentarios es porque tiempo me falta, pero todos y cada uno los leo en cuanto puedo volver a conectarme y no saben lo feliz que me hacen ;3
> 
> Nos leemos mis amores!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aqui les traje este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Nosotros tres iremos juntos y no nos separemos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, vale? - dijo Ryou delante de la nave que abordaría para aterrizar en el pequeño lugar donde Tea se habia estado escondiendo.

Era obvio que nadie la encontrara, estaba en una de las naves mas pequeñas que la raza de la chica creaba y para colmo habia aterrizado en un planeta super diminuto sin vida. No esperaban mucho, aunque Mahado habia detectado que habia algo extraño rodeando a la nave de la chica - no quiero que alguien salga herido

Ya Ry! Estaremos bien, Mahado dice que no parecen haber mas que la chica alli - aseguro Mana sonriente.

Igual, puede haber alguien con tecnología capaz de esconder su presencia - recordo Ryou serio, no le gustaba mucho que la nave de Tea estaba rodeada por una rara construcción que jamas habia visto antes - asi que mejor ir con cautela

Los dos asintieron para que juntos abordaran la nave, estaban sobre el pequeño planeta asi que no fueron mas que unos minutos los que duraron en aterrizar. Mana fue la que bajo primero bien resguardada por su armadura de al atmósfera corrosiva del planeta, Ryou y Joey estaban detrás de ella mientras a su alrededor un par de otras naves aterrizaban - **chicos, nosotros vamos por aqui, Mahado y los demás entraran por otro lugares para registrar todo** \- dijo Mana a través del transmisor.

Frente a ellos unas enormes puertas cerradas que Mana con una pequeña maquina no tardo en abrir, la puerta de cerro detrás de ellos permitiendo quitarse los cascos protectores y la chica olisqueo un poco antes de girarse con una cara algo seria - hay cuatro presencias masculinas y una sola femenina, dos de los hombres estan guardando la entrada de donde esta la chica mientras hay otro moviéndose... Pero esta moviendose bastante cerca del equipo de Mahado asi que no debemos preocuparnos

La pregunta es... Exploramos o vamos directamente con Tea para ponerla donde la veamos? - pregunto Joey mirando a los dos frente a ellos.

Vamos con Tea, ya quiero terminar con esto - dijo Ryou suspirando - además, según vi... Nosotros tenemos la ruta mas larga, Mahado y los demas nos daran alcanse cuando ya estemos alli

Suelta tus Robot's, asi estaremos mas seguros - pidio Mana antes de que todos comenzaran a caminar por el amplio pasillo que tenían enfrente.

Ryou caminaba mientras miraba atento las imagenes que sus maquinas le transmitian, sintiéndose aliviado de que el camino frente a ellos estaba despejado. De pronto Mana frente a ellos se detuvo haciendo que todos hicieran lo mismo - ocurre algo...?

Ya no siento a uno de los que estaba junto a Tea, me pareció oir la irritante voz de la chica gritar algo pero no pude identificar que era - informo Mana con el ceño fruncido - aun estamos demasiado lejos como para que mis oídos puedan definir palabras, solo escucho el ruido a lo lejos y como es la unica chica puedo saber que es ella

... Ummm... No puedes sentir donde esta ese? - pregunto Ryou algo preocupado.

No y si le dijo algo a Tea para alterarla tampoco se, estaba hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para no poder saber - dijo Mana seria - fue raro... Como si dejara lugar, ya no puedo olerlo

Era extraño aquello, ya que aunque murmurara debería haber captado algo... - _o sabia los decibeles justos en los que debia hablar para que no pudiera escucharlo, y eso explicaria como supo esconder su aroma... Pero porque hacerlo ahora y como lo esta haciendo?_ \- pensó la chica extrañada, sabia que habian formas de neutralizar sus sentidos... Pero habia algo extraño aqui, lo sabia.

Ryou estaba pensando algo parecido, por ello solto aun mas de sus Robot's y envio algunos otros mas lejos - ya cubrio todo mejor, vayamos con cuidado para no tener sorpresas...

**(Acabamos de atrapar a un hombre, ya lo escaneamos y es un asesino buscado en varias galaxias, lo mantendremos en custodia con dos hombres... Ustedes como van?)**

Mana suspiro escuchando la.voz de Mahado - Aun no hemos tenido ningun problema, aunque algo extraño esta ocurriendo

Aunque algo extraño hay desde que Tea logro conseguir toda esta base, dudo mucho que cualquier cantidad de dinero lo alla pagado y si de casualidad llegaba tampoco ha tenido el tiempo para construirla - dijo Ryou serio, el ya habia expuesto eso antes de bajar a este lugar - como la obtuvo....?

**(Quedamos en preguntarle cuando la tengamos en custodia, por mientras nada podremos saber)**

Ryou lo sabia pero no se quitaba el pensamiento de la cabeza, Tea era solo una mocosa malcriada... No deberia haber llegado tan lejos realmente - bueno seguiremos moviendonos...

Y ya llegarle no sera ningun problema, Tea esta gritando enojada vaya a saber porque! - gruño Mana sin muchas ganas de acercarse mas para no querer escuchar mas fuertes los chillidos.

Porque la mujer esta en ese estado derrepente? - pregunto Joey.

Si nos acercamos un poco mas podremos saber - respondio Mana avanzando.

Ryou suspiro seguiendo a sus amigos mientras se mantenia aun mas alerta de sus alrededores, duraron un rato caminando sin ningun problema y Mahado llamo deteniendoles para informar que habia atrapado a otro de los enemigos - ... Que la traicionaron..?

Are? Que dices Mana? - pregunto Joey mirandola.

Que Tea esta berreando sobre que la traicionaron y que ahora esta jodida, quien la traiciono...? - se pregunto Mana confundida - sera ese hombre que desaparecio....?

Ni idea, supongo que lo sabremos cuando la encontremos, ya no estamos lejos... Hasta yo puedo escuchar un poco de los quejidos de Tea, parece estar llorando - cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia a Ryou, podia ser que la chica no fuera de su agrado, pero el no podia odiar a nadie - mejor sigamos...

Todos asintieron para continuar, hasta que Ryou se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño pitido, que se repitio una y otra vez, miro a todos con los ojos muy abiertos antes de sacar una de sus armas bastante tenso - ... Estan destruyendo a mis Robot's, no se quien... Ha sido lo suficientemente bueno como para que no lo detecten antes de que...

Mierda - gruño Joey algo preocupado cuando las tenues luces se apagaron derrepente dejandoles en la completa ocuridad, solto un gruñido cuando sintio un golpe que le envio a la pared y escucho como Mana solto un chillido.

Asi de repentino como se fue, la luz regreso mostrando que estaban solos en el lugar... O bueno, el y Mana estaban solos - Ryou! - grito la castaña dandose cuenta de lo mismo - Mierda!

**(Mana ya tenemos a la chica y....)**

Ryou no esta!! - chillo Mana interrumpiendo a Mahado.

**(...como que no esta?)**

Se fueron las luces y nos golpearon, cuando volvieron Ryou no estaba - explico Joey aun mirando alrededor.

( **Vengan!)**

Cosa que no tardaron en hacer, total, solo estaban unos metros alejados - Mahado! Debemos de buscarlo, no debe estar tan lejos! - chillo Mana estresada.

Lo se, ahora mismo nos ponemos en... - Mahado fue interrumpido por la chica histerica atrapada por dos de los soldados.

Seguro fue ese tipo! Ese asqueroso traidor que cuando mas lo necesitaba me mando al demonio! - grito Tea enojada y sacudiendose - ellos me prometieron que me ayudarian a casarme con Yami, pero el simplemente me abandono!

Como se llama esa persona Tea? - pregunto Mana corriendo hacia ella y mirandola furiosa - quienes te ayudaron a llegar tan lejos

La chica se mordió el labio por unos segundos pareciendo dudosa, pero cuando iba a hablar hubo un pequeño ruido de estatica y Mana incrédula miro como Tea gimio con un agujero sangrante en el pecho - ... Que demo...?

Mana! - grito Mahado colocándose frente a ella protectoramente y mirando la direccion por donde llego el disparo, miro a Tea e hizo una mueca de fastidio... No creia que hubiera forma de salvarla, no si primero buscaban a Ryou que debian hacerlo obviamente y a la velocidad con la que se estaba desangrando - como diablos no sentiste nada!?

No se! Quien quiera que sea sabe como sobrepasarse a mis sentidos! - se defendio Mana con expresión alterada - mierda, libera a mi amigo quien quiera que seas!!

No escucho respuesta cosa que le hizo sentir frustrada, Mahado chasqueo los dientes y tomo su transmisor para dar una orden a sus hombres... Pero este sono con voces alteradas y pronto dejo de sonar - esos eran los hombres que deje custodiando a uno de los asesinos que atrapamos en el camino - murmuro Mahado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tsk! Que estamos haciendo aquí parados!? Vamos a ver que esta ocurriendo aqui! - grito Joey con el ceño fruncido mientras su cabeza corria con algo que le tenia confuso - _... Ha tenido oportunidades de acabar con nosotros y no lo ha hecho, asi que quiere es otra cosa... Pero que puede ser!?_

Corrieron juntos hacia donde estaban los hombres solo para encontrarlos a todos muertos, incluso al asesino - que carajos quiere este tipo? - se pregunto Joey confundido.

No se, pero tenemos que atraparlo ahora! - gruño Mahado con voz cargada de frustracion - ni se les ocurra separarse, vamos donde deje a los otros hombres antes de que suceda algo peor

Dicho esto todos fueron a toda velocidad a la siguiente ubicacion, solo para encontrar la misma escena anterior... Con una leve diferencia - Ryou!! - chillaron Mana y Joey alterados al ver a su amigo sentado en medio de la escena.

Mana se quedo de pie a unos pasos del peliblanco, no parecia herido... Físicamente al menos, pero era extraño que estuviera alli, semi-arrodillado en el suelo y mirando la pared detras de ellos con expresión vacía - Ryou? Cariño, e-estas bien?

Mana y Joey, con distintos grados de desesperación intentaron hacer reaccionar al peliblanco sin éxito. Mahado mientras tanto revisaba alrededor a ver que lograba encontrar y pronto encontro algo que le hizo chasquear los dientes furioso - esto es una jodida mierda

Q-Que paso? - pregunto Mana alterada pero intentando calmarse.

Que no vamos a conseguir nada ni siquiera escaneando estos cuerpos, a todos los mataron con una de las armas de Ryou - gruño el hombre arrojando el arma, Mana la miro y justo ahora noto que faltaba en el cinturón de su amigo, una pequeña barra luminosa a un costado mostraba que estaba cargada a la mitad - no vamos a tener imagen porque no lo vimos, tampoco que tipo de armamento usa para tener una idea de donde proviene... Estamos mas en la oscuridad que nunca!

P-Pero Ryou pudo haberlo visto... - llamo Joey en voz baja y sin quitar la mirada del peliblanco.

Tienes razon - asintió Mahado sin quitar su mirada frustrada y acercándose para tomar al peliblanco entre sus brazos - nos largamos de aqui!

Todos le siguieron con distintas expresiones mientras Mahado hacia algo que sentia debio haber hecho antes, mandar a llamar refuerzos que registren el lugar para ver si lograban atrapar a quien sea que los ataco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui he llegado por hoy :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este capitulo que les traigo :3
> 
> Y con dolor informo que este es el último y luego vendrá el Epílogo :3
> 
> Como siempre digo cuando llegamos a este punto muchas gracias por su apoyo, me hacen seguir con esto día a día!! :3
> 
> Les amo y ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!!

Ryou! Por los dioses, estaba tan preocupada por ti! - chillo Mana lanzándose a su amigo que acababa de despertar.

Estaban en la nave partiendo de regreso a su hogar para dar su triste informe a Yami, no habían logrado conseguir a quien había hecho esto así como tampoco le llevarian a la chica con vida como este quería. Mahado no estaba feliz ya que no importa cuanto buscaron o que hicieron, no hubo forma de dar con quien había hecho todo aquello... Asi que la única esperanza era que Ryou fuera visto al menos una parte del hombre - llevas casi una semana inconsciente - informo Mana con el ceño fruncido.

La única esperanza era que Ryou lo fuera visto, pero para preocupación de todos los que le apreciaban no había despertado en casi una semana. Le revisaron los médicos a penas trajeron al doncel en su estado ido, pero no encontraron heridas o algo relevante, lo único extraño había sido su centro energético y anímico hecho un completo desmadre.

De verdad...? Yo me siento bastante bien Mana, aunque no recuerdo mucho... Porque estabas preocupada...? - logro murmurar Ryou mirando confundido a su alrededor.

No me digas eso que esperamos que tu arrojes luz sobre esta situación - gimió la chica frustrada - haber recuerdas que fuimos a buscar a Tea no? E ibamos bien hasta que todo se fue al carajo

.... Ehh... - Ryou duro un rato mirando pensativo el techo hasta que sonrió asintiendo y luego su sonrisa se borro - si... Y destruyeron a mis Robot's sin que pudieran defenderse y luego... Luego... Ehh... Creo que alguien me abrazo y...?

S _e sintió extrañamente agradable, y no tuve miedo... Debería haber tenido pero no..._ \- pensó el peliblanco pensativo - _... Ni siquiera tuve el impulso de defenderme, todo ni nerviosismo se corto de golpe... Como si..._

Ryou! Que estas pensando? Necesito que me digas que paso para informarle a Mahado que tenemos - dijo Mana al ver que su amigo se quedo largo rato sin decir nada perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pero... Comp explicarle a su amiga que no realizo ni siquiera el intento de detener a quien lo habia tomado, el tuvo toda la intención... Pero de un momento a otro esa intención se esfumo y simplemente se relajo, tan relajado que aun ahora no podía encontrar una parte de el que estuviera preocupado por algo. Sabia que debia estarlo, pero estaba anormalmente _tranquilo_ \- Mana, la verdad es que no vi quien era, en la oscuridad me tomaron por detrás y creo que... Simplemente me _dormí_

Te dormiste? Como te vas a dormir? Los médicos no encontraron ningún tipo de sustancia extraña en tu sistema, solo tu estado anímico y energético hecho un desastre - informo Mana con el ceño fruncido - intuimos que fue por el momento traumático, aunque no pareces nada afectado

Es que realmente no lo estaba, se sentia casi en las nubes de la tranquilodad y Ryou estaba conciente que eso no era normal en esta situación - ... Y como esta esa parte en mi ahora?

Aun rara, pero estabilizandose - respondio la chica suspirando.

Eso lo explica, ven cuando termine de estabilizarse, cuando pueda preocuparme por algo mas de que tengo hambre y... Nada mas, si soy sincero quiero seguir durmiendo - dijo Ryou estirandose un poco a lo que Mana le miro incredula - supongo que cuando termine de estabilizarse podre volver a ser yo y volveran mis preocupaciones

..... Como rayos estas tan relajado en un momento como este!!!? - pregunto la castaña choqueada, habria esperado a su amigo totalmente alterado y preguntando detalles... Pero el simplemente estaba alli con expresion somnolienta, ni siquiera parecia interezado en donde estaba! - voy a ordenar que te revisen de nuevo

Porfavor - asintio Ryou dandole la razon - se que deberia estar preocupado pero no lo estoy, no se.... Tu estas aqui, estamos en la nave y supongo que regresamos si estamos en el espacio, quiero ver a Kura... Que estara haciendo mientras no estoy?

Ryou, tenemos una situacion que... - Mana no podia creer que ella fuera la que dijera eso - sabes que? Ya regreso, voy a llamar a Mahado y a alguien que te revice

Con eso la castaña giro sobre sus talones y se fue muy preocupada de allí...

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

No habia nada que hacer Mahado, muchas gracias por informarnos que estaba sucediendo - dijo Yami a través de la pantalla por donde se comunicaban, aunque en esa frase no faltaba el hartazgo y sarcasmo con que el tricolor veía la situación - aunque fuera preferido saber desde el principio que estaban haciendo, Mama me ha tenido en ascuas desde que Ryou se fue

Lo siento mi príncipe, no era mi intencion hacerlo preocuparse por la situación - murmuro Mahado apenado - tambien lamento no haber podido cumplir con su peticion de llevar a la chica sana

Que mas da, mas bien me alegro que no se dieron grandes bajas - Yami suspiro pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - pero me preocupa lo que paso, quien habra sido el que escapo tan facilmente de ustedes... Y mas aun, retener y secuestrar a Ryou que no es tarea sencilla

Estamos esperando aun que despierte, aunque los médicos dijeron que no había ninguna razon por la cual debiera estar inconciente - informo el castaño frunciendo el ceño - no estaba mal, lo unico extraño eran sus niveles energéticos y animicos... Si quieres te envio el informe

Porfavor, asi le restriego en la cara a mi mama que debio haber hablado antes de que todo este desastre ocurriera - gruño el tricolor enfurruñado - en fin... Te dejo para que te ocupes de tus asuntos, quiero que todos regresen de una vez y a salvo!

No se preocupe príncipe, ya estamos cerca - con eso la comunicación se corto y fue justo a tiempo para que Mana entrara, lanzándose en la silla frente a su escritorio - ... Sucede algo? Es raro verte fuera de la habitacion de Ryou, por cierto... Alguna mejora?

No, desperto y esta extraño - gruño Mana entre preocupada y enfurruñada.

Aunque Mahado quedo con el inicio de sus palabras - ... Despertó!!!? Porque no viniste antes!?

.... Mahado, te estoy diciendo que esta raro - repitió Mana mirandole directamente - le explique un poco la situacion y sabes lo que hizo!? Nada! Ni siquiera pregunto siendo su normal mama Ryou

Oh... Y te dijo algo del hombre? - pregunto Mahado frunciendo el ceño.

No, me dijo que no recuerda nada de el - respondio la chica suspirando - aunque tambien podria deberse al raro estado en el que se encuentra, hice que le revisara un medico y dijo que estaba completamente sano

Mahado asintio fastidiado - Crees que Ryou seria capaz de revisarse a si mismo objetivamente? Digo, es el mejor medico que he conocido

Podria ser, vamos a buscarle y asi vez mejor de lo que te hablo - con eso ambos se levantaron dispuestos a ver a su amigo.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Que estoy bien! - chillo Ryou por enesima vez después de que Mana preguntara (de nuevo como se sentía) - solo quiero regresar a casa y ver a mi Kura

Lo se, pero aun no sabemos que te ocurrio y eso no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza - regaño la castaña enojada.

Ella tiene razón, estuviste en manos de quien sabe donde por un largo tiempo y duraste actuando extraño un rato - comento Joey mirandole, de hecho aun habia algo extraño en su amigo.

No les gustaba para nada a ninguno que no habian logrado llegar a nada con lo que paso, ni siquiera sabían la razón por la cual Ryou estaba extraño y al parecer lo que le paso le seguía afectando ya que no le gustaba conversar mucho de ello. Es mas, era uno de los que mas fervientemente se había opuesto a que siguieran investigando y que dejaran todo atras alegando que la mision la habian cumplido.

Justifico tranquilamente todo explicando que seguro el hombre solo queria escapar, aunque habían muchas razones por la cual era completamente absurda esa idea. En lo unico que tenia razón Ryou era en que debían regresar ya que no deberían faltar al matrimonio real el cual solo faltaban un par de días - seguro Yugi está muerto de los nervios, ojala haya escogido un bonito vestido en mi ausencia

.... Vestido? Estas conciente que Yugi es un hombre verdad? - pregunto Joey mirando al peliblanco sentado en frente suyo.

Ryou sonrió travieso - Sip! Pero logre convencerle de que usara un vestido, estoy seguro que le quedara muy bonito

Ryou... Dime nada mas tu perspectiva de lo que paso en la nave y dejare de acosarte con el tema, pero quiero que seas sincero y no inventes escusas para que te deje en paz - gruño Mana mirandole feo por haber cambiado de tema.

Bueno, supongo que eso te lo debo... - asintió Ryou soltando un suspiro - admito que me asuste y que debería haber seguido asustado luego de sentir como me cargaron, pero la verdad es que no... No había una parte de mi asustada o preocupada por la situación, ni siquiera intente soltarme aunque suene a traición... No senti que fuera necesario y estoy conciente de lo extraño de eso, pero aun asi no puedo lograr que eso genere lo que debería generar en mi

Mana frunció el ceño pensando en lo que dijo su amigo hasta que suspiro - ... Eso solo me comprueba que te hizo algo, pero al parecer no lograre saber que es ahora mismo, tu tienes una idea?

Umm... Yo puedo influir en el sentir de los demas, pero no puedo afectar los míos - dijo Ryou mirando pensativo al techo - pero eso es de mi raza y si mal no recuerdo soy uno de los pocos que quedan vivos de mi raza

Mana parpadeo - Tu lo has dicho, uno de los pocos! Y si fue uno como tu?

Todos estan contabilizados y sus ubicaciones están bien resguardadas, no creo que uno sea un asesino a sueldo y nadie lo sepa - recordo Ryou mirandola directamente y desinflandola - ahora, debemos investigar si hay alguna otra raza empática que nos hemos perdido

Estaremos en casa en unos 10 minutos chicos, quiero que se preparen - llamo Mahado entrando solo para eso y luego girando sobre sus talones para irse del lugar.

* * *

_Al rato..._

Estás en tantos problemas Ryou - fue lo primero que gruño Yami después que había liberado al chico del abrazo - como se te ocurre semejante tontería!

Estaba arto de verlos preocuparse y tenia que hacer algo - se defendió el doncel sin ningún problema.

Tu tambien estas en problemas Joey y tenemos mucho de lo que hablar - dijo Seto también mirando al rubio.... Claro el se habia aguantado de irlo a abrazar con fuerza, primero muerto que mostrar ese tipo de aptitudes.

Hagamoslo en el palacio, estoy seguro que tenemos mucho de los que conversar - llamo Yami y todos asintieron para seguirle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje si llegaron hasta aqui habran notado que a la historia le falta algo no? Digo... Un ultimo cap donde no se resolvió nada... Hump?
> 
> Bueno eso es porque les tengo una sorpresa y esa es que planeo una segunda parte para esta historia! Una segunda parte donde veamos más a fondo lo que pueden hacer todos ellos :3
> 
> Aunque solo saldrá a la luz si ustedes me dicen que quieren, así que....! :3
> 
> Espero que les gustara mi historia mis amores, yo ame escribir cada parte y sus comentarios aun más!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez y muchas gracias por leer!


	35. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa mis lindos lectores, espero que esten listos para el final (por ahora) :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por le apoyo, por ustedes continuare con todos estas historias!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Awww..... Qué lindo te ves cariño - chillo Ryou alegre mientras abrazaba a su sonrojado amigo.

No puedo creer que lo hice y no me cai, dios mío Malik si que sabe enseñar a caminar con tacones - asi como Yugi no podía creer que no se había caído tampoco creia que se los habia puesto en un principio - ya ni duelen! Aunque todavia tengo la pregunta de como Malik sabe caminar con tacones

Uno se acostumbra y sobre lo otro, estoy seguro que Malik ya tenia bastante practica con ellos... O no? - esta vez la mirada inquisidora fue hacia el rubio que se apoyaba casualmente en el peliblanco

No afirmare ni negare nada de eso, quedense con la duda - fue la única respuesta del aludido.

Bakura suspiro sentado en la mesa junto a Marik, vaya amigo que era que nunca se habia dado cuenta de parte travesti de su amigo... Se sentía idiota, debió haberlo imaginado - _siempre se cuidó más que una chica y con esas camisas que mostraban su barriga, o su maquillaje... Que chico que se respete se maquilla!? Diablos soy un imbécil..._

Ahora que estas casado cómo te sientes mi príncipe? - pregunto Mahado con una sonrisa bromista.

.....Aun nervioso, se notaba que me temblaban las piernas? - pregunto el tricolor soltando un suspiro sufrido.

No vale, no se notaba para nada que estabas blanco como el papel y al borde de desmayarte como un pendejo cuando viste a Yugi entrar- respondió Marik burlón desde su lugar y ganándose un zape de Mahado y Bakura

Ya quiero verte a ti cuando te cases cabron - gruño Bakura mirándole feo, si el mismo era honesto se aterrorizaría al momento del hecho.... Si estaba mirando de a donde sacarse valor para preguntarle a su amor si queria casarse, ni imaginar en el momento del suceso - seguro que tu si te desmayas

No sé, creo que soy más valiente que eso - murmuro Marik enfurruñado, si aún no le habia pedido matrimonio a Malik era porque.... Porque... No se le había ocurrido? - _aunque... Podria rechazarme, digo... Podría hacerlo, pero no lo hará... Verdad?_

La chispa de la duda y el nerviosismo afloraban dentro de Marik al tiempo que la fiesta después del matrimonio de Yami continuaba, todos estaban vestidos de forma bastante elegante salvo la pareja principal que estaba radiante. Yugi con un hermoso vestido lleno de brillantes que daban un ligero destello amatista, llevaba bastantes joyas y su frente era decorada por un hermoso tocado que terminaba en una delicada tiara, por su parte Yami vestia un elegante traje y solo llevaba una imponente corona masculina sencilla pero llamativa.

La boda había sido un éxito y todos no podían estar más felices, despues de un rato se habian olvidado realmente de todo el desastre de Tea y habian pasado la página... Total, nada más había pasado - oye Seto... Cuando demonios piensas tu declarártele a tu doncel?

El castaño se atraganto con la bebida que estaba tomando ante la pregunta, cuando se recompuso miro de forma asesina a Marik - eres pendejo? No hagas preguntas como esas!!

Es un pendejo cierto, pero es una buena pregunta - dijo Yami mirándole - eres el único que ni siquiera se ha dignado a declararse, van a robártelo un día de esto

Quién demonios va a tener las bolas para robármelo? - gruño Seto con enojo, primero el era Seto con un carajo y segundo de aqui a que Joey permitiera eso iba a pasar mucho tiempo... A menos que lograran enamorarlo y a ese _robo_ se referían.

Mejor muévete que creo que ya van a esa - comento Marik casualmente mientras señalaba como el doncel rubio parecía hablar amenamente con un hombre de traje algo alejado de ellos - mira... Se ven hasta bonitos juntos, seguro que ese no tarda en decir que lo quiere para si

Nadie más que Yami noto el pequeño tic debajo del ojo del castaño, lo que si notaron fue la copa partirse en sus manos gracias al fuerte apreton que le dio Seto - permiso - gruño con voz endemoniada dejando a los otros con risitas divertidas.

Apuesto que pierde los estribos y golpea al tipo - dijo Marik antes de llevarse el resto de su bebida a los labios.

No creo, estamos en una fiesta real y el es muy prudente - dijo Yami esta vez - quizás solo aleje disimuladamente a Joey y luego...

Bakura chasqueo - Ese tipo hará una escena, quizás no lo golpee pero tiene cara de querer marcar territorio y cagarla en grande

Mientras Joey se había alejado de sus amigos ya que habia visto en una mesa comida (le van a disculpar, pero habian cosas que sabían deliciosas y estaba acostumbrándose al aspecto de todo) y como era usual en el no se aguantó en ir corriendo a ella... Sin fijarse en el hombre frente a el y chocándole haciendo que botara la bebida - ohh! Perdón, no me fije!

No te preocupes, no es nada - aseguro amable el desconocido y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarle - te lastimaste tu? Lo siento, debí haber estado más atento y no chocarte

Fue culpa mía, debería estar pidiendo disculpas soy yo - aseguro Joey agradeciendo que Ryou le habia dado clases de cómo comportarse de forma decente en eventos asi - .... Etoo... Podría soltarme...?

O bueno, eso era lo que Joey iba a decir al notar sus manos aun entrelazadas con el hombre pero fue interrumpido por una voz ridículamente endemoniada y un aura macabra que hizo a varias personas voltear asustadas - podrias quitarle las manos de encima...? - sip, hay estaba Seto y parecia a punto de arrancarle la mano al hombre.

Que carajos...? - se preguntó Joey al ver a Seto allí y más exteriorizando algo más que hielo.

E-Ehh... Yo - y allí estaba el tipo a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, la reputación de Seto era bastante mala y ahora que parecia enojado bueno...

Un apretón que fue suficiente para hacer crujir los dedos del hombre fue lo que recibió y su mano fue alejada con brusquedad - Joey es **mío** \- siseo el castaño sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y como el rubio se le quedaba mirando impactado.

Aunque no más que cuando Seto le atrajo hacia si y junto sus labios en un beso posesivo, el shock le duro unos segundos al rubio y con su mano cerrada le mando un puñetazo que le hizo caer de lado - yo no le pertenezco a nadie cabron! - grito Joey a todo pulmón antes de irse zapateando e ignorando las miradas indiscretas, con las mejillas ridículamente rojas... No se sabía si de ira o de _otra_ cosa.

.... Supongo que te debo, recuérdame pasártelo junto a tu paga - murmuro Marik divertido a Bakura mientras Yami y Mahado se palmeaban las frentes.

Eso dolió en el orgullo - dijo Malik burlonamente.

Los donceles estaban aun en su rincón y habían presenciado la escena, Ryou no sabía si reír o suspirar... De verdad que Seto era un caso difícil -Moki por favor, dime que puedes arreglar esto! - gimió el peliblanco con un puchero mirando al niño que estaba junto a Serenity, ambos con goterones en su cien - Joey me estresa Yugi, Seto también pero ya me entendiste

Esos dos no pueden ser más tontos - accedió Yugi que acabo de perder todo el respeto que sentía por Seto.

Voy, Serenity me ayudas? - pidió Mokuba jalando a la chica que asintió.

Un rato despues Ryou y Yugi suspiraron aliviados cuando los niños lograron volver a juntar (esta vez para si hablar) a la pareja - bien, espero que ya se hagan novios de una vez

No sabría confirmarte eso, Joey es bastante... Ummm...- Yugi no sabía que palabras emplear para definir la personalidad de su amigo.

Terco, idiota, peleón, gritón, denso, cabezota, bocaza.... Continuo con las "cualidades"? - pregunto Malik abrazándoles por los hombros - por cierto Yugi, creo deberías pasar un rato con tu nuevo esposito, seguro que pueden escaparse no...?

Yugi en su inocencia no capto completamente la entonación pervertida, pero Ryou si y le miro feo antes de asentir - no es lo más correcto... Pero son dos jóvenes enamorados, además aquí las personas se están comenzando a alegrar por el alcohol así que ni cuenta se darán

Malik asintió mirando a los demás divertido, el alcohol si que había pegado fuerte... Afortunadamente estaba el para proteger a sus amigos de semejantes vergüenzas (aun recordaba cuando emborracho a Ryou, el no iba a repetir la experiencia muchas gracias) - me ayudaras?

No es para tanto, ven Yugi - y sin que el tricolor diera su si fue arrastrado hacia la mesa donde estaban los "machos" y Yami fue levantado por un Ryou sonriente - tienes que ir a pasar tiempo con tu nuevo doncel Yami, asi que a su habitación

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos tricolores fueron arrojados a la habitación matrimonial (previamente arreglado por la madre de Yami, Ryou y Malik) y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con lo que sonó una llave - ....Creo que Ryou a veces se pasa un poco - murmuro Yugi expresión de hartazgo.

Ehh... Creo que tienes mucha razón - murmuro Yami ido mirando frente suyo.

Yugi se giró curioso para ver que veía Yami tan fijamente y al instante se sonrojo intensamente... Toda la habitación estaba decorada con blanco, amatista y rojo. Era sencilla, los muebles basicos que dehia tener una habitación y una redonda cama enorme al medio vestida de finas telas, un montón de almohadas y con un dosel levemente translucido que le daba a la pareja una ilusion de privacidad eterea. En el suelo parecian haber arrojado algunos petalos de flores rojas y moradas que invitaban a irse a la cama, Yugi tuvo la sospecha que esa parte habia sido idea de Malik.

Ninguno de los dos le presto mayor atención a lo demás que pudo tener la habitación, solo miraban fijamente la cama y lo que significaba - ehhh... Y-Yugi y-yo - bien... Yami parecía que ni hablar podía del nerviosismo, nadie podía culparlo, el era tan virgen como Yugi.

Yugi no estaba distinto, su cara estaba terriblemente sonrojada y ni quería ver a Yami, temía desmayarse esta vez si - _no puedo creerlo, ni siquiera caminar frente a toda esa gente me dejo así de nervioso!_ \- chillo Yugi intentando reaccionar.

 _Mama siento que te odio, a ti también Ryou_ \- reclamo Yami en su mente, después de un rato suspiro calmándose y miro a su amor con cariño - si no te sientes preparado para esto podemos..

Y-Yo no se si estaré preparado conscientemente para _esto_ algún día, a-así que mejor dejemos que suceda y... - murmuro Yugi con la voz cargada de nerviosismo - se que serás amable conmigo

Por supuesto mi amor, siempre voy a cuidarte y protegerte - aseguro el mayor abrazándole y mirando con amor sus ojos amatistas - te amare por siempre mi Yugi

Yo también te amo y siempre te amare - fue lo único que dijo un sonrojado doncel antes de sellar sus labios en un beso amoroso, el primero de su nueva vida junto a Yami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 que les pareció mis amores, espero que les gustara mi historia de principio a fin...
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, son mi motor y por lo que sigo trabajando :3
> 
> Gracias por todo y espero que me sigan apoyando!


End file.
